The Warden Aedan
by Powerslammer
Summary: Rated M for violence, language and other themes. The story follows the proud but belligerent Aedan Cousland as he cuts a swath of blood, glory, heartbreak and vengeance. From his origins, through the Blight, the Amaranthine Crisis and beyond. This story may go further than just Origins. Chapter 20 is up. Please, please review.
1. Highever Origins

Highever Origins

Aedan Cousland is the youngest son of Teryn Bryce and Eleanor Cousland and has spent most of his life in Castle Highever. The teryn and his wife have always noticed that Aedan is almost a complete foil to his older brother, Fergus. Whereas Fergus is humorous, good-tempered and has a dashing sense of charm that would make King Cailan jealous, Aedan is ill-tempered, has a dark sense of humor, and possesses what the bards would call a bad-boy sense of charm and is always ready for a fight. Regardless both the teyrn and his wife raised him to be an able and noble man and the proof of his character came in the form of a mabari pup that just showed up to the castle's door one day and rushed straight to Aedan's side and refused to leave. Aedan named the puppy Dane. While Aedan loves to hunt with his mabari and participate in tournaments he also loves to draw and paint, his mother taught him how in the hopes that he would learn both discipline and focus without having to bloody his fists. Under the tutelage of his teacher, Aldous, Aedan is highly educated and speaks several languages, including Orlesian, Tevene, Antivan and little Dwarven.

Unlike nobles from other countries who believe that their status is their inborn right Aedan was taught by his father that their status is a sacred trust given to them by the people who are sworn to them. Like a pyramid those on top must be supported by those on the bottom or they will fall. So every noble, even the king, especially the king, must earn the loyalty of all those who are sworn to them and it is this loyalty that has earned the Couslands the rank of teryn for six hundred years. Aedan constantly tries to live up to his proud lineage and he swore a solemn vow to his father that he would strive to honor it; to always place the needs of the people above his own, show respect and honor to all people no matter their race, be just and noble to his people and be as just and terrible to his enemies.

When Aedan and Fergus both came of age Teryn Bryce decided to send the boys abroad to further their knowledge of the world and broaden their horizons. Fergus went to Antiva and came back a few years later with a wife. Aedan went to the University of Val Royeaux and came back six months later with a renewed hatred for Orlesians and their values. He had gotten into an altercation with a chevalier over an elven woman when he stood up for her against his advances. Aedan ended being expelled and the chevalier ended up in traction. Bryce was extremely displeased that his son had gotten himself expelled from one of the fines universities in all of Thedas, but he was also proud that Aedan was willing to throw that away for the honor and safety of another and ultimately that is what is meant to be a leader; to always place the best of others before yourself no matter the personal consequences.

Aedan spent only two months in Orlais but it took him six months to return home because he spent the winter in the Frostback Mountains with the Avvar tribesman. Aedan will always look back on his time with the Avvar fondly for while their home may be treacherous, the beasts cunning and dangerous and the people as harsh and unforgiving like the mountains, but Aedan found that their harsh environment whittled them down to their true nature. And Aedan found more honor, honesty and nobility in the tribesman than anyone he met in Orlais, because for them these are not principals that one should strive for, you either are or you are not. Aedan hunted, feasted and even prayed with these people and he was the first lowlander they accepted as a brother and taught him how to be a Berserker.

In keeping with his barbarian roots Aedan is extremely fond of tattoos and wears his with pride, some of them he got from the Avvar. On his face he wears a traditional blue Alammari tattoo, he has the Cousland family crest over his heart. On his right arm he bears the heraldry of Highever and the symbol of Haakon Wintersbreath on his left. And on his back he bears the visage of the Lady of the Skies.

Aedan is extremely pro-Fereldan, takes great pride in his barbarian roots and he doesn't take kindly to insults toward his people. The value he loves the most about his people is their sense of independence and freedom, and hates the Orlesian Empire, the Chantry, the Tevinter Imperium and the Qun as these are all powers that "would force themselves into another's home and put them on their knees". In keeping with Fereldan values he believes that people of any race must learn to be able to make their way in life on their own and have no one else define who they are. The one thing that Aedan makes no secret of is the fact that he is not an Andrastian, in fact he hates Andrastianism and the Chantry altogether and despises it when anyone assumes he worships The Maker. He feels that the Maker is unworthy of his prayers because He thrice turned His back on His creations and has not once ever made His presence known except through Andraste who He left to die, whereas the Old Gods have made their presence known throughout all Thedas. He despises the Chantry because he believes that they use the Maker as an excuse to grab power and take control over people through zealous superstition.

With word of the darkspawn massing an army in the south Aedan yearns to test his mettle against the monsters like how the likes of Hafter and King Maric did when they forced the invaders out of the valley and back where they came from. And now with his father gathering their forces and has called on Arl Howe, their closest ally he hopes to finally put his training to the test and win honor and glory for his family and country.

In combat Aedan is a vicious warrior who prefers to dual-wield a sword and an axe with masterful dexterity that can only be described as savage grace. He is both a Reaver and a Berserker turning his anger and pain into strength making him a powerful and terrible sight to behold on the field. In battle Aedan knows no mercy, no fear and no equal.

"_Many people revere knights. __**Everyone**__ fears barbarians."_ –Aedan Cousland.


	2. Waking in Highever

Waking in Highever

Aedan felt the sun's light beaming on him through his window and he realized it was morning. Too bad. He looked right next to him and saw that his sleeping partner was still snoring softly under the sheets, it almost seemed a shame to wake him up. Almost. Reaching over Aedan shook him gently, _"Hey, did you sleep well?"_ His companion moaned softly. "_Time to wake, sleepyhead."_ His companion huffed in protest. _"Come on, if I have to wake the so do you."_ Groaning in frustration his companion finally bounded out of bed and gave two excited barks. Ever since Dane was a puppy he always felt more comfortable sleeping in his master's bed, but he had the good sense to sleep outside the door when Aedan had actual "company" in his bedroom. Dane was a giant of dog even by mabari standards, taller than a dwarf but just as wide, with a chestnut colored coat and the most understanding eyes. Even today Aedan has no idea where he came from, if he believed such things he'd swear some higher power just dropped him off on his family's doorstep.

Aedan walked over to the basin next to his dresser, washed his face and looked at himself in the mirror sighing, "_Twenty years__". _Saying it made it seem small, but it took Aedan twenty long years to finally reach this since he was a child he worked hard to bring himself to this moment. Every day of training in the courtyard with the master-at-arms, the hours he spent studying under Master Aldous, and the previous winter he spent with the Avvar had brought him to what he saw in the mirror and Aedan knew it. Every muscle in his body was strong, toned, taught and ready. And what did he have to show for all his sweat and dedication? His tattoos were the symbols of his pride, but his skin bore no scars, no sign of his accomplishments. Master Argyle always said that a warrior must have scars because any idiot can get tattoos, but it takes a real warrior to survive the scars he receives. And if what he heard was right he could finally put all the hard work into achieving this perfection to use.

(Dane barks at him chidingly)

"_What? You think I'm being vain?"_

(Dane yips in acknowledgment)

"_Don't give that! It took years of hard work and dedication to get like this! Admiring my own craftsmanship does not make me vain!"_

(Dane huffs disagreeing)

"_Oh, and this coming from a dog who kisses his own ass!"_

(Dane barks sharply in protest)

"_Come on! We have a busy day. Master Argyle is expecting us in the training yard and Father is preparing the men to join the king's army. And Mother is having Lady Landra visit toady." _(I hope she's bringing that charming lady in waiting of hers, with the beautiful green eyes) he thought to himself mischievous smile.

Aedan arrived in the training yard with Dane in tow, wearing leather armor and carrying a training sword and war axe strapped to his left hip. Master Argyle was in the middle of the yard barking orders at the new recruits with his booming voice. Argyle had been the master at arms in Castle Highever for as long as Aedan could remember. He was broadly built, almost seven feet tall and 300lbs of pure mean, he had a scar trailing over his left eye and had a black and grey beard so big that you'd almost mistake him for a dwarf if not for his freakish size. Argyle had been trained by the ash warriors and during the Battle of White River he saved the teryn by taking an Orlesian sword in the eye. After the rebellion Bryce asked the veteran to come back to Highever with him to train his soldiers because the teryn knew that a hundred ash warriors was worth a thousand trained soldiers. Argyle had been teaching Aedan and his big brother since they were both old enough to touch a sword. And while he was an aggravating, mean, hard-nosed and hostile son-of-bitch, there is no one else Bryce would trust to train his sons. Aedan remembered when he was fourteen when he began to really train with Argyle…..

_**He had set Aedan up against an older squire and told them to fight like their lives depended on it. Aedan fought back hard, was faster than his opponent and quickly got the upper hand. And just when Aedan was about to finish him off another squire came up from behind and clubbed him upside the head. Aedan was out like a light. When woke up he asked, "What the fuck happened!?" Argyle looked down at him "Ya gat yer arse kicked. Thas wat tha fuck happened."**_

"_**You told me to fight like my life depended on it!"**_

"_**So I did. Ya still lost."**_

"_**I didn't know someone else was going to attack me from behind like damned cut-purse."**_

"_**Ye're inna courtyard fulla arm'ed men who wanna kick yer arse. Whadja think was gonna happen?"**_

_**Aedan felt his blood boiling, "That's not fair!"**_

_**Argyle looked down at the snot-nosed, little noble-brat, "Guess what, boy! Shit happens!" He roared pointing at his gouged eye. "Insteda focusing on one opponent ya shoulda been focusing on tha whole damned field. But since ye weren't payin' attention ya got killed. Shit like that gets not just ye killed but all ye're men killed and thas' when ye're really fucked. Ye want that kinda shame followin' ya!?**_

_**Aedan slowly, shamefully shook his head.**_

"_**Tha's why we train. Tha's why as soldier and more importantly as leader ye must train to be better than mos' men, why ye must focus and see the entire battlefield not just the sorry bastard infronta ya. Now are ye gonna just sit there with that knot on ya head, or are ye gonna get up and get some payback?"**_

_**Aedan stopped rubbing the bump on his head, stood back up and shouted, "Alright, which one of you sorry sons-a-bitches hit me in the head!?" **_

_**Another squire raised his hand, smiling smugly, "I did 'your lordship.'"**_

_**Argyle chuckled, "Patrick, great. Ya knocked out an unaware fourteen year-old. Le's see how ya do 'gainst a **__**pissed off**__** fourteen year-old." Aedan charged Patrick with his training sword and gave him three bumps on the head.**_

Aedan rubbed the spot on his head where the bump used to be, it took almost a month for it to go down. Dane looked up at his master and whined thoughtfully, "Yeah I remember, boy. Just thinking about it gives me a headache."

"_Oy!"_ Argyle barked. _"Maybe now that ye and yer bitch have gotten yer beauty sleep we can finally start the real training, eh?"_

Aedan smiled sarcastically, _"I am well rested enough. I think I can oblige you."_

Argyle snorted, _"I was talking to the dog!"_ Aedan's smile left his face.

"_Ooohhhh" _went the entire courtyard.

Aedan waved Dane away and entered the arena, his sword drawn. At this sight all the other recruits stopped their drills and gathered around what promised to be an entertaining spectacle. Aedan could hear the serving girls hiding in the corridors, giggling at the sight of all these handsome, well-built men sweating in the sun. He looked up at the balcony and was surprised to see master Aldous watching who was followed by his mother, Lady Landra and her son, and that charming lady in waiting with the green eyes, Iona. Aedan gave her a wink as he assumed his battle stance. She blushed deeply.

"_So how many you want me to thrash this time?"_ he asked with confidence.

"_I don't recall saying!"_ Argyle replied sternly. He pointed at the recruits and two entered the arena, one with a great sword and the other with a twin daggers.

"_Two men?" _Aedan asked disbelievingly, _"That's hardly fair. Better make it three."_

"_How about we make it six!"_ Argyle waved his arms and four more men came in all armed with swords, shield and maces. The only question Aedan had was how was he going to beat them without killing them?

They all stepped cautiously toward Aedan, circling him. Their tension was palatable, Aedan remained relax but ready. The first to attack was one with a shield and mace. Aedan used the length of his blade and sharply jabbed him hard enough in the ribs to crack them, he took his mace and threw it at the head of the man charging behind his friend. The man used his shield to block the mace but the instant he lowered it he only found Aedan's fist in his face, he instantly crumpled to the ground. The rogue lunged at Aedan from behind with his daggers; Aedan merely stepped to the side and smashed his elbow right into the rogue's jaw; he was out like a light. **(Typical rogue. Always attacking from behind while the others attack from the front.)**

Three down, three to go; two shields and swords, one greatsword. Aedan drew his war axe in his left hand while greatsword swung at his head. Aedan ducked under the blade and swung his axe right at the wielders shin, bringing down to his knee; Aedan swung back around and struck him in the head with his sword-pommel. Aedan went on the offensive after shield-and-sword #1 using his axe to knock the shield right off his arm, swung his sword at his opponents leg bring him to his knees and finished him with a solid kick to the head. All that was left was shield-and-sword #2. He stabbed lunged at Aedan with his sword, but Aedan parried and locked the sword with his axe, Aedan used his sword to knock down his final opponents shield arm and then he kicked him so hard in groin the Empress felt it over in Orlais!

Aedan's final opponent let out a scream that could shattered glass as he doubled over and cradled his broken pride. All the serving girls quickly hurried out of the halls to their injured beaus and helped them out of the arena to nurse their wounds. Aedan heard his mother and Lady Landra applauding him generously, Iona clapped more than generously. Aedan smiled at her and she knew that his smile was for her. Aedan looked around the now empty arena, _"Is there no one else?"_ he challenged.

"_Oy!"_ came a gruff, booming voice. Argyle entered the arena carrying a massive and fearsome looking maul. His weapon looked like the bastard son of a war hammer and a battle axe; a giant axe head with an ugly hammerhead right behind it. Argyle called it "The Bear's Maul". He beckoned Aedan to face him. He _**dared **_him.

The whole arena grew quiet. Aedan resumed his stance, he knew Argyle would show him no quarter so he couldn't either. Aedan made the first move and attacked with both his sword and axe, but Argyle blocked him with the shaft of his maul and kneed Aedan in the chest. Hard. Aedan quickly recovered as Argyle took a swing at his head, Aedan darted under the attack and back-hand swung his axe at Argyle's flank. Argyle caught the axe by the shaft, snatching it away and socked Aedan in the head sending him backwards. Dazed Aedan tried to get his bearings, Argyle came down with an overhead swing, aiming to split his younger opponent in half. Aedan dodged to the side and aimed his sword right at Argyle's neck, but Argyle blocked the sword with his arm. The sword was blunt! Aedan forgot that it was only a practice sword! Argyle grabbed Aedan by the neck and head-butted him, hard, twice, then three times causing Aedan to drop his blunt sword. Argyle lifted Aedan in the air and threw the little noble-brat almost ten right feet across the arena!

Iona couldn't bring herself to watch and turned her face away, grabbing Lady Landra's hand. Lord Aedan handled the other men so well it was almost like he was dancing, but then that monster with that horrible weapon entered the ring and now the monster was beating him senseless. _"Lady Eleanor, please stop this!"_ she begged, her voice almost cracking.

"_Hush, dear girl. Trust in my son's training."_ Eleanor assured her.

Iona looked back down to the ring, Aedan was still on the ground and monster was getting close. He stood over Aedan's body and reared his giant weapon over his head. Sweet, bloody Maker! He was going to kill him!

Aedan was flat on the ground, weaponless. Now Argyle was standing over him his giant maul over his head ready to finish him off. Aedan was dazed. Aedan was hurting. But most of all, Aedan was PISSED! Argyle brought his weapon bearing down on the young lord, but it never connected. Aedan was back on his feet, with the haft of the maul caught firmly in his fists and he had a look on his face that would make an ogre piss itself. Argyle tried using his strength to push the little lordling back, but was shocked to find himself being pushed back by his smaller opponent. That's when he realized the little lordling was going berserk!

There was no more thought in Aedan, no planning, no strategy, there was only anger and action. He smashed his fist right into the old man's nose, feeling it break beneath his knuckles, causing the man's eyes to well up with tears and his nose and mouth with blood. Aedan quickly picked a up a shield that had been left behind and proceeded to bash it into Argyle's face not once, twice, but three, four then five times! Aedan jammed the edge of the shield in to his opponent throat, Argyle double over choking. Then the berserking young lord discarded the shield, grabbed the old man by his beard and _**yanked**_ him over his head like the man weighed nothing and threw all three hundred pounds of the veteran right on his back! But that wasn't enough! Aedan then grabbed his opponent by the ankles and threw _**him**_ twelve feet across the arena! Aedan ran over to Argyle body, got on top of his chest and proceeded to just pound the shit out old man's face! Aedan reached toward his boot, yanked out his hunting knife and held it to his adversary's face. "**YIEELLD!"** he demanded

Argyle spat out blood and teeth on the ground, looked up at the noble-brat on top of him and gave him his answer, _"Aha-ha-haw!"_ and gave him an applause.

Then the whole courtyard gave a standing ovation, Iona clapped and laughed with relief, while Lady Eleanor laughed adoringly; she knew her son would prevail.

Aedan, now calm, helped his master-at-arms back to his feet and gave him a towel to wipe that blood from his face and beard. Argyle placed his hand on his student's shoulder with pride.

"_Lad, that was the best thrashing I ever got! Even me drunk pa never hit me that hard."_

Aedan laughed in relief, _"I didn't know anyone could take a beating like that and live!"_

"_Boy, after I saved yer pap's life at White River I fought for three hours with an Orlesian blade stickin' outta me head and I didnae get removed until we hadda safe retreat. But tha's not important. Anyone could'a thrashed a few recruits and squires, but beatin' me? Now that requires ya to be somethin' more."_

"_The Avvar taught me more."_ Aedan confirmed.

"_Ther'a feared people for a good reason. I'm glad they taught ya somethin' worth knowin'."_

Iona couldn't believe what she just saw! She felt her heart stop in her chest when she thought Lord Aedan was about to be killed and then he not only won the fight but he thrashed his opponent like a dragon bursting from its cave. She had never seen anyone fight like, growing up in the Alienage she had seen people fight in brawls but never something like that. One moment he was this charming handsome man, but then the next he was this unstoppable force that destroyed the obstacle in his path. She knew now that Lord Aedan was most certainly a dangerous man, but she couldn't help but think that made him more attractive than he already was. After seeing what his hands could do to someone, she wondered what _else _those hands could do _somewhere_ _else_. She tried to push the thought from her mind. After all, she was an elven lady in waiting and he was a son of one of the most powerful houses in Thedas. Still, the thought of those strong, dangerous hands touching her skin was _enticing._ Lady Landra waved her hand in front of Iona's face and she realized she was dazing off.

"_Ser Argyle."_ Lady Eleanor chimed, _"As much as I'm glad to see your 'education' paying off."_ Master Aldous scoffed at the word. _"But if you would be so kind as to let my son go? He has other things to do this day."_

"_Aye, m'lady. Well, ya heard ya mother. Go pretty yerself up I was told yer father is meetin' with Arl Howe and he wanted ta see ya when ye were done training."_

Aedan bowed mockingly, _"I humbly acquiesce, Ser Argyle."_

Aedan walked over to a nearby basin and washed his face, Dane trotted over to him happily. _"Hey, boy. Did you like the show?"_

(Barks happily)

"_Well I need to go speak with my father. Why don't you go find something fun to do until I'm done?"_

(Barks happily and walks away)

Aedan left the courtyard and walked back toward his room. It'd be best to dress appropriately for his father and his longtime friend and ally Arl Howe.

"_The more ya bleed in the trainin' yard, the less ye'll bleed in the battlefield. But if yer bleedin' in the privy then ya need to see a healer or somethin', cause I can't help ya with that."_-Ser Argyle


	3. A Day in Highever

A Day in Highever

Aedan had changed himself into some proper attire and strapped himself with an actual sword and dagger before meeting with his father and Arl Howe. Aedan knew that his father, Bryce Cousland and Arl Rendon Howe had been friends since the war, but he Arl always rubbed Aedan the wrong way. The way his shifty eyes would look around the castle when his father wasn't looking at him and that almost disgusted look on his face when he saw elves walking the halls. And then there was the way Howe always tried to pawn his daughter off to Aedan like she was a damned goat to be traded, but he always subtlety refused. It wasn't that Aedan thought she unattractive, quite the opposite, he thought she was lovely. But he wasn't interested in marriage, and she just wasn't his type. Aedan remembered that Howe's own father had been executed as a traitor when he sided with the Orlesians. Perhaps that was the source his dislike for the man. Aedan approached the main hall and walked through the door to find his father already talking with Howe.

"_How soon will your men be arriving then, Howe?"_ Bryce inquired.

"_I suspect they won't be arriving until nightfall. We can begin a forced march in the morning. I'm terribly sorry, my lord, this is entirely my fault."_ Howe answered full of contrite.

"_No, no. The appearance of the darkspawn in the south has us all scrambling. I just received the call from the king a few days ago myself. I'll send my eldest of with my men. You and I will ride off into battle together just like the old days."_ Bryce declared.

"_Indeed, but we both had less grey in our hair and we fought Orlesians, not monsters."_

"_Ha. At least the smell will be the same."_ Bryce laughed and turned toward his son. _"I'm sorry, Pup. I didn't see you there. Howe you remember my youngest son, Aedan."_

"_I see he's grown into a fine young man."_ Howe acknowledged, _"Pleased to see you again, lad."_

"_And you, Arl Howe."_ Aedan nodded his head curtly. "_Did you bring your family with you?" _Aedan asked only as a courtesy.

"_Oh, no. Nathaniel is still being squired in the Free Marches. I left Thomas at Vigil's Keep, Oh, and my daughter Delilah asked after you. Perhaps I should bring her next time, hmm?"_

"_Aha, Delilah is a few years younger than I, isn't she?"_

Howe smiled slightly, _"Oh, as you get older you'll find those years makes less of a difference. A lesson hard won."_

"_I doubt he'll receptive, Howe. My fierce boy has a mind of his own, Maker bless him."_ Bryce interjected.

"_Ha! A temperament to match his fighting skill! Well done, my lord."_ Howe said appraising.

Bryce turned his attention back to his son, _"At any rate, Pup, I summoned you for a reason: While your brother and I are both away I'm leaving you in charge of the castle."_

"_What? You mean I won't be joining the battle?"_

"_I'm certain you'd more than prove yourself,"_ the teryn assured, _"but your needed here and I'm not willing to risk your mother if I let you join the war. She'd kill me if I let you go. Your mother is already twisted into knots about Fergus and me leaving. "_

"_But, Father, I'm the best warrior in Highever!"_ Aedan argued. _"You need me on the battlefield, I can help!"_

"_It's _because_ you're the best warrior in Highever that I need you here. Only a token force remains and you must keep peace in the region. You know what they say about mice when the cat is away, yes? There's also someone you must meet."_ Bryce turned to one of his guards, _"Please, show Duncan in."_

The guard saluted and opened the door opposite from them and bowed respectfully to the man who walked through. Aedan observed him closely. The man was roughly his father's age, his hair was thick, and black with a few strands of grey pulled back into a pony-tail and a scruffy-looking beard and had a distinguished nose trailing over it. He was swarthy, possibly Rivaini. But the thing that caught Aedan's attention immediately was the silver crest on his silverite chestplate; it was a cup with a griffin on either side of it. He had seen that symbol before in his lessons with Aldous. Holy crap! The man was a Grew Warden!

"_It is an honor to be a guest in your hall Teryn Cousland."_ The warden said humbly with a soft but firm voice.

"_Your lordship, you did not mention that a Grey Warden would be present!"_ Arl Howe sputtered.

"_Duncan arrived recently, unannounced."_ Bryce replied, _"Is there a problem?" _

"_Of course not!"_ Howe assured, _"It's just that with a guest of such stature there is a certain protocol, I was simply caught unaware!"_

"_We rarely have the pleasure of meeting on in person, it's true. Pup, Brother Aldous taught you about the Grey Warden in your lessons I hope?"_

Aedan nodded his head, "_Yes, father. They are an order of very great warriors."_

"_They are the heroes of legend."_ His father explained. _"Without their warning we would never have known that the darkspawn were amassing in the south and could have overrun the country by now. Duncan is looking for potential recruits before joining us and his fellow Grey Wardens in the south. He intends to test Ser Gilmore."_

"_If I might be so bold, your grace. I saw your son in the training yard and I think he might be an excellent candidate."_ Duncan pointed out.

(Not in this lifetime!) Aedan thought to himself.

"_Honor though that might be, this is one of my sons you're talking about."_ Bryce interject.

"_I have no interest in being a Grey Warden."_ Aedan spoke out.

"_You hear that? He's not interested. I've not so many children that I'll gladly see them off to battle. Unless you intend to invoke the Right of Conscription….?"_

"_Have no fear, your grace. While we need as many good recruits as we can find, I've no intention of forcing the issue."_

The teryn sighed sounding almost relieved. _"Pup, can you see to it that Duncan's requests are seen to while I'm gone?"_

"_Of course, father."_

"_In the meantime, find Fergus and tell him to lead the troops ahead to Ostagar without me." _

"_Where do you think I can find Fergus?"_

"_Probably upstairs spending some last few moments with his wife and my grandson. Be a good lad and do as I've asked. We'll talk soon."_

Bryce watched as his son left the main hall and he knew he was disappointed to say the least. Aedan wanted to fight for his country and now he was being denied that chance. Bryce was proud to have helped Aedan grow such a sense of patriotism, but he didn't want that pride to send him to an early grave. Bryce was growing old and he wanted his sons live long lives, but Aedan always looked for a reason to fight, a just cause to serve, or a wrong to right. Bryce remembered the letter stating Aedan's expulsion from the University of Val Royeaux; Bryce visited Orlais and established trading agreements in the hopes of strengthening ties between the nations and he would often bring back gifts from the Orlesian Nobility. He had hoped that by sending Aedan to the university it would further strengthen ties and open Aedan's mind to the ways of the world. He remembered Aedan's return as if it were only yesterday, he spent only two months at the university and he returned with a hatred of Orlais and its values as if he'd been born during the Orlesian Occupation.

_** Aedan walked through the main-hall covered in Avvarian furs and tattoos, he was gaunt from the winter fasting but the look in his eyes made him seem more powerful, even menacing; Bryce barely recognized his own son. Eleanor ran up to him with tears in her eyes, "My baby!" she cried as she ran up to Aedan hugging him and kissed his now tattooed face.**_

"_**Pup, what happened to you?!" Bryce asked with worry gripping his words.**_

"_**I ran into some trouble in the Frostback Pass and ended up spending the winter with the Avvars of Bear-hold. I'm sorry for making you and mother worry." Aedan explained wearily.**_

"_**Why did you even have to go through the pass in the middle of winter in the first place!?" Bryce demanded. "I get a letter from the university saying you've been explained that you've been expelled for attacking a chevalier and nearly beating him to death, then you show up half a year later and all you can say to us is 'sorry'?!"**_

"_**Whoever wrote that letter wrote a lie! Did they say why I attacked him? No? Of course not that would mean admitting that a chevalier is capable of doing wrong! That 'noble' chevalier was trying to rape an elven girl right in the middle of the market! And everyone just stood there and did nothing, like there was nothing going on! And I didn't just attack him, I smashed him so badly he'll never eat solid food, walk or have use for a woman ever again! I'm sorry for making you worry but I'm not sorry for doing the right thing when no else would!"**_

_**Bryce looked at his son sternly, "You threw away a chance to be educated at one of the best universities in all of Thedas for an elven woman?" Aedan looked back at his father matching his stare. "I'm proud of you, Pup." Bryce placed his hand on his son's shoulder affectionately. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. Everyone's been so worried about you when you didn't return. You did the right thing no matter the consequence, no son of my house could do any less." Bryce hugged his son and Aedan hugged back, Bryce could feel the tears welling in his eyes.**_

"_**I only did what you taught me to do, father."**_

_"Your lordship? Your lordship?"_ Howe's voice woke Bryce from his memory.

_"You were discussing the plans for tomorrows march, your grace."_ Duncan reminded.

Bryce woke himself up from his memories and went back to the business at hand. There was no doubt in his mind that his family's house would be safe with Aedan protecting it.

* * *

Aedan walked through the halls of the castle towards his brother's room to give him the news. He passed the castle chantry and heard Mother Mallol giving her god's blessings to His faithful. Aedan peered his head through the door and saw one of his father's lieutenants and a sergeant kneeling with Mother Mallol reciting a prayer from the Chant of Light in front of the symbol of the Chantry praying for the Maker's forgiveness. (Asking an absent god's forgiveness. What a pitiful notion.)

Mallol rose from her prayes and turned to Aedan. _"Ah, hello, child. How good it is to see you've suffered no ill effect from Ser Argyle's training session."_

Aedan smiled warmly to her, _"Good morning, Mother Mallol and thank you for your concern for my health."_

_"Please, child. Call me 'Mallol' I've known you since you were a wee babe, after all. Have you come to pray for your father and brother?"_

Adan looked at her with an annoyed look on his face, _"I don't see the point."_

_"I would think that a young man who seeks to make his living on the battlefield would show a little more humility."_ Mallol informed him, her tone almost scolding.

Aedan exhaled sharply from his nostril in annoyance, _"I've told you before, Mallol, for years now, that I don't believe in the Maker. And I never shall."_

Mallol looked at him with an almost pitied look on her face,_ "How can you say that child? The Maker has love for all. Would you truly turn it away?"_

_"Okay allow me to rephrase my statement. It's not that I don't believe, it's that I don't care. The Maker has to earn my respect before I'll kneel to him or anyone for that matter."_

_"It saddens me that you choose to walk alone in this life and the hereafter by your own choice of blindness, child."_

_"I'm not a child anymore, Mallol. And I'd rather freely walk alone in this life and the hereafter than bend knee and kiss-up to a god, who you know abandoned you and your dead prophet."_ Aedan rebuffed coldly as he walked out of the Chantry.

Mallol just couldn't understand Aedan, she loved him and his family as if they were her own, but Aedan was a complete enigma to her. She dedicated him into the Chantry after he was born and he attended it with his family growing up, but now that he was a man he not only willingly rejected the Maker's salvation but professed absolute content for the Maker and His word, as though he actually hated the Maker. She supposed that his time with heathen Avvar weakend his faith in the will of the Maker, but even before then he didn't attend the Chantry often. When he was young he would often challenge the logic of the Chantry's action past and present and would demand she defend those pushed the thought from her mind and when back to her duties, there were many soldiers who needed her blessing before they went to battle and she couldn't stop to focus on one lost soul.

* * *

Aedan continued his walk to find his brother, his pace quickened, talking with Chantry officials always made his blood boil. He knew Mallol was only trying to do what she thought was right, but her ignorance was aggravating. There are many people and cultures who don't believe and the Chantry and its people should just respect that and leave them alone. But that would be too reasonable.

He walked through the corridor approaching the family treasury and noticed through the door that the guards were sitting at the table, and not doing a lot of guarding. Aedan walked through the door and the men instantly stopped their game. His presence unsettled them. Good.

"_Oh! M'lord, w-we were just, er…."_ One of the guards stuttered.

"_Playing cards?"_ Aedan observed quirking an eyebrow.

"_W-well the treasury is safe, I don't even know why the teryn has here really."_

(We're about to send most of our men to war and only a token force remains, none of us can relax!) _"Do you always question my father's orders, soldier?"_

"_N-no, ser! Never!"_

"_And are you on your time or the teryn's time?"_

"_The teryn's time, ser."_

"_Alright, then. When you are on your time you can play cards, get drunk, masturbate, I don't care! But when you are on the teryn's time you are to perform your duties to the maximum of your ability! Have I made myself clear, soldier?"_

"_Ser! Yes, ser!"_

"_Good. Now get back to your post."_

"_Right away, ser._

Both the guards ran back to the post and Aedan heard them give a sigh of relief right as he exited the room. He knew he intimidated them. He doesn't mean or try to by scary, he just is. And that suits him just fine. Now, once again, Aedan resumed his search for his big brother. Hopefully there would be no more distractions Aedan thought to himself. And as if on cue Ser Gilmore comes rushing around the corner. "_There you are. Your mother told me the teryn had summoned you, so I didn't want to interrupt."_

"_Hello to you, too, Gilmore."_

"_Pardon my manners, my lord, but I fear your hound has the kitchen staff in an uproar once again. Nan is threatening to leave."_

Aedan laughed, _"Nan's just blowing off steam. She was my nanny before she started working the kitchen, she won't leave."_

"_Your mother disagrees, the staff are too scared to approach him so she wanted you to fetch him before things get out of hand."_

"_You know these mabari hounds, they'll listen to no one else but their masters. Anyone else risks having an arm bitten off._

"_Oh, don't be so dramatic. Dane knows better than to hurt anyone."_

"_Ha! I'm not willing to test that! Your mother asked me to find you so you can resolve the situation."_

"_Alright,"_ Aedan sighed, somewhat annoyed by another distraction, "let's go to the kitchen."

"_Uh, before we go there's something I'd like to ask. Is it true that there's a Grey Warden in the castle?"_

"_Yes, his name's Duncan. I just met him in fact."_

Gilmore could barely contain his excitement. "_Then is it also true he's been asking after me?"_

"_Yes." Aedan assured, "He intends to recruit you for the order."_

"_Maker's breath! Are you cetain!? Can you imagine? Me! A Grey Warden! It would be everything I dreamed of! I probably shouldn't get ahead of myself. But still just the chance to join their ranks is exciting."_

"_Why would you want to join the Wardens, anyway, Gilmore?"_

"_Are you saying you wouldn't join the Wardens if you were given the opportunity?"_

"_Why would the Grey Wardens recruits want me?"_ (Or rather, why would I want to join the Wardens?)

"_Surely, you jest, my lord! After that display in the yard I think the Wardens would be fools to overlook you! You're capable and easily the equal of any warrior twice your age, if not better!"_

"_I'm content with serving my country and hopefully one day leading my father's troops into battle; to me there's nothing better than that. But we should stop wasting time and go get Dane before he gives Nan a heart-attack."_

After taking care of the issue with Dane in larder and the number of rather large rats he discovered, Aedan continued to make his way to his search for his brother and found his mother in the atrium with Lady Landra, her son and the charming, green-eyes elven lass, Iona. His mother was showing off a bejeweled Orlesian gown his father brought back from Orlais.

"_And my dear Bryce brought this back from Orlais last year. The marquis who gave it to him was drunk I understand and mistook Bryce for the king."_ His mother explained laughing. Aedan approached her, making his presence known and noticed how Iona beamed as he came closer. _"Ah, and here's my youngest son now. I take it by the presence of that troublesome hound that the situation in the kitchen is handled?"_

Dane approached Eleanor and lovingly nudged his head against her leg trying to get some affection. Eleanor happily scratched Dane behind the ears. "_Yes, mother. Nan is back to work as we speak."_

"_You've always had a way with her, dear. Darling, you remember Lady Landra, Bann Loren's wife?"_

"_I believe we last met at your mother's spring salon."_ Lady Landra reminded.

"_Yes, I remember. It is good to see you again my lady." _

"_Your too kind, dear boy. Didn't I spend the whole night shamelessly flirting with you?"_

"_Right in front of your family, too."_ Her son pointed out.

(Yeah, my ass still feels like a pin-cushion.)

"_This is my son Dairren, you fought in the last tournament together."_

"_And you beat me handily as I recall."_ Dairren shook Aedan's hand.

"_Nonsense, you fought well, Dairren."_

"_And this is my lady-in-waiting, Iona. Do say something, dear."_

Iona tried her best to keep a straight and dignified face and not seem flustered as she tried to say something to Lord Aedan, she didn't really succeed. "_It is great honor to see you again, my lord. I've heard so many great things about you." _(And seen some good things, too.)

"_Don't look Eleanor, but I think Iona has a crush on your lad."_

"_Lady Landra!"_ Iona shouted indignantly.

"_Hush, Landra."_ Lady Eleanor chided, _"You'll turn the poor thing scarlet."_ Iona already was.

Aedan smiled at Iona warmly, _"Perhaps we could speak later, Iona?"_

"_As it pleases you, my lord."_ Iona answered warmly.

"_I think I shall rest now, my dear."_ Lady Landra informed. _"Dairren, I'll see you and Iona at supper."_

"_Perhaps we'll retire to the library."_ Dairren walked away with Iona behind him; Aedan winked at her as she passed, and this time she winked back.

Now that mother and son were alone, Eleanor approached her Aedan, _"You should say goodbye to Fergus while you still have the chance."_

"_Where can I find Fergus?"_

"_If he's not out with his men he's probably upstairs with Oriana."_

"_Did you now there's a Grey Warden in the castle."_

"_Yes, your father mentioned that. You haven't gotten it into your head that you might want to join the order, have you?"_

"_No. I serve Fereldan first and always."_

"_Good. For a moment I was worried."_

Aedan looked at his mother seriously, _"Mother, did you tell father not to let me accompany him and Fergus to Ostagar?"_

~Sigh~ _"I was worried you'd bring this up. There's enough here at the castle to occupy you. I don't need you chasing after danger like your brother."_

"_Mother, I've been training for this my whole life! I'm needed out there, with them I could make a difference!"_

"_You are here! That makes all the difference. Trust me you'll get your chance for excitement soon enough."_

Aedan was tired of being treated like a child. This wouldn't be the first time he went out of Highever and into danger. His time with the Avvar should have proven that, but instead it just made her more protective of him. It seemed all his mother wanted him to do was to stay home and make more grandchildren for her while minding the castle doors. He would love nothing more than to be able to leave this castle and finally fight on field of battle against the enemies of his people _"I should go, Mother."_ He said disappointedly.

Eleanor placed her hands on her son's face lovingly, "_I love you, my darling boy. You know that, don't you?"_

Aedan placed his hand on hers, _"Mother, I'm hardly a boy anymore."_

"_Yes, I know. I turned around and here you are, a fine man in your own right. But that doesn't mean I have to like it. Go do what you must."_

Aedan turned and walked away from her, his spirits down. His mother's constant worry always made him feel low. He walked over to the library. Perhaps he should finally talk to Iona instead of this passive flirtation he'd been teasing her with all this time?

Eleanor watched as her youngest son walk away. Was he mad at her? It was possible. He wanted nothing more than to be able to serve his country with distinction and she was denying him that dream, but ever since that terrible winter she dreaded the thought of losing her sons; Aedan especially since Aedan constantly looked for a fight. Aedan had grown up on the tales of King Maric and Teryn Loghain, how the two of them fought against the unjust rule of King Meghren and how they forced the tyrannical Orlesian Empire out of their country and made them a free people once more. That's what Aedan wanted; to fight injustice and tyranny in any form. Aedan loved to read history. Loved to research their family history, the history of their people, but most of all he loved to read about battles and wars that were fought for a cause, just and unjust ones. Growing up Aedan was taught that a man or woman must find a something to live and strive for, and to be able to attain with their own strength of will, for that is the Fereldan way. Now she feared that the cause he was searching for would lead him to his grave.

* * *

Aedan made his way to the study, Brother Aldous, ever the task master, was busy teaching two young squires about the history of Highever, with limited success. He looked over to the library and saw Dairren sitting at a desk with a book in front him. Iona was standing in front of a shelf trying to grab a book that was almost too high for her to reach. Aedan took this opportunity to admire her heart-shaped ass. Iona managed to grab her book and turned around to see Aedan and Dane before her.

"_That is a wonderful hound! He seems very noble and intelligent!"_

(Barks happily!)

"_Greeting once again, my lord."_

"_I haven't seen many elven ladies-in-waiting."_ Aedan pointed out trying to get to know her a little more.

"_Lady Landra has been very good to me. I have been lucky. If I may…I notice that your mother has no ladis-in-waiting of her own. Is the usual for a woman of her rank?"_

"_My mother doesn't care to be fussed over."_

"_Ah, I see. Your mother is certainly a very capable. And I noticed how the servants are treated in Highever. It speaks very highly of your father to show such compassion."_

Aedan smiled at her, _"In Highever there is no Alienage. Here everyone is a citizen and is treated as such."_

"_Then the people her are very fortunate indeed. In many places elves are not treated so well."_

"_How did you come into Lady Landra's service?"_

"_My family has been in service to hers for many years. Landy Landra elevated my statues as a reward for our loyalty. I hope this position will pass to my daughter."_

"_Oh? You have a daughter?"_

"_Forgive me, my lord. I shouldn't have mentioned her."_

"_There's nothing to forgive. I'll bet she has your beautiful eyes."_

"_She…does. Many people say she looks a great deal like me. I'm the only one who sees her father in her."_

Suddenly Aedan felt like an utter ass. Had he been flirting with a married woman? "_And where is your husband?"_

"_He…died. A wasting illness two years ago."_ Iona answered with sadness trailing her words.

"_I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."_

"_No, it's alright. You didn't know and I've made peace with what happened."_

"_Tell me more about your daughter."_ Aedan insisted.

"_Amethyne is my life. This is why your mother tries to shield you from the coming battle. You'll understand when you have children of your own."_

"_Is there anyone else in your life, Iona?"_

"_Not anymore. I have little time for such things."_

"_Surely you jest! A woman as beautiful as you. I would think you'd fighting them off with a stick!"_

"_You flatter me, my lord. I'm not so pretty that men are lining up to court me. You make me blush."_ And she was.

"_I think we should really to get to know each other better Iona."_

"_Aren't we doing just that, my lord? Or did you have something else in mind?"_ Iona asked with **deep **interest.

Aedan decided to finally put the nail in the coffin, _"I was thinking we could meet privately. Perhaps latter in my chambers?"_

"_I see. I think I'd like that."_ Iona replied with a gratifying smile. She came close and placed her hand affectionately on his chest, _"If I came to your room tonight when everyone is asleep would that be agreeable, my lord?"_

Aedan tilted her chin upward, their eyes met, "It would be most agreeable. And please call me Aedan." He brought her lips gently to his. The kiss was deep but gentle. _"Until tonight then, Iona."_

"_Y-yes. Until tonight, Aedan." _Aedan left the library to continue his duties and Iona found it hard to stay standing, she was so dizzy. It had been so long since anyone kissed her that way, let alone a handsome lord. Now she could find out what those strong, dangerous hands would feel like on her skin; she couldn't wait until tonight.

* * *

Aedan finally got to his brother's room, after many distractions, although his talk with Iona was a welcome distraction, but he finally got to his brother. Fergus was with his wife and son. He could hear Oren talking to his father.

"_Is there really going to be a war Papa? Will you bring me back a 'sward'?"_

"_That's 'sword' Oren. And I'll bring you back the mightiest sword I can find, I promise. I'll be back before you know it."_

"_I wish victory were indeed so certain. My heart is… disquiet."_ Oriana spoke with worry in her voice.

"_Don't frighten the boy, love, I speak the truth. Ah, and here's my little brother no, come to see me off. Now dry your eyes, love, and wish me well."_

Aedan strode into the room with a broad smile on his face and hugged his older brother, _"No darkspawn could harm Fergus!" _he declared.

"_He is as mortal as anyone, despite his refusal to believe it himself."_ Oriana reminded.

"_Now, love, no need to be grim."_

"_I wish I could go with you, brother."_

"_I wish you could come. It'll be boring, killing all those darkspawn all by myself."_

"_Surely your father wouldn't place both his heirs in danger."_ Oriana interjected.

"_Mother and father have been fighting about it for days. It's too bad: I could have really used you at my side." _

"_Did you know there's a Grey Warden in the castle?"_

"_Really!? Was he riding a Griffon!?"_ Oren exploded.

"_Shush, Oren. Griffons only exist in stories now." _His mother chided.

"_I'd heard that. Did he say why he's come?"_

"_He intends to test Ser Gilmore for recruitment."_ Aedan informed.

"_Really? I hope the best for him. But if I was a Grey Warden I'd have my eyes on you, Aedan. Not that father would allow it."_

"_I wouldn't allow it, Big Brother. I've absolutely zero interest in joining the Wardens. But that is neither here nor there. I have a message from father; you are to ride ahead to Ostagar without him." _

"_Then the Arl's men are late. You'd think they were all walking backwards! ~Sigh~ Well, I'd best be on my way. So many darkspawn to slay, so little time."_

"_I would hope, dear boy, you planned to wait for us before you leave."_ Their father walked into the room with their mother at his side. With all the distractions Aedan had run into he wasn't surprised that his father concluded his business faster than he did. They went to the front gates to say their fond farewells and saw Fergus off as he led all their men out of the castle. Aedan noticed the aching expression on Oriana's face as Fergus kissed her and their son goodbye. It should have been Aedan he went. Aedan had no wife, no children to look after and if he fell in battle he wouldn't leaving that behind. Before Fergus mounted his horse he shook hugged Aedan, "_Well, I guess you'll be the head of the family now. You'll protect them all, won't you?"_

"_I promise, brother, no harm will come to them while their under my protection."_ Aedan promised.

"_I'll hold you to that, Aedan."_ Fergus mounted his horse and sallied forth, leading his men.

* * *

Aedan's room was spacious, there was a large strongbox and armoire next to his bed. On the far side of the room was a portrait of the Cousland family. The teryn and his wife had less grey in their hair, Fergus was standing above his wife who was holding an infant Oren in her arms and Aedan, who had no tattoos on his face, sat next to his good-sister. His desk had papers scattered on it. Iona took a closer at papers and saw that they were handmade illustrations of mabari, horses, and primitive looking humans were furs, and various people around the castle. She could scarcely believe how detailed and accurate they were! It was as if these picture could come to life at any moment!

"_They're not complete yet. So please forgive any lack of detail."_ Aedan's warm voice came from behind her.

"_My lord, these are amazing! Did you make these yourself?"_ Iona exclaimed.

"_Please, just Aedan. And yes I did. My mother taught me how to draw and paint when I was young."_

"_These are amazing! They look like they're about to come to life!"_

"_I'm glad you like them. I hope you like this one as well."_ Aedan produced a piece of parchment and handed it to Iona. Her heart almost stopped. It was a picture of Amethyne! It looked exactly like her, even her eyes. It stole her breath away.

"_Aedan, this is beautiful! How did you…?"_

"_I just looked at you and pictured what a child of your would look like and put her image on paper. Do you like it?"_

Iona walked up to Aedan and embraced him lovingly _"I love it!"_ Aedan placed his hand on her face and gently brought her lips to his. Iona wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened their embrace as he wrapped his arms around her body and brought her closer her to him. Their lips separated and Aedan started to plant soft kisses trailing down her neck as his hand skillfully undid the laces of her dress. Her dress fell to the floor, she now stood before him completely bare. Aedan lifted her of the ground, she was light as a feather and gently set her on his bed. He blew out the candle on his night stand and resumed his loving of the women next to him. As he began to trail kisses on her collarbone and make his way toward her breasts they both knew that this would a most unforgettable night.

"_Gold comes and goes like the wind, castles may fall, and glory can turn into disgrace, but family is ETERNAL." – _Teryn Bryce Cousland.

**Author's Note: **

**Please review, I'd like some feedback to see if there's anything that I can do to make the story interesting. Oh, and Dragon Age and all it's characters and content are the property of Bioware. This story is completly a fanfic made for the enjoyment of the community.**


	4. Highever Burning

Highever Burning.

Iona cuddled into Aedan, her breath kissing the Cousland crest over his heart. The two of them slept soundly in each other's arms, both blissfully unaware of what was happening outside. Except for Dane. They both woke to the sound of his angry barks. He was so quiet during their loving she forgot he was there, but now he was snarling at the door like it was threatening him. "Your hound is making do much noise! He seems so angry!"

"Maybe there's something wrong outside?" Aedan suggested.

"I thought I heard some yelling when I woke up but now I hear nothing."

(Angry snarls)

Iona wrapped a simple robe around her. "I'm going to see if there's something going on outside." The instant she reached the door an assailant broke thought it and loosed an arrow. The arrow found its way to Iona's heart, her death was instant.

"IONA!" Aedan screamed.

Her assassin turned to Aedan but before he could draw another arrow Dane tackled him to the ground and the assassin gave a pained, gurgled scream as the massive mabari tore his throat out. Two more assassins charged into the room, swords drawn. Aedan grabbed the sword he kept near his bed and quickly stabbed the first one through the mouth, the other threw a back-handed slash at Aedan's neck, but Aedan parried the blade and grabbed the man by his thought, crushing his windpipe in his hand.

The dead assassin fell from Aedan's hand, he quickly went to Iona's lifeless form and closed her eyes. It was so sudden she didn't even have a chance to know what was happening. Before Aedan could have a chance to shed a tear for his lover he heard more footsteps behind him, he grabbed his sword and spun around ready to greet the one behind him. It was his mother.

"Darling! I heard fighting outside and feared the worst! Are you alright?"

"Mother, they killed Iona." Aedan said looking over at her mournfully.

"The elven lass? Why would…? A scream woke me up, there were men in the hall, so I barred the door. Did you see their shields? Those are Howe's men! Why would they attack us?"

Suddenly it dawned on Aedan; Howe's true nature was revealed. "He's betrayed us! He attacks while our army is away!

"You don't think his men were…delayed on purpose? That bastard! I'll slit his lying throat myself! Have you seen your father? He never came to bed!"

"No, mother! I was in my room."

"We must find him!"

Suddenly Aedan realized, "Oh, gods, no! Mother, we must check Oren and Oriana!"

"Sweet Adraste! What if they went to your brother's room first? We must go!"

Aedan quickly donned a set of light leather armor and Eleanor armed herself with a bow, then mother and son ran to Fergus's, they ran through the door and what they found just about broke both their spirits. Oriana had been shot in the back with an arrow trying to shield her son, Oren bled out from the neck; his small throat had been cut, his eyes still open. "NO!" the teryna cried, "My little Oren. What manner fiends slaughter innocents!?"

Aedan's rage boiled in his veins, how dare they!? How dare they come into his family's home with greetings of friendship and oaths of loyalty only to attack them when they send their army away like Orlesian rats!? Howe and everyone he served were going to die in agonizing pain for this crime.

"Oh, poor Fergus!" Eleanor sobbed, "Let's go…I don't want to see this!"

Three more sets of footsteps came behind them, Dane snarled at the scent of their enemies. Three Howe soldiers, two armed with swords and the leader with a war axe. Perfect!

"Where's the Teryn, filthy elf-lover!?" The leader demanded.

"**YOU DID THIIISSS!"** Aedan roared. Before anyone else could react Aedan swung his sword cutting the leader from his right ribs to his left shoulder, slicing him in half! He lunged his sword straight in to the second man mouth and out the back of his head! Aedan then raised his sword in both hands and it descended through the final one's head and down through his chest! Torrents of blood spewed gorily form their death wounds and they all fell to the ground. "**I WILL KILL THEM AALLL!" **Aedan screamed, he picked up the Howe soldier's war axe and marched into the hall with Dane trailing behind him. Eleanor could hear the intruders scream as cut them down.

Eleanor closed Oren's little eyes and left Fergus' room trying not to let her broken heart slow her down. Oh, Oren! He was only seven years old! No. She couldn't think of that now. Mourning would have to come later, for now she had to find out what was really happening and make sure that her family line would survive this night. As Aedan cleared the hall Eleanor ran to Landra and Dairren's room, maybe they were still alive. But it was too much to ask, (Oh, Landra, I'm so sorry. If I hadn't asked her to come. If she hadn't been here…) Eleanor wiped the tears from her eyes and quickly ran after her son as he ran out into the burning castle halls.

"Aedan, wait! Listen!" Eleanor yelled after her son. He turned to face, "Can you hear the fighting? Howe's men must be everywhere."

"Then we should take the fight to them!"

"And get ourselves killed? No, listen, Aedan, if Howe's men are inside then they already control the castle we must use the servants' entry in the larder to escape. You must survive this night! If something has happened to Fergus then you are the Teryn of Highever. You cannot let the Cousland line die here!"

Aedan's face twisted with pain and anger, "We can't just do nothing! There must be something we can do!"

"I still have my treasury key; we can go there and recover the Cousland family blade. If anything is worth fighting to keep out of Howe's hand it's that sword."

"I want Howe **DEAD!**"

"Then survive! And visit vengeance upon him."

Aedan tried to exhale the anger out of his lungs, "Very well. We'll go to the treasury, I will not allow our family's blade be sullied by Howe's hand."

The two of them ran through the corridors to make it to the vault, they ran across a servant fleeing for his life. "The castle is fallen! I'm getting out of here!" he declared.

"Don't be a coward! Fight for your home!" Aedan urged.

"Y-yes, my lord!" and he joined them in the fray.

* * *

By the time they reached the treasury it was already being assaulted by greedy Howe soldiers. They dared to try to lay their hands on the Cousland family relics!? Within seconds Aedan would make sure they no longer had hands. One soldier came at him with an overhead strike, Aedan blocked with his sword and disemboweled him with his axe; the man screamed in horror and agony as he watched his own entrails spill right out of his gut! Another attacked Aedan's flank, Eleanor shot him right through the ear as Dane jumped on top of the other and ripped his face off! The final soldier attacked Aedan with a war hammer and shattered Aedan's sword. With his now free hand Aedan grabbed his enemy by the throat, raised him high in the air, and brought his head crashing down into the ground, and then Aedan stomped his heel on the man's neck with a sickening crunch!

Using Eleanor's key they retrieved the family sword and shield. The shield of Highever was forged for Aedan's great-grandfather, Ardal, who died defending king Vanedrin against the Orelsians; it still bore the scars of sword strikes on its face. Aedan scarcely used a shield in combat so he strapped it to his back. Perhaps his grandfather's spirit would watch his back. The Cousland family sword was lightly enchanted, still as sharp as the day it was forged in the service of King Calenhad. The Cousland family crest was stamped on the ricasso, the base of the blade, and on its disked pommel was the heraldry of Highever. This sword was more than just a family heirloom, it represented the strength and history of the Couslands: it held the might of Highever. Armed with his family's sword Aedan and Eleanor made their way to the front gates where the fighting was at its hardest; who would control Highever castle would be decided there.

The main gates were already being attacked from the inside by Howe's men, unfortunately for them they were fighting Ser Argyle! Using his maul Argyle broke their bodies and cleaved their skulls. Suddenly the old warrior was surrounded by five Howe soldiers, he swung the axe side of his maul in a wide arc and sliced all of them in half! With all the enemy soldiers in the hall dead the remaining Cousland soldiers regrouped and made their way to the front gate trying to enforce it.

"Go! Man the gates, keep those bastards out for as long as you can!" Ser Gilmore commanded. Howe's men were pounding on the gate with vigor.

"What're ye a buncha' Antivan dandies!? Or a ye men of Highever!? Ser Argyle yelled, "If those Amaranthine whoresons want these gates then we're gonna make 'em sorry their mothers didn't use protection! Right!?"

"Hoo-Rah!" the men shouted.

Aedan and Eleanor rushed to Ser Gilmore, "My lord and lady, thank the Maker you're alive I thought Howe's men had gotten through!"

"They did get through!" Aedan yelled.

"They killed Oren and Oriana…I can't believe—Are you injured?" Eleanor asked.

"I'll live your ladyship. When I realized what was going, Ser Argyle and I gathered what men we had left and sealed the gate. But it won't hold for long if you two have another way out I pray you take it quickly!

"Have you seen my father?"

"When I last saw the teryn, he'd been badly wounded. I urged him not to go, but he was determined to find you. He went towards the kitchen. I believe he meant to find you at servants' exit in the larder."

Howe's men pounded the door harder; they would soon be through.

"Please, I beg you! The gate is about to fall! You must leave now!" Ser Gilmore pleaded.

"Ya heard tha man!" Ser Argyle yelled, "Aedan, Lady Eleanor, ye're all that matters. We'll hold these bastards long enough for ya to escape.

"Argyle, please come with us." Aedan beseeched.

"Nay, lad. Ash Warriors never run from battle and the battle is here. Now, get goin' or I'll kick ya out!"

"I'll never forget you. Either of you!" Aedan vowed as he and his mother turned to leave.

"Remember, lad, who ye are!" Argyle called after him. "Ye are Aedan Cousland of Highever. Ye represent what it mean to be an Alamarri of Highever and make sure the world doesn't forget it!"

Aedan and his mother ran out of the hall, Argyle was alone now with just Ser Gilmore, a handful of Highever soldier and a shitload of Amaranthine soldiers on the other side of the gate. They were outnumbered three-to-one. Death was most certainly upon them. Perfect! He'll make sure that every Howe remaining Howe soldier would shit themselves whenever they remembered what they did to them on this night!

"**SERVING WITH YE MEN HAS BEEN ME LIFE'S HONOR!"**Argyle declared, the men pounded their shields, their spirits high, **"THESE AMARANTHINE FUCKWITS WILL BE HAUNTED FOR THA REST 'A THEIR MISERABLE LIVES FOR WHAT WE'RE ABOUT'A DO TA THEM! (Pounds Shields) **

"**THE LADY OF THE SKIES CALLS US HOME!"**

**(POUNDS SHIELDS!)**

"**WHAT DO'YA SAY WE MAKE THAT BITCH WAIT A LITTLE LONGER!?"**

**(POUNDS SHIELDS!)**

The gates broke open and Howe's soldiers flooded in like maggots from a dead carcass. Argyle smiled to Gilmore, this was the death every warrior should want. Argyle with his maul and Gilmore with his sword and shield charged forward unto to glory!

* * *

Aedan and Eleanor made their way through the burning hallway to the kitchen fighting Howe's men every step of the way. When they were just about to reach the kitchen they were met by an Amaranthine knight and several rogues. Judging from his armor and his stance this was one of Howe's elite, he would put up more of a fight than the rest of the soldiers. GOOD!

"Mother cover me as I approach. Dane watch my flank." Aedan ordered. He charged forward, his sword and axe at the ready, Eleanor fired a shot at one of the rogues in the ribs, Aedan finished him with an axe strike upside the head. Dane bit onto the ankle of another rogue brining him to the ground and ripped the man's guts to shreds with his claws. Aedan swung at the final rogue's neck with his sword, but he weaved his head just out Aedan's reach. Aedan quickly followed with a powerful front kick to the rogue's nuts, and when he doubled over screaming like a falsetto Aedan uppercutted him into the fire behind him. He screamed as he roasted like pig.

The knight attacked Aedan with a morningstar, the ball just missing Aedan's head. Aedan attacked with his sword but was blocked by the knight's shield. The knight swung his star at Aedan again, the chain caught Aedan's axe and yanked it from his grip. "I'll bleed you like I did your coward of father!" The knight threatened. Aedan's eyes burned like embers as he went berserk. The knight swung his morningstar at Aedan once more, aiming for his head; Aedan caught the star in his bare hand and yanked it away! Aedan grabbed his enemy by the helmet and shoved into a burning torch, the man's hair caught on fire beneath his helm. Screaming bloody murder the knight escaped Aedan grip and threw his helm from his head in an attempt to douse the flames on his scalp; Aedan would not be denied! He grabbed his enemy by the head with both hands and smashed it into the wall! Again! And again! And again! And again until all that was left was a wet pulpy mass were the knight's head used to be.

His hands wet with the knight's blood and brains Aedan picked up his axe and led the way into through the kitchen and into the larder where they found the teryn waiting for them, drenched in his own blood.

"I w-was wondering when you'd get hear." The teryn groaned weakly.

"Bryce!" His wife cried as she rushed to his side. "Maker's blood! What's happened? You're bleeding!"

"Howe's men… found me first. Almost… did me in right there."

The sight of his father in such a state was almost too much, "Why is Howe doing this!?" Aedan cried.

"Howe hopes to use the chaos to his advantage. He…can't get away with this. The king will… (Groans!)

"Bryce! We have to get you out of here!" Eleanor wept.

"I...I won't survive the standing, I think."

"Then we stay! We defend you!" Aedan cried defiantly.

"Once Howe's men break through the gate, they will find us! We must go!" Eleanor explained, her heart breaking.

"Someone…must reach Fergus. Must… tell him what's happened."

"And take vengeance." Aedan said with hate in his voice.

"Yes…Vengeance." The teryn agreed.

"Bryce, no! The servants' entrance is right here! We can flee together, find you healing magic!" The teryna cried.

"The castle is surrounded. I cannot make it." Bryce explained.

"I'm afraid the teryn is correct." Said a soft but firm voice behind them. It was the Grey Warden, Duncan, his armor and sword wet with blood. "Howe's men have not yet discovered this exit, but they surround the castle. Getting past them will be difficult."

"You are Duncan, then? The Grey Warden?" Eleanor asked.

"Yes, your ladyship. The teryn and I tried to reach you sooner."

"My younger son helped me escape, Maker be praised."

"I am not surprised."

"Ser Duncan can you help us?" Aedan asked.

"Whatever is to be done, it must be quick! They are coming!" Eleanor cried, the sound of Howe's men in the castle were becoming louder.

"Duncan…you are under no obligation to me, but I beg you… take my wife and son to safety!" Bryce beseeched.

"I will, your lordship. But… I'm afraid I must ask for something in return." Duncan answered sadly.

"Anything!" Cried the teryn.

"What is happening here pales in comparison to the evil that is now loose in this world." Duncan explained. "I came to your castle looking for a recruit. The darkspawn threat demands that I leave with one."

"I…I understand." The confirmed sadly.

"But what if something has happened to Fergus!?" Aedan demanded.

"I will take the teryna and your son to Ostagar to tell Fergus and the king what has happened. Then, your son joins the Grey Wardens." Duncan explained.

Bryce was growing weak, "As long as justice come to Howe…I agree."

"Then I offer you a place within the Grey Warden." Duncan offered, "Fight with us."

"My duty is to take vengeance on Howe!"

"We will inform the king and he will punish Howe. I'm sorry, but a Grey Warden's duties take precedence even over personal vengeance."

"Then fuck you and your duties, Warden!" Aedan spat.

"Pup! He…is right." Bryce counseled. "Howe thinks he can use the chaos to advance himself. Make him wrong, son, see that justice is done! Our…family always does our duty first. The darkspawn must be defeated. You must go. For your own sake, and Fereldan's."

Those words, right there got Aedan's attention and he knew his father was right. Duty and country always came first for the Couslands. He had no choice. "I will join the Wardens, father. For you. Only for you."

"Then we must leave quickly." Duncan stated.

"Bryce…are you sure?" Eleanor pleaded.

"Our son will not die of Howe's treachery." Bryce assured, "He will live, and he will make his mark on the world."

Eleanor looked to her son with grief in her eyes, "Darling, go with Duncan. You will have a better chance of making your escape without me."

"Eleanor…"

"Hush, Bryce. I'll kill every bastard that tries to make it through that door to buy them time. But I won't abandon you."

"Mother, are you sure this is what you want?" Aedan pleaded.

"My place is with you father, in this life and the next. Now, please, go. Make us proud, I know you will."

Aedan kissed his parents one last time and left with Duncan and Dane out of the servant's exit, never looking back; he couldn't bring himself to look back.

"I'm…sorry that it's come to this my, love." Bryce said to his wife.

"We've had a good life together, Bryce and I loved you for it. Now it's up to our children." Eleanor comforted her husband as she heard the sounds of Howe's soldiers approaching in the halls. She whispered a prayer beneath her breath as she drew her bow and prepared to meet her enemies and the Maker.

* * *

Now safe from their enemy, Aedan looked upon a cliff overlooking Castle Highever, the flames still burning. Dane gave a mournful cry at the red moon in the sky. Looking upon his ancestral home in ruin, his family destroyed, Aedan wept. He wept until he could weep no more. After that he swore he would weep no more. All the tears he had left in him were for his family. He turned his back on the ruins of his former life and marched onward with Duncan, his eyes burning. The tears were gone, his soul in ruins, all that was left in him was hatred and revenge.

_"There will come times in your lives when you will be burdened with difficult choices. Choices that will have major impact on the lives around you. As leaders you will have to make choices where you may have to decide what is the greater good and who may suffer from that choice. Others and yourselves may question if that was the right or wrong choice and you must live with the consequences. So remember this and never forget it, my sons: To be a leader is not about _being_ right. It's about_ doing _right.~_ Teryn Bryce Cousland.


	5. Walking in Ostagar

Walking in Ostagar

Duncan, Aedan and Dane traveled south through the Hinterlands to the ruins of Ostagar on the edge of the Korcari Wilds. Originally Ostagar was a Tevinter outpost built to keep the Chasind barbarians from invading their territory. When the Tevinters left Fereldan the outpost became a ruin, but it was still a powerful fortress that had been pivotal in repelling the Chasind Wilders whenever they invaded. During their entire journey south none said a word. Aedan's heart was filled with anguish and his mind was still fresh with the slaughter of his family. No words could be said, none that would set his mind or heart at ease. Aedan wanted to get to the Wilds quickly, he _needed_ something to kill.

After days of traveling they at last reached the ruins of Ostagar. At the front entrance there was an entourage of men who seemed to be waiting for them; it was King Cailan himself and his honor-guard. This clearly caught Duncan off guard.

_"Ho, there, Duncan_!" The king greeted shaking Duncan's hand.

_"King Cailan? I wasn't expecting…"_

_"A royal welcome? I was beginning to think you'd miss all the fun!"_

_"Not if I can help it, your majesty."_ Duncan chuckled.

_"Then I'll have the mighty Duncan at my side after! Glorious! The other Wardens told you've a promising recruit. This is he I take it?"_

_"Yes. Allow me to introduce you, Your Majesty."_

_"No, need, Duncan. You are Bryce's youngest, are you not? I don't think we've ever actually met. Your brother has already arrived with Highever's men, but we're still waiting for your father."_

Aedan's nostrils flared in anger, "_Are you even aware that my father is dead_!?"

_"D-dead!? What do you mean!? Duncan, what do you know anything about this?"_

_"Teryn Cousland and his wife are dead, Your Majesty. Arl Howe has shown himself a traitor and overtaken Castle Highever. Had we not escaped, he would have killed us and told you any story he wished."_

_"I…can scarcely believe it! How can he think he would get away with such treachery! As soon as we are done here, I will turn my army north and bring Howe to justice! You have my word."_

_"What kind of justice?"_ Aedan demanded.

_"He will hang! I will not allow this…"_

_"Not enough! He butchered my parents! Fergus' wife and son! Hanging is far too good for him!"_

_"I promise I will dispense the justice he deserves."_ Cailan promised.

_"I will hold you to that."_ Aedan also promised.

_"No doubt you wish to see your brother. Unfortunately he's out scouting the Wilds and will not return until after the battle."_

_"But he may be in danger!"_

_"The battle is soon upon us, we are all in danger."_ The king explained,_ "I apologize, but there is nothing more I can do. All I can suggest is you take your grief out on the darkspawn for the time being."_

_"The fuck do you know about my grief!?"_ Aedan demanded.

That outburst caught King Cailan off guard. Clearly he was not used to being yelled at. _"Your Majesty, I apologize."_ Duncan interjected.

_"There is no need."_ The King responded. _"We're all on edge at the moment. Especially Loghain, who's eagerly awaiting to bore me with his strategies."_

_"You uncle sends his greetings,"_ Duncan stated trying to change the subject, _"And reminds you that his forces can be here within a week."_

_"Ha! Eamon just wants in on the glory! We've won three battles against these monster already and tomorrow will be no different."_

_"I didn't realize the things were going so well."_ Aedan commented wryly.

_"I'm not even sure this is a true Blight. There are plenty of darkspawn on the field, but alas, there has been no sign of the Archdemon."_

_"Disappointed, Your Majesty?"_ Duncan asked seriously.

_"I'd hoped for a war like the tales! A king riding with the fabled Grey Wardens against a tainted god! But I suppose this will have to do."_ Cailan stated with great enthusiasm. _"I must go before Loghain sends out a search party. Farewell, Grey Wardens!"_

The king turned and left back into the camp with his honor-guard, leaving Duncan and Aedan alone outside the gates. "_What the king said is true. They've won several battles against the darkspawn here."_ Duncan stated.

Aedan snorted, "_The king didn't seem to take the darkspawn seriously."_

_"True."_ Duncan agreed. _"Despite the victories, so far, the darkspawn horde grows larger with each passing day. By now, they look to outnumber us. I know there is an archdemon behind this, but I cannot ask the king to act solely on my feeling alone."_

_"Then what would you have him do?"_

_"Wait for reinforcement. I've sent word to the Grey Wardens of Orlais but their arrival has been slow, so we must rely on what Wardens we have stationed here and look to Teryn Loghain to make up the difference. To that end, we must proceed with the Joining Ritual without delay."_

_"What do you mean? What ritual?"_ Aedan was unaware of any Grey Warden ritual.

_"Every recruit must go through a secret ritual we call 'The Joining' in order to become a Grey Warden."_ Duncan explained. _"The ritual is brief, but some preparation is required. We must begin soon."_

_"Why is this ritual so secret?"_

_"The Joining is dangerous. I cannot speak more of it except you will learn all in time. Until then, you must trust that what is done is necessary."_

_"I need to find Fergus!"_ Aedan insisted.

_"You heard the king. He will not return until after the battle. I know you want to see him again but we all have our duties to perform and this battle is critical."_

Aedan grunted in frustration, _"Am I the only recruit you have?"_

_"No, there are two others, Daveth and Ser Jory. They will be going through the Joining with you."_

_"Then let's get this over with quickly."_

_"Yes. We should proceed with the ritual."_

_"What do you need me to do?"_

_"Feel free to explore the camp here as you wish. All I ask is that you do no leave for the time it being. There is another Grey Warden here by the name of Alistair. When you are ready, seek him out and tell to summon the other recruits. Your hound can stay with me while I attend to some business."_

(Barks Happily)

* * *

The two departed and Aedan decided to walk around the camp to try and get his mind of the anxiety building in him. He found his way to a group of young soldiers training with two-handed weapons; they were most likely frontline infantry. One of them, a young private around Aedan's age, was swinging his greatsword around like a madman, he had some skill but he lacked discipline. He was sparring with another private in a makeshift training circle. He swung his sword with power, but he didn't follow through with enough balance and his footwork was crappy, fortunately for him, his sparring partner was worse. He heaved his greatsword and with one powerful swing he knocked his opponent off his feet. Adan was not impressed.

The swordsman noticed the disapproving look on Aedan's face and was clearly offended, _"What're you looking at!?"_ he demanded indignantly.

_"Not much."_ Aedan scoffed.

_"Oh, really. Then, pray tell us. What did I do wrong? In case you didn't notice I was the winner."_

_"Winning by luck and winning with skill are two completely different concepts. You swing your sword without any balance or finesse! If your opponent had dodged that swing it would have thrown you off balance and left you wide open for a counter-attack. If you're supposed to be our countries first line of defense, than we're fucked!"_

The swordsman walked up to Aedan puffing his chest out like some kind of ape,_ "You think you could do better? Maybe you want to come in here and do your worst?"_

Aedan entered the training circle, he never could turn down a fight _"You can't handle my worst."_ He replied vehemently.

The swordsman scoffed arrogantly, _"Don't worry I'll try to make the fight last a while."_

Aedan glared at dangerously, _"I don't fight; I kill."_ Aedan assumed his stance with every intention of following through with his statement. The army certainly wouldn't miss one incompetent soldier.

_"Carver! That's enough!"_ Ordered an authoritative voice.

Aedan looked to the south of the ring, a sergeant approaching them both with. He had a greatsword strapped to his back, but unlike the moron in the ring, he carried himself with authority and respect. Aedan took note how this Carver shifted uncomfortably and averted his eyes from the man. Perhaps he was his commander?

_"Carver, if you want to die, die against the darkspawn! That is a better excuse for your death, than me having to tell our mother you were killed by a Grey Warden because he bruised your ego!"_

Ah, so they're brothers. This one was obviously the elder. Carver walked away trying not to embarrass himself or his brother any further.

_"I apologize for my brother. He grew up his whole life wanting to get off our family's farm and now he's looking for any excuse he can to make a name for himself."_

_"That's a short hop to a deep grave."_ Aedan stated. _"You're his brother? Not much of a resemblance." Aedan observed._

_"I suppose you're referring to our attitudes and not our physical resemblance."_

_"I apologize for embarrassing your brother."_ Aedan said.

The sergeant waved it off. _"Don't be. He's always had a chip on his shoulder; it's good to see him get served some humility."_

_"What is your name, sergeant?"_ Aedan inquired.

_"My name is Hawke."_ He replied extending his hand.

Aedan shook his hand in return, _"I'm called Aedan. It was pleasure meeting you, Ser Hawke. Perhaps we'll meet again someday."_

_"Perhaps. But I have a feeling that this battle will determine both of our fates."_ Hawke replied.

Aedan left Ser Hawke to his business and continued to explore the camp. In his wandering he meet Daveth and Ser Jory. Daveth appeared amiable enough, for a cutpurse. He seemed content with the hand he had been dealt for being a thief in Denerim: die in a prison cell or die against the darkspawn. After spending his life moving from one place to another and having to steal coin purses just to feed himself, it seemed he finally found a place for himself in the ranks of the Grey Wardens. Aedan felt like he could trust Daveth to watch his back and he wouldn't run away and he didn't seem to care about what or why the Joining Ritual was so secret.

Ser Jory, however, was another matter. While he was a trained knight, he was extremely affable and easily disturbed. Aedan knew the type, he met many like him growing up in Highever. Bright-eyed young men who thought that becoming a knight was something glorious and nothing but greatness would follow, but seldom few are prepared for the harsh reality of what it really means to carry a sword on the battlefield. Ser Jory was no different. He seemed more enraptured about the status of being Grey Warden then being concerned about the duties of being a Grey Warden. And now the Wardens threw some secret ritual in his face, something he was completely unprepared for and know he seemed ready to wet himself and leave after he so willingly volunteered.

Aedan had just left Ser Jory to continue wandering and suddenly there was this ginger haired Chantry mother standing in front of him, _"Greeting! I overheard you speaking to Ser Jory and I heard you say you're another Grey Warden recruit."_

_"It's considered impolite to eavesdrop, miss."_ Aedan stated with an annoyed tone.

_"By chance I'm administering the Maker's blessing to the Grey Wardens, would you allow me to give you his blessing?"_

Aedan gave the woman a neutral look, _"I'd really rather you didn't."_

The revered mother shot a glare at him as if he just insulted her mother, _"Then begone, heathen! That the Grey Wardens accept the likes of you will always be their greatest weakness."_

That was a mistake. He would not suffer insult from some pretentious little bitch, who let the Grand Cleric tell her which way to take shit! _"Tell me, woman: Do you think the Maker favors you? That he'll protect you from any threat?"_

The revered mother glared at him, _"There's not a doubt in my m-ghak!"_ Before she could finish her self-righteous speech Aedan's powerful right fist smashed right across her jaw shattering it! She spun around and fell to the ground out cold.

_"Hmph! It seems your god favors me more than you."_ Aedan said smugly.

_"How dare you assault a mother of the faith!"_ one soldier cried with his friends approaching.

_"Any of you want to find out just how much the Maker loves you!?"_ Aedan challenged with his weapons drawn. They all backed away. _"I didn't think so."_

As Aedan walked away several other Chantry members came to their sister's aid and got her to a healer. He noticed a circle of oddly garbed men and women standing in a circle and waving their arms in some sort of trance. In the middle of their circle was a glittering ball of energy that gave of a strange humming sound. Obviously these were mages. _"Stand back, please. The mages are in the Fade and it is unwise for them to be disturbed right now."_ A Templar informed. Aedan quietly complied.

* * *

_"Greetings, young man."_ Aedan looked behind him to see an elderly, but matronly looking woman leaning against a tree. She had silver hair, indicating that it was blonde in her youth, tied into a sophisticated bun. Her face was small, slender, and smooth, with no major signs of wrinkles like most women her age. And despite her age, her form was quite lovely; long, shapely and slender. There was not a doubt in his mind that she was breathtakingly beautiful in her younger years, some of that beauty still remained with her. "_You are Duncan's new apprentice, are you not? He's not a man easily impressed. You should be proud. Please, allow me to introduce myself. I am Wynne, one of the mages summoned by the king."_ Her voice was soft, and laced with care and wisdom. She reminded him of his mother.

Aedan bowed his head respectfully,_ "I am Aedan, a pleasure."_

_"Well met. And good luck to you on the battlefield. To us all, in fact."_

_"It's not luck, but skill, both of body and mind that will save us."_

_"And I'm sure you have plenty of both to offer. To defeat the darkspawn horde, we must work together. It's not an idea everyone seems able to grasp."_

_"You've fought against the darkspawn, then, I take it?"_

"_Stragglers, yes—not the vast horde the scouts speak of. Mages have always been called upon to defeat the Blight. I wonder, how much do you know about the connection between the Fade and the darkspawn?"_

_"I know that the darkspawn supposedly originated their when the Tevinter Magisters invaded the Black City."_

_"Very astute of you."_ Wynne complimented._ "Some say the Black City was once the seat of the Maker. But when the mages of the Tevinter Imperium invaded the City, they tainted it with their sin. The taint transformed those men, turning them into twisted reflections of their own hearts. Then the Maker cast them back to the earth, where they became the first darkspawn."_

(Great plan, dumbass.) _"~Snort~ The Chantry says many things, most of which I believe to be nothing but lies and half-truths."_

_"It may be allegory, meant to teach us that our own evil causes human suffering. Or it may be true. It's as good an explanation as any, for now."_

_"Heh. I think I'll just stick with the common approach on how to deal with darkspawn, and kill every single one I see."_

_"A wise attitude. It has served me well in the past. But I'm certain Duncan has more for you to do than to talk to me."_

_"Indeed."_ Aedan nodded his head to her respectfully and continued wandering the camp.

* * *

Aedan met with the Ash Warriors, a great honor for any Fereldan. The Ash Warriors were one of the greatest mercenary companies in Thedas and the most legendary one to come out of Fereldan. But unlike other mercenary bands who fought for money, the Ash Warriors fought for a righteous cause and ever since the days of King Calenhad, they had always been king's men. Aedan always admired the Ash Warriors, Ser Argyle himself was once an Ash Warrior. Most Ash Warriors were devout adherents to the faith of the Maker, but Aedan admired the fact that they predated the Chantry and didn't follow the Chant of Light; their beliefs had no political manipulation influencing them. He exchanged training tactics with their leader, and spoke of the berserker skills he learned from the Avvar. In exchange for the knowledge Aedan gave him the Ash Warrior's commander gave him one of the signature axes and the design for the Kaddis of The Mountain Father, a design favored by the Avvar tribesman to invoke the strength of their god.

* * *

While looking for this Alistair, Aedan found his way to the king's side of the camp. Perhaps he could get more details on what Fergus was up to. He approached the king's tent and was greeted by his rather friendly guard. _"Greetings! King Cailan is not in his tent right now, I'm afraid."_

(That's disappointing.) _"Then where is he?"_

_"Probably out in the camp with the other Wardens, drinking no doubt."_ The guard answered.

(Wait a minute. Wait a minute. We are on the cusp of the largest battle against the apex of evil, and the king is drinking!?)

"_The king wants to end the Blight with a single huge battle, one that the bards will sing for centuries. Do you think that's possible?"_

_"I have serious doubts about that."_ Aedan responded dismally.

_"Heh. That's how the Teryn feels as well. He'll do what the king says in the end, though. The king thought it was funny that the teryn called him reckless, can you imagine?"_

(Yeah, I can imagine.)

_"And they fought about the queen."_

(Trouble in paradise? This is some guard, spilling his guts about the king's personal life to a stranger. Better be thankful I'm not an Antivan Crow.) _"Why were they fighting about the queen?"_ Aedan asked.

_"Well, she's the teryn's daughter. He wasn't happy about something she did or the king did…I'm not sure. I probably shouldn't discuss it."_

_"Well, don't let me distract you. Farewell."_

* * *

Aedan turned away from the king's tent and to say he was disappointed would be a vast understatement. What kind of an idiot makes a relaxed blabbermouth like that his honor-guard! As he marched away he noticed the tent opposite of the king's. Its guard looked more alert and it was waving a banner that bore triple dragons, the heraldry of Loghain Mac Tir. This was too much of an honor to pass up. Aedan **_had_ **to meet him.

_"You approach the tent of Teryn Loghain. State your business."_ The guard demanded.

_"Is the teryn inside? I would like to meet him."_

_"Hmm. I suppose you might have something important to talk about. Wait here."_ The guard walked into the tent. Aedan waited and there he was, the legendary Hero of River Dane. Loghain's face was hard and gaunt, no doubt the result of the stresses of being a military leader. He wore Orlesian Chevalier armor, a trophy he took from the body of the Orlesian commander who lost the Battle of River Dane. Loghain was the only other teryn in all of Fereldan next tot Aedan's father and just as powerful.

_"Yes, what is it? Ah, you're the new Grey Warden the king met, very impressive for one so young."_ The teryn stated.

_"I am not a Grey Warden yet, ser."_

_"You impressed His Majesty nonetheless. Cailan's fascination with the Warden goes beyond the ordinary. Are you aware that his father allowed your order back to Fereldan?"_

Aedan was still in diapers when that happened. _"Yes, my father told me about it."_

_"Maric respected the Grey Wardens, they have an honored place in our people's hearts."_

Aedan didn't know that the teryn held the Grey Warden in such high esteem. Perhaps he knew the value of an order of men and women who sacrifice everything to stop the Blights?

_"You look familiar. Have I seen you at the Landsmeet?"_ Loghain inquired.

_"No, I've scarcely been out of Highever."_

_"But your Bryce's youngest son. I never forget a face. I'm truly sorry about what happened to your family. The king told me of his promise. I have no doubt he has every intention of keeping his word."_

Aedan cringed in anger and anticipation at the thought of Arl Howe, _"When I return to Highever I'm going to inflict an ungodly and painful death on Rendon Howe's miserable soul!"_

_"And how do you intend to do that?"_

_"With my **teeth**."_

Aedan's answer seemed to put Loghain off, but he wasn't surprised. _"I don't suppose you'll be riding with the rest of your fellows into the thick of battle, will you?"_

_"I truly don't know."_

_"If Cailan has his way you will. Now I must return. Pray that our king proves to be a sensible man if we're going to make it through the night."_

~Scoffs~ _"He seems like an utter fool to me."_

_"He is Maric's son and the leader of my beloved Fereldan."_ Loghain reminded _"And a very young man. I try to remember that. So should you."_

Loghain retreated back to his tent and Aedan resumed his search for this Grey Warden, Alistair. Under other circumstances he would have been honored to have spoken with Loghain Mac Tir, unfortunately, there were more pressing matters at hand.

* * *

After walking around the whole damned camp Aedan finally found Alistair and the two of them made their way back to Duncan to discuss the Joining. When Aedan found Alistair he was being chewed at but some mage, but Alistair just joked about it. Quite surprising for a man who was training to become a Templar. From what Aedan had seen most Templars would sooner cut out a mage's tongue as to take an insult from them. The two of spoke a little about the history of the order and their approach on the darkspawn; Alistair spoke highly of Duncan and was grateful to be a Grey Warden. After speaking with him Aedan actually found Alistair to be quite welcome company. While he was a glib smartass, he seemed to understand the severity of his duty, but he didn't let that compromise who he was. Aedan respected that immensely.

The two of them met up with Duncan and the other two recruits. _"Ah you're finally here."_ Duncan said, _"At last we can begin. Assuming, of course, that you're quite finished riling up the mages, Alistair."_

_"What can I say? The revered mother ambushed me! The way she wields guilt they should stick her in the army."_ Alistair defended.

_"She forced you to sass the mage, did she? We cannot afford to antagonize anyone, Alistair. We don't need to give anyone more ammunition against us."_

_"Yes, Duncan. I apologize."_

_"And you, Aedan. Did you really think assaulting a revered mother cannot have only negative consequences? Under any other circumstances you would have been thrown into the stocks of the prison!"_

Aedan shrugged at his obvious disapproval. _"It was a mere test of faith, Duncan. It's not my fault she failed."_ That earned a snicker from Daveth and Alistair.

Duncan sighed wearily, _"You four are to go into the Korcari Wilds to perform two tasks. The first is to retrieve three vials of darkspawn bloo, one for each recruit."_

That seemed incredibly odd. _"What do we need darkspawn blood for?"_ Aedan asked.

"For the Joining itself." Duncan answered. _"You will learn more when you return from the Wilds."_

_"Very well. Then what's the second task?"_

_"There was once a Grey Warden archive in the Wilds, abandoned long ago when we could no longer afford to maintain such a remote outpost. It has come to our attention that some scrolls have been left behind, magically sealed to protect them. Alistair, I want you and your charges to retrieve the scrolls if you can."_

_"What kind of scrolls are these?"_ Aedan inquired.

_"They were once considered formalities, but these scrolls are old treatise. These treatise were signed long ago between certain factions and the Grey Wardens. They obligate these factions to lend us suppot if we call them. And if the battles doesn't go in our favor tonight we may need them."_

_"Retrieve darkspawn blood and recover the scrolls, got it!"_ Aedan confirmed.

"_Watch over your charges, Alistair. Return quickly, and safely."_

_"We will."_ Alistair acknowledged.

_"Then may the Maker watch over your path. I will be here when you return."_

And so the four of them walked out of the camp gates and into the darkspawn tainted and beast-ridden Wilds to retrieve blood and old scrolls. Aedan was hoped for no more surprises, but so far all his hopes had gone up in smoke. As they walked into the swamps Aedan couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched.

* * *

**_B_****_lessed are they who stand before_**

**_The corrupt and the wicked and do not falter_**

**_Blessed are the peacekeepers, champions of the just_**

** Benediction 4-10**

* * *

"_The path to peace is drenched in blood and littered with the bones of your fallen enemies." _~Teryna Isulde, wife of Teryn Hafter.


	6. Walking the Wilds

Walking the Wilds

It had been some time since Morrigan had seen outsiders tromping through the Wilds. Well, interesting outsiders at least. There were those two misbegotten Chantry brothers who came to spread their faith to the Chasind, but the darkspawn made quick work of them both. Now, there were four armed men making their way through her Wilds and battling with the darkspawn. Much more interesting! From what she could tell these men were not from the army, they were far more skilled. Those fool scouts that were sent by the army were easily dismembered by the darkspawn, but these men not only put up a fight against the tainted wretches, they were actually driving them back! They even managed to save one of the fool scouts who survived his encounter with the darkspawn. It looked like the four were making their ways to the old Grey Warden tower. She decided to remain in wildcat form and follow them.

Three of them were warriors. The rogue, a dirty, weasel-faced man using daggers, kept away from the fighting and let his fellows do the lion's share and then he would dirk the enemy when they weren't looking. How boring. Another, who wielded a greatsword, was a balding, oafish, ape of a man; he seemed as if he was going to become sick at everything he saw. How is it he survived this far? They all seemed to be looking to blonde one for guidance. He was handsome enough, she supposed. He wielded his sword and shield with great skill. His shield bore the sunburst of the Chantry. Could he have been a Templar?

But the one that caught her attention the most was the tattooed warrior. He was _very_ handsome, the best looking of the group, in fact, but the deep blue tattooing on his face just made him seem much more…exotic. And his fighting style was intriguing too. He wielded a sword in one hand and an axe in the other and a shield upon his back, unlike the others who kept close together in formation to protect themselves, the tattooed one moved forward with devastating purpose. He moved with such savage grace, letting none of his enemies stand in his way as he impaled their bodies and cleaved their skulls. This one was definitely worth keeping her eye on. Strange? The tattooed one was taking them off the path to the ruins. He was observing something upon the ground. Ah! He found one of the signs that Chasind leave behind to aide their allies. How observant and…enticing

Aedan observed the rune he found near the tree stump. Chasind. There was no doubt in his mind. The Avvar taught him that the Chasind will test their kin and allies by leaving behind signs and trails for them to follow, and at the end of the trail was usually a cache of supplies. Well, the all only had what they could carry and they could use more equipment.

_"Aedan, we should press on toward the archive."_ Alistair insisted.

_"Not yet. These are Chasind trail signs. We should follow them."_

_"Ch-chasind? They're savages! If we follow that we risk being eaten alive!"_ cried Daveth

_"I'm with him. This swamp is already dangerous enough with the darkspawn about! We don't need to be following after cannibals!"_ Jory agreed.

_"Listen. The Chasind left these signs behind to test the mettle of any who wish to pass in their swamps. We are poorly equipped as it is. If we follow them to the end there will most likely be equipment we can use to help us not only reach our destination, but maybe survive tonight's battle."_ Aedan explained.

_"~Sigh~ Alright, you have point." Alistair confirmed. "I suppose we could use anything to help give us an edge. But we can't forget our purpose here. And we must be careful there are still darkspawn hiding about."_

Aedan smiled at Alistair. _"Come on, Alistair. You can never have too much darkspawn blood."_

Thanks to Aedan the four of them found the cache left behind by the Chasind, and they dispatched any darkspawn that got in their way. In the cache they found an assortment of arms, armor, poultices and remedies, these would be a major help to them.

Amazing! Not only was the tattooed man able to recognize the Chasind's signs he was actually able to follow them to the trove the Chasind left behind. Morrigan had never seen an outsider such as him, perhaps he was a tribesman himself? If so why would he be traveling with the likes of these men? Clearly he was their better, what could possibly be tying him to them? Morrigan was very curious about this man, but it would have to wait. They were closely approaching the old ruins, with the largest group of darkspawn waiting for them.

* * *

The archive was in sight. Their purpose here almost complete. Just one tiny detail. A rather large group of the blighted bastards stood in their path, numbering around thirty. So far they had been attacked by small ambushes, this however was a balls-out assault. The taller darkpawn, the hurlocks, had deathly pale skin covered in sores and scars, with no lips over their jagged teeth. The eyes were pale, lifeless yet so full of evil. And the stink! They smelled like a combination of rotting flesh mixed with a shit-filled privy cooking in the middle of summer and healthy amount of vomit! But, what made Aedan really sick was the fact that all he could see was Arl Howe's face on every one of these freaks! **HE. MUST. DIE! **Aedan charged forward towards the large group of 'spawn hacking, slashing and decapitating everything that got close to him!

Alistair and Jory joined in the fray after him. _"Daveth, watch our flank, keep them from getting around us!"_ Alistair ordered. The battle went in their favor. Alistair and Jory managed to keep the darkspawn flank from closing in on them. Daveth was able to whittle them down from behind. But Aedan withstood the frontal assault. Alistair has heard of berserkers, men who let their anger drive them and give them incredible strength and fight like men possessed, he even saw the Ash warriors fight in the previous battles. But Aedan was something different. His rage was tampered and disciplined, every move had a purpose, and the purpose was devastation! With his sword and axe Aedan effortlessly cut and cleaved anything that got within range of him. The battle was going in their favor, only a few of their enemy remained. But the last of them were being led by a Hurlock Alpha, wielding a crude but massive cudgel. The thing angrily swung its weapon and smashed a broken column into dust! Alistair saw Aedan withdraw his weapons and open his arms, inviting the massive creature to attack him. Had he lost his mind!?

Incredible! Despite being vastly outnumbered for such a small group, they actually gained the upper hand. The other two warriors held the flanks, while the rogue continued to weaken their enemy from behind. But the tattooed man managed to hold the front all by himself! She had seen what possessed men could do, but this was far more impressive. He fought with no fear or reservation, yet he moved with such finesse and discipline. He was now about to face down the Hurlock Alpha by himself. Strange. He was putting his weapons away? He was going to fight the giant creature bare handed? And he was smiling at it. The alpha charged at the tattooed man swinging its massive weapon. The man ducked beneath the powerful swing and tackled the giant creature, raising it in the air and smashed it into the ground! The human got on top of the thing and ripped its helmet off its head, the darkspawn screamed at him, but the scream was met with the man's fist as he proceeded to pummel it to death!

Even as Aedan beat the fucking alpha's brains out, all he could see was Arl Howe's face. Laughing at him! _"Shut up!"_ He continued smashed his fists into Arl Howe's face, he felt his skull crush beneath his knuckles, but he continued to laugh and mock him! **_"SHUUT UUP!"_ **His rage spiked and punched him even harder to silence him! Even with his brains splattered on the ground and on Aedan's hands he still…WOULDN'T… STOP…LAUGHING! As Aedan continued his assault he thought he heard someone calling his name in the back of his head.

_"Aedan! Aedan! AEDAN!"_ Alistair screamed. He got close enough to him so that he could hear, but just far enough so that Aedan couldn't direct his anger at him. _"Aedan that's enough! It's dead!"_

Aedan broke from his rage and looked up to see Alistair standing over him. He looked down to see the Hurlock alpha he tackled, its head nothing more but a puddle of blood and chucks of skull. Arl Howe's face was gone and the laughing stopped. Aedan breathed the remaining anger out of his body and wiped the blood and brains on his onto the grass. Now calmed down Aedan walked toward the tower._ "We're almost done here, let's go."_

Jory and Daveth were obviously put off by Aedan's viciousness, Alistair certainly didn't want to be on his bad side. Still, he'd rather have him fighting for them than against them. He supposed he couldn't blame Aedan for his anger, after all the man just lost his whole family and now he's being told he must give up everything he was to stop the Blight. Alistair never had a real family so he couldn't imagine the anguish he was feeling.

* * *

The four of them finally made their way to the ruined archive. This place was obviously ancient, not much of the tower stood. They searched the ruins for the treaties, but to no avail. Aedan found a chest that bore the seal of the Grey Wardens; it was empty. _"Well, well. What have we here?"_

The four turned behind them to see the owner of that question. She was a raven haired young woman, with pale skin and golden eyes. Aedan had never seen such beautiful eyes before. Judging from her dark leather clothing that shamelessly showed off her feminine form, and the small animal bone talismans hanging from her she was Chasind. Strange. Aedan didn't know the Chasind had such beautiful women.

_"Are you a vulture, I wonder?"_ She approached from the ruin walking towards them but keeping her distance, striding with utter confidence, Aedan didn't take his eyes off her. _"A scavenger, poking amidst a corpse whose bone were long since cleaned. Or merely an intruder, come to these darkspawn-filled Wilds of mine in search of easy prey?"_ She stood to face them, the confidence never leaving her face. _"What say you, hmm? Scavenger or intruder?"_

_"Intruders? Heh, and just how are these your Wilds?"_ Aedan inquired.

The woman chuckle haughtily, _"Because I know them as only one who owns them could. Can you say the same?"_

_"Hmph. Fair enough."_ Aedan responded.

_"I have watched your progress for some time, now."_ Some more than others. _"Where do they go, I wondered. Why are they here?" She walked past them and stood on a small hill next to a tree. "And now you disturb ashes that none have touched for so long. Why is that?"_

Aedan opened his mouth to respond but Alistair interjected, _"Don't answer her. She looks Chasind, and that means others could be nearby."_

_"Oohh. You fear barbarians will swoop down upon you?"_ She asked sarcastically, mocking him.

_"Yes. Swooping is bad."_ Alistair answered glowering.

_"Sh-she's a W-witch of the Wilds, she is!"_ Daveth stuttered. Having grown up near the Wilds he was obviously afraid of such things. _"She'll turn us into toads!"_

_"Witch of the Wilds?"_ obviously the title bored her. _"Such idle fancies, those legends. Have you no minds of your own?"_ She pointed to Aedan with interest in her eye. _"You, there. Handsome lad. Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine. Let us be civilized."_

Once again opened his mouth to speak only to be interrupted again, this time by Daveth._ "Don't tell her your name. If you do she'll be able to enter your dreams and steal your soul!"_

Aedan glared at him and whispered angrily at him, _"If you don't shut up, I'll reach into your chest cavity and steal _your_ soul!"_ Daveth closed his mouth and backed away. Aedan looked over to their Chasind guest, smiling politely and answered her in flawless Chasind. _"I am called Aedan. A pleasure to make your acquaintance, my lady."_

_"Aha! Now that is a proper civil greeting, even here in the Wilds! And in my own language no less! You may call me Morrigan."_ Aedan nodded his head to her respectfully. _"Shall I guess your purpose? You seek something in that chest? Something that is here no longer?"_

_"Here no longer? You stole them didn't you!?"_ Alistair accused. _"Your…some kind of…sneaky…witch-thief!"_

_"How very eloquent."_ Morrigan mocked. _"How does one steal from dead men?"_

_"Quite easily, it seems. Those scrolls are Grey Warden property! Return them or suffer the consequences!"_ Alistair threatened. Alistair _had_ been trained as a Templar, Aedan no doubt he could probably follow through with his threat.

_"I will not, for it was not I who removed them. Invoke a name that means anything here any longer, if you wish. I am not threatened."_ The witch responded.

Aedan sighed in annoyance. He knew her type, he met plenty of them in Orlais. Women who were used to getting their way with men and liked to toy with them. Aedan would not be toyed with. _"She's just trying to play with us, men. Let's get out of here."_ He turned his back to her.

Now wait a minute!_ "Why so petulant? If you wish to know who took your documents I can tell you who! It was my mother!"_

Aedan smiled to himself. He knew that would work. He turned once again to face her. _"Your mother? Really?"_

_"Is it so strange that I have a mother? I wasn't spawned from a log."_

_"Can you take us to her, please?"_ Aedan asked politely.

Morrigan looked at him smiling, _"Hmm. Now there is sensible request. Heh-heh. I like you."_

_"Careful."_ Alistair warned._ "First it's_ 'I like you',_ but then –zap!- frog time!"_

_"She'll put us all in the pot, she will! Just you wait and see!"_ Daveth uttered.

_"If the pot's warmer than this forest, it'd be a welcome change."_ Jory commented.

_"Follow me, then. If it pleases you."_

* * *

Morrigan led them deeper into the swamp, Aedan stayed behind Morrigan and everyone else stayed behind Aedan. If she was going to turn them into toads they could all hide behind him. Aedan didn't mind, it gave him the perfect opportunity to watch Morrigan's perfectly formed ass. After all, if he was going to be in a cold, darkspawn filled swamp on his way to a witch's den, he may as well enjoy the scenery. She led them to a small, quaint hut with smoke bellowing from the chimney. Aedan observed their surroundings as Morrigan brought them closer. He looked at the trees and noticed there was something hanging from the branches. What was it? Meat? He looked closer. Holy shit! It wasn't just meat. It was human flesh! The hands, eyes and genitals hanging from the branches gave it away. Aedan turned and addressed his fellows. _"Listen, and listen good! Don't be threatening and don't do anything stupid. This woman's mother isn't someone to be trifled with."_ All three of the nodded their head in agreement.

Morrigan brought them up to the hut, an elderly woman with golden eyes was waiting for them. Apparently this was Morrigan's mother. _"Greetings, mother. I bring four Grey Wardens who…"_

_"I see them girl. Hmm. Much as I expected."_

_"Are we supposed to believe you were expecting us?"_ Alistair asked in disbelief.

_"You are required to do nothing. Least of all believe. Close one's eyes shut, or open one's arms wide, either way one's a fool."_ The crone answered.

_"She's a witch I tell you! We shouldn't be talking to her!"_

_"Damn it, Daveth! I told you to keep your trap shut!"_ Aedan scolded.

The old woman chuckled to, _"There's a smart lad. Sadly irrelevant to the larger scheme of things. But it is not I who decides. Believe what you will."_

She approached Aedan, looking him square in the eyes,_ "And what of you? Do you possess a different view point or do you believe as the others believe?"_

Aedan looked back at her, his gaze unflinching._ "What I believe is irrelevant, woman. When circumstances rise and chaos falls, all we can do is act."_

_"Ahh. And there it is. An open mind and a ready hand. You look just enough to see, but not enough to blind. So much of you is uncertain, and yet so ready. Do I believe you are capable? Why it seems I do!"_

_"So…? This is a dreaded Witch of the Wilds?"_ Alistair asked.

_"Witch of the Wilds, huh?"_ The woman laughed. _"Did Morrigan tell you that? She's always fancied those legends. Though she would never admit it! Oh, how she dances under the moon! Ha-haha!"_ Morrigan palmed her face. That obviously embarrassed her.

_"They did not come to listen your wild tales, mother."_ She said in aggravation.

_"True. They came here for their treaties, yes? And before you start barking, your seals wore off ages ago. I have been protecting these."_

_"You-Oh. You've protected them?"_ That caught Alistair off guard.

_"And why not? Take them to your Grey Wardens and tell them this Blights threat is greater than they realize."_ The old woman stated.

Aedan quirked his eyebrow. Obviously she was more than she appeared._ "And what do you mean by that?"_

_"Either the threat is more, or they realize less. Or perhaps the threat is nothing! Ha-ha! Or perhaps they realize nothing! Aha-haha-ha!"_ This was getting annoying and it showed in that twitch on Aedan's face. _"Oh, do not mind me. You have what you came for."_

Whether she annoyed him or not Aedan's mother taught him to show respect and be thankful and bowed respectfully. _"Thank you very much for returning these scrolls. And for your advice, my lady."_ Aedan thanked once more in the Chasind tongue.

_"Oh, my! Manners and charm! Always in the last place you look. Such a shame I were not younger, or you were not older. Oh, the things we could share!"_ That embarrassed both Aedan and Morrigan.

_"Time for you to go then."_ Morrigan stated. Quickly.

_"Do not be ridiculous, girl! These are your guests._

Morrigan face-palmed herself, apparently she didn't like being told what to do._ "Oh, very well. I will show you out of the woods. Follow me, then."_

Morrigan led them once more and by the time night started to fall she brought them to the entrance to the Grey Wardens camp. They made their way to the camp but before Aedan could thank Morrigan for her help she was gone. Oh, well. Now that could finally find out what this Joining is and get it over with. How bad could it be? It's not like it was going to kill them. Right?

* * *

_The Deep Dark Before Dawn's First Light Seems Eternal_

_But Know The Sun Always Rises_

Chantry Verse


	7. The Joining and What Came After

**The Joining and What Came After**

So this is what it takes to be a Grey Warden. To drink the vile, tainted blood of those evil creatures and be forever separated from the common people. Duncan recited the vow and words, filled the cup and passed in unto them. Poor Daveth. He so willingly drank the blood from that cup, so willing to take in the taint for the chance to be able to stop the Blight and be more than what he was. Alas, he died choking on that filthy bile. Ser Jory was unable and unwilling to make that sacrifice. He refused the cup at sword point forcing Duncan to kill him. Despite Aedan's contempt for cowardice, he couldn't blame Jory for what he did. After all, he had something to live for. And so did Aedan. The joining cup passed to Aedan's hands, the rancid, acrid stench of the blood filled his nostrils and he drank deep. The pain was excruciating, it flooded through his very being! His muscles burned and his skin was on fire. Was he dying? No, he couldn't be dying. There was still too much he had to do! He still had to avenge his family! No, he wasn't going to die! He refused to die! And then his world went completely black…

He found himself in a world of burning shadow, death and decay surrounded him… was he in hell? Then a great shadow landed upon the desolation around him, a dragon possessed of infinite evil. It looked down on him and Aedan knew it saw him. It said something, Aedan didn't know what, but he knew the beast spoke to him! Then dragon breathed rancid fire down on him and he could feel his flesh burn! Aedan's eyes fluttered open. He was alive. He looked up to see Duncan and Alistair standing over him, the pain and burning was gone.

"_It is finished. Welcome."_ Duncan congratulated.

"_Welcome THIS!"_ Aedan screamed as he swung at Duncan's face, but his head was still aching and he missed by a wide margin. He swung again but was held back by Alistair. "_You murdered Jory! Damn you! He had a family!"_

"_Jory was warned that there would be no going back, as were you all."_ Duncan explained calmly. _"When he went for his blade I had no choice. It brought me no pleasure to end his life."_

"_It doesn't look like it brought you any guilt either!" Aedan spat with his fists still ready._

"_Aedan! Please calm down!"_ Alistair urged. _"I know you don't like, I don't either. But we all have to make sacrifices in order to end the Blights. Sometimes that means doing things we'll hate ourselves for."_

"_Alistair is right. We Wardens pay a heavy toll for being what we are. You will learn more in the months to come."_

"_I don't have time for your secret rituals or you risking my life for your clandestine bullshit! I've got something to live for!"_ Aedan screamed.

Duncan looked at him sternly, _"There are more important goals than your revenge, Aedan. You want to save your homeland, this is the only way to do it. If you love your country than trust that what we do is for that goal."_

Aedan grunted in anger and relented. Damn it. They had a point. He hated being forced in to anything, but they had a point. If he could help save his country he would. He knew where to find Howe later.

"_Come, the king is waiting for us."_ Duncan said.

* * *

The three of them made their way to the king's war council, he was having an intense argument with Teryn Loghain over the battle strategy. Apparently Cailan wanted to fight alongside the Warden on the frontlines and Loghain didn't want the king to go off and play hero in the heat of battle, "too risky", he said.

"If that's the case then perhaps we should wait the Orlesians forces to join us after all." Said the king. Judging from the look on Loghain's face that had to sting.

"_I must protest to your fool notion that we need the Orlesians to defend ourselves."_ Aedan knew he still hated the Orlesians, and he didn't blame him. But even Aedan knew that no country should combat the Blight alone.

"_It is not a 'fool notion'."_ Cailan argued very seriously. "_Our arguments with the Orlesians are a thing of the past. And you will remember who is king."_ Oohh. Aedan didn't realize the king had set of brass like that. Maybe he deserved his kingship after all.

"_How fortunate that Maric didn't live to see his son ready to hand Ferelden over to the ones who enslaved us for a century."_

"_Then our current forces will have to suffice, won't they."_ The king rebutted. Aedan had to give props to Cailan. Not many were capable of making an argument with the Hero of River Dane, let alone start one. And it was a valid argument.

The king turned to Duncan and congratulated Aedan on his Joining. They were unnecessary, after all, he had no choice, apparently. The king assigned Aedan to stay behind and light the Tower of Ishal when the signal was given. It was a bullshit assignment. Aedan was there to fight, not act a torchbearer. But apparently Loghain didn't even trust the Wardens to do that. Aedan took great offense, Loghain knew who he was but didn't even trust him to such a menial task. However, the king told Loghain to stow his conspiracy theories. Duncan took Aedan and told the battle plan to Alistair. Alistair was less than enthusiastic.

"_What? You mean I won't be fighting in the battle?"_ Alistair whined.

"_This is by the king's command. We need that beacon lit or the teryn's men won't know when to charge."_ Duncan explained.

"_So he needs two Grey Wardens standing there to hold the torch, does he?"_

"_I agree, you brought us here to wage war! Not play spectator on the sidelines."_ Aedan argued.

"_That is not up to either of you."_ Duncan reminded them. _"The king is counting on you both with this task."_

"_Fine."_ Alistair whined, _"But if he tells me to don a dress and dance the remigold, I drawing the line, Blight or no Blight."_

"_I thought Templars were used to wearing dresses and prancing around like idiots."_ Aedan commented.

"_Well, we are, but there's always this really uncomfortable draft when wearing a dress. Oh, and I am not exactly wearing clean drawers right now."_

"_Gross."_

Duncan sighed in exasperation. The battle was going to begin in no less than an hour if there was any preparation to be done it had to be done now.

* * *

Dane was sitting right next to Aedan, begging for some of the Mabari treats his master had just gotten. As Aedan purchased some final equipment and did some final preparing Alistair approached him.

"_Look, Aedan. I think we should talk. The way you acted back there after the Joining…"_

"_You do not know me, Alistair!"_ Aedan barked. _"I don't have to explain myself to you!"_

"_I know more about suffering than you might think, Aedan. But you're right, I don't know you. That's the problem! How can we be expected to be trusted with each other's lives if we know nothing about each other? Whether you like it or not, we're brothers in this cause now."_

Aedan already had a brother. _"Fine, Alistair."_ He answered with controlled anger, "_You want to know about me? I'll tell you. My full name is Aedan Ciaran Cousland of Highever. My father was Teryn Bryce Cousland. At the Landsmeet to determine who would take up kingship after Maric's, my father was actually forwarded to be king. My family has governed the terynir of Highever for six hundred years. And in one night it was burned to the ground and my family slaughtered like sheep because we opened our doors to a man we though was our friend. And to top that all off I get pulled into the Grey Wardens and I'm told that I can't leave and I'll probably never see justice for my family. So forgive me if I'm a little on edge." _Aedan's face was hard and twisted with bitterness.

Alistair had heard that Aedan lost his family, but he didn't know the circumstances. Alistair was a bastard-son. He never really knew what it was like to have family. For Aedan to have his life so violently ripped from his must be devastating.

"_So what's your story? What made your life so bad that you so willingly joined the Grey Wardens?"_ Aedan asked.

Aedan had just told him his life, it was only fair Alistair do the same. _"W-well, you see. The thing about that is…"_

Before Alistair could give his answer the battle horns sounded. The battle for Ostagar had begun. "_Oh, thank the Maker."_ Alistair sighed, drawing a look from Aedan. "_Oh, I mean, uh, l-let's get to the Tower of Ishal!"_

Two and Half Hours Later...

Alistair and Aedan had finally made it to the top of the tower with one soldier and a mage with them. The tower was completely overrun by the enemy. There were many questions running through Aedan's mind right now. Had they missed the signal? What were these darkspawn doing ahead of the horde? How did they even get in the tower? But the most important question running through Aedan's mind right now was…

"_How the fuck did an ogre get to the top floor!?"_ Aedan yelled as they entered through the door.

The ogre charged at them, goring one of the soldiers on its massive horns and ripped him off, tearing him in half! The ogre threw the torso right at Aedan and knocked him to the ground. Covered in the man's blood and guts, Aedan hopped back at his feet trying to keep a safe distance from the ogre.

"_Mage! Fire spells at his head! Alistair! Dane! Attack his legs, cut off his support!"_ Aedan ordered. He went berserk and charged forward, keeping the beast's attention on him and away from his comrades. Even in his berserker state the ogre was infinitely stronger than him, fortunately Aedan was infinitely faster! With his sword and axe Aedan ducked in and out of the ogre's reach, laying deep gashes in the behemoth's thick skin with every swing. The mage rained down fire into the ogre's face while Alistair and Dane attacked its massive thighs, stopping its movement. Dane latched onto the ogre's leg, tearing the creature's dense flesh with his powerful jaws.

The ogre finally had enough! It kicked Dane off its leg and backhanded Alistair, but he ducked beneath the massive fist. The ogre bowed, aiming its horns and charged straight at Aedan! Aedan quickly dropped onto his back and stuck his sword out in front of him like a lance. As the ogre charged over Aedan's body, his sword sliced into the ogre's belly spilling its guts all over Aedan! Its intestines hanging out of its body like a bunch of rotted sausages, the ogre stepped back, yowling in horrible pain!

Aedan, still coated in blood bounded back to his feet and lunged forward at the ogre's massive body, driving his sword straight into its black heart! The monster fell backwards, its mass shaking the ground as it landed. Aedan yanked his sword from the ogre's chest, and before the ogre could do anymore, Aedan drove his sword straight into the monster's thick skull and right into its brain! And twisted!

Aedan drew his sword out the stinking ogre's thick skull and flicked the blood of the blade. Aedan hopped off the eviscerated corpse, Dane bounded toward him jumping and barking in happiness. Aedan happily pet the giant dog as Alistair wiped the sweat and blood from his brow.

"We've certainly missed the signal." Alistair exhaled, "Best light it quickly. Loghain better be ready, the king is depending on us!"

Aedan ran over to the torch and lit the fire, and after fighting a hundred darkspawn and an ogre to get here it felt like a victory! The torch blazed bright and majestically! Aedan ran over to the window overlooking the battlefield, eager to finally see the legendary Hero of River Dane in action! The Grey Wardens and the king's men were in the thick of the battle, the darkspawn were beginning to push back, but when the teryn charged their flank victory would be theirs! Loghain's men sounded their war horns and proceeded to march. But wait. Wait! They were marching away from the battlefield! What was this!?

"Alistair! Loghain's retreating!" Aedan screamed.

"What!? No, that can't be! If he doesn't charge that battle will be lost! What is he doing!?"

Loghain's men were in full retreat and left the king and all the Grey Wardens to be overrun by the darkspawn. They were going to lose! Before Aedan could fully register what was going on he heard the door behind burst open and darkspawn flooded in! They threw an axe right into the mage's face! Aedan and Alistair stood their ground!

"_You want some of me!? You ugly, tainted motherfuckers!"_ Aedan screamed as he swung his weapons hacking and slashing at everything he could get close to. More darkspawn flooded in, they were being overrun. They fought their hearts out but they were still tired from fighting that ogre. Aedan saw Alistair fall from a club to the back of the head! He had to keep fighting! He could not die now! The darkspawn fired arrows at him, nailing him the ribs and chest, but nowhere vital. He had to keep fighting! They tried to attack him from behind but the shield on his back deflected their blowes. He felt the burning swings of their blades cut into his flesh, but still he would not fall, he refused to!

He was wearing out and he knew it. He would not last much longer, but he had to keep fighting! Aedan felt a powerful blow to the back of his head. The world slowed down as he fell to the ground, the darkspawn had him fully surrounded. He looked out the window one last time. He thought he saw something flying towards the tower. Was the Lady-of-The-Skies coming for him? And then his world went completely black….

The Next Morning Deep in the Wilds...

How fortunate that the same Wardens who Morrigan found in the Wilds would be the same ones that her mother had rescued. She was even able to rescue the dog that was with them. The blonde templar's wounds were superficial, he was merely struck on the head. Although, if her mother hadn't saved them his wounds would have been worse. The tattooed man, Aedan, was a very different story. He was covered in blood, his own and the darkspawn's, with deep cuts all over him and arrows sticking out of his body. She had to strip him completely naked in order for her mother to clean his wounds before they got infected, but before she could get a good view at anything worth looking at her mother shooed her away. Such a shame.

Now here she was alone with a handsome, young man sleeping in her bed. Under any other circumstances she would have called it a good day. Alas, it was not this day. Her mother was able to fully heal his wounds, it was most fortunate that he was a Warden otherwise the taint from the darkspawn blades would have made things very difficult. But now there was nary a scratch on his well-toned body.

Morrigan took a moment to completely take in the view of the handsome lad currently in her bed. His face was long and handsome, with a strong jaw and high cheekbones. His hair was black like charcoal, with the sides of his mane tied into a long braid going down the back of his head. She had seen his eyes when they first met; they were a deep blue color that matched the tattooing on his face.

She looked at all the elaborate tattoos he had etched into his skin. On his powerful chest, over his heart he had a badged shield with a white wreath in the form of wings on a blue field stamped on it. On his right arm was a green raindrop with two spears crossing in front of it. And on his left arm was a black snowflake with two axes crossing each other. She knew that symbol, it was the mark of Haakkon Wintersbreath, the Avvarian god of snow an winter. Was he an Avvar? Earlier she saw on his back was a scantily robed woman with wings. Who was this woman? Was it the prophet Andraste? If so, how curious. At the base of her feet was a set of words but Morrigan couldn't read the language it was in. On both of his knees were tattooed the symbol of Fereldan royalty. Two mabari facing one another, one with a scepter, the other with an axe over a quartered badge shield with red and gold opposite each other. Was there a meaning behind all of these elaborate designs? Or were they simply meant for decoration to enhance his appearance? Because if so it certainly worked.

As she looked at his sleeping form she couldn't help but notice how magnificently defined he was. Unlike some the Chasind men she had been with, who had muscles but were big and burly like apes, he looked like a sculptor chiseled him perfectly from stone. Every muscle she could see was strong and taught, and after seeing what he could do to those darkspawn she had no doubt they were well maintained. The ones that caught her attention the most however, were those magnificently formed abdominal muscles. They were six compact hills tightly knitted into his abdomen, with absolutely no traces of fat on them. As she continued to stare at those godlike muscles, she couldn't help but feel the urge to touch them! She lowered herself closer to his sleeping body and extended her arms to rub her hands on that powerful midsection. Her soft, skilled hands were a hair away from touching his flesh when _his_ powerful hand wrapped itself around her neck.

Aedan's eyes shot open and they glared violently, _"You the maid?"_ asked in threatening sarcasm.

"_I am Morrigan, lest you've forgotten. And you'd best remove your hand, lest I undo the healing my mother put so much effort into."_ She threatened.

Aedan slowly withdrew his hand from her slander neck. _"Sorry. That was a reflex. What were you doing, anyway?"_

~Cough~ _"I was merely…bandaging your wounds."_ She quickly lied.

"_Oh. Well, thank you for healing me, then."_ Thanked sincerely.

"_I…you are welcome."_ His thanks caught her off guard. "_Though Mother did most of the work. I am no healer."_

"_Were my injuries severe?"_

"_Yes, they were. Mother had to sew up two three-inch slash wounds, one five-inch, pop your shoulder back in, remove five arrow heads, a sword tip and a war axe that got lodged in your shoulder. But thanks to mother, you are right as rain. But in all honesty, you should probably learn to duck."_

"_I'll take it under advisement."_

"_How does your memory? Do you remember mother's rescue? It was a very close call."_

Aedan sat himself up and rubbed his aching head, then he realized something. _"Wait. The battle! The king! What happened at Ostagar last night!?"_

"_Ah, yes, the battle. The man who was supposed to lead the charge up and left the field. Those he abandoned were massacred. Your friend isn't taking it well."_ Morrigan informed him coldly.

"_My friend? You mean Alistair?"_

"_The suspicious, dim-witted one who came with you. Yes. He is out by the fire with my mother?"_

"_And is he alright?"_

"_He is as you are. Though it would be unkind to say that he is being childish."_

"_Very unkind! Those were his friends out there!"_

"_And do you think they'd encourage his blubbering? If so then they are not the Grey Warden the legends note."_

"_Spoken like an empty person whose never known joy. We're all allowed to mourn when we suffer loss."_

That remark stunned Morrigan. _"You should… go now, Mother is waiting."_

"_Actually I have a few questions, if you don't mind."_

"_Ask your questions, then. I do not mind."_ She actually didn't, so long as he continued to sit there with no shirt on.

"_The battlefield. What happened after Teryn Loghain quit the field?"_

"_That is the man who was meant to charge when the signal lit, is it? The darkspawn took the field and butchered the army there. The Grey Wardens lost."_

"_Were there any survivors?" _

"_Some. But I suspect they are long gone by now. Those who weren't able to flee the field… I suspect you wouldn't want to know what is happening in that valley now."_

"_Please tell me. I __**insist**__."_

"_Are you sure you want me to describe it?"_

"_Yes…please. I __**must **__know. Paint me a picture."_ Aedan had to know what Loghain's actions had done. So he could hate him more for it.

"_I had a very good view of the battlefield. 'Tis a grisly scene. There darkspawn feast upon and defile the dead. Those who weren't fortunate enough to be killed are taken. Dragged by the darkspawn back underground, screaming. What happens to them there I do not know, but I think we can guess the worst."_

Aedan would remember the pain that each loyal soldier and Grey Warden suffered and he would visit that pain tenfold on Loghain right next to Howe! And then he would send them both screaming on their way to hell!

"_Next question and this is very important. Is Dane here?"_

"_I do not know who that is."_

"_My mabari war hound."_

"_Ah, so that's your beast, is it?"_ Morrigan's tone was most annoyed. _"Yes, he is here." _Aedan sighed with relief. "_He spent the whole night trying to get close to you. Mother found him distracting so she had me watch him outside. I half hoped he would just run off, but instead he kept jumping on me and covered me with his slobber and foul breath. I had to bathe for an hour!"_

Aedan couldn't help but laugh. After so much loss it was good he didn't lose his most faithful companion. _"Thank you once again for your assistance, Morrigan."_

"_You are…most welcome." _Morrigan was unused to being thanked by others_. "But you should go now. Mother is not a patient woman."_

As Aedan got up from the bed and put his cloths and armor on, Morrigan made sure to take one last look at his perfectly shaped, tattooed body, for surely she would not see it again. Such a shame really, she would have liked to have had her way with him before sending him back out into the Wilds. Well, no matter. Surely whatever her mother had planned for them had certainly nothing to do with her.

Two Hours Later...

Morrigan couldn't believe this! Not only did the Wardens leave the swamp, but she was forced to go with them too! And to make matters all the more unbearable that flea-ridden mongrel refused to leave her be. So Frustrating! She tried to push her anger aside. After all she _did_ want to leave the swamp and see other things, and perhaps with these Grey Wardens she would finally see what the world was like instead of knowing it from her mother's skewered vision.

Alistair's mind was still plagued with grief over what happened last night but he knew Duncan would want him to soldier on. This was his duty as a Grey Warden and he was going to let anyone down! He knew Arl Eamon if anyone could help them against Loghain he could. And they could use the treaties to secure allies from the other factions in Fereldan. He just wished they didn't have to bring Morrigan, but both Aedan and Morrigan's mother insisted that she come. After all, her magic _would_ be useful. He just wished Morrigan was the quiet, wallflower kind of mage, instead of the creepy steal-your-soul kind of mage. Alistair still couldn't believe her mother was actually Flemeth, the Witch of the Wilds! That would probably explain her perpetual bitchiness.

Aedan was still wrapping his mind around everything. Loghain's betrayal, the defeat at Ostagar, his brother's fate. But they had to continue on. He still had a hard time believing the old crone they met in the Wilds was actually Flemeth!? He knew the story very well. His family was tied to it, but he never gave thought to the witch's actual existence. Morrigan didn't seem willing to accompany them, at first, but Aedan believed she was more pissed off about being forced to go rather than going off on her own. He could see she wasn't very happy about Dane being so close to her. For a shapeshifter she didn't seem to be dog person. He walked in between her and Dane and tried to start a conversation.

"_Have you ever been outside the Wilds before, Morrigan?"_

"_I've been to Lothering on occasion, but never for long. I purchased goods and watched its people, curious beings that they are. But I always left quickly before the Templars of the locals took notice. Why do you ask?"_

"_You didn't seem very pleased about coming with us. Are you sure that you want to leave your home behind? We're not forcing you to be here."_

"_And if I didn't truly wish to be here, I would not be. Rest assured, Warden, I am here of my own volition."_

"_And why is that?"_

"_Because I want to see mountains. I want to witness the ocean and step into its water. To experience a city rather than see it in my mind. Actually, truth be told, leaving is harder than I imagined."_

Aedan knew that feeling of desire mixed with reluctance. He felt it when he so eagerly wanted to leave home for the first time when he went to the university in Orlais, but was apprehensive to leave the familiarity and comfort of his home.

"_I know that feeling, Morrigan. More than you could imagine. If there's one thing I've learned this week is that things you enjoy can quickly burn to the ground. So be sure to enjoy everything you can for it can quickly be taken from you."_

That bit of wisdom caught Morrigan off guard. She hadn't expected Aedan to give such profound advice, let alone care enough to give her any. Perhaps this quest wouldn't be the curse she originally thought it to be. Perhaps Aedan could save his homeland after all.

* * *

_A__nd so forth he went, this mighty Alammari, sword in hand. _

_To fight the tainted 'spawn, Chasind and Avvar._

_For all who threatened the valley would know his strength._

_And all who lived in the valley would stand behind him as their Teryn._

_For he was Hafter, son of Dane, and protector the Fertile Valley._

_And all his sons would share his strength and protect this Valley, our sacred home. _

Fereldan Poem, This Rise of Hafter


	8. Arriving in Lothering

Arriving in Lothering

With the Wilds now behind them the four of them now approached the small village of Lothering along the Imperial Highway. As they approached the entrance to the village Aedan saw a group of no more than five men blocking a young woman's path. When she tried to force her was past them they threw her to the ground and pointed a sword at her! What the hell was this!?

The leader of the highwaymen saw them approach._ "Oh, look men! More travelers to attend to! I suspect that fellow's the leader. Come, lads we'll tend to this lass later."_

_"Highwaymen."_ Alistair informed. _"Preying on fleeing refugees. How low can you sink?"_

_"They are fools to stand in our way."_ Morrigan confirmed. _"I see no reason in denying them the fight they want."_

_"Er, they don't look much like refugees."_ Pointed out a fat, ape of man who was so intellectually retarded and physically repulsive that it stood to reason that his parents must have been swinging from the same family tree before they conceived him.

_"The toll applies to everyone, my friend."_ The leader explained to the fat retard.

_"Oh, right! Even if you're no refugee, you still have to pay! Those are the rules."_ The ape explained like he was winning a game.

_"Well, since we're new here why don't we play a new game?" Aedan explained sarcastically. "It's called 'Get the Fuck Out of My Way'. The rules to win are simple: you get the fuck out of my way and stay out of my way until we're gone. If you win you get keep living long enough to go home and fuck your sisters."_

_"Well, I can't say I like the sound of that game."_ The bandit answered. _"I think we'll just keep playing by our rules."_

_"Right. We get to ransack your corpses, then. Those are the rules!"_ The ape announced.

Morrigan's patience was wearing thin. She had little patience for men enough as it is, but these men certainly reinforced her mother's teachings about the male species' intelligence or lack thereof. She especially didn't like how their leader was eying her.

_"Of course there are other ways you could pay us."_ The bandit leader suggested lecherously. _"You could leave that raven haired lass with us along with this young lady here."_ He pointed to the brunette young woman they threw to the ground.

_"Please. I just want to go home."_ The woman begged. Aedan's anger began to rise.

_"We show them a good time and when we're done you're free to go. It won't cost you a copper!"_

_"Are you serious!?"_ Alistair said in disgust. _"Aedan you can't be considering this!"_

_"No, you can't."_ Morrigan warned dangerously.

_"Oh, we'd show them a grand old time. Isn't that right lads?"_

_"Yeah, we'd show them a grand old time."_ The ape laughed.

_"So what'd you s-hrglkl!"_ Aedan's hand swiped across the man's throat so quickly they barely saw him rip out his esophagus and trachea! The retarded ape yelled and raised his sword so far over his head he could've scratched his ass with the tip. Aedan slammed his palm into the ape's nose and jammed his nose bone right into his small brain!

Dane pounced on another and bite out his throat, while Morrigan froze and shattered him to pieces, while Alistair knocked the last ones head off!

With the highwaymen taken care of Aedan looked to the young woman that they assaulted. She was probably around Aedan's age and was quite lovely. She was light-skinned, with long, black hair that cascaded down in thick locks and had deep amber colored eyes. She wore a scarf around her neck and her white blouse was actually cut low enough to show off a modest amount of her cleavage. Aedan found her to be very tempting.

Dane trotted over to her and licked her hand comfortingly.

_"Are you alright, miss?"_ Alistair asked.

_"Y-yes, I'm fine."_ She answered. _"Before you came along a templar came to try and help me, but they ran him through from behind! He was only trying to help me!"_ She pointed to the body of a man holy plate armor.

There was nothing Aedan could do for the man, so he searched him for anything that would indicate his name or maybe next of kin. He found a locket with a worn painting of a pretty woman inside. Who this woman was to him was impossible to tell, but it was obvious she meant a lot to this man.

_"Did you know this man's name, m'lady?"_ Aedan asked.

_"I believe he was called Ser Henric."_ She answered.

~Sigh~ _"You said you were trying to get home? Please, let us escort you and along the way maybe you can tell us what's been happening?"_

_"I'll answer as best as I can, ser."_ She answered.

_"Please, my name is Aedan. Might I have your name?"_

_"My name is Bethany."_

* * *

Bethany led them to a small but prosperous farm on the outskirts of the village, it was actually quite out of the way. And as they walked she informed them of Teryn Loghain's accusations about the Grey Wardens killing the king and that he placed a hefty bounty on any who survived. Lothering was in dire straits, Loghain came through and demanded that the local bann lend him soldiers to help cover his retreat as well as to reinforce what he lost, leaving the village an easy target for bandits. Everyone was desperately trying to flee the approaching horde and many were resorting to desperate acts.

Aedan remained silent but he knew that this was ultimately Loghain's fault. If he hadn't retreated King Cailan would've won the battle and this village wouldn't be in imminent danger of being slaughtered by the darkspawn! Loghain had forsaken their king and their people!

As they approached Bethany's farm a grey haired, matronly woman ran out to meet them. Bethany ran up to meet her crying 'mother' as she went.

_"Oh, my baby!"_ she cried. _"When you didn't come back after so long I feared the worst."_

_"Mother, those bandits outside the village attacked me."_

_"Oh, Bethany! You didn't use any…?"_

_"No, mother. These good people came along and helped me before things got worse."_

The woman walked up to Aedan and bowed his head in respect. _"You saved my little girl, ser?"_

_"It was no trouble, my lady."_ Aedan was taken by surprise when the woman hugged him.

_"Oh, thank you so much!"_ she cried. _"I was so worried when she didn't come home."_

_"It-it was no trouble, my lady."_ He heard Alistair snicker behind him.

_"Please let me give you something as thanks."_

_"That is not necessary…"_

_"Please, I insist."_ Bethany's mother pleaded.

Aedan relented _"As you wish, my lady."_

_"Please, call me Leandra."_

She motioned Aedan to follow her into the house, Morrigan and Alistair stayed outside and waited. Leandra had Aedan wait in the den while she reached into a trunk on the far side of the room. She pulled out a small lockbox and handed it to Aedan. He opened the box and what was inside he could scarcely believe! It was a large vial of a dimly glowing, deep red liquid. Aedan carefully grabbed it and he could feel it pulse faintly in his hands.

_"Ma'am. Do you have any idea what this is?"_ Aedan asked in disbelief.

_"I don't really know."_ Leandra answered. _"Ten years ago members of the local Chasind tribe came to my husband, Malcolm, and asked for his help. I don't know what help he gave them, but he came back with that vial and told me that they gave it to him as payment for his assistance. Malcolm intend to give it to our eldest son when he was old enough."_

_"Then you should give this to him."_ Aedan insisted.

_"Both of my sons were at Ostagar. I don't know if they are even still alive."_ Leandra explained with her voice cracking.

_"Leandra, what's in this vial is worth more than gold in certain circles. You can't just give it away without knowing its real value."_

_"Malcolm didn't tell me what it is and I never asked him. I certainly don't need to know now. You saved my little girl. Please take it as thanks."_

_"Ma'am…"_

_"You are a Grey Warden, aren't you?"_

Aedan looked at her and answered quietly, _"Yes, I am."_

_"And is it not your duty to end the Blight?"_

Aedan nodded.

_"Then please take it. Perhaps it can help you on your quest. It will be of more help to you now than to my son."_

Aedan finally relented. _"As you wish, my lady. Thank you."_

_"No. No, thank you."_ She whispered.

Aedan and his companions left lady Leandra's farm and made their way back to the village. They still had a ways to go.

_"So…What did she give you? Money? Cheese? Pie? A cheesy pie?"_ Alistair guessed.

_"Power."_ Aedan answered.

Morrigan and Alistair stopped for a second in disbelief. What could a simple farmer like Leandra give to someone like Aedan that he would consider power?

* * *

The four of them finally walked into the village, _"Well, there it is Lothering. Pretty as a picture."_

_"Ah so you finally decide to rejoin us then? Did falling on your sword in grief seem like too much trouble?"_ Morrigan jeered.

_"Is my being upset so hard to understand? Have you never lost anyone that matters to you? What would you do if your mother suddenly died?"_

_"Before or after I stopped laughing?"_

_"Right very creepy forget I asked."_

These two argued like little children it was starting to become annoying. _"Morrigan, leave him alone."_ Aedan spoke.

_"But how can I? He is standing right there eyes wide open like a hare-brained calk."_ She teased.

_"Oh, I get it. This is where we're shocked to learn that you've never had a friend your whole life, is it?"_

_"I can be friendly, when I choose to be. Alas, being intelligent takes precedence."_

Aedan's eye twitched. _"Friendliness does not negate intelligence, Morrigan."_ He told sharply.

_"I've been led to believe otherwise."_

_"When you find yourself in new grounds it's always wise to keep your mouth silent and your ears open."_ Aedan quoted.

_"Is that little bit of wisdom from your Chant of Light?"_

_"Actually it's an Avvar saying."_ Aedan informed. _"I know another more appropriate verse we use back in my hometown: Talk shit, get hit!"_

_"Anyway."_ Alistair interjected. _"I was thinking about what our next course of action should be."_

Aedan looked off into the distance. After leaving Bethany's and seeing mother and daughter be reunited, all he could think about was his brother. He could still be alive out there and if he was Aedan should make the effort to find him. _"I need to find Fergus, he could still be out there."_ Aedan finally answered.

_"That's your brother, right? The king said he was out scouting in the Wilds."_

_"Then he is most certainly dead."_ Morrigan spout rather callously drawing a glare from Aedan.

_"Very sensitive."_ Alistair chided.

_"I am merely stating the truth. If he was out in the Wilds when the horde past through, then there is certainly no way he could have survived."_ She explained. _"You wish to do this brother of yours a service? Avenge him! See it to it that those responsible pay for his demise!"_

Aedan loomed dangerously over her, his eyes filled with anger. _"You know, it's really fucking funny how you think you actually have a say in the matter, Morrigan!"_

Morrigan could feel the murderous intent emanating from him. He was not going to let this go._ "I am merely being practical, Warden."_ The insolence had left her voice. _"It would take us weeks to scour the Wilds in the mere hopes of finding him."_

Alistair reluctantly agreed. _"She-she's right, Aedan. We don't have that kind of time when have Loghain and the Blight to contend with."_

Aedan sighed angrily. They were both right. Fergus would want him to perform his duty first and foremost. "_Fine. Only because I know that's what my brother would want. But, Morrigan, don't you **ever **speak of my brother with such disrespect again. Or else._

Morrigan quirked her eye curiously, _"Or else…what? You'll…kill me?"_

_"No."_ Aedan answered dangerously._ "I'm not that merciful."_

Alistair could see that this was getting a little out of hand. _"If I could direct our attention back to the matter at hand?"_

Aedan took his eyes off Morrigan and turned his attention to Alistair.

_"I was thinking what Flemeth suggested earlier might be the best idea. The treaties…have you looked at them?"_

_"Yes, I have."_

_"The Wardens made a pact with three most powerful factions in Fereldan before their exile from the country. The Dwarves of Orzammar have always been our staunchest allies and the Circle of Magi have also been pivotal against the darkspawn. And then of course there's also the Dalish Elves in the Brecillian forest. I also think Arl Eamon is our best source of help. Against both Loghain and the darkspawn."_

_"Well, then it looks like we have long trip ahead of us. And with the horde advancing we're going to have to go beyond just the call of duty."_ Aedan spoke. _"Come on let's go."_

* * *

They walked through Lothering and acquired some more essential and equipment, as well as doing some assignment for the Chanter's board for some extra cash. After turning in the assignment for taking care of the local bear problem Aedan walked toward the local tavern called 'Dane's Refuge'.

_"Why a tavern?"_ Morrigan asked.

_"Two reasons Morrigan."_ Aedan explained. _"One: we need information about what is happening and that kind information almost always passes through highway inns like this one. And two most importantly: Alistair and I have had nothing to eat except darkspawn blood since we first met you in the Wilds. A hot meal and a stiff drink would be really nice right about now."_

_"Ya might not wanna go into the tavern right now. Inn's full as it is, and those soldiers are causing a mess of trouble."_ A man outside the tavern told.

_"Tell me about the soldiers."_ Aedan asked.

_"Hmph! They aren't here to protect us if that's what you're asking! After taking all the bann's men Teryn Loghain left these men behind on some 'speacial assignment'. But so far all they've done is get drunk and bully everyone who gets in their way. One man who tried to tell them to leave got his head cracked! 'Interfering with a royal investigation' they called it. You'd think they'd drive of those damned bandits, but that would distract them from their 'special assignment'."_ The man spat on the ground when he done talking about them.

_"Oh, don't worry about the bandits."_ Aedan assured. _"They're the Makers problem now."_

_"What you killed them? Good on you! Hey everyone, this is the man that drove those thieving bastards off! Ha!"_

They were in the tavern less than a minute when those soldiers that man mentioned walked up to them. Red-faced with liquor, totally drunk and looking for trouble. Figures.

_"Well, men it seems we've been blessed."_ Said their leader. His breath reeked of cheap ale.

_"Uh-oh. Loghain's men. This could be trouble."_ Alistair observed.

_"Didn't we spend half the morning asking after a man who fits this description?"_ Asked one of his men. _"And everyone said they didn't see him?"_

_"It seems we were lied to."_

Aedan knew there was about to be trouble. Hell, everyone in the inn knew trouble was going to start. The once loud and bustling inn was rendered completely silent. Everyone who had eyes in their head had them directed at Loghain's soldiers and the Wardens, none dared to move. The tension in the air was so thick you could chop it with an ax. The one who seemed the most dismayed was the the innkeeper; he knew there was going to be a huge mess and a lot of broken furniture.

So Loghain left these men behind to arrest any Wardens who survived? Bastard. Aedan felt his sword hand twitching. Suddenly a red-haired young woman in chantry robes, obviously a sister walked between them._ "Gentlemen,"_ She said in a lilting Orlesian accent, _"surely there's no need for trouble. These are no doubt more poor souls come here seeking refuge."_

_"They are more than that!"_ the captain barked._ "Now stay out of our way, Sister. You protect these traitors, you'll get the same as them!"_

_"Sister, unless you're willing to get some blood on that clean robe of yours I suggest you stand back."_ Aedan warned.

_"I don't want anyone's blood spilled on anything."_ The sister informed. _"But these men will blindly follow their master's orders no matter who gets hurt."_

_"I am not the one who's blind!"_ The captain protested _"I proudly serve Teryn Loghain and after what the traitorous Warden killed King Cailan I'll gladly kill every Warden I find."_

That was the last straw. _"Alright_,_ time to die."_ Aedan stated.

Aedan and Alistair drew their weapons and Morrigan charged a spell and engaged their aggressors. They were drunk and their technique was shit, but the Sister was a different story entirely. She whipped out a stiletto from her sleeve and moved a like a red blur and quickly hit the chinks and nick in their armor and stabbing their hands! In less than a minute the petite Sister effectively disabled them.

_"Alright! You've one! We surrender!"_ The captain pleaded.

_"Good. They've learned their lesson and we can all stop fighting."_ The sister announced.

The captain's deplorability and the Sister's naïveté was astonishing to Aedan. _"You surrender? I'm ought to kill you on general principal, you son of a bitch!"_

_"Please, wait!"_ the captain begged.

_"They have surrendered!"_ The Sister pleaded._ "They are no danger to you now. Let them be!"_

_"They were going to kill you for just speaking against them, Sister!"_

_"Yes, but they failed. These men never stood a chance; killing them serves no purpose! And I do not wish death on anyone."_

_"Like I said, Sister, it's principal. No one calls me a traitor and lives!"_ Aedan pointed his sword at the captain. _"You got a prayer? Say it!"_

_"P-please I-aghk!"_ Aedan swung his sword and separated the upper half of his head from his lower jaw right in mid-sentence. The Sister watched in dismay as the rest tried in vain to fight back, but in the end Aedan knocked all their heads off. One. By One.

As soon as Aedan was don executing Loghain's men the Sister approached Aedan. _"I apologize for interfering but I couldn't stand by and do nothing."_

Aedan took a good long look at the Sister. She was definitely a curiosity. Her features were most certainly Fereldan, fair skin with green eyes. Her hair was bright red with several locks tied into knots. Perhaps she was from the Hinterlands? But her accent was unmistakably Orlesian. An Orlesian Chantry Sister. Two things he hated rolled into one, the only redeeming quality he could see so far was her apparent ability to fight. But even that could be called into question.

_"I apologize for interfering, but I couldn't just sit by a do nothing."_ The sister explained.

_"Your apologies are unnecessary, Sister."_

_"Please, allow me to introduce myself. I am Leliana, one of the Lay Sisters of the Chantry here in Lothering. Or I was."_

_"Was? Did you do something wrong?"_

_"Oh, no, nothing like that. I just found a higher calling is all. Those men said you're a Grey Warden. Your duty is to combat the Blight, yes?"_

_"You make it sound so easy, but yes."_

_"Well, there you have it. There is my higher calling."_

_"Ha! And what makes you think that?"_

_"Well, the Maker told me to. Surely He wouldn't do so without good reason."_ Leliana stated as a matter of fact.

Alistair and Morrigan looked at eachother in disbelief. Aedan was dumbfounded and suddenly had the urge to back away very slowly.

_"Well, it was nice meeting you…Leliana was it? But, you know, I have a Blight to fight and people to murder, so I'll be leaving now."_

_"No! Please, wait!"_ She urged. _"I know that sound absolutely insane…but it's true! I had a dream…a vision!"_

_"Urge to leave. Rising."_ Aedan said impatiently.

_"Look at the people here. They are lost in their despair, and this darkness, this chaos…it will spread. The Maker doesn't want this. What you do, what you're meant to do is the Maker's work. Let me help!"_

_"Lady, why should I give two nug-shits what your pale god wants?"_

_"He is not just my god. The Maker has love for all!"_

_"Alright theological dementia aside, let's get just few things straight. You're a Sister of the faith?"_

_"Yes."_

_"And you're an Orlesian?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Alright, that makes you twice as useless."_

_"I can fight! I can do more than fight!"_ Leliana argued. _"As I said, I wasn't always a lay sister. I put that life aside when I came here, but now….if it's the Maker's will, I will take it up again. Gladly. Please let me help you."_

Aedan spouted a quick and rather condescending sounding sentence to her in impeccable Orlesian. Leliana's eyes quickly went from shock to grim disappointment. Alistair barely understood a word of Orlesian, but he needed no interpreter to know what Aedan said to her. And it wasn't very nice.

_"B-but, I…"_ The face Leliana made was almost tear jerking. Like the look on a child's face when his first puppy runs away.

_"Oh, come on, Aedan!"_ Alistair shouted. _"Look at her! You're about to make her cry!"_

_"Alistair, she's a couple cards short of a full house!"_

_"I know she seems….strange? But you saw what she did to those men! She has skills that we can make use of, and it's probably going to take more than just us to combat the Blight. And besides, hers is the brand of crazy the Wardens are always looking for!"_ Alistair argued.

Leliana crossed her arms and gave Alistair a certain look. She didn't like how he said "crazy".

~Grunts in Frustration!~ _"Fine, Alistair if you really think she'll be of use, we can bring her along."_

Leliana's eyes lit up like a lamp! _"Thank you! Oh, thank you so much! I promise you want regret it!"_

_"I certainly hope not."_ Said Aedan, his voice stern _"But I highly recommend you leave this childish reliance on your god behind."_ Aedan flashed his sword at her. _"Where we're going **this** is the only god you can rely on."_

During the commotion with the guards a table suddenly became free. They all sat down and had a quiet meal while Dane whined and begged at their feet. When they were finished the now four companions left the inn and made their way through the village aiming to leave it behind them.

* * *

As they walked through Lothering Aedan heard something that so completely caught him off guard he actually thought his hearing was damaged.

_Shok ebasit hissra_

_Meraad astaarit, meraad itwasit, aban aqun._

_Maraas shokra._

_Anaan esam Qun._

Qunlat? This far south where the hell was it coming from? Aedan looked just to the west of him and saw a giant cage. Inside was a man almost as tall as Ser Argyle was. He was grey-skinned and physically robust with white hair. This was no human but a qunari from the north, though he had no horns like Aedan was led to believe. On the front of his cage was written "murderer". The reason for his being there was obvious yet unknown to Aedan.

The massive creature noticed Aedan staring at him. _"You are not one of my captors."_ He said. _"I will amuse you no more than I have the other humans. Leave me in peace."_

_"What is qunari doing here?"_ Aedan.

_"I am standing in a cage. Is what I am doing not obvious? I am a prisoner placed here by the Chantry. And I am Sten of the Beresaad—the vanguard—of the qunari peoples. Does that satisfy you curiosity?"_

Aedan had researched the qunari during his studies of foreign warfare, the beresaad were the ones who led the qunari armies into Thedas when they first arrived on the northern shores. If anything he read remotely was true this creature's training would have been very impressive and very useful.

_"Okay, smartass, who's this? Why is a vanguard of the qunari peoples standing in a cage in remote village in southern Fereldan?"_

_"I have been convicted of murder. Have the villagers not spoke of it?"_

_"The Revered Mother says he slaughtered an entire family."_ Leliana answered solemnly _"Even the children."_

_"It is as she says."_ Sten commented. _"I suggest you leave me to my fate."_

Aedan outraged. These foreigner so willingly admitted his guilt like it was truly nothing. Aedan felt the urge to kill the creature spark, but noted the faint glimmer of regret in his eyes.

_"Why did you murder an entire family?"_

_"Does it matter? I am guilty of the act and have accepted my punishment."_

_"Do you feel no regret for what you've done?"_

_"Either you've have an enviable memory or a pitiful life to know nothing of regret, human."_

_"I could end it for you right now if you prefer."_

_"No, I shall decline. The Revered Mother has decided my fate and I shall abide by it."_

_"Aedan, surely you're not going to let this stand?"_ Morrigan interrupted. _"This is a proud a powerful creature if you can't see a use for him, then you should release him for mercy's sake alone."_

_"Murderers should be left to rot in a cage and be treated like vermin!"_ Aedan spat. He stared at Sten and gave hard thought to what he would do. This foreigner and his qun represented everything he hated, and on top of that he murdered a whole family! But, on the other hand, Aedan knew that soldiers of the Beresaad were the elite of the qunari and were strong enough to continuously attack Tevinter. Aedan knew he was clutching at straws but he knew he would need all the help he could get against Loghain. For as much as he hated the qunari, he hated Loghain even more.

_"I find myself in the need of skilled help. Perhaps in joining me you can find redemption."_

_"What could be done that would redeem my crime?"_

_"Saving this whole country from the Blight."_

_"The Blight? Are you a Grey Warden then?"_

_"Alistair and I are."_

_"Strange. My people have heard legends of Grey Warden's strength and skill. I suppose not every legend should be taken seriously."_

Aedan ignored his backhanded comment._ "So will you join with us or not?"_

_"Perhaps if could convince the revered mother that the Grey Wardens are in need of assistance? Perhaps then she'd feel more inclined to hand over the key to my cage."_

_"I'll see what I can do."_

_"Farewell, then."_

_"To be left her to starve or to be taken by the darkspawn."_ Said Leliana sympathetically _"No one deserves that."_

Well that was plain disgusting. _"No, Leliana."_ Aedan commented. _"They deserve worse!"_

* * *

When they arrived in chantry courtyard there was a demented Chasind Wilder spouting nonsense about their "impending doom" and the "encroaching evil". Aedan didn't give a damn about his words, but he was putting the high strung local into panic induced frenzy. When the man saw Aedan his attention and his bullshit became directed at him.

_"There! One of their minions is already amongst us!"_ he screamed. _"This man bears their vile stench! Can you not see the evil that radiated off of him!?_

_"Why don't you shut your mouth, Chasind? Before I drop my foot in it."_ Aedan threatened.

_"I watched the black horde tear my people apart! I will not be silenced!"_

_"Please stop! Somebody make him shut his mouth!"_ A villager begged.

_"But isn't he right."_ Another one said hopelessly. _"The bann left us defenseless. We're all dead."_

_"This minion is but the first of those who will destroy us!"_ The Chasind continued.

_"Wrong, Chasind! Dead wrong!"_ Aedan yelled. _"The darkspawn can be beaten, and they have been beaten! Many times before!"_

_"No!" The wilder yelled. "You're wrong no one people has ever beaten the darkspawn."_

_"He's right!"_ cried the hopeless villager. _"The king is dead and the Grey Wardens too! What can we do?"_

These men were making Aedan ashamed to be Fereldan! They needed to be reminded of who they are. _"We fight back!"_ Aedan answered with vigor. _"We are sons of Hafter! Descendants of Dane!"_ Everyone in the courtyard and outside it were now listening. _"Maric drove out the Orlesian Empire! Andraste chased the Tevinter Imperium to the heart of its capital! And Hafter drove the darkspawn from the bannorn and back into to the darkness from whence they came!"_ Everyone was now looking at him with awe, their courage returning. _"No one has ever taken the valley from us, not so long as one of us still breaths. Muster your courage! Fight for our homeland! And we can drive the darkspawn once more from the fertile valley."_

The Chasind Wilder was shocked and silent, he knew Aedan's word rang true. _"I-I have…dishonored my people. Please forgive me."_ The uttered as walked away.

_"The stranger's right."_ Said one of the villagers. "_We can't just lay down and die. We didn't do it for the Orliesians and we're not going to for the darkspawn._

_"Thank you, stranger."_ Said the hopeless villager. _"It's good to be reminded of what we Fereldans can do."_

Leliana laughed quietly. _"Well, I'm impressed. I didn't realize our dear leader was such an eloquent speaker."_

_"Yes, it he eloquently spoke."_ Morrigan said sarcastically. _"'Tis all for naught, though. When the darkspawn come through here many of them will die. And eloquent words can't change that."_

_"I know."_ Aedan said grimly. _"That's why it's up to us to make those words truth."_

* * *

Aedan and company entered the chantry to get the key to Sten's cage so they can finally leave. While there Alistair was astonished to find Ser Donnal, a knight of Redcliffe. Donall informed them of Arl Eamon's dire health and how the Alessa's desperation to cure her husband led him and his fellow knight Ser Henric to the Lothering Chantry in the hopes of finding clues to the Urn of Sacred Ashes. It seemed like a pointless endeavor to Aedan, finding the burnt remains of a long dead barbarian woman. By now they would be fortunate if there was even any dust left from those ashes. With his fellow knight dead Donnal decided to make his way back to Redcliffe and hope that his fellow knights had better fortune than he did. Donnal urged them both to come to Redcliffe as soon as possible and meet with Bann Teagan, he could probably help give them the assistance they needed. Aedan made sure to make it a priority.

Thanks to Leliana's assurances to the revered mother, they were able to procure the key to Sten's cage. But Aedan felt a more apprehensive to want to let Sten out after he learned that the family he murdered were also his rescuers, he would have died if the hadn't saved him. Aedan tried not to think about how much that reminded him of Arl Howe. He made his way back to the cage and it looked like Sten had barely moved since he left.

_"You returned." Sten pointed out._

_"Yes, I have. And I have the key to your cage."_

_"I confess, I didn't believe the revered mother would part with it. Or that you would even remember. I thought were too busy giving civic speeches."_

_"You heard that?"_

_"I believe the darkspawn heard it."_

_"Look, I have the key to your damned cage and the revered mother agreed to release you in to my custody. Do you want to help me or do you want to stand in that cage and bitch all day?"_

_"Very well. I will follow you against the darkspawn and in so doing I shall find my atonement."_

_"Right. And if you make me regret this, Sten, I'll kill you myself."_ Aedan promised.

_"You may try."_

_"Sten, the only reason you breathe is because I allow it. For as long as you're around me your life is in my hands."_

* * *

**Later that night….**

When they left Lothering they rescued a dwarven merchant, Bodahn, and his son, Sandal, from darkspawn scouts and in return for their rescue Bodahn decided to stay with them and provide services as a vendor in exchange for their protection. It was a mutually beneficial arrangement.

The others were getting settled around their campsite. Most of them set their tents close to one another around a fire, except Morrigan. She made her tent and her own fire on the far side of the campsite away from everyone else. Aedan supposed that since she lived most of her life in seclusion she saw no reason for that to change.

Aedan approached Bodahn's wagon carrying his family's sheathed sword. _"What can I do for you, ser."_ Bodahn asked.

_"I need to ask a very important favor of you Bodahn."_ Aedan spoke solemnly.

_"Oh, of course, ser. How can I help you?"_

Aedan presented his family's sword. _"I would be eternally grateful if you would be so kind as to hold on to this sword form."_

Bodahn gently accepted the sword from Aedan and carefully inspected the blade. _"Warden, this is high quality blade. You're certain you don't want to keep hold of it? It could certainly assist you more than me."_

_"This sword has been in my family for the past five hundred years. I want to make sure that it will be well cared for."_

_"Warden! You can't let someone as humble as me hold such a treasure! You should be carrying this."_

_"I can't, Bodahn. I am not worthy of carrying my family's sword."_ Aedan explained with his voice full of melancholy.

_"Then, I make sure no harm comes to this blade. Your family's treasure is safe with me, Warden. I promise."_

Aedan sat by himself near the fire with a piece of parchment in his hands. He had just finished drawing a picture of his whole family. He had never been so grateful as to have the skill to draw and paint so skillfully as he did right now. Now it was the only way he could see his family again. Tears unconsciously streamed down his face as he looked at their smiling faces again. He could see them bet he would never hold or hear them again.

He lacked so much right now to do anything. He barely had coin, no army to combat the Blight, let alone stand a chance against Loghain! He had no way of saving his country, much less avenge his family. Aedan needed power.

Wait. Power? That was it! Aedan reached into his satchel and carefully pulled out the glowing red vial Leandra gave him earlier. This would give him the power he needed!

The Avvar taught him the ritual, he had seen firsthand the power this ritual bestows. He kneeled before the fire and drew the runes around him in the ashes and began to chant the words that would awaken the power sleeping in this vial.

Aedan's actions caught the attention of the others in the camp. Even Morrigan took the extra steps to see what Aedan was doing. They all gathered around him, wondering what was going on with him.

_"Aedan are you alright?"_ Alistair asked, but he was completely deaf to him as he continued chanting. _"What's he doing?"_

_"I don't know."_ Said Leliana. _"Perhaps he is praying?"_

_"No. Aedan made it perfectly clear that he worships no one's god. This is something else."_

_"What tongue is that?"_ Sten asked.

_"It's...it's Avvar."_ Morrigan answered.

_"Can you understand what he's saying?"_

Aedan's cryptic chanting continued.

_"Not fully. He's calling to someone? Something?"_ Morrigan tried to listen to the strange words Aedan spoke.

Aedan continued to chant.

_"No. No, he wants something to wake up."_

Aedan's chanting grew louder and the wind began to howl.

_"Should we stop him?"_ Leliana was worried.

_"I do not think we could."_ Morrigan answered.

Aedan's chanting became more like yelling, like he was demanding to be heard. The wind began to blow stronger and the runes around him lit like fire with a shield of energy surrounding him. The very air around him grew dark and ominous, as if something heard his call. Aedan raised the dark red vial above his head. It was pulsing with life!

His companions tried to reach out to him, but the wind howled louder and it felt as if it was keeping them from getting closer. _"What is that?!"_ Alistair screamed.

The vial burned crimson with life! And shattered the seal containing it!

_"Dragon's blood."_ Morrigan whispered, but they all heard.

Aedan opened his jaw wide and welcomed the burning liquid into his maw, into his very being! He quaffed every last drop of it down even as it spilled over him. The pain was more intense than the Joining. His eyes burned and his skin was on fire! He convulsed in horrifying agony, but he would not scream! His veins went black as the blood boiled in them! But he WOULD. NOT. SCREAM!

The runes exploded, the fire was burnt out and the wind stopped howling. The pain had stopped and his flesh no longer burned. It was done. Aedan stood up and dusted the ash off of him and inhaled deeply.

_"A-Aedan?"_ Alistair called. _"Are you alright?"_

Aedan looked to his fellow Warden smiling ominously. His eyes were now pitch black with burning coals in them. He picked up a rock near him and crushed it into dust like it was nothing.

_"Alistair, I feel great! I guess you could say I feel like a new man." _Aedan knelt as a warrior, and then he rose again as a Reaver.

* * *

_I am Hafter, slayer of darkspawn and leader of the Alamarri. No dog nor wolf alive frightens me. I have taken the greatest of your men from you and taken your weapons as my own. If you ever rise against me or my sons again, we will take more than that._

-From tales of the Alamarii, author unknown.

**Author's Note:**

**Just so you know from here on out Aedan will be using a two-handed weapon.**

**Reason being is both DAI & DA2 warriors don't have dual-wield.**

**And I may post something about my Mage and Dalish Elf soon.**

**So keep an eye out.**

**Oh, and please review.**


	9. Crossing The Line

**Crossing the Line**

Denerim

Rendon Howe strode through the castle halls with complete confidence, his smug smile plastered to his face, behind Howe walked a hooded figure that followed him like a shadow. Loghain had seen fit to grant Howe the position of Teryn in the north even after Howe wiped out the Cousland line and with all the chaos going through the country Queen Anora was in no position to deny him his rightful claim. And he just finished leading a purge against the elven filth in the Alienage, when mongrels bite their master it's always best to put them down. It was a good day.

Outside the doors of Loghain's war room stood two men in drably colored robes. They stood like a pair of statues on either side of the door, their face blank and solemn. These weren't brothers of the Chantry Howe noticed. Who could these peasants be? Then he noticed the badge on their roped belts, two mabari back to back against a black tome. These were monks from the Order of the Line. Little more than beggars and dirt farmers as far as Howe was concerned. They prided themselves about maintaining the purest breed of mabari in their run down monastery. It seemed pointless to Howe, after all, you could find dogs in plenty in this country, but the insipid masses still insisted to think that these stinking monks brought some sort of pride to their nation.

Howe could hear Loghain arguing on the other side of the door. He walked into the room and saw the regent trading verbal blows with the head abbot of The Line. In the corner of the room was a pure bred mabari sitting in dignity while the two humans fought. Even Howe had to admit, it was one of the finest specimens he'd ever seem. Apparently this mabari was the center of their argument.

_"We've lost countless mabari and ash warriors at Ostagar! And now you're demanding that we just give you our most prized hound!?"_ The abbot yelled.

_"The mabari is the symbol of Fereldan royalty!"_ Loghain argued. _"It can be used to help unite the people back under the crown so we may face this threat!"_

_"The symbol of our people is not a smokescreen for you to hide behind when you've failed! The mabari chooses who leads her and our country does the same!"_

_"I am the acting regent. Queen Anora expects…!"_

_"What you and the queen want is irrelevant! You do not come into another's land and make demands, no matter what title you have! This is not Orlais! This conversation is over!"_ The abbot turned and around and stormed out the door, the mabari and his two acolytes trailing behind him.

Loghain slammed his fist onto the table. The teryn didn't take to being denied very well.

_"Problems, sire?"_ Howe asked.

_"We are in the midst of war and that monk thinks to tell me how to fight for this country."_

_"The nerve of him. But then, The Line has never been known for their enlightenment. They'd rather be breeding with their dogs than accomplish anything that actually matters."_

_"What have you're spies learned, Howe?"_

_"Well, sire, my spies tell me that there are demands from the bannorn that you step down from the regency. I am told they are gathering their forces, as are your allies. It seems it will be civil war despite the darkspawn horde. Pity."_

Loghain said nothing, but the scowl on his face screamed his displeasure.

_"There is also word that there are Grey Wardens who survived Ostagar. How I don't know, but they will act against you."_

_"Are you sure about this information?"_

_"Yes. The soldiers you posted at Lothering found them but were quickly killed. And a group of peasants tried to capture for the bounty but were also killed. I've arranged for a…solution. With your leave."_

The figure behind Howe removed his hood and revealed himself. He was an elf, swarthy skinned with dirty-blonde hair, the tattoos on his face marked his guild. _"The Antivan Crows send their regards."_ he greeted in a lilting Antivan accent

_"An assassin?"_ Loghain questioned.

_"Against Grey Warden, we need the best, sire."_ Howe assured.

_"Ha-ha-ha. And the most expensive."_ Laughed the crow.

_"Just get it done."_

The crow bowed and left the room.

_"Sire, if you're still determined to present that purebred bitch to your daughter as a symbol of her rightful claim I can arrange for some of my best men to…acquire it."_

_"Attacking an envoy for the Monastery of the Line, Howe?"_

_"As I said before, civil war is inevitable. Your daughter will need a strong symbol to maintain the loyalty of the masses, and many revere the image of the mabari."_

Loghain stood there contemplating, his scowl never leaving his face. _"Very well, Howe, do it. But leave no evidence of your involvement."_

_"I assure you, sire. No one will ever know we were there."_

* * *

Later in the Bannorn…

The party of Wardens were leaving westward from Lothering to begin their long quest of attaining allies in their fight against the darkspawn. As they walked the imperial highway Aedan noticed Dane acting rather oddly. Normally he's trot next Aedan with a happy presence around, but now his walk was slowed and he kept looking off into the distance rather than where they were going. Something was distracting him.

_"Dane? Is something wrong, boy?"_

Suddenly on a nearby hill another mabari bursted out of nowhere! Dane stopped dead in his tracks and perked his ears, his attention set solely on the fellow mabari. He sniffed the air and barked excitedly and the stranger barked in response. The stranger took off over the hill and Dane bounded after her.

Everyone with an opposable thumb stood there with a dumb look on their face as the mabari raced over the hill.

_"We'll I guess he's made a friend."_ Said Alistair.

_"Oh, please, can't we just leave him?"_ Morrigan complained. _"I think he'll be happier here with one of his kind."_

Aedan said nothing and chased after his dog. Dane ran like the devil was at his heels! Aedan had never seen him move so fast! When he finally caught up with him he and the other dog were at a ruined upon a caravan being raided! There were about ten bandits and they were pulling robbed monks out of the wagons and killing them! They were holding one at sword point and demanding to know where something was.

Aedan approached the bandits from behind not bothering to hide his presence. The carriage they were raiding was very simple in design, but it bore a symbol on the side. Son of a bitch! How dare they!?

One of the bandits spotted Aedan._ "Oy, piss off! This is none of your affair, stranger!"_

The others arrived behind Aedan. _"Insolent bastards! You dare assault an emissary of The Line!?"_

_"This is official business of Teryn Howe! I suggest you leave or I'll have your guts for garters!"_

_Teryn_ Howe!? _"You serve him!? You're DEAD!"_ Aedan charged forward, not even bothering to draw his weapons. The leader threw the abbot to the side and engaged him.

The two mabari pounced on top of their prey and ripped them apart while Alistair and Sten advanced on the soldiers, cutting of their heads and impaling them, while Morrigan and Leliana granted them cover fire with arrow and lightning. Morrigan performed a chain-lightning spell that quickly fried almost all the men while Aedan killed his targets with his bare hands, breaking their bodies and crushing their skulls!

Aedan approached the final one, the leader. He had some skill, using a longsword he managed to place several deep on Aedan's face, but Aedan didn't even bother to evade. The soldier was shocked to see how the gashes on Aedan's face didn't even bother him, like they weren't even there! He lunged at Aedan in an attempt to run him through! Leliana shrieked in horror, the man actually succeeded! But more horrifying, Aedan let him!

The man let go of his sword and thought that was the end of it but Aedan just stood there like the sword didn't bother him. He looked down at the three feet of steel sticking out of his torso like it was nothing. Aedan pulled the sword from his chest without any sign of pain or even discomfort and tossed it to the side.

Aedan approached the man with the distorted face of a demon! His eyes burning and his teeth fanged! The soldier screamed and tried to run but Aedan grabbed and threw his to the ground. He reached for his hunting knife. _"Now. Now, I think I'll have your guts for garters."_ Aedan told him. He stabbed him the stomach and sliced across his belly! And he reached his hand into the gash he created and yanked out the man's intestines! The man screamed in horrendous agony! Music to Aedan's ears. Aedan stuffed his victim's entrails right down his own throat! Aedan smiled in twisted glee as he watched the man choke to death on his own guts!

Even amongst the Chasind Morrigan had never seen so much cruelty in one man to kill another in such a way. They deserved to die, of course. Anyone foolish enough to raise arms against them have it coming. But still did he have to kill him so…grotesquely? Was what these men did really warrant such an effort?

**(Parshaara, that is disgusting.)** Sten thought to himself. The temessran had taught him that all baas were barbarians, but he did not expect such gross display of barbarism from the man who was supposed to be their leader. If there was ever such a land that needed the wisdom of the Qun it was Fereldan.

Sweet, holy Andraste! Leliana intensely fought the urge to vomit. Never before had she seen such cruelty. They may have been bandits killing priests but surely they didn't deserve that! And what was he doing letting the man inflict such grievous wounds on him? He could have finished him at will! Did he let him attack simply to inflict such horror on him!?

Alistair really liked sausages. They were his favorite thing to eat right next to cheese. Last night Alistair really wanted some sausages. Now he can never look at another sausages the same way again. **(Thanks Aedan you ruined sausages for me.)** He thought to himself. **(You've raped my love for sausages with a piece of broken glass and set it on fire, leaving nothing behind but ashen disappointment. And no more sausages.)**

Aedan watched as his victim slowly die and felt the entropic energies of his prolonged death heal his wounds. Finally the man stopped choking, he gurgles a little and his blood stopped flowing, he was dead.

The Abbot stood up and brushed the dirt from his robes and regained his dignified posture. _"Well, that was disgusting, ser."_ He pointed out.

_"It was no more than what he deserved."_ Aedan defended.

_"Oh, no doubt. Anyone who would attack simple monks is capable of doing far worse crimes. I'm just pointing out the fact that that was disgusting. I'm sure everyone else is thinking the same thing."_ Everyone nodded in agreement.

_"And you, ser….?"_ Aedan asked.

_"Ah, yes, I suppose introductions are in order. My name is Luwin, Head Abbot of the Monastic Order of The Line. At you humble service."_

Aedan nodded his head in respect. _"Abbot Luwin, it is an honor."_

_"The honor is all mine, ser. A shame you couldn't save my fellow monks. I shall make sure they are returned to the monastery for a proper burial."_

_"Abbot Luwin, why would these soldiers attack you?"_ Alistair asked.

The abbot pointed to his mabari, who was currently playing around with Dane. _"For Isulde there. She is the reason they attacked me. Teryn Loghain called me to the capital to inspect our most prized hound. Naturally, I complied, after all he was a hero in the war. When she didn't imprint to him he demanded that I just give her to him like she was a piece of furniture. I refused. He merely wanted her as a status symbol, but I think you know that a mabari is more than that."_

Aedan looked over to Dane and nodded in agreement. _"You can't make a mabari choose their master, they need to decide that for themselves."_

_"Exactly, just like our people. Now as grateful as I am for assistance, why would you cross someone like Howe to save a simple monk?"_

Aedan scowled at the mention of Howe's name. _"He has grievously wronged me. And I will stab at him in any way I can until I have my revenge."_

The abbot whistled towards the dogs and they both trotted to him. Isulde sat next to him while he petted Dane. Dane affectionately licked the monks hand as he inspected him. _"You're a Grey Warden, aren't you?"_ The abbot asked.

Aedan quirked an eyebrow. How could he have known? _"Yes, Alistair here and I are both Wardens. How did you know?"_

_"You're mabari bears the taint in him and he follows you. So it stands to reason that you are a Warden. How fortuitous."_

_"How so."_

_"Well, it just so happens that my fellow monks and I were transporting some of our relics back from Denerim to our monastery and some of these relics were used by the ash warriors who served King Calenhad during his final battle with Teryn Simeon. Perhaps they can be of some use to you."_

Abbot Luwin opened the trunks that Howe's soldiers took from the carriage and presented them to Aedan. Inside was a single set of arms and armor. The suit was a set of Ceremonial Armor forged of pure red steel and engraved with images of the mabari all over it. Aedan donned it with honor.

While Aedan placed the armor on Luwin painted Dane with the Kaddis of The King's Hounds, a design used by the war hounds of King Calenhad.

_"The armor suits you well, ser."_ Luwin complimented. _"And I think this weapon will suit you just as well."_

He presented Aedan with a powerful great-axe. Along the haft were images of charging mabari and ancient runes. The bottom of the haft was like a four bladed spearhead to act as a counter balance. The shaft of the blade was thin and widened into bearded blade and had a knotted design engraved on it. On the back of the blade was a hammer head that intricately designed into the shape of a snarling mabari. This fearsome weapon reminded Aedan of Ser Argyle's "Bear's Maul".

_"This axe was one of the first weapons to break down the front gates at Denerim and allowed King Calenhad to breach the city to defeat Teryn Simeon."_ Luwin explained. _"It is called 'The Hound's Teeth'."_

What a strange name for an axe. _"Why is it called that?"_

_"Because whatever it bites into it destroys."_

Aedan looked at the awesome weapon and smiled in agreement.

_"Now, Grey Warden. I am afraid I must be off now. I must take the bodies of my brothers and make sure that my order can replenish the ranks of our nation's mabari to combat the darkspawn. When you are ready I swear you will all the hound we can muster and train."_

_"You will lend us the aid of your order?"_

_"Of course! Like the Ash Warriors, we are king's men. And if what is being said about Loghain is true, we will not support the man who abandoned our king to his death. I will also spread the word about what he tried to do here. With any luck that will lose him more support from the bannorn."_

_"Farewell, Abbot Luwin."_

_"Before I leave might, I say what a magnificent hound you have? Perhaps when this is done you could bring to the monastery? Any sires of his would be incredible hounds."_

_"I don't think he'd mind that."_

(Barks in happiness.)

The abbot got back into his wagon and continued on his way. With his new arms and armor Aedan and the other proceeded to continue their way. Now Aedan had power and he had the weapons to utilize it. Now came the daunting task of finding their allies and stopping Loghain.

* * *

"_The mabari is clever enough to speak, and wise enough to know not to."_

Fereldan Proverb.


	10. Know Your Company

Know Your Company

The company of Grey Wardens were back at camp they had made their necessary preparations and gathered what supplies they needed. Now that they were prepared they needed to decide where they were going. Aedan sat by the fire once more with pencil and parchment in his hands, illustrating the faces of his companions. Before going any further Aedan decided that it was important to first know everyone traveling with him. His father and Argyle both told him that it was vital for any leader to know the people who served him. Teryn Bryce himself knew the names and faces of every servant and soldier in their house. Aedan realized that despite Alistair probably being the only other Warden in the country, he knew next to nothing about him so he decided to speak with him first.

"_Alistair, how are you doing?"_

"_I'm alright?"_

"_That's not what I mean. We haven't really spoken about what happened to Duncan and I know it's eating at you."_

"_It's…it's alright. I know you didn't know him as long as I did, Aedan."_

"_That doesn't mean I don't feel his loss. It takes a special kind of man to dedicate himself to a cause like the Wardens."_

"_It's just that…anyone of us could die in battle. I-I should have handled it better." _

Aedan looked at Alistair for a moment. _"You're an orphan aren't you?"_

"_Not quite, but near enough. How could you tell?"_

"_The way you mourn the loss of Duncan is the same way I mourn the loss of my father."_

"_Yes. I guess you could say he was the closest thing I had to a father. He did more for me than my real father ever did."_

"_How were near enough to an orphan if you were raised by Arl Eamon?"_

"_Oh, did I say that? I meant uh, the uh, dogs raised. Yes that's it. A whole pack of them from straight from the Anderfels!"_

"_That's not what you said at Flemth's hut. You said you know Arl Eamon, how is that?"_

~Sigh~ _"Well, if you really want to know, I'm a bastard and before you make any jokes, I mean that in the literal sense. My mother died when I was still an infant and Arl Eamon took me in. He was good to me and he didn't have to be. I respect the man and I know that he's a reliable ally."_

"_Were you and the arl close?"_

"_Yes, a bit. His brother Teagan and I actually got along very well. Eamon and Teagan have a large age gap between them and Teagan would often treat me like the little brother he never had."_

"_If Arl Eamon raised you how did you end up being raised by the Chantry?"_

"_Oh, and that's where it got a little a complicated. You see the arl eventually married a young woman from Orlais. Which caused a little friction with the king and Loghain 'cause it was so soon after the war."_

Aedan could already see where this was going.

"_She heard the rumors that I was Eamon's bastard. They weren't true of course but they were still there. She felt threatened by me and she urged the arl to send me away. Eventually Arl Eamon relented and sent me of the monastery in Dererim at age ten. And before I left she made it adamantly clear that the castle was no longer my home."_

Typical Olesian noblewoman. Alistair didn't seem pissed. How could he not be pissed? This wasn't even Aedan's life story and _he_ was getting pissed.

"_Weren't you angry?"_

"_Well, of course I was angry. I was pissed! I mean I was only ten years old, I didn't ask to be a bastard, I didn't want to be shipped off to some monastery like somebody's trash. But I learned that being angry at everything that's happened to you never helps, it can only make you feel like crap."_

That was surprisingly wise of Alistair. But it wasn't any advice Aedan would every listen to. He had too much anger.

"_Did _you_ ever see Arl Eamon again after that?"_

~Sigh~ _"Only a few times. He came by the monastery to check on me and see how I was doing. They…weren't happy visits. I felt like Eamon cast me off and I was determined to be bitter. After one visit I was particularly vocal about how angry I was and I blamed him for how bad my life was and how I never wanted to see him again. He stopped visiting after that."_

"_You had every right to be angry!"_

"_Maybe, but that never helped me. After he stopped visiting I realized how much I actually missed him. Eventually I heard that he and the arlessa had a son named Connor and I knew that the chance of him visiting me again was probably never. I regretted what I said ever since. And so I stayed at the monastery and I eventually had to become a Templar."_

"_Why did you __have__ to become a Templar?"_

"_Well, when you're raised by the Chantry they only give so many choices. It was either be a Templar or be a chanter. At least as Templar I didn't have to get scolded for missing every third line in the Chant of Light."_

"_You certainly don't strike me as the religious type."_

"_You got that right. Even in my Templar training I kept getting sent to kitchen duty for 'not taking my duty to the Maker seriously'."_

"_Well, at least you got something useful out of the Templar Order. That's how you got Duncan to notice you, right?"_

"_Yes. Shortly before I had to take my vows Duncan came to the abbey looking for recruits. He saw me in the training courtyard and asked me if I wanted to join. It was the first time in my life that anyone ever actually asked me about what I wanted. I thought I could do more good as a Grey Warden than as a Templar so I joined. But the Grand Cleric refused to let me go."_

"_Why the hell not?"_

"_Apparently she didn't want the Chantry to lose anything, even one Templar. She felt I was forsaking the Maker for leaving the Chantry. No huge loss I wouldn't have been suited to the life of a Templar anyway."_

"_I take it you don't agree with Chantry dogma?"_

"_You don't seem to either. In fact, I remember that you punched out a Chantry Mother."_

"_I pray to no gods. I've yet to find one that is worthy of my prayers. Especially not the Maker."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I despise anything that forces a man to his knees."_

"_Oh, well. When you put it that way…."_

"_My father was shocked when I told him I refused to worship the Maker. But he told me that we all must find our own way, even if it means we must stumble in the dark. He respected my decision and he never thought less of me for it."_

"_Well, it sounds like your father was a man worth knowing."_

"_Do you know anything about your father? Was he ever in your life?"_

"_I know who I was led to believe was my father, but no he never had anything to do with me."_ Alistair's tone was mixed with sadness and resentment. _"Enough. I'm done talking about this, but thanks for checking in on me."_

"_I'm a Warden now, as well, Alistair. We're in this together."_

"_Yes, I…I suppose we are."_

* * *

Aedan turned from Alistair and walked toward Sten, sarcastically thinking how enlightening a conversation with a qunari might be. Aedan never liked the history or philosophy of the qun. In fact he hated it. It was a representation of everything he despised! The qunari were foreign invaders and their way is "submit to our way and be slaves or become mindless slaves." Aedan had ancestors who fought in the Exalted Marches and the records in which they described the qunari repulsed Aedan. Breaking up family's, forcing them into re-education camps and if you tried to escape or refused their message they used some kind of burning poison that lobotomized its victims and then sent them to work until they died. All in all the qun disgusted Aedan. They were just another foreign power seeking to force themselves on others. And now he had to go make nice with one who murdered his rescuers. This should go over well.

The grey-skinned giant stood by himself away from the fire. As far Aedan could tell, he was standing at attention. With no orders from the qunari it seemed all he did was wait for something to do.

Before Aedan had a chance to open his mouth and as anything, _"Why are we stopping?"_ Sten asked brusquely.

"_I think we should talk, Sten."_

"_There are darkspawn to be fought, is this delay needful?"_

"_I need to know if I can trust you to watch my back."_

"_Warden, I have sworn to aide and so I am here. The Qunari are not a people of idle promises."_

(Not a people of idle threats, more like.) Aedan thought himself. _"Why would the Qunari send soldiers to Ferelden?"_ That was question that was really on Aedan's mind.

"_The antaam are the eyes and ears of the qunari. We are how my people know the world."_

"_Doesn't that make your view somewhat skewered?"_

"_View of what?"_

"_Everything! You know the world by seeing it down the edge of sword. How can you learn anything about anyone that way?"_

"_It has served us well in the past."_

This was unsettling to Aedan. _"Why would your people watch Ferelden?"_

"_The Arishok asked, 'What is the Blight?' it is by his curiosity that I'm here now."_

"_Why would your people care about the Blight being in Ferelden?"_

"_Why do you?"_

"_Because the Blight threatens my homeland and my people."_

"_So if it were in Orlais or the Anderfels it would not concern you?"_

"_Correct. I don't give a damn about the Anderfels and especially not Orlais. As far as I'm concerned anywhere that isn't Ferelden can burn!" _Aedan stated sternly.

The qunari raised an eyebrow. _"Strange I thought it was the Grey Warden's duty was to defend all of Thedas. And how will you end the Blight in this country."_

~Sigh~ _"We have to kill the Archdemon."_

"_Is that all? It is surrounded by an ocean of darkspawn. You say that you're a Grey Warden. My people have heard legends about your Order._

~Chuckle~ _"What have you heard about the Wardens, Sten?"_

"_Great strategists and peerless warriors. That is what we hear of your Order. So far I've yet to be impressed."_

"_And I've heard stories about your people as well, Sten. And after what you did to get yourself locked in that cage like an animal, I must say, you do those stories great justice."_

Sten said nothing, his neutral look never leaving his face, but Aedan knew that stung him. _"Don't you even think about judging me, Sten. I'm not the one who fucked up."_

"_Parshaara, this is pointless. We should move one."_

* * *

Aedan left Sten to lick the verbal wound he inflicted. He knew he probably didn't elevate himself in Sten's eyes, but he didn't care either. Sten would be better evaluating himself before he could even think about judging others. Aedan thought it was time to discuss Leliana and her "vision". But before he did that he decided to make a little purchase Bodahn.

Aedan approached the red-haired Orlesian.

"_Oh, hello. Is there something you want to talk about?"_ She asked politely.

"_Actually I thought I'd give you a 'welcome to the team' present."_ He handed her a fat lute that had purchased from Bodhan. Leliana's eyes lit with excitement.

"_Oh, how dear of you! Thank you so much! How did you know?"_

"_Oh, you…seemed like the musical type to me. Would you be so kind?"_

"_But of course."_ Leliana plays a melodious tune on the lute and sung a ballad about a highwayman and the tavern girl who loved him. It sounded like the recipe to every third bastard in the country, but Aedan had to admit it, she had a lovely singing voice.

"_This was very sweet. Thank you."_ She said. The two of them made some small talk and she told him about how her mother left Ferelden to continue serving the Lady Cecilie and how she was taught music and dance by her.

"_Perhaps you could tell me about this dream of yours….?"_

~sigh~ _"I knew this was coming." _Leliana explained to Aedan the dream she had about the impenetrable blackness that swallowed all light and about her troubled visit to the garden how she felt, that The Maker was calling her to help combat the Blight via rosebush.

Aedan had never heard such a load of crap in his life.

"_And this made you want to help me?"_

"_There are so many wonderful things in the world. How can I just sit back and watch while the Blight destroys it all. What we're doing is The Maker's will."_

"_If I remember correctly the Maker is the reason that the Blight even exists in the first place. I feel more like we're cleaning up his mess rather than doing his will."_

"_The Maker couldn't want such…destruction. How can you say that? You…you're such a pessimist."_

"_A pessimist is what a strategist calls a pragmatist, Leliana. I'm just repeating what your Chantry says. Do you mean to tell that the Chantry is wrong?"_

"_I know what the Chantry says, but what should I believe? What others tell me, or what I believe in my heart?"_

"_In the real world you'll find that serving the Chantry and doing what's right are not always the same thing."_

"_Oh, believe me, I do know a thing or two about the real world. It's why I joined the cloister to begin with."_

"_What were you before you joined the cloister?"_

"_The Chantry does not pry, why should you?"_

"_I'm not the Chantry and it's the fact I don't know you. For all I know you could be cannibalistic serial killer with a foot fetish."_

"_Sweet, bloody Maker! No!"_

"_Well, then enlighten me."_

"_What do you want to know?"_ Leliana asked innocently.

"_Why did you join a cloister in Fereldan?"_

"_The Chantry provides tranquility and safe harbor to all who seek it. I was a…traveling minstrel for a long time and I wanted to find some…rest from that life. And my skill in battle, well, you learn a lot of things when traveling the road and lady must be ready to defend herself when traveling alone, no?"_

"_Leliana, I'm disappointed. How can you expect me to trust you with my life on the field if you're not going to be honest with me?"_

"_W-what? What do you mean?"_

"_You were not a minstrel, you were a Bard and a skilled one too." _Aedan stated.

"_Ohh, you think just because I can fight and play music that makes me a bard? That's a common mistake, silly."_

"_It wasn't the lute that gave you away. It was the way you handled those soldiers back in Lothering. That technique you used to disable them was called 'Cat Chases Rodent.' It is a high-level bard tactic, not something you just learn on the road. " _He explained.

Leliana was stunned. She had revealed the past she was so ashamed of to him and she didn't even know it. What's more, he played her as easily as she played that lute.

"_That was very well done. You'd have made an excellent bard. Yes I was a bard once, but what does it matter what I used to be? I left that all behind to join the Chantry and I left the Chantry behind to help you."_

She had a point. _"Fair enough, Leliana."_

"_If I may, you seem to know a good deal about bards and your Orlesian was flawless. Where did you learn all that?"_

"_I lived in Val Royeaux for a few months and I studied their approach to combat."_

"_Really? I haven't been there in so long! And I miss so much there. The Grand Cathedral, the avenue of flowers and the shoes. Oh, the shoes! I miss all the good things I left back there. Tell me is there anything you miss?"_

"_No. That would mean that there was something there that I'd have actually liked."_

"_Oh, come on. There must have been some things you liked there."_

"_Not…a…damned…thing. Their wine was too sweet with no kick and the food was too delicate with no substance. The streets were noisy with that damned chant going on all day and night. Nobles were pompous, pretentious hypocrites! And the peasants! They were weak, like cattle. Not a damned spine to be found in any of them!"_

This was upsetting to Leliana. There were some bad things about Orlais, it's true, but there were many wonderful things about it too. _"You can't find the good things about Orlais if all you look for are the bad things."_

"_Leliana, do you ever wonder why Lady Cecilie had to flee this country when the Orlesians were defeated? It's because we despise their values. My way of a 'for instance' I was almost arrested for assaulting a chevalier when he wanted to 'exert his rights' on an elven girl. And the worst part was I was in the wrong, I committed a crime, not him. Here, in this country we don't let anyone get away with that kind of crap, not even the nobles. That's why we hate Orlais, why I hate it."_

"_And what about me?"_

"_You are not your country. But you still cherish their values, as to whether there are any good Orlesian values, well, you'll just have to show me they exist."_

"_Well, then I will. I'll prove that Orlesians are a good and decent people."_

* * *

Morrigan watched as Aedan chatted up that red-haired Orlesian girl, Leliana. She saw him give her a lute as a present and she sung him a song. How sweet, she thought bitterly. Why was she feeling this way? He could do whatever he wished and it's not as if he ever showed any interest. Perhaps that was her fault. After what she said about his brother, he did threaten her and she had no doubt that he could follow through with it. Still she had to admit, between the two Wardens, Aedan was definitely the more desirable. She had seen that first hand.

It seemed he was done talking with the little Chantry sister and was making his way towards her. Was he tired of his little dalliance already?

Aedan decided to start small and asked Morrigan the one thing that has been burning in his mind since he left the Wilds. Was that really Flemeth? The two of them spoke and laughed about Flemeth and the supposed truth behind some of the legends. Aedan already knew the beginnings of Flemeth's tale, it was one that was tied to his family. It seemed Morrigan and her mother had more of a standoffish teach/student relationship rather than a parent/child one. Being raised by someone as harsh, callous and somewhat sadistic as Flemeth, Aedan couldn't really blame Morrigan for having such harsh views of the world. She just needed to be shown there was more to the world than she was told.

"_Dare I ask of your own mother? Few are abominations of legend, 'tis true. But I find myself curious never the less."_

That was a painful subject Aedan didn't want to elaborate on. _"I love my mother. She and my father helped make me the man I am today. What else do you want to know?"_

"_I-I…nothing. I wish to know nothing more. I find myself a little envious to tell the truth, but it matters little." _It was an odd thing for her to hear. How someone could truly love their mother. It was something she knew nothing of, truly.

"_I was wondering if you could tell me about being a shapechanger."_

"_I was not born as such. 'Tis a skill taught to me by Flemeth over years of training in the Wilds. The Chasind tell legends of witches changing their form to spy on them and when a child is alone and separate from his tribe that is when we strike. Dragging the child screaming to our lair to be devoured. A most amusing tale."_

Aedan laughed, _"I take it that's something you've done before then?"_

"_No! I would never do something as disturbing as stealing a child! They are dirty little things full of snot, tears and trouble. Although I can't speak for my mother. She after all, has lived a far longer life than I and has tastes that I can't imagine."_

"_I'll bet."_

"_Why do you ask? Is there something specific you wish to know?"_

"_I've known Avvar shamans with such magic."_

"_Really? That is no surprise, in certain remote areas of the world where these practices thrive. There are traditions outside the Circle of Magi that despite what they and the Chantry claim. The Chantry would uproot such traditions and burn them if they could, but as luck would have it some of these practitioners still exist."_

"_Thank you for answering my question, Morrigan."_

"_Indeed. Do you have an opinion on my abilities then? Am I an unnatural abomination to be put to the torch?"_

"_Not at all. I think your abilities are very useful and I've no doubt that you've worked hard to master them. I can respect such dedication."_

That was most unexpected. _"Oh? Well…thank you. You are…simply full of surprises, Warden."_

"_Aedan."_

"_Beg pardon?"_

"_My mother named me Aedan. I prefer to be addressed as such by my comrades."_

"_Very well…Aedan."_

"_So tell me, did you grow up in the Korcari Wilds your whole life."_

As much as Morrigan appreciated Aedan's attention she was unused to it, and found this familiarity to be somewhat annoying. _"Why do ask me such things? I do not probe you for useless information, do I?"_

"_I am trying to get to know those I travel with. I would hardly consider that useless information. Especially since you and I know little to nothing of one another."_

"_Oh? You wish to get know me? I would have thought you'd prefer to get know that chantry sister."_

Aedan smiled slyly _"If I really wanted to get know her, I wouldn't be all the way over here trying so hard to get know you, Morrigan_."

Morrigan returned his smile. _"Very well, Aedan. But you have me at a disadvantage. You keep asking me questions and yet you tell me nothing of yourself. Let us try this: I will answer your questions if I choose to, but in return you have to answer any question I have."_

Aedan was actually liking the sound of this.

"_You give a copper and I have to give a sovereign?"_

"_Well, if you want a lot from a woman you have to give a lot, Aedan. Do we have a deal?"_

"_We have a deal."_

"_Good. Now ask your questions and I might answer them."_

"_Alright. Have you ever been hunted by the Chantry."_

"_Aha, a very cute question indeed."_

"_Do I get a cute answer?"_

"_Mmm. I suppose so."_

"_My mother has been hunted from time to time, by Templar fools like Alistair, which should tell you how successful they were."_ She carried on about how she made a game of luring the Templars into a trap. Aedan didn't feel much sympathy for them, after all they were warned.

"_Now, I believe 'Tis my turn to ask a question now, isn't it. Remember you have to answer."_

"_Ask anything you want."_

She decided to take her time, try to get an insight into his character, maybe even make a request of her own. _"I noticed earlier that you were drawing a picture of that girl, Leliana. Is she so special that you'd take her picture?"_

Aedan gave her a quizzical look, _"Why? Are you jealous?"_

"_Should I be? I believe it's my turn to have my question answered."_

"_Drawing and painting is my favorite pastime. And I like to illustrate the faces of the people around me."_

"_Tis so? Would you draw my picture?"_

Aedan smiled warmly, _"Will you smile for me?"_

Morrigan returned his smile, _"Oh, very well. Only for you."_

Oh, this was most amusing. Never before had she given a man such attention, and nor did a man ever give her such entertainment. Morrigan thought for a moment. What could she ask? What did she really want to know? Ah, here's one. _"What is the meaning behind the tattoos on your body?"_

Aedan smiled at her. _"Which one?"_

Oohh, he was playing with her. She decided to play along. _"You know…I don't quite know. You'll have to show me in order to refresh my memory."_

"_Pick one."_

"_Alright, to begin with, what is the meaning behind the one on your face?"_

"_When I was in the University of Val Royeaux I was disgusted with the Orlesian nobles love for masks. It seemed a cowardly practice of hiding their true colors behind facades of nobility. I decided to tattoo my face in design and color of ancient Alamarri warpaint to prove that Fereldans don't hide behind the image of nobility, we where it on our faces."_

"_A bold statement. What did your peers think?"_

"_If I gave a damn, I wouldn't have gotten my face inked in the first place."_

"_That is fair. Tell me about the one on your left arm."_ Aedan rolled up his sleeve to show her. _"I know 'tis the symbol of the Avvarian god of winter but why do you have it? Are you an Avvar?"_

"_No I'm not. I lived with the Avvar for about half a year. When I traveled back through the Frostbacks from Orlais I was caught in the middle of a fierce snowstorm in the dead of winter. I dug a hole in the snow and waited out the storm. Avvar tribesman found me two days later and brought me to their keep. They said that storm should have killed me but I had the favor of Haakon Wintersbreath. They gave me his mark so that I could continue to carry his favor."_

"_That sound like quite the adventure. And the one on your other arm?"_

Aedan rolled up his other sleeve and showed her the green raindrop with the two spears crossing in front of it. _"This is the heraldry of Highever. My…old home."_

"_Earlier I saw that you have the royal crest upon your knees, why is that."_

"_Pure symbolism. I kneel only before my king. Not to gods, not to any other men or women. Only to the chose ruler of my people."_

"_That is something I'd like to see."_

"_Seeing me with my pants off?"_

"_No, not that! Seeing you kneel before anyone. But I wouldn't be adverse to you following through with your suggestion."_

Morrigan liked this little game they were playing, Aedan was so confident in himself and held no fear or reservations against her. The men she had been with before, even the ones who professed love to her always held a reservoir of fear for what she was, but not Aedan. And this little game allowed her to reacquaint herself with his chiseled body and she didn't even have to touch him. She saw Leliana looking over at them and noticed the hint of jealousy in her eye. Perhaps she would touch him anyway.

"_The one on your chest. I don't quite remember what it was. Would you be so kind as to…refresh my memory?"_

Aedan smiled mischievously at her. _"I'd love to."_

Aedan pulled his shirt off to "refresh" Morrigan's memory. But Morrigan's eyes were instantly directed toward Aedan's well-defined sixpack. She still wanted very much to run her hands along those powerful muscles, but fought to maintain control. She looked at the crest over his heart and began to run her soft hand over it. His muscles were stronger than she thought. She made sure that Leliana could see what was happening. Leliana saw it.

"_What is this? And why is it over your heart?"_

The feeling of Morrigan's soft hand on his chest sent electricity through Aedan's nerves. He fought to not give in to his primal feelings. And fought hard. _"It is my family crest. The mark of House Cousland."_

Cousland. She felt like she heard the name before. _"And are they a mighty house?"_

"_The strongest."_

She smiled seductively and motioned him to turn around and show the visage of the scantily robbed woman with wings on his back. _"Oh, my. What a scandalous image you have here! Are you so desperate for female companionship that you put one on you back so she'll never leave you?"_

Aedan couldn't help but laugh. _"Hardly. I've never lacked for female companionship. I'm certainly not lacking now, Morrigan."_

~chuckle~ _"How very true. Is this Andraste?"_

"_Not only no, but hell no. It's the Lady of The Skies. The Avvarian goddess of death."_

"_You painted a death god on your back? How ominous. What is this inscription at her feet?"_

"_In Avvar it says 'I'm always watching'. When I was with the Avvar I helped them hunt a red lion that was terrorizing them. I helped them bring it down and was so enraptured in our victory that I didn't watch where I was going and almost fell off a cliff! One of my companions grabbed me before I fell and told me that even after victory death always watches, and we must never let her catch us off guard. Well, now she'll never catch me unawares."_

Morrigan placed her hands on his strong back and gently traced the wings with her fingers. She couldn't help but feel a certain sense of tranquility being this close to him. She was almost tempted to wrap her arms around him and rest her head against his warm body.

"_Are you trying to seduce me, Morrigan?"_

Morrigan wrapped her arms around his chest and finally glided her hand on his powerful abs. _"When I'm trying you'll certainly know, Aedan."_ She whispered into his ear, her warm breath on his face.

He turned his head to her, their faces were so close now. His eyes gazed into her golden ones. "Really? And how would I know that you're really trying, Morrigan?" They closed their eyes, their lips drawing close together.

Morrigan halted just a hair away from his flesh "That is an answer for another time, Aedan." She answered, her sweet breath kissing his lips.

"_I look forward to it."_ Aedan smiled warmly, he knew their little game would draw to a close. But it was very fun for them both.

"_As do I. You can leave your shirt off if you like."_

"_Only if you like."_

"_Oh, I like. I like very much, indeed."_

Aedan left his shirt off and walked away from Morrigan's tent. A dip in the river would be needed before he went to sleep. He had never met a woman like Morrigan before she was…fascinating. She was confident, and refused to let others define who she is. That is definitely a quality he found…challenging in a woman. Aedan liked a challenge. She had some rough spots around her personality, but then again so did he.

As soon as Aedan was out of sight Morrigan turned into a wolf and ran into the woods. Being in animal form offered a form of clarity that was unknown to most people. Being aware yet unaware, being a welcome stranger in an unfamiliar home. She needed to be in animal form in order to shake of the carnal feelings Aedan woke in her.

Any time she had been with a man it was always she who was in control, she controlled the feelings of her prey. But this man was different. He maintained control and was even able to rouse these feelings in her on whim of his own. Aedan was…unique to say the least. He had a dashing and charming side to him that most women would swoon over as he passed by. And yet, there was a savage, dark side to him; an unimaginable bloodlust and savagery that she found unsettling yet….arousing.

Aedan crushed Flemeth's assertions that Alamarri men were weak of body and will. She had seen for herself what those powerful hands of his could do to a man's body, like ripping out his throat, but what about a woman's body? What would it feel like to have those well trained hands on her soft flesh? There'd be some bruising no doubt, after all she saw him rip out a man's throat with his bare hands, but as she had learned pain brings pleasure of its own.

She continued her run into the woods, trying to calm herself, but for the first time in her life she was actually thankful to Flemeth. For once she brought Morrigan something she actually liked and wasn't going to let it slip away.

Morrigan returned to her tent, her run was over and her lust gone. She changed back into human form and as she prepared herself for bed, noticed a folded piece of parchment on her bedding. She unfolded the paper and her heart leapt inside her chest. It was a perfect illustration of her. Aedan captured her features so well, the strokes were bold yet delicate and the eyes he drew somehow made the picture seem alive! What's more the picture was of her smiling gently at the beholder. At the bottom of the picture was a small note that read "Will you smile for me?" Morrigan was truly touched. How could she properly answer such a charming display? Hmmm. She hugged the picture to her chest, she would never show such affection in the eyes of others, but at least in private she could enjoy such weakness.


	11. A Feast on Crows

A Feast on Crows

The company of Grey Wardens continued their walk on the Imperial Highway. Morrigan continued to eye Aedan but always focused her attention somewhere else when he looked at her. Leliana happily played her lute and sung a hymn as they walked to make their journey a little lighter. Alistair tried to make light conversation with Sten. Something about playing "I spy". Aedan remained silent as he threw a stick for Dane and the dog always brought it back. Their monotonous sojourn was suddenly interrupted when a young woman frantically ran up to them.

"_Oh, thank the Maker! We need help! They attacked the wagon! You must help us!" _she cried. _"Please, follow me! I'll take you to them."_

Aedan and Alistair shrugged at one another and hastily followed after her. They chased her around the corner of a hill and saw the woman run up to the fallen wagon and met up with a dusky-skinned elf with blonde hair. Aedan felt the sudden change in the air, like something was wrong. Not like people were in danger but like they were walking into a trap.

The elf gave some kind of signal and suddenly armed assailants came out of their hiding places and a group of bowmen assembled on the hills on either side of them. And to make things better a giant tree fell behind them cutting of their retreat. This was getting better and better. The assailants all drew their weapons and charged!

"_The Grey Warden dies here!"_ The elf cried as he charged Aedan. The elf lunged at Aedan, aiming his red steel longsword at Aedan's heart. Aedan swiftly evaded to the side, grabbing the elf's sword hand and jammed his elbow right into the assassin's chin! Then Aedan lifted the elf over his head and threw his unconscious body right into the other assassin's! Who then fell right into their own traps! Aedan found the irony to be hilarious.

Leliana and Morrigan made quick work of the bowmen on the hills, while Alistair dispatched the young woman who lured them into this trap, by cutting of her head. Dane finished off the assassins who weren't fortunate enough to die when they fell on their traps.

That had to be the most pitiful assassination attempt that ever Aedan's pleasure to suffer. He looked over to the elf who led the sorry excuse for an assault and noticed that he was still alive. At first Aedan was tempted to just snap his neck and be done with it, but then he decided it would be more prudent to interrogate him first….then snap his neck.

* * *

The elf began to regain consciousness. _"Mmm…what? I….oh. I rather thought I'd wake up dead, or not wake up at all, as the case may be. But I see you haven't—ohfff!"_

Aedan cut his off short as stomped his boot onto his chest. "_Shut Up! You'll speak when I tell you to speak!"_ Aedan yelled in Antivan.

~Cough, cough~ _"Well, I do enjoy a good beating from a handsome brute from time to time. And the way your Fereldan accent sound while speaking my language is sexy too. Please, continue!"_

Aedan obliged and applied more pressure onto the elf's chest, slowly crushing his diaphragm. In few moment his foot was going to punch a hole through this assassin.

Zevran could feel the Warden's boot slowly flatten his bones and organs. And despite how erotic he found this situation to be, he probably wouldn't live long enough to enjoy it before his internal organs were flattened into paste. _"If your intention is to get information out of me I could save you the trouble and just get right to the point_."

Aedan quickly took his foot of the elf's chest and wiped it on the grass as if he'd just stepped in shit. _"Start talking, elf."_

"_My name is Zevran Arinai. Zev to my friends. I am a member of the order of The Antivan Crows, brought her for the sole purpose of eliminating any surviving Grey Wardens. Which I have failed at. Sadly"_

"_The Crows?"_

"_Have you not heard of them, Aedan?"_ Leliana asked. _"They are an order of assassin's out of Antiva, very powerful and very professional. Known for always getting the job done, so to speak. Someone went through great expense to hire this man."_

"_Quite right, my dear. I'm surprised you haven't heard of us out here in this country. Where I'm from we are quite infamous."_

"_Not for being very good assassins, apparently."_

"_Oh, fine. Is that what you Fereldans do? Mock your prisoners? Such cruelty."_

"_Actually, we torture them to death and then feed their bodies to our dogs. Especially the smart-ass ones." _Dane growled at Zevran to back up Aedan's story. Aedan had in fact heard of the Crows from his sister-in-law. She used them as a bedtime story to scare Oren into behaving or they'd sneak in his window and take him away for being naughty.

"_Who hired you to kill us?"_

"_A rather taciturn fellow by the name of uh…what was it? Oh, yes, Loghain, that was it."_

Aedan felt his hand itching as it reach for his axe at the mention of that name. _"Does that mean you're loyal to Loghain?"_

"_Oh, I have no idea what his issues with you are. The usual, I suppose. You threaten Loghain's power, yes? I just happened to be in the area when the job came up and took the contract. Beyond that, no, I am not loyal to him."_

That was Zevran's saving grace. Aedan's hand stopped itching. _"When and where were you to meet Loghain again?"_

"_Oh, I wasn't. I was contracted to perform a single job. If I succeeded I would have left the country on the first boat out of Denerim. And if I failed I'd be dead."_

"_If you failed?"_

"_Well, what can I say? I'm an eternal optimist. Although the chances of me succeeding at this point seem a bit slim, don't they. Ha-ha, ha-ha. No I don't suppose you'd find that funny."_

"_Why didn't they send their best?"_

"_Oh, I am one of their very best, in fact. It's why the Crows were paid so handsomely"_

"_If you're one of the best how is it you failed so epically?"_

"…_.Because…the Grey Wardens are as skilled as legend claims?"_

This was slightly pathetic. "_How much were you paid?"_

"_I wasn't paid anything. The Crows, however, were paid a rather handsome sum just for their attention."_

"_Who paid them?"_

"_I believe it was Loghain's right-hand man. Arl Howe."_

That caught Aedan off guard. He didn't expect to hear those two names in the same sentence. _"What…was…that…name again? And please be sure you're telling me the truth."_

"_Yes, it was Arl Rendon Howe. He was the one who contacted the Crows in the first place. Seemed like a total bastard truth be told, even by a trained killer's standards."_

Aedan couldn't believe his ears. Not only does Loghain betray their king but he is in league with Arl Howe? Could they have been working together the whole time? It made sense. Aedan directed his attention back to the Crow. _"You know, you're singing like a Chantry choir boy. Are you even loyal to the people you serve?"_

"_Loyalty is an interesting concept. And if you done with your questions we could discuss it further."_

"_Speak."_

"_Well, here's the issue: I was contracted to kill you but I've failed and you spared my life, and the code of the Crows demand that I die for the crime of failure. If you won't do it, the Crows probably will. Thing is, I like living, a lot. And you certainly seem like someone who'd give the Crows pause if they thought of coming after you again. If you allow it, I will pledge my service to you."_

"_Ha! And are you going to be as loyal to me as you were to Loghain or even your Crows?"_

"_I happen to be a very loyal person. I just simply wish for the option of choosing who I am loyal to. That's not a fault, is it? I mean would you be loyal to anyone who practically owned you?"_

That was a fair point. "_And what's to stop you from finishing the job later?"_

"_To be honest, I was never really given the option of joining the Crows. They bought me from a slave market when I was a child. The only way to ever leave them is to die not matter what. So it seems my only option is to join with someone the Crows won't touch. Even if I did kill you now they'd probably kill me anyway on principal."_

"_You want to join me simply to escape the Crows?"_

"_I would gladly fight for your cause, of course. After all you did see fit to spare me and would happily pay my debt. And for once I'd rather have the freedom to choose who I raise my blade for. Is that so much to ask? I mean, aren't you Fereldans all about independent freedom?"_

Zavran had Aedan there. That was the core of Ferelden culture, one that Aedan valued the most. _"What skills do you have?"_

"_Well, let's see. I am highly trained in the arts of assassination, subterfuge, and traps and poison. I know how to pick locks and how spot a potential assassination attempts. Oh, and I know a great many jokes, five massage techniques and I can dance. I'd do wonderful at parties. I'll even shine armor and clean the dishes. Trust me you won't find a better deal." _

He thought for a moment and decided that having a highly trained assassin could be of use to them. _"Very well, Zevran. Welcome aboard."_

"_What?"_ Blurted Alistair. _"You're taking the assassin with us now? Does that really seem like a good idea?"_

"_This probably won't be the last assassin to be sent after us. I figure the presence of a veteran assassin watching our backs can only benefit us, Alistair."_

"_Alright, fair point. But if there was ever a sign that said that we were desperate I think it just knocked on the door and said hello."_

"_A fine plan indeed, Aedan."_ Morrigan commented. "_Though I would examine, your food and drink far more closely from now on, were I you."_

"_I didn't realize you cared so much, Morrigan."_

"_But of course. If you died than we'd be stuck with Alistair. Then we'd all be doomed."_

"_Hey!_" Alistair protested.

Aedan helped Zavran to his feet. _"Thank you, Warden. I, Zevran Arinai, hereby pledge my oath of loyalty to you, until such a time you see fit to release me from it or death takes me. I am your man without reservation…this I swear."_

Aedan looked at him seriously. _"I accept your oath of loyalty, Zevran. And will hold you to it, lest you shame us both. Welcome to our merry little band."_

And so the Wardens, with their newfound companion continued their long journey. Perhaps in serving the Warden, Zevran would find some worthy meaning to his life. Although Aedan questioned the wisdom of his decision when learned that Zevran was as deviant as he was skilled. This became apparent when Zevran immediately set to work on trying to get into Leliana's, Morrigan's and even his pants. Why couldn't he attract more normal people?


	12. Happening In Kinloch Hold

Happening in Kinloch Hold

Aedan was not a religious man. In fact you could say he held all gods in contempt, especially the Maker. It didn't matter to him if the gods truly existed, what mattered to him was the gods demanded so much and gave back so little. But right now what was really pissing him off was it seemed like all the gods in existence were conspiring against him! Here he was, knee-deep in abominations, demons and blood-mages in the middle of the circle tower! "Go to the tower first." He said. "It'll be easy." He said. Someone out there must have really hated Aedan's guts!

* * *

Three Hours Earlier

The party made their way west from Lothering and came to a fork in the road going towards Lake Calenhad. If they headed south they would reach Redcliffe within a few days and if they headed north they would reach Kinloch Hold and the Circle of Magi in the same amount of time.

"_We should probably head south. If what Donnal said about what's happening in Redcliffe is true we will want to meet with the arlessa as soon as possible."_ Alistair suggested.

Aedan though for a moment. _"A good plan but I think we should head north first, to the Circle tower at Kinloch Hold. If what Ser Donnal said is true than this would probably much easier."_

"_How do you figure?"_

"_From what you've told me, you and Arlessa Isolde have a frosty relationship at best and I don't think she will be forthcoming with our request. The mages however are probably a more simple matter. We arrive, we show them the treaty that compels them to lend us aide and from there we take a boat ride down to Redcliffe. It should be a simple matter of diplomacy. We'll be gone as quickly as we arrived."_

Naturally everyone decided to go with Aedan's plan instead of Alistair's and they traveled north. To think that if everyone, including Alistair, valued Alistair's opinion they could all be at Redcliffe right now enjoying the Orlesian Alessa's frigid hospitality. There was definitely someone out there who had it out for Aedan. For starters when they arrived at the docks at Lake Calenhad to take them to the tower they were met by a Templar whose intellect was so questionable Aedan wondered if the man was lyrium-addled or just a prick. Probably both.

"_Oh, look! In the water! There's a god-awful, hideous freak tainting the water!"_ Aedan cried.

"_Where!?"_ Cried the Templar his sword drawn.

Aedan kick the man square in the ass and off the dock_. "Oh, look. There it is. Come on, let's go."_ Everyone got in the boat and rowed off leaving the Templar wading in the water and looking stupid. Well, stupider.

"_Just think Alistair that could have been you." Aedan joked. "If the rest of the Templars are like this then getting the Circle's aide should be no problem at all."_

* * *

Present Time

Knight-Commander Gregoir made it adamantly clear that unless they were able to rescue the First Enchanter and confirm that the tower is safe that he would annul the tower. They could not allow this to happen. Aedan and Alistair were reunited with Senior Enchanter Wynne who came back from Ostagar to warn the Circle of Loghain's treachery only to discover that Senior Enchanter Uldred was in the midst of convincing the Circle to ally with Loghain in exchange for more freedoms. When he was confronted with the truth he somehow summoned forth demons and abominations that tore the Circle asunder. Wynne escaped and managed to rescue some children and a few apprentices and joined Aedan and his group to set things right.

They ran afoul of more blood-mages that resurrected the corpses of the slain to fight. Aedan smiled deviously. Yes, let them summon the dead, fill the air with their entropic energies and feed him. He reaved and slaughtered all the walking corpses that came at him, cutting the down and splitting them in half with his axe, and what injuries he received were instantly recovered by the entropic energy of the undead. Soon the living corpses became eviscerated corpses all that was left was the three blood-mages.

Alistair used a holy-smite to disable them before they could summon forth anymore spells. Aedan assumed the frightening appearance of a horned demon with burning eyes. The blood-mages could scarcely believe what they saw, a man turned demon! One of them was so overcome with fright he tripped over a dead body and broke his neck, the sound of the man's vertebrae snapping was like music to Aedan. He charged at the second blood-mage, a fat man with brown hair that looked like a pile of shit atop his head, and grabbed him by the neck, slamming him against the wall!

"_MAKER SAVE ME!"_ He cried.

Aedan forced him to gaze upon his smoldering face, forcing tears and piss to leave the mage, _"The Maker isn't here, bloodmage! But I'll take the message!" _Aedan slowly squeezed his fist around the mages throat and felt his windpipe slowly crushing beneath his grip. The man's eyes bugged out of his skull as he died staring at Aedan's horrible face.

Aedan threw the mage's dead body against a wall and turned his attention to the final blood-mage, a young woman with chestnut hair tied into buns. She threw her staff to the ground and fell to her knees.

"_Please, please, don't kill me!"_ she sobbed.

Aedan looked down on her and felt disgust, there was nothing more pathetic than a murderer begging for mercy. _"The people you killed didn't want to die either!"_

The woman focused her attention on the floor desperately trying to avoid the warrior's horrible face and trying to hold back her sobs. _"I know I have no right to beg for my life."_ She wept. _"Uldred said that if we sided with Loghain he would free us from the Chantry. You don't know what it was like. The Templars watchin…always watching."_

"_And so you decided to fight back."_

"_The magic was a means to an end. It gave us….it gave me the power I needed to fight for what I believe in."_

This sounded familiar. Suddenly Aedan was reminded of the gift Leandra gave him.

"_Fighting for what you believe is commendable."_ Wynne spoke. _"But the ends don't always justify the means."_

"_You don't really believe that, do you Wynne? Change hardly comes peacefully. In any fight for freedom there is always blood spilt. Andraste waged war on the Imperium, she didn't write them a strongly worded letter. King Maric overthrew the Orlesians and won Ferelden back its freedom, but people died for it."_

Aedan couldn't deny this truth. Of anyone who fought against the Orlesians for the freedom of their people, King Maric probably had the most blood on his hands. And it was worth it.

"_We thought someone always has to take the first step, force a change no matter the cost."_

"_Nothing is worth what you've done to this place!" _Wynne argued.

"_And now Uldred's gone mad. And we are scattered, doomed to die by those who seek to right our wrongs."_

Aedan's disgust slowly turned into pity. It was this woman and many like her that made Aedan despise the Chantry. She didn't ask to be a mage and just wanted to live her life as she wished, instead the Chantry made her desperate enough to want to fight for what should have been hers to begin with. But no matter how just her cause was or how much he hated the Chantry that doesn't change the fact that she killed those who trusted her, murdered the very people she wanted to free. Such hypocrisy couldn't go unanswered.

"_And now after murdering the very people you claimed to fight for, all you can do is wallow in self-pity? How pathetic."_ Aedan sneered.

"_But was else can I do? I'm trapped here."_

"_Why should I even consider letting you live after what you've done, you hypocrite?"_

"_Please, if you let me go I-I could escape and seek penance with the Chantry."_

"_You know, they'll never take you."_ Alistair interrupted _"They're very picky about who they let in. I mean, harlots, murderers, war-criminals and even rapists, but malificarum? Oh no."_

"_You're comments betray your ignorance Alistair."_ Leliana argued. _"The Chantry accepts all, regardless of what they've done."_

"_Well, it seems you're familiar with a very different kind of Chantry, 'cause the one I know wouldn't hesitate to stick a sword of mercy right through her heart!"_

Aedan couldn't believe the words coming from Leliana's mouth. "_Leliana are you blind or truly ignorant? If the Chantry was as caring and wonderful as you believe it to be the elves would have a homeland and people like her wouldn't need to resort to bloodmagic to fight for freedom."_

Aedan could tell that that stung Leliana.

"_The Qun is perfectly clear on what to do with an unbound mage. You see what the weakness of your kind has brought here. You must slay her to ensure that this place is cleansed."_ Sten reasoned.

"_You would slay someone simply for fighting for their freedom?"_ Morrigan argued. _"This woman merely turned to the only weapons at her disposal, to take back what this Circle stole. Would you, would anyone else not do the same?"_

"_Everyone __**SHUT UP!**__"_ Aedan demanded.

"_I just want my life. Please!"_ The mage begged.

"_And how will you get out? With bloodmagic?"_

"_I'll find a way. I swear I'll find something good to do with my life."_

"_No! Not good enough! You've murdered too many people to be allowed to just have your freedom when it cost others more. You want to do something good with your life? Then fight the darkspawn!"_

"_F-fight the darkspawn? But I'm a…"_

"_Malificar! So killing should come easy for you!"_

Aedan could tell that hurt the mage, but it was true. Her crimes and her victims demanded justice.

"_This is not wise, Warden. You know you cannot trust her." Said Wynne._

"_Contrary to what you believe, Wynne, there is such a thing as a grey area. She either redeems herself against the darkspawn or dies fighting them. Either way justice is served."_

"_An…interesting observation. Very well. Do what you must."_

The bloodmage stood to her feet. _"What happens now? Am I to follow you?"_

"_Go to the apprentice quarters. Don't tell anyone who you are."_

"_Yes. I will fight the darkspawn. Thank you for your mercy."_ And she left.

"_That was not wise."_ Sten pointed out. _"That woman and all these mages are beyond control. Like a rabid animal it must be put down lest it spread its illness to others."_

"_You were locked in a cage, Sten." _Aedan rebutted, _"I would think you would know that a caged animal will only tolerate so much before it finally bites back."_

"_I would not do that to at the behest of a demon."_

"_Ah, so we are in agreement, then. You do not need a demon to be a murderer, do you?"_ Aedan glared at Sten, and Sten said nothing.

* * *

Wynne took the point and led the group to Irving's office if there was any luck he would be there. As much as Wynne was truly thankful that the Wardens arrived when they did, she found Aedan to be most unsettlying, frightening even. Alistair was obviously trained as a Templar and seemed like a well-meaning young man. But Aedan was different. It was obvious that he was trained to take command, he knew how to lead men but his methods of combat and his training were not of conventional means. He fought with unbridled anger and seemed to revel in the pain he inflicted. And his abilities…if it wasn't for the fact that he a non-mage she would swear he was using bloodmagic. Wynne had heard of warriors like him; Reavers, men who slew or worshiped dragons and used their blood to grant them incredible and terrible powers. How did Aedan come by such power, who was he?

They arrived at Irving's office only to find it empty. So far fortune was not on their side. _"This is Irving's office. I had hoped to find him here, but I suppose that's too much to ask. Let's see if there's anything here that can help us."_

Aedan found a tightly sealed trunk with protective runes scripted on it. The runes ceased glowing, the effects of what was happening in tower had worn them out. Aedan used his knife and popped the trunk open to search its contents. Inside Aedan found some master lyrium potions more poultices and some arcane tomes. He searched some more and found an ancient-looking leather bound tome with the image of a leafless tree inscribed into the leather. Flemeth's Grimoire. Morrigan had approached him about it, certain that the Circle would still have it, apparently she was right. Aedan flipped through some of the pages but it was written in some sort of Chasind scripture he couldn't read. This book contained Flemeth's knowledge of the dark arcane arts and Morrigan wished to have it to increase her power and gain the knowledge that her mother never wanted her to possess, knowledge that was potentially very dangerous. For a second Aedan thought about not giving it to her, but he concluded that this wasn't his to take.

The group pressed on through the tower facing the various demons, abominations and malificar that infested it looking for this Niall and the Litany of Adralla. If what Wynne and these bloodmages told them was true it would be their best weapon against Uldred when they reached the heart of this disaster.

They were now close to the harrowing chamber where Owain said Niall was headed, with any luck they could catch him. Aedan busted the door leading into the hall and they were horrified to be greeted by a tall sloth abomination, his flesh twisted and disgusting. At his feet was the body of a young mage, but he didn't appear to be dead.

"_Oh, look. Visitors."_ The creatures said in lazy, gravelly voice. _"I'd entertain you but…too much effort involved."_

"_Oh, good, that'll make your decapitation that much easier."_ Aedan threatned.

"_But why? Aren't you tired of all the violence in this world? I know I am. Wouldn't like to just lay down and….forget about it all? Just leave it all behind?"_

Suddenly Aedan and the others felt strange, so very tired. No! Aedan had to keep his eyes open! What magic was this? Aedan's eyes started closing against his will, he had to stay awake.

"_Can't keep…my eyes open. Somebody…pinch…me."_

"_This is ridiculous. You (yawn) can't expect to sleep on a floor sticky with blood…"_

Sten fell to his knees but fought to get back on his feet, but it was like the weight of the world was crashing on his back.

"_I will…not…listen to your lies, demon. You have…no power over me."_

"_Resist! You must resist, let we are all lost…"_

The demon loomed over them, the strange magic radiating from his body_. "Why do you fight? You deserve more…you deserve a rest. The world will go on without you." _Aedan's eyes closed, his world went dark and he drifted off into sweet oblivion.

* * *

Aedan's eyes shot open, what the hell just happened? Where the hell was he? He couldn't remember what just happened, did he have a dream? Why couldn't he remember it? Aedan looked at his surroundings; he was back in his room in Highever Castle. How could he be here? Wasn't he supposed to be somewhere else? Slowly he rose from his bed and walked the room, everything was exactly as it had always been. His drawings still littered his table, all his books remained on the shelf; it was like he never left. Did he even leave? Aedan put some cloths and walked out of his room. Perhaps walking the grounds would ease his mind.

Everything was just as it was, as it had always been. The guards at their posts, Brother Aldous in his study, even Nan was still hollering at the servants in the kitchen. Was his dream really just that? Aedan made his way into the great hall.

"_Ah, pup there you are. You've been sleeping so long I wondered if you'd ever get up."_ Teryn Bryce stood at the fireplace with Fergus smiling at him. Why did Aedan feel so happy to see them?

"_Father? W-what's going on?"_

"_Oh, your brother and I just got a message from the king. He wants to hold a giant celebration at Denerim to celebrate our victory."_

"_Victory? Wait. What happened to the darkspawn? What happened at Ostagar?"_

"_Have you forgotten already, pup? Well, I suppose if I was that drunk I'd probably be nursing a hangover for a month."_

Fergus walked up to his brother and put his arm around him. "_Ah, you should've seen it, little brother! It was truly a shame you couldn't there! The battle was everything King Cailan promised and more! The king's army held the frontline against the 'spawn while Loghain charged their flank and smashed them like they were made of glass! And when the Archdemon appeared, Oh, you should have seen how the Grey Wardens destroyed the creature! That was truly one of the greatest moments in Ferelden history!"_

Could this be true? Were the darkspawn gone? Was Ferelden truly safe? Why did it feel like there was something tickling at the back of Aedan's mind?

"_Come now, my husband."_ Chimed Oriana's Antivan voice. _"You already made your brother so jealous he went and got drunk all night. You don't need to keep putting salt in the wound."_

"_Oh, alright, fine. Sorry, brother. The king will be hosting a grand tournament at the celebration. Perhaps you can show off your skill there."_

"_Uncle? You promised to teach me to use a sword when papa came home. Will you teach me now?"_ Little Oren came from behind his mother's skirt and walked up to Aedan, his little eyes peering up at him. Aedan felt overwhelmed with a feeling of utter joy that he couldn't explain, everything was just as it had always been yet he couldn't be so happier. Aedan felt tears of joy trail from his eyes.

"_Oh, my darling boy. What is wrong?"_ Terna Eleanor, his mother, came behind him and placed her soft hand on his shoulder. Aedan could no longer fight back his tears and they washed down his face as he embraced his mother, it felt like an eternity since he last hugged her. _"Nothing. It's nothing mother."_ He wept into her shoulder. _"I…just had a bad dream is all. I'm just happy to see my family again."_

* * *

Morrigan had never been so annoyed in her life. First a demon traps her in the Fade and now some poor excuse for a demon was doing a horrible job of trying to pose as Flemeth. Trying to pass Flemeth off as the good and caring mother was as insulting to Flemeth as it was to her.

"_Away! Away with you, spirit! I grow tired of these games!"_

"_I am your mother…do you not love me?"_ The spirit begged.

"_You are as much my mother as my little finger, right here, is the queen of Ferelden. I know you, fade spirit, you cannot fool me!"_

"_Are you more clever than your own dear mother?" The spirit asked threateningly. "Surely such pride must be punished." _

The spirit smacked her across the face almost as hard as the real Flemeth would have. Almost but not quite. _"There! That is for not showing respect!"_

"_Now that is far more like it. But it comes too little, too late, spirit!"_ Morrigan cast a rune beneath its feet and stopped it dead in its tracks. The spirit turned into its real form and gave shrilling screech.

"_Release me, mortal! Or I will rip out your liver!"_

"_You are hardly in a position to make demands or threats spirit. This rune binds you and I can leave you in it and in excruciating agony for the rest of the age if I wish."_ Morrigan waved her hand and the rune brightened causing the spirit to scream in pain. _"Now, answer me: how do I leave this place?"_

The spirit laughed at her, _"You cannot leave. The Sloth Demon has sealed all you mortals into different parts of the Fade. You cannot leave without first defeating the demons that guard the doors to the center of the sloth's power. And you cannot reach them without a spirit font. You are trapped here forever!"_

"_Well, then. It looks like I'll get to listen to you scream forever."_ She waved her hand once more and the runes burned brighter causing the spirit even greater pain.

"_STOOOP! I know another way out!"_

"_I'm listening, spirit."_

"_One of the mortals in these circles, the sloth had to put the most effort into creating a dream that would fool him. The magical barriers surrounding it are the weakest to enter. In order to maintain the reality it had to be made near a spirit font. Reach him and you can leave the fade!"_

"_Which one do you refer to?"_

"_The angry one."_

That was all Morrigan needed to hear. The only one who could possibly fit that description was Aedan. _"And how do I reach him from here?"_ She activated the rune once more.

"_Aaargh! I can open a portal from here! The other mortal's dream is on the other side! Release me and I'll open it!"_

"_No need. You've given me what I want."_ Morrigan activated the rune one last time and left it on, hearing the spirit's screams as she walked away. Flemeth had taught her how to navigate the fade. How to hop from one spirits domain, to another and if she wasn't alone, how to reach to reach the dreams of others. The easy part of was shattering the dream they were in, the difficult part was getting them to want to shatter the dream.

Morrigan needed to concentrate on Aedan in order to find him in the crowded nothingness of the fade. This would be so much easier if she had a token of Aedan's that she could use a focus to locate him. Wait she did have something. She reached into her belt and found the picture he drew of her. She could use this to open a doorway to him. Morrigan unfolded the paper and concentrated her magic on it. The parchment came to life and floated into the air and bursted into a flash of white light, revealing a doorway from this dream.

* * *

Morrigan walked through the magic doorway and into Aedan's dream. She stood before a large and mighty keep. The castle seemed ancient but it was also well fortified, soldiers stood at their posts all around the walls and the crest of a white wreath on blue was streaming from the banners. 'Twas the same crest that Aedan bore over his heart. Was this his original home?

Morrigan approached the front gates and met by the guards. _"Halt! Who approaches?"_

"_I am looking for someone named Aedan. Is he here?"_

"_Aedan? What could you want with him?"_

"_That is hardly your concern. My business is with him and him alone, if you cannot arrange for him to meet then find someone who will."_

"_That's where you're wrong, you harridan! No one goes through these gates without permission from the teryn! And I doubt he'd allow some Chasind hag into these walls!"_

"_Perhaps not. But I might."_ An older matronly woman walked in from behind them with a young boy holding a young woman's hand with her. Morrigan noticed how the guard's demeanor changed. _"Now, men, what is this?"_

"_Oh, m'lady teryna. This woman claims that she has business with Lord Aedan, but she refuses to reveal what business she means."_

"_I see. Young lady, this is my house and if you wish to be a guest then please tell us what you want here."_

Even if this was just a spirit posing as the lady of the house, Morrigan knew she'd have to play along. In order for Aedan to truly leave the dream he had to do so of his own free will. And he probably wouldn't be able to do that if she was thrown in the castle dungeon.

Morrigan handed her Aedan's drawing. _"Aedan gave me this."_

The teryna looked at the drawing and smiled. _"Well, this certainly looks like one of Aedan's work. And if he felt you were someone worth his attention then please, come in and be welcome. I will take you to him. Might I know you name?"_

"_You may call me Morrigan."_

"_I am Eleanor Cousland. This is my lovely daughter-in-law Oriana and my grandson, Oren."_ Oren bashfully hid his face behind his mother.

Morrigan walked the halls of the castle with the teryna and the other two, and she still couldn't believe that this was Aedan's original home.

"How is it you know my son? I don't mean to assume, but are you one of the Avvar he met in the Frostbacks?"

Aedan was this woman's son? He belonged to the Cousland family? Now she understood where all his training came from, why he was so educated. Morrigan remembered what Aedan told her about his time with the Avvar. _"Yes. I was one the tribesman that assisted him when he wished to return to the Lowlands."_

"_Well, you must be truly something special to Aedan. He often tells me that he'll only illustrate people that he finds truly inspiring."_

That caught Morrigan off guard. She hadn't realized that drawing was so special to him.

The young woman laughed quietly. _"Perhaps, if you are fortunate, Eleanor, you might be speaking with another daughter-in-law." _She said in a lilting Antivan accent.

That stopped Morrigan in her tracks. Marriage? How could anyone think of such a thing? There's no way she could ever think of such a think of, even if 'twas with someone like Aedan.

"_I think she's pretty!"_ Oren blurted before bashfully hiding his face again. Morrigan noticed that the boy and Aedan shared the same eyes and hair color. There was no doubt they were family.

They arrived in the great hall of the castle where two men who also shared Aedan's features were talking together.

"_Ah, there you are, love."_ Said the younger one as strode to his wife and kissed her cheek and hugged the boy. He was a few years older than Aedan but Morrigan couldn't deny that he was also very handsome.

"_And who is this lovely woman?"_

"_Your brother has a lady caller, Fergus."_

"_What? And here I thought pigs would fly before Aedan decided to take a woman seriously."_ Fergus laughed.

The teryn approached Morrigan, _"Please, you must join us for dinner. We're going to be celebrating tonight before we leave for Denerim. I'm sure Aedan would love to see you before then."_

"_Please, you must come with me."_ Oriana insisted. _"Let us get you into some proper cloths before we dine. I'll find you something that is sure to keep Aedan's eyes on you."_

This was a bit overwhelming for Morrigan. These spirits did a magnificent job at posing as humans, much better than the spirit that accosted her, they almost had Morrigan convinced. The Sloth Demon truly put in a lot of effort to fool him. It was almost heartbreaking.

Oriana changed Morrigan in to dark red velvet Antivan dress, with a low cut neckline and gold embroidery and escorted her to the dining hall. In the hall everyone ate and talked and laughed together and seemed genuinely happy. Was this what it was like to have a family? Morrigan almost felt guilty about having to reveal the truth to Aedan.

Finally Aedan entered the dining hall dressed in the Fereldan noble garb. His tunic complimented the colors of his house, sky-blue with white sleeves. His face was still tattooed, but the feature that caught her attention the most was the smile on his face. For all intents and purposes he was genuinely happy.

Aedan's father approached him, _"Pup, so glad you could finally join us! I believe you and this charming woman know each other. Perhaps you two should dance together."_

Aedan offered his arm, Morrigan accepted it. Perhaps, for just a moment, they didn't need to save the world. The two danced slowly to minstrels' soft music. Morrigan even allowed herself to smile as they made their way over the dance floor.

"_How do you find my family's hospitality?"_ He asked her softly.

Morrigan looked at him sadly, _"'Tis…most welcoming. I truly find myself envious of you."_

"_Do…do we know each other, my lady."_

Morrigan smiled sadly at him and held his hand. _"Indeed we do. Do you not remember?"_

"_I…I recall you from a…a dream that I had. No. No it was just a dream."_

Morrigan handed him the drawing he gave her and saw the realization come to his face _"'Twas not a dream, Aedan. Do you not remember what has happened?"_

"_The Blight…the Circle…__**Howe**__."_ Suddenly it all came back to him, the dream that was not a dream. He had to leave, if he stayed Loghain and Howe would win. He could not let his real family's death's go unanswered

"_You know we cannot stay here."_

"_You are…right, Morrigan."_

"_Pup, what are you saying? You're going to leave?"_

"_Oh, Aedan please! Please don't go." _His "mother"pleaded.

"_The only thing that awaits you out there is more pain and heartbreak, brother. Here you can forget all that."_

"_**NO!** I can't forget my pain!"_ Aedan cried. _"I _**need**_ my pain. You are not my family, you are just an illusion created to make me forget! An insult to my family's memory! I refuse to live a lie!"_

Aedan shed the illusion of the tunic and was once more in armor, axe in hand. _"All of you! __**BEGONE!**__"_ He commanded. The castle and all of its inhabitants melted away, the illusion was no more. They were once again in the fade.

Aedan gazed off into the distance, mournfully wishing that this hadn't happened to him. _"Morrigan how did you find me?"_

Before she could answer she felt herself slipping out of the dream, the two of them were fading from each other._ "What? No, not this again. I refuse!"_ and she was gone.

Aedan was alone once more. He looked at his alien surroundings. So this was the fade. Traveling it and finding the others would be no small task. Aedan found Niall who told him about the islands surrounding the middle ring, how to find his companions and about how all this occurred with Uldred.

* * *

One by one Aedan find his other companions and reminded them of their purpose. Aedan had no idea Alistair had a sister, but convinced him that he would never truly see her if he stayed in this fantasy. He reminded Leliana of her vision and told her that she could not abandon her beliefs now. Sten was harder to convince even if he realized that he was merely living a fantasy, but Aedan reminded him that no matter how bitter it might be, warriors must never forget their duty.

Aedan found Zevran in the midst of being tortured. At first Aedan thought he living out one of his sexual fantasies but then realized that it was him reliving his training as a Crow. Aedan reminded him that he already was one, what's more that he already exceeded the ability of what these "trainers" were trying to instill, and he did not need them. Zevran broke free of his bonds and dispatched the Fade-Crows quickly and like the others he quickly vanished from Aedan's sight as soon as the illusion was over.

Finally Aedan found Wynne. She was standing amidst the bodies of dead apprentices and lamenting that she did not die with them. Her prison was one of melancholy and despair. Aedan understood that feeling, being so overcome with grief and loss that you want to die, sometimes Aedan wished he could just die and let it all end. But they must continue in order for others to live, so they would not suffer like they did. Aedan convinced her of the truth and reminded her that the Circle can be saved.

After he saved Wynne they were once again separated. Where did they keep going? There was nothing for it now, he has to press on. Finally the path to the inner circle of the demon's dream was open. Using the spirit font he teleported to his domain. And there the demon was, in all his malign deviance.

"_What is this?"_ It inquired. _"A rebellious minion? An escaped slave? Hahaha! My, but you have some gall. But play time is over."_ Suddenly all of Aedan's companions arrived and they were **pissed. **

"_If you go back quietly, I promise I'll do better this time."_ The demon reasoned. _"I made you happy, I gave you what you wanted. Especially you, Aedan. I put most of my effort into giving you back everything you lost and it worked didn't it? You can still see your family again if you…."_

"_**SILENCE!**__ You've peered into a place in my heart where none are permitted! __**YOU. WILL. DIE! **_

"_You wish to battle me? Oh, that is—garghk!"_ Before it could gloat any further Aedan went berserk and reaved simultaneously and lodged his axe in its head! The others soon joined him in what tuned into a demon beatdown-fest. The sloth wasn't given room to move, room to breathe, it realized too late that it angered the wrong mortals.

Niall appeared one last time and told them what they needed to do and how to use the Litany of Adralla. Aedan gave words of encouragement before they left the fade, after all, it takes a special kind of man willing to die to do the right thing in the darkest of hours.

Aedan's eyes shot open and he breathed a sharp breath to fill his lungs. How long has it been? It can't have been too long, the blood on the floor was still wet. Aedan took the litany from Niall's body and respectfully closed the brave mage's eyes.

* * *

They made it to the door of the Harrowing Chamber and killed anything that got in their way. How the hell did they get drakes and dragonlings in the middle of the tower? Just before they entered the chamber they came across a Templar who was imprisoned in some magical barrier. At first he was convinced they were just illusions made by the bloodmages.

"_I will stay strong!"_ he cried.

"_Are you done yet? Because I really have other things I need to be doing."_

"_Silence! You will not have me! Be gone!"_

After an awkward silence the Templar realized they weren't going anywhere. _"Still here? But that's always worked before."_

"_Were you bottle-fed lyrium when you were a baby or did your mom just drop you on your head?"_

"_Don't blame me for being cautious. You haven't…seen the things they've done! How did you even get here?"_

"_I slaughtered everything that got in my way. And now I think it's Uldred's turn."_

"_Good! Kill them. Kill them all for what they've done! They turned some into…monsters. The sounds coming from the Harrowing Chamber…oh, sweet Maker!"_

"_So first enchanter Irving is there?"_

"_What does that matter!? They've been surrounded by bloodmagic, there's no way to tell how badly they've been infected."_

"_What're you saying?"_

"_You have to end it now before it's too late. To ensure this horror has ended…to guarantee that no abominations or bloodmage live, you must kill everyone in there!"_

"_What he says makes sense."_ Sten agreed. _"Do not discard it out of hand. These mages are out of control."_

"_Now, wait just a moment."_ Zevran interrupted. _"I have killed many people in my life by various means; steel, poison, farm equipment and one time with a well-trained herd of nugs. But this is no calculated assault, no measured act, it's simply slaughter. Are truly going to kill all these mages simply on the grounds of what might happen?"_

"_Mages cannot be trusted to control themselves, elf. They are simply too dangerous to be left uncheck."_

"_Any power can be abused, and these mages have more power than most, I don't deny that. But if you treat people like dangerous animals, then that's exactly how they'll behave. Are you truly willing to commit genocide on a whole people for the actions of a few?"_

"_Zevran has a point Sten. You lost control and you should have been put down, but I saw fit to spare you so that I could make use of you." _Aedan argued vehemently.

"_I am not as susceptible to weakness as these mage are."_

"_Tell that to the family you murdered. If you get to have a second chance why shouldn't they? And I have more uses for mages against the Blight than Templars whose experience comes from hunting scared children."_

"_Very well. Do what you wish."_

"_You cannot tell malefacrum by sight. Just one of them can influence the mind of a king, of a grand cleric! You cannot take any chances!"_

"_No. I swore an oath to help and protect my people, even the mages. I will not murder the innocent simply to weed out the guilty._

"_Thank you."_ Said Wynne. _"I knew you'd make the rational decision."_

"_Rational!? How is this rational!?"_ The Templar raved. _"Do you not understand the danger of these mage!?"_

"_I know full well the dangers of magic, Cullen. But killing innocents because they might be maleficarum is not justice. I know you are angry…"_

"_You know nothing! I am thinking about the future of the Circle! Of Ferelden!"_

That got Aedan's goat. How dare this sniveling Templar make such a claim? _"What the fuck do you know about serving Ferelden, Templar?! Have you ever fought for her? Have you ever killed for her? No! You just sit here and let some clerical cunt from another country tell you how people must be treated. I serve Ferelden. I have shed blood for her and for no one else! And I will not let your fear compromise mine or my country's honor!"_

"_I am just willing to see the painful truth, which you are content to ignore! But what can I do?"_

"_Not a damned thing, Templar. So you're not going to interfere with me, lucky you."_

Cullen shot a spiteful look at Aedan. _"My cage is of Uldred's doing, or one of his mages. Once they're dead I will be free and I will carry out my duty."_

"_If you get in my way, you sniveling cunt, I'll rip your head off."_

"_No one ever listens. Not until it's far too late. Maker turn his gaze on you. I hope your mercy has not doomed us all."_

Aedan laughed at the imprisoned Templar. _"Save your pale god's blessing! He doesn't live here."_

* * *

The Grey Warden and his mage companion went into the Harrowing Chamber. Cullen fell to his knees and prayed to The Maker and Holy Andraste to help the Warden would stop these mages and give him the wisdom to do what was necessary. Not long after the Warden went in Cullen heard the most horrifying screams yet! And the sounds of demons echoed throughout the tower! Cullen closed his eyes and tried to drown out the terrible noise by reciting the Chant of Light. The screams were almost too much to bear!

And then there was dead silence. Cullen opened his eyes and raised his head to find the barrier gone. He couldn't believe it. The Warden actually managed to slay Uldred! But what about the rest of those mages? Suddenly the doors to the chamber opened and the Grey Warden emerged. Maker's breath! He was covered from head to toe in blood black as tar! Behind him were the rest of his companions and the senior mage was helping the First Enchanter walk along with the other mages who were in the chamber.

"_How…how is this possible? Why haven't you killed them?"_

Aedan looked at Cullen with annoyance painted on his face. _"What the…? Are you still here? Look, I don't have time to babysit you! If you want to stay here that's your problem but I got what I came for. I'm out of here."_

They all made their way down the tower, Cullen trailed behind them at a safe distance, keeping a watchful eye on those mages.

When Gregoir heard the doors pounding he thought more abominations were about to come though, until her heard, _"Hey! Greogoir! I'm done doing your job for you! Open the fucking door!"_ Greogir couldn't believe it. It was the Warden!

"_Men, stand ready. Open the doors!"_

Gregoir couldn't believe his eyes! The Warden emerged from the doors and he had Irving with him! Gregoir had all but given up hope!

"_Irving? Maker's breath! I didn't think I'd ever see you alive again."_

"_It is over, Gregoir. Uldred…is dead." _

"_Uldred tortured these mages, hoping to break their wills and turn them into abominations." _Cullen interrupted._ "We don't know how many of the have turned."_

"_What!? Don't be ridiculous!"_

"_Of course he'll say that! He might be a bloodmage! Don't you know what they did? I will not let this happen again!"_

"_I am the knight-commander her. Not you."_

"_Well? What's the knight-commander's decision?"_

"_We have won back the tower. I will accept the First Enchanter's assurance that the Circle has been made safe."_

"_But-but they may have demons within them! Lying dormant…lying in wait!" _Cullen protested."

This whiny little Templar was really becoming annoying to Aedan. _"Hey! Shut your ass-kisser, wussy. The adults are talking."_

"_Enough!"_ Gregoir shouted. _"I have already made my decision. Thank you, Warden for what you've done here. You have proven yourself a friend of the Circle and the Templars."_

"_So I have your word? You'll honor this treaty?"_

"_I promised you aid, but with the Circle restored, it is up to the First Enchanter to honor this treaty. What say you, Irving?"_

"_None of us would be alive right now if it weren't for your actions, Warden. The least we can do is aid you against the Blight. Let me be formal; As First Enchanter I swear you will have all the aid the Circle Tower of Kinloch Hold can muster."_

"_Thank you, First Enchanter."_

Wynne stepped forward, "_Irving, I have a request: I seek leave to follow the Grey Warden."_

"_Wynne…we need you here. The Circle needs you."_

"_I appreciate the sentiment, Irving, but the Circle will do fine without me, it already has you. This man is brave and good, and capable of great things. If he will accepts my assistance, I will help him accomplish his goals."_

Aedan nodded his head to her. _"I would be most honored to have you join us, Wynne."_

Irving laughed quietly, _"You were never one to remain in the tower not when there was adventure to be had somewhere else."_

"_Why stay when I can be of service elsewhere?"_

"_Then I give you leave to join the Grey Wardens, Wynne. Know that you will always have a place here. May the Maker guide your path."_

Aedan and Wynne walked out of the tower where the others were waiting for them and Aedan properly welcomed her to their merry little band.

"_None of us got a proper introduction, Wynne. As you may remember, I am Aedan. This Alistair, my fellow Grey Warden. This is Leliana our bard and songbird. Zevran, formerly of the Anitvan Crows. Morrigan, another mage. And Sten of the Beresaad."_

"_I am pleased to meet you all." _Wynne greeted.

"_Oh, not as pleased as I am, my dear woman."_ Zevran chimed. _"You are a teacher, yes? I never received a formal education. Perhaps you can give me private lessons."_

Wynne gave him a disapproving look, _"I don't think you'd make a good student."_

_"I admit I'd be an unruly student, so_ _please don't be afraid to spank me with a ruler. In fact, I insist upon it."_

Wynne scoffed in disgust. How is it the Warden could travel with someone as deviant as this elf? But then again he did speak for the mages' mercy, so you couldn't be that bad.

"_Alright, everyone, let's see about getting a boat and we can paddle down to Redcliffe."_

"_Oh, um, I'm afraid that won't be possible."_ Wynne stated.

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Well, you see the Templars burned all of the Circles boats to ensure no abominations would escape, the only one left is the one you came in one, and that is the mage's only means of getting ashore."_

~SIGH~ _"So you're saying we have to walk all the way down south to Redcliffe?"_

"_I'm afraid so."_

~Groans in anger/despair~ _"If there's a god out there, he must really hate my guts!"_


	13. On The Road Again

On The Road Again.

And so Aedan and his company headed south. It was a tedious journey as they all knew they were backtracking and the fact that they were all still tired from their little episode in the Circle made the trip all the more tiresome. Leliana tried to liven their step with a song but it didn't have the effect that she hoped for. Alistair and Zevran attempted in vain to strike a conversation with but were met with spoken silence. Wynne, despite her age, kept pace with them with seemingly little effort. In fact, to look at her you'd think she was just taking a happy little stroll without a care in the world. Aedan walked in utter silence, the painful memory of seeing his home, of holding his family again only to discover it was nothing more than a cruel illusion. It felt like someone had ripped open an old wound with a hot knife and poured salt into it. He felt so dead inside.

Morrigan saw the vacant look in Aedan's eyes and knew that his mind was elsewhere and knew where it was. She had seen his dream; that beautiful memory turned into a cruel lie to make him compliant to the demon's will. He could have stayed if he wished. The demon put so much effort into Aedan's dream even _she_ almost believed it. He could have been with his family for the remainder of his life in complete happiness, but forsook that in the name of duty. He knew the truth, and he knew he couldn't just turn his back on it. But still, she also knew it takes a special kind of man with character to turn his back on something like that just to go back into a world that caused him so much anguish. Morrigan had always been taught that to love is to be weak and that anyone who believed otherwise was lesser, but to see the love that Aedan had for his family…she couldn't help but feel sympathy for him and she, ever so slightly, envied him.

_"So tell me,"_ Alistair asked Aedan. _"How did you escape your dream? I'm a little curious."_

_"I didn't."_ Aedan answered.

_"Well…how did you get out then? I mean we'd all still be stuck in the fade if it weren't for you."_

_"Morrigan saved me. We'd all still be in the fade if it weren't for her."_

_"Oh. I did not realize that."_

_"If you want to thank someone, thank her."_

* * *

At camp that night Aedan stood by himself away from the group and thought to himself. His mind was still lingering on his family, on how real the illusion was. Perhaps he could have stayed? Perhaps he could have….No! That wasn't his real family! He knew they were dead! If he had chosen to stay they still be dead and would never have been avenged! He couldn't let the Sloth Demon's lies plague him like this! He had to keep moving! Aedan reminded himself of his resolve and tried to hold on to it. But still, it he couldn't shake the one question that had been haunting him this hole time from his mind.

(What do I have that's worth fighting for?)

Aedan walked over to Wynne and was surprised how quickly and easily she rigged her tent, obviously this wasn't her first time outdoors. Aedan was impressed with how well she kept up with them on their walk, in fact Aedan thought they'd have to stop twenty times for her before they made camp, but the only time they had to stop was when Alistair was attacked by a giant spider when he went to use the bushes. She did seem tired, however, but that shouldn't be a surprise.

_"Oh, it has been a long day."_ She said. _"Rest. Rest would be so welcome right now."_

_"Are you alright?"_

_"Oh, yes, I am. And thank you for asking. As you may have noticed I'm no spring chicken."_

(Chuckles) _"You certainly got quite a spring in your step for someone your age."_

_"Thank you, that's kind of you to say. There have been occasions in which I've been out of the tower, I had to learn very quickly how live out of doors."_

_"It seemed like you knew Duncan. Have you ever been with the Grey Wardens before?"_

_"Not exactly. I wasn't there for it but twenty years ago King Maric and the Warden Commander at the time, Genevieve, came to the Circle Tower on official business. Duncan and I were much younger then, and we became acquaintances when he returned from his business with the king."_

_"Duncan knew King Maric?"_

_"I don't really know. What I do know is that after whatever business the king and the Wardens had King Maric rescinded the Wardens exile from the kingdom and Duncan became the new second-in-command of the Order and a few years later became its new Commander. And from time to time he'd come to the tower seeking recruits as well as advice."_

_"Well, it sounds like he was a well accomplished man."_

_"Indeed he was. I am curious, how did you become a Grey Warden."_

_"…..He saved me…after Arl Howe destroyed my home and killed my family."_

Wynne couldn't believe her ears. _"Arl Rendon Howe? The Arl of Amaranthine? Why would he do such a thing?"_

_"He wanted Highever. My family's terynir."_

Wynne's eyes went wide with shock. _"Y-you…are the last of the Couslands? My lord!" Wynne bowed her head in respect._

_"Don't!"_ Aedan spoke his face bitter. _"I am not a lord anymore. I am…nothing."_

_"No. Not nothing. You are one of the two remaining Grey Wardens left in Ferelden and it may not seem much, but sometimes it gives me comfort that things happen for a reason. You were chosen for a reason. You survived the Joining when others did not it was all for a reason."_

This was no comfort to Aedan. _"Fate? Is that what I should believe? That the Maker let my family be butchered in our own home just so I alone could live and become a Warden? If that's the Maker's will then he is one sick bastard! I only survived the Joining because I refused to die until I rip out Howe's beating heart and eat it!"_

Wynne was slightly disturbed by his desire. _"You are a Warden now, Aedan. You cannot let your need for vengeance cloud your mind."_ Wynne reasoned.

_"What could you know about my need for vengeance? The youngest of my house was only seven years old! Howe's men cut his throat open after they killed his mother right in front of him and I found him in a pool of his own blood! For six hundred years my family has stewarded Highever; we didn't even let the Orlesians take it from us! And you're saying I should just forget all that? Forget what Howe did to me?"_

Wynne's heart grew heavy from Aedan's description. _"What happened to your family was a terrible crime, I don't deny it. But I believe that any son of House Cousland is better than that. You have a duty as a Warden to be better than most. Would you truly ignore your duty to pursue vengeance?"_

_"Have you ever had a family? Ever got to see a child of your blood be born and watch him grow?"_

That question almost broke Wynne's heart. She never got to see her child grow up. _"N-no. I never…had that blessing."_

_"It **is** a blessing. One that I was trusted to protect. And what would you do if someone just stole that from you? Just to take what was yours?"_

Wynne had no answer.

_"But you're right. My family would not let me forsake my duty and I will continue to do my duty as a Warden until my homeland is safe. But I will never know peace until my family is avenged and I hear Howe scream on his way to hell."_

She could see now the pain he was in. And he was right about her not knowing how this pain felt.

_"I'm sorry, Wynne. I didn't mean to get upset. I know you're trying to just give me advice."_

_"It's alright, Aedan. I'm sorry for making assumptions. I can understand you're angry, you haven't even had time to properly mourn your family and the world is asking so much of you. But you must remain strong of heart. I am certain that no son of House Cousland could be any less."_

She was really reminded Aedan of his mother, always trying to give him advice. _"Thank you…for trying to council me Wynne."_

_"It is no trouble. Even the best of us stumble a little. It is human nature."_

As Aedan walked away Wynne couldn't help but feel her heartbreaking for him. It took her years to come to terms with the Chantry taking her son away from her and during that time she wished she could just die instead of dealing with the pain. And here was Aedan, a young man from a proud and beloved house, could have been a general or a diplomat or anything he wanted, but instead his family was murdered and now he was being tasked with saving the world and not even have time to weep for his family. She could understand now why he seemed so angry with everything. She could only hope that his anger would not lead him to his downfall.

* * *

Aedan walked over to Zevran and decided to satisfy his curiosity about the Antivan elf and the Crows. Zevran surprised him by telling him a little of the Crows' history and their origins. About how they were originally an order of Chantry monks in the Treviso Hills of Antiva who opposed the rule of a despotic duke with their herbs and poison, and over the years their methods became more sophisticated they realized they liked being powerful and not answering to anyone but themselves. Eventually split from the Chantry entirely and became the driving political force behind Antiva; they even give the Qunari reason to back off.

_"Does your ink have any meaning, Zevran? Or are they purely decoration?"_

_"Some are. Others are designs sacred to the Crows which I'm not allowed to reveal to anyone. I must say you have an impressive collection of tattoos as well. Do they hold any meaning for you?"_

_"I wouldn't have them if they didn't."_

_"Good point. Would you be interested adding another? I could place a rather fetching mark on you if you wished."_

_"You're not going to put some picture of a naked lady on me are you? Cause I know where to find women when I want them."_

_"Oh, please, you wound me. That sort of thing is fit only for pirates and drunk sailors. We assassins take pride in everything we do."_

_"Alright, Zevran. I am always interested in getting more ink."_

_"Ha-ha! Very good just sit here while I get my ink and needles."_

Aedan sat next to Zevran's tent while the elf stabbed ink into Aedan's hand with a sharp needle. Zevran was impressed with how stone-faced Aedan was as he repeatedly pushed the ink under his skin; he had seen grown men cry just getting their mother's names tattooed on their arm. Feeling a little awkward doing this in silence Zevran tried to strike a conversation, instead of just listening to the stabbing noises Aedan's skin was making.

_"So, I am curious, Warden. Where did you learn how to speak my language? Your accent is apparent, but your command of it is rather impressive."_

_"My sister-in-law taught me. She was a merchant's daughter and she used to give me lessons about economics and commerce as well as language."_

_"Hmmm, saddling an Antivan woman is a feat all its own, but a merchant's daughter with intelligence to boot? Your brother must have been a very lucky man."_

_"Yes, he was."_

_"What was her name?"_

_"Oriana."_

_"Ah, a lovely name indeed. It means 'sunrise' in Antivan. And where is she now, may I ask?"_

_"She died…along with her son."_

Zevran abruptly stopped his needle work. _"Oh, merde, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…"_

_"It's…fine. It's not like you knew."_

_"What…er, what was she like? Oriana and her little one?"_

_"Oriana was very proper. A lady through and through, but she had a generous nature and loved being a mother. Oren was his father's son. Full of life and energy, he loved to run and make his mother worry. The day Oren was born was the happiest day in my family's house. I'd never known such joy."_

Zevran couldn't help but feel great sorrow for the Warden. Suddenly he felt terrible about taking up that contract to kill him. The Warden was simply trying to do what was best for his country and the entire world was up against him. It certainly made Zevran's problems seem small.

_"There it is finished."_ Zevran informed.

Aedan looked at the back of his hand and took in the design Zevran etched on him. It was a red, bursting sunrise, with the rays almost touching his wrist, behind a small, green pine. Aedan understood the symbolism. Oriana's name meant "sunrise" and her son's name meant "little pine tree". A thoughtful gesture.

_"A little memento for lovely Oriana and her little Oren."_ Zevran explained

_"Thanks, Zev."_

Zevran stood by himself once more and was washed over by a sense of insignificance. His whole life he'd been nothing more than a blade in the dark guided by the defining word of a contract written by someone he'd never met, to kill for reasons he rarely knew why. But that was all he was, just a highly trained thug, no better than a slave or a dog obeying its master. Aedan on the other hand, had an identity, he had a life until it was taken away by people like Zevran. This revelation really made Zevran want to reevaluate his life and perhaps do more with it. Perhaps by helping the Wardens he could finally have some real purpose to his life.

* * *

As Aedan walked away from Zevran, his freshly tattooed hand stinging slightly, he was approached by Leliana, guilt was laced in her eyes.

_"Is something wrong Leliana?"_

_"I have something to confess. I lied to you about why I left Orlais."_

_"Did you lie to me or did you leave something out?"_

_"A little of both I suppose. Please, let me explain. I told you before I was a bard, yes? I did not tell you what I did as a bard. I came to the Chantry in Ferelden because I was being hunted back in Orlais."_

_"Are you a criminal then?"_

_"I was framed! Betrayed by someone I thought I knew and could trust." Leliana's tone was a hurtfult one. "Marjolaine…she was my mentor and…my friend. She was my bard-master, the one who trained me in the bardic arts, and I served her loyally because I loved her and I enjoyed what I did."_

_"I take it Marjolaine was an assassin as well."_

_"She claimed to have retired. She married a wealthy nobleman and inherited his wealth when he died."_

_"A common practice in Orlais, I'm sure. Man marries woman, man dies and suddenly the recently made lovely wife turned recently made grieving widow is made the wealthy bell of the ball."_

_"You're right. She probably did kill her own husband or paid someone else to do it, but I didn't care. My devotion to her blinded me to her…less than noble attributes."_

Leliana explained to Aedan about the documents she found on her target. About how Marjolaine was selling state secrets about Orlais to their enemies. And how Marjolaine framed Leliana for high treason. As far as Aedan was concerned Leliana shouldn't have been surprised. After all, bards were treacherous by nature.

_"Are you truly that surprised about what happened Leliana? That bitch was willing to sell out her own country!"_

_"My life as a bard taught me that I should keep my loyalties fluid. But I wasn't concerned that she was a traitor, but that her life was in danger."_

_"Really, Leliana? Your loyalties are so fluid you're not concerned about what should happen to those who betray your land? Hey! Zevran!" He called out. "Would you let someone get away with betraying Antiva?!"_

_"I'd rather die!" Zevran yelled back._

_"What she was doing was terrible, I know it. That's why I confronted her on what she was doing."_

_"And you didn't seek vengeance?"_

_"I was tempted to confront her. I was furious, betrayed! But what could I do against her? If she knew I was moving against she'd just have me caught again."_

_"And so you came to Ferelden, to Lothering."_

_"Yes. Ferelden protected my person and the Maker saved my soul. And that is the reason I am here, the real reason. No more lies, no more secrets between us. At least in this."_

_"You know you're past will catch up with you eventually, Leliana."_

_"I do not think so, Aedan. I covered my tracks well, and I don't think Marjolaine would risk leaving the safety of Orlais to come after me."_

_"Thank you for trusting me with this, Leliana."_

_"It feels good to finally have this off my chest. Thank you for listening and understanding. Have you ever been betrayed like that?"_

Aedan's fist flexed with anger at the memory of his betrayal. _"Yes. Before Ostagar, my family was betrayed by our closest ally which resulted in the death of my whole house."_

_"Sweet Maker! I-I'm so sorry I didn't mean to…what did you do?"_

_"It's not what I did do, it's what I'm going to do."_ Aedan explained vehemently. _"Every night I go to sleep dreaming of my family's killer dying painfully by my bare hands and my teeth! And every day await until my dreams come true."_

Aedan could see that he was disturbing her. _"Traitors deserve only the worst possible death, Leliana, and they deserve to be killed by the ones they betrayed. That is the only punishment that can teach others to be fearful of such action. Not the fear of the Maker, but fear who they wronged."_

"All vengeance must be left to the Maker, Aedan. You only burden yourself with these thoughts of revenge."

_"Fuck the Maker! If he was truly so righteous and loving why didn't he save my seven year old nephew?"_ Aedan demanded angrily, _"Why did he let the darkspawn at Ostagar win? No, Leliana! Your god is too weak to do anything meaninful! The only way to get justice for my family is to take it for myself! And if the Maker couldn't even stop the Tevinter Magisters from breaking into his house, what hope does He have of stopping me?_

Aedan left Leliana visibly disturbed by his reasoning. She had no idea he had suffered this much. Like Zevran she had no real family and couldn't fathom what such a loss feels like. But she did know what it felt like to be betrayed by someone she loved. But the kind of vengeance Aedan wanted she couldn't visit upon anyone, not even Marjolaine. That required a person to be something more or something far less, but it was something she couldn't imagine being.

* * *

Aedan approached Sten, who was once again standing by himself, stonewalled and expressionless like a goddamned statue. Aedan decided to once more, however futile, try to strike a conversation with the Qunari soldier. Aedan decided to start small and ask a question that he was curious about ever since they passed that one village on their way to the tower.

_"Yes?"_ Sten asked aloofly.

_"I wanted to ask a question."_

_"I am hardly surprised."_

_"When we passed that one village, you said something about the children we saw. Something about them being too small?"_

_"Yes. They obviously had not completed their training. They should still be with the priests learning, what they did served no purpose."_

_Aedan was slightly confused. "What are you talking about? The priests don't raise children."_

_"Then who raises them?"_

_"Their parents?"_

_"Parents? I don't understand this word."_

_"The people who give birth to them?"_

_"Your temekri raise your young? That would explain much."_

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_ Aedan asked offended. _"Who the hell raised you?"_

_"The temessrans of course."_ Sten answered. _"They serve as the Ariqun's voice to the rest of the Qunari and teach us our role in life."_

Aedan had forgotten that Qunari do not have families. Everyone born under the Qun was property of the state. _"Why would your priests raise your children instead of their parents?"_

_"It obviously didn't work for you."_

Aedan's anger suddenly spiked. Sten was treading on thin ice. _"Excuse me? Maybe you want to...elaborate on that statement?"_

_"You are a Grey Warden, yet you know little of your own order. It was cruel of your people to leave you in such a state."_

_"The same could be said of your people, Sten."_ Aedan retorted sternly. _"You say that I'm blind, but I know how to walk these lands. It was cruel of your people to send you to this land and know nothing of us and our ways, like a stranger walking blind into another man's house. I was born to Bryce and Eleanor Cousland, and they taught me how to be a Fereldan and that is the knowledge that will help me save my country. You qunari say that all must seek wisdom, but you do nothing to escape ingnorance."_Aedan turned his back and left the qunari to himself again.

Once more Sten stood by himself and tried to make sense of what was going on around him and what the Warden had just said to him. He didn't think highly of this land. The air was unbearably cold and reeked of wet dog. The baas here were stubborn and unyielding. And their attitude towards magic was completely uncivilized. If they had kept the mages in pens and sewed their mouths shut, like the Qun demands, their actions in Circle tower would have been unnecessary. However….he couldn't deny what the Warden did at the tower was impressive, no one else could have defeated such creatures all in a single night. And while he would never admit it, the cold of this land inured its people to it and made them ready for hardship. It took every ounce of his willpower to not shiver at the constant cold in the air, but the Wardens and even that scantily clothed witch didn't seem to be bothered by the weather. Perhaps the Warden had a point. Perhaps if he knew more about this country instead of only what he thought of it he would never have disgraced himself.

* * *

Morrigan sat by herself once more, next to her little fire arranging her herbs and potions. Once more Aedan took the time to make his way to her far from everyone else.

_"Yes, Aedan?"_ She asked.

_"Morrigan…thank you. For saving my life."_ Aedan said sincerely.

Morrigan didn't know how to react; no one had ever thanked her for anything before. And the way he looked at her with those beautiful blue eyes…it stole her breath away. _"Y-your thanks is…unnecessary. You'd have…done the same, no?"_

_"No, Morrigan, my thanks is necessary."_ Aedan insisted._ "If it hadn't been for you I' have been trapped in that dream and would probably be dead right now. You saved me, I will never forget it."_

Morrigan felt her cheeks turn bright red. Damn it all! This wasn't supposed to happen! No man had ever woken such feelings in her. But how could she deny his thanks? She saw what he had given up at her urging. Perhaps his gratitude was no small thing.

_"You are…welcome."_ She finally responded.

_"Perhaps I can yet show you my gratitude."_

Aedan produced a black leather tome from his pack, a tome adorned with the image of a lifeless tree. Morrigan could scarcely believe her eyes.

_"You…you found Flemeth's Grimoire? When I spoke of it to you, I did not truly hope…ah, but this is a most fortuitous event! You have my thanks! Truly." _She had no intention of squandering this opportunity to learn more than Flemeth wished her to know.

Aedan gave her a warm smile that made her feel warm inside.

_"You're welcome, Morrigan. I hope its contents bring you happiness."_ And he truly did.

Damn it all! Once more that warm smile of his melted her! Why did she feel this away around him? What was so special about him? She couldn't deny that he was…unique. It was more than just how incredibly handsome he was, she had been with handsome men before. Aedan was defiant, independent; he rejected the very idea of the Maker in his life, and yet he was loyal to a fault. By his own deed and admission he was a barbarian and yet he held to an unshakable sense of honor. He was very powerful and violent, perhaps that's what sparked her initial infatuation with him. But…he was also capable of great compassion. He had shown her nothing but patience and even…tenderness.

Aedan turned to leave her. No! She couldn't let him leave now! Not after what he'd awoken in her.

_"Aedan, please wait." _She approached him from behind and gently placed her hand on his shoulder and turned him to face her. Morrigan placed her soft hand on his tattooed face, Aedan in turn placed his hand on top of her and affectionately pressed it to his face, as if her hand could heal all his wounds. Her golden eyes met his deep blue ones.

_"I…I've still yet to thank you for your efforts."_ She whispered, barely audible.

In that instant that instant their lips met, gently at first, and then that small spark that was inside one another turned into a burning fire. Morrigan locked her arms around Aedan's neck and deepened their kiss, while Aedan's hands traveled down Morrigan's slender back, unlacing the measly strap that tied her top together. Her breasts free from their constriction, Morrigan locked her arms tighter around Aedan, crushing her breasts against his shirt.

Feeling his lover's passion rise, Aedan pulled her closer to him, his hands aggressively exploring her beautiful back, and feeling her perfect breasts on his clothed chest. Becoming more daring, Aedan coaxed her tongue out with his own, Morrigan happily obliged. Their tongues wrestled aggressively with one another, each one want surpass the other, while letting their owners familiarize themselves with each other's taste. Morrigan was amazed and further aroused when she felt Aedan's tongue coil around hers like a snake and constricted it like it was prey. Aedan's hand traveled further south to Morrigan's firm ass and gave it a slow, loving but powerful squeeze.

The feeling of Aedan's strong hand on her backside caused Morrigan to stand on her tiptoes and her eyes to open with wild shock. His aggressiveness was most welcome, but she wasn't one to be out done, especially on the grounds of sex. She hungrily bit and sucked on his lower lip, grunting in furious passion as her lover's grip on her body became more vice-like. His lips still held between her teeth, Morrigan forced her physically more powerful partner to go to the ground with her on top of him; all the while savoring the taste of his saliva in her mouth. Finally she was in a position where she was in control! She threw off her top and hood and felt her bare nipples harden in the cold Ferelden air. Using her hands, Morrigan ripped Aedan's shirt from his chest and clawed her fingernails down his well-formed pectorals, leaving claw marks behind as she went. Morrigan finally caressed her hands in reckless abandon on his rock-hard abdomen enjoying the feeling of them beneath her hands. Then she crushed her lips once more against Aedan's, locking her arms around him once more, and greedily feasted on his mouth.

Aedan had never felt so much passion from a woman before. Whenever he was with a woman, even with Iona, he had to hold back all his passion for fear of what damage he might do to his lover. But not only was Morrigan capable of meeting his passion, she was capable of surpassing it! Aedan had to step up his game to keep up with her. As Morrigan assaulted his oral cavity, Aedan secretly snaked his hands up to her chest and found her firm, supple breasts. His hands skillfully kneaded his lover's perfect breasts while his fingers aggressively pinched and twisted her erect nipples, causing her to moan loudly into his mouth. While she was distracted by the sudden jolt of pleasure coursing through her being, Aedan took this opportunity to roll her over on to her back and placed himself in the dominant position, his hands still firmly gripped to her bosom.

Never. Never had this happen to her before. Whenever Morrigan slept with another man she was the one who maintained dominance, she was the one who remained in control. Yet this man, unlike her other lovers, not only fought for control, he actually managed to take it! Aedan separated his mouth from hers, causing her to feel acute disappointment. That is, until he quickly started planting kisses along her lovely neck.

She could feel the pleasure he gave her shoot through every nerve in her body, how could he possibly do better than this? Her answer quickly came to her as she felt him passionately, yet gently bite her soft flesh! That was it, it was official; he was the best lover she ever had! Morrigan locked her legs around Aedan's waist while he continued his oral assault on her body, eliciting from her restrained screams of ecstasy, as he made his way to her soft breasts! Morrigan finally let loose her screams of erotic joy as she felt his teeth bite down on her nipples!

Ever since Aedan first laid eyes on Morrigan back in the Wilds he wanted so badly to taste and bite her creamy white skin and voluptuous breasts. And now he was finally getting his fill of her; and what's more he was becoming addicted to her. While he assaulted her feminine assets he could feel his "canine" was trying to break out of the "kennel", so to speak. He was about to lose all control he had. He had to take her! Aedan took his mouth away from her ample breast, much to her disappointment.

_"Morrigan."_ He breathed into her ear as he gently nibbled on it. _"Are you sure you want this? I won't be able to stop if we go any further."_

Morrigan wrapped her arms around his head and held him to her, her breath so ragged she could scarcely speak. _"Aedan. We are already past the point of no return."_ She bit into his neck passionately. _"Now finish what you started!"_

Aedan took his head away from her and forcibly removed what little clothing they had on. He gazed on Morrigan's nude form, her beautiful, raven hair had fallen from the knot she kept it in and now cascaded over her shoulder, barely covering her breasts. The light from the fire shining wonderfully on her alabaster skin, like flawless porcelain. And the gaze she gave him, there was no more doubt in his mind, she needed him as much as he needed her.

Morrigan's breath was stolen from her as she gazed on Aedan in all his glory. He was everything she imagined and more, especially in the one area that really mattered at the moment. Every muscle, **every single one**, was taught and strong and his tattoos seemed to dance with the flickering light. She looked at him and her gaze told him exactly wanted to her. Aedan descended upon her and Morrigan welcomed every bit of her Alamarri lover into her being. Those other men that she had been with may as well have never even existed. The passion of these two savage people went on through the rest of the night and they knew, there'd never be another like them. They knew that when tomorrow came, they'd face danger once more, they knew that they might find death, but at least tonight, they could savour this.

**Author's Note: Sorry if you thought i cut the sex scene short, but I don't really do lemons. I like 'em, but I don't focus on them. Please review.**


	14. Men of Redcliffe and The Parting Glass

**Men of Redcliffe and the Parting Glass**

* * *

Morrigan woke the next morning and was surprised to still find herself wrapped in Aedan's arms, her head resting on his chest, both of them laying in front of the now dead fire. They both had bruises and marks that they'd remember fondly for a long time. She had never been so completely spent in one night that she blacked out and slept so contently, no other man had satisfied her so utterly. Her hair was disheveled and flowing down her back and her arms were slung around Aedan's torso. She smiled to herself as she looked at how peaceful his sleeping face was and listened to his gentle heartbeat. Morrigan was so…uncharacteristically content, just to stay like this in his arms. That is until Alistair all but pissed on her contentment. She heard Alistair approaching her and realized that she and Aedan were only wearing a shared blanket! She covered Aedan's head with the blanket and pretended to be asleep. Hopefully Alistair would just go away.

_"Morrigan."_ Alistair called as he walked up to her camp. _"We've got to get moving soon. Are you awake? Have you seen Aedan anywhere?"_ Alistair pulled yanked the blanket off of Morrigan and revealed the two naked bodies underneath. If the was ever a time he wished the Maker would just smite him, now would have been good!

_"Alistair! You moronic, blind, Templar-fool! GO AWAY!"_ Morrigan screeched as she threw a rock at Alistair, and immediately woke up Aedan.

_"Sweet, Holy Maker!"_ Alistair cried, _"Oh, couldn't you have gone to your tent?! Oh, all the alcohol and hypnotism in the world can't make me forget that what I just saw! Sweet Andraste! I wish I were blind!"_

_"If you don't leave this instant I'll grant your wish!"_ Morrigan threatened while trying to cover herself.

With Alistair finally gone Morrigan quickly tried to put her clothes back on and forget that the idiotic Templar just saw her naked. _"Ugh! Fool Templar!"_ she fumed as she dressed herself. Her anger quickly dissipated when she suddenly felt Aedan planting soft kisses on her bare back.

_"Not quite the pleasant wakeup call I was hoping for."_ He whispered softly in her ear.

_"Blame your fellow Grey Warden. 'Tis truly a wonder that he is the senior Warden between the two of you, truly."_ Morrigan huffed. _"You should probably go and make yourself ready for the day, Aedan."_

~Chuckles~ _"Are you so eager to be rid of me, Morrigan?"_

_"Hmmm. Hardly, my dear Warden. But, alas, there is…a time and place for such….misadventures."_ Morrigan answered as he continued to kiss her.

_"I can't wait."_

_"I wouldn't be so eager were I you. My tastes can lean towards the…painfully perverse."_

Aedan bit down gently on her on her slender neck causing her to suck the air in pleasure, _"In case you haven't noticed, Mo Suile Orga Whurnin, pain and I are on familiar terms."_

_"What did you just call me?"_

_"Perhaps I'll tell you someday, but for now I should take your advice and get ready for the day."_

Aedan kissed her cheek and quickly put his pants on and left her. She decided to wear one of her more…conservative leather jerkins to conceal the love marks Aedan riddled on her skin. She could her Zevran congratulating Aedan for his "conquest". As she fixed her hair she couldn't take her mind on what Aedan called her. "Mo suile orga bhean?" It was definitely something from the old Alamarii tongue, but alas, it was not something she was taught. Perhaps later she could…convince Aedan what it meant. Morrigan finished packing her things and joined the others as they left the campsite. She wanted to walk next to Aedan, but he was speaking with Alistair and for obvious reasons she wanted to stay the hell away from him.

* * *

As Alistair walked next Aedan he could feel Morrigan glaring at him from behind, perhaps she thought if she kept glaring daggers at him she could stab him in the back. Alistair shuddered at the thought of Aedan being lured into the bloodsucking grasp of the Chasind bitch.

_"Seriously, Aedan. Of all the women in Thedas why her? I mean, there are easier ways to kill yourself, like throwing yourself in front of an ogre for example?"_

_"You really don't like each other do you?"_

_"Well, aside from the fact that she's a complete and utter BITCH…!" Alistair said loud enough for her to hear "…no I don't like her at all."_

_"She's not as evil as you might think, Alistair. And besides if you were raised by someone as batshit crazy as Flemeth you don't think you might have an attitude problem?"_

_"Alright, fair point, but it's you funeral. Just next time…maybe wear some pajamas or stick your axe in the ground, you know just to let the rest of us know that you two are…getting to know each other."_

_"Oh, jeez, Alistair! You still can't be embarrassed about that, can you? Haven't you ever seen a naked woman before?"_

_"….."_

_"Wait, are you serious? You've never seen a naked woman before?"_ Aedan thought for a moment and realized that Alistair's silence was telling him one of two things.

_"Alistair, please tell me you're not upset with Morrigan 'cause your jealous she got to sleep with me."_

_"What?! I'm not jealous! I'm horrified!" _Alistair answered indignantly.

(Oh, that's good!) Aedan thought to himself. _"We're fighting the apex of evil on a regular basis, hell you willingly went through the Joining and you mean to tell me you've never been with a woman?!"_

Alistair blushed in embarrassment, _"Well, it's not that I've never thought about it, but you know…"_

_"What? You've never had the opportunity?"_

_"Well living in the Chantry isn't…exactly a life of rambunctious boys. They taught me how to be a gentleman." Alistair explained as-a-matter-factly. "Especially around women. That's not so bad, is it?"_

_"Excuse me, I didn't meant to eavesdrop but is what I'm hearing true?"_ Zevran interjected. _"Alistair my dear friend I'm surprised at you. The death rate of Grey Wardens is one of the highest of any profession, even higher than being an assassin. In the Crows we were always given a bountiful opportunity to seek out any vice, pleasure and sin we so desired, because for all we knew we'd probably be dead the next day."_

_"I don't even want to know what you'd consider to be a vice and sin, Zevran."_ Alistair groaned

_"Alistair, we are the only Wardens left in this country, we're fighting the Blight and we both survived the Joining, so I say that entitles us both to a little vice to ourselves. So I suggest that you make a surefire effort to stay alive, because when we get to Denerim I'm taking you to a place called 'The Pearl' and when you leave I guarantee you will die a happy man."_

_"Ooh, yes!"_ Zevran agreed. _"I've heard of that place even back in Antiva. When you go please let me tag along. I promise I can cover my own expenses."_

_"I'm not sure if I should be excited or terrified. But alright, I solemnly promise not to die until we get to Denerim."_

_"Good man."_ Aedan declared and pat Alistair on the back.

* * *

As the company continued their long walk to Redcliffe, Aedan remembered everything he had learned about the Arling. His father taught him that the Fortress of Redcliffe was one of the most strategically important castles in all of Ferelden. A fact that became pivotal in both the conquest and liberation of Ferelden from Orlais. No invading force had ever been able to hold Ferelden without first controlling Redcliffe. This fact made the knights and soldiers of who served the Guerrin family some of the most formidable in the country. The Guerrin family themselves have always been capable administrators and leader, Arl Eamon himself was one of the most powerful and well-respected men in the all of Ferelden.

Aedan's felt great relief when they finally approached the gates of Redcliffe village. Perhaps here they could get the support they desperately needed. Aedan's thought were interrupted when Alistair stood in front of Aedan's path with an uncharacteristically serious look in his eyes.

_"Wait. Look, can we talk for just a second?"_

Aedan could see that there was something serious on his mind. _"Is something wrong, Alistair?"_

_"I need to tell you something I, ah, probably should have told you a long time ago."_

_"Alright. Go ahead."_

_"You remember that I told that Arl Eamon raised me, right?"_

_"Yes, you said your mother was a serving girl and the Arl took you in."_

_"Right. Well, the reason he did that was because…King Maric was my father. Which made Cailan my…half-brother, I suppose."_

Aedan stood there completely stunned and felt like he'd just been bitch-slapped by the backhand of utter stupidity. He grabbed Alistair under the chin and took a thorough observation of his face and couldn't believe that he never realized that Alistair actually looked exactly like King Cailan!

_"How did I not see this!?"_ Aedan yelled _"You look just like Cailan!"_

_"I would have told you but…it never really meant anything to me."_ Alistair explained._ "I was an inconvenience, a possible threat to Cailan's rule and so they kept me a secret. Eamon never even told his wife. I've never talked to anyone about it. Everyone who knew either resented me for it because I represented King Maric's fallibility, or the coddled me….even Duncan kept me out of the fighting because of it. It's why he wanted me at the Tower of Ishal back at Ostagar. I didn't want you to know as long as possible. I'm sorry."_

Aedan took a moment to register this potentially volatile yet useful information. Alistair was a son of Maric and Cailan died without heirs, this could tip the scales in their favor. "Don't you know what this means, Alistair? By the laws and customs of our people, this makes you an heir to the throne of our people!"

"_Sweet Maker, I hope not! I don't think so…you don't think so, do you? I'm a bastard, nobody even knows about me."_

_"Does Loghain know about you?"_

_"Why wouldn't he? He was Maric's best friend and closest confidant, I'm sure even he had a hand in my being sent to the Chantry and keeping me a secret."_

_"And you thought it wise for it to remain a secret?"_

_"It's just that…I hate how it's shaped my whole life. My blood has never been important enough to me and I've always been told how I'd never sit the throne. And that's fine with me, if the throne should fall to anyone it should be Arl Eamon. He may not be of royal blood but he's popular with the people. So there you have it. My dirty, nasty secret. Now can we please just move on, and I'll just continue to believe that you still think I'm some…nobody that happened to be lucky enough not to die with the rest of the Grey Wardens."_

_"Alistair…you cannot think that."_

_"Oh, Maker, I was afraid you'd say that."_

_"You are the rightful heir to our kingdom!"_

_"Aedan, I'm no king! I'm a Grey Warden and a bastard son!"_

_"So? King Calenhad was the youngest son of a Denerim merchant and a cleaner of dog shit! Look at what he accomplished! Even Maric wasn't born inside a castle!"_

~sigh~ _"Look, can we…discuss this at another time? Maybe after we see Eamon? I'd rather we discuss it with him present."_

_"Fine. I suppose arguing about it now is pointless."_

* * *

Aedan and Alistair walked through the gates of Redcliffe leading down to the village and were greeted by Tomas who desperately asked if they were the reinforcements that were coming. When they told him they had no idea what he was talking about the young man decided to bring them to Bann Teagan who was leading the defense of the village. Tomas brought them to the village Chantry, it was a very large and sturdy building, the largest in the whole village, but what caught Aedan's attention the most was how full it was. Filled to bursting with the elderly, women and small children. Were they refugees? All the able bodied men were outside the chantry in makeshift barricades with looks of fear and anticipation plastered on their faces. What was happening here? Bann Teagan stood at the back of the chantry giving instructions to some of his men.

_"Welcome to Redcliffe."_ Teagan greeted. _"Though I wish it were under better circumstances. I am Teagan Guerrin, Bann of Rainesfere, brother to the arl."_

_"I remember you, Bann Teagan."_ Alistair reminded. _"Though last time we met I was much younger….and covered in mud."_

_"Covered in mud? I don't believe….Alistair! Is that you? I can't believe it! You're Alive!"_

_"Still alive. No thanks to Loghain's treachery."_

_"Indeed. Loghain would have us all believe that the Grey Wardens died at Ostagar along with my nephew. I am glad to see it's not so."_

_"You don't believe Loghain's lies, then?"_ Aedan asked.

_"What? That he pulled his men back to save them? That Cailan risked everything in the name of glory? Hardly. Loghan call the Wardens traitors. Murderers of the king. I don't believe it. It is an act of a desperate man."_ Teagan paused a moment and looked at Aedan. "_So…you are a Grey Warden as well? Is it possible we've met? You seem very familiar."_

_"I believe you knew my father, Bryce Cousland."_

_"Yes! That's it. I'm…sorry about what happened to him. I wish he were here know. He and Eamon could have put a stop to Loghain before this madness ever happened. No doubt you're here to see my brother? Unfortunately…Eamon became gravely ill some time ago."_ Teagan began explaining. _"The attacks started some night ago. Evil…things…surged from the castle. We drove them back, but many perished in the assault."_

_"What kind of evil things are you talking about? Darkspawn?"_

_"No. But I truly wish it were darkspawn."_ Teagan answered with fear painted on his face. _"Some call them the walking dead. Rotting corpses made to life with a hunger for living flesh…"_

_"It would take a mage to accomplish such a feat."_ Wynne explained. _"One dabbling in bloodmagic and a complete lack of a soul."_

_"There are several rituals in which one might do such a thing."_ Morrigan commented. _"None of them pleasant."_

_"They hit again the next night."_ Teagan continued. _"Each night they come, in greater numbers. And always their attack is announced by those horrid screams they make."_ Teagan was clearly disturbed by the mentioning of those screams. _"With Cailan dead and Loghain starting a war, no one's answered my urgent calls for help. I have a feeling that tonight's assault will be the worst yet. Alistair, I hate to ask, but I desperately need the help of you and your companions."_

_"It isn't just up to me."_ Alistair answered sorrowfully. _"Though the Grey Wardens don't stand much of a chance against Loghain without Arl Eamon's help."_ Alistair alluded toward Aedan, hoping he'd take the hint.

_"You want my help? You don't even know me."_ Aedan pointed out.

_"I know Alistair. And I knew Teryn Bryce. I trust the caliber of men associated with them both."_

Aedan's path was clear. It was his duty to help these people regardless of what was happening beyond this village. _"Very well, Teagan. We will help you."_

_"There are no darkspawn here."_ Sten interjected. _"Is this delay needful?"_

_"Something you'd like to say, Sten?"_

_"Defending this village is not our goal. Your duty compels you to fight the darkspawn, and they are not here."_

_"My duty, Sten, compels me to defend my nation and the people in it. Is it not the antaam's duty to also fight for its people no matter their race or location?"_

_"….I suppose so."_

_"Thank you! Thank you, so much!"_ Teagan replied._ "Please speak with Murdock, the village mayor and with Ser Perth. You can discuss with them the preparations for the coming battle."_

_"Can you tell us anything more about the creatures that have been attacking?"_

_"No more than what I've already explained. The most frightening memory we all have is that ungodly sound they make every night just before they attack. It's like listening to the void and all the wailing souls within burst forth."_

_"I see."_ Aedan said thoughtfully. _"I will see about preparing for tonight's attack."_

_"Make speed your way, my friend."_

* * *

**Out in the village**

Everyone exited the village and set to work on making preparations for the oncoming battle. Wynne quickly began using her magic to heal as many of the villagers as possible, while Sten and Zevran looked to the defenses. Alistair busied himself with teaching some of the knights in tactics with dealing with the undead and Leliana helped with making more arrows and giving instruction to the villagers how to better use a bow. Morrigan kept to herself and watched the others.

Aedan spoke with Mayor Murdock about getting some extra help from the smith, Owen. After promising Owen that he'd find his daughter the distraught smith set to work repairing the militia's equipment. Murdock was impressed and relieved when Aedan managed to convince that dwarven trader, Dwyn, to come out and aid them. Perhaps with these Wardens here the village might have a chance after all.

Aedan noticed a young woman hysterically looking around the village and calling out the name "Bevin". Seeing how distressed she was, Aedan decided to see if he could assist her.

_"Is something wrong, miss?"_

_"I'm sorry."_ She sobbed. _"Am I bothering you? I…I'll try to be more quiet."_

_"Are you alright? Why are you crying?"_

_"Those….those things dragged my mother away. I don't know what's happened to her, but I hear her screaming all the time, everywhere!" She cried._

_"How terrible!"_ Said Leliana. _"You poor thing…I wish there was something we could do to help."_

_"Calm down, miss."_ Aedan insisted. _"Please tell me what's wrong."_

_"I'm sorry, ser."_ She sniffed. _"It's-it's my brother, Bevin…he…ran off! I don't know where he is. I'm so scared that those things got him too!"_

_"Why would he run off? Do you know?"_

_"He said something about saving Mother….He's just a little boy! He doesn't understand that she's gone."_

_"Grief can make us do many things that don't make sense, I'm afraid."_ Wynne informed.

_"I hope he didn't try to go to the castle. Maker, that'd be awful!"_

_"Where did you last see your brother?"_

_"At our house by the square. I looked there but I couldn't find him. I searched the rest of the village too. I called and I called but he never answered. I…I wonder if he ran off into the woods. I'm so worried about him. Without me he has nobody!"_

_"Kaitlyn…"_ Aedan spoke softly. _"I know it's very hard for you right now. But you need to stay strong."_

_"I know, ser, I do. But I'm so worried about him. He's all the family I have left."_

Aedan was all too familiar with the feeling of losing family. This girl just lost her mother and most of the village to these creatures that have been attacking them. He was compelled to aid her.

_"Don't worry, Kaitlyn. I'll find your brother."_

_"You will? Thank you! Thank you so much! I last saw Bevin at our house you might try finding him there."_

As Aedan, Morrigan, Leliana and Wynne went to Kaitlyn's house, Morrigan couldn't help but feel the burning sting of jealousy at the sight of Aedan showing such….tenderness to another woman. The girl was attractive in a...helpless-lamb sort of way, but was Aedan truly so weak willed and easily distracted that he'd drop everything for every sobbing girl who batted her eyes at him. She was tempted to try and see if it would work for herself, if only it didn't seem so pathetic. Perhaps she could turn Kaitlyn into a toad. Perhaps that would make Aedan less inclined to focus his attention on her.

_"Why are we even helping this girl? One would think we have enough to deal with as it is."_

Aedan looked at her solemnly. _"Tell me, Morrigan; have you ever felt loss? Have something you cared about so deeply only to have it ripped from you?"_

_"No. I never have."_

_"Well, then you're lucky. Because you'll find that there is no worse feeling than loss. I would not see that girl suffer it. Not if I can help it."_

They looked around the quaint house to find it empty, not a soul to be found. As the continued their search into what appeared to be the children's room they were alarmed when the children's closet started rattling.

_"Is someone in there?"_ Aedan called.

_"Go…go away!"_ Cried the voice of a young, scared boy. _"This isn't you home! This is my home!"_

_"Young man."_ Wynne said authoritatively._ "Come out this instant."_

_"I…yes, ma'am."_

A young boy, barely even ten stepped out of the closet, he was clearly scared of the strangers in his home.

_"So I came out."_ He said tentatively _"You…you won't hurt me will you?"_

Aedan knelt down next to the boy. _"What's your name, son?"_

_"It-it's Bevin. My sister's Kaitlyn. She came looking for me earlier, but I didn't want her to find me. I don't want to go back to the Chantry."_

_"Why are you hiding from your sister?"_

_"It's just that…I don't want to be scared anymore. I want to be brave. Father said I could his sword when I grew up. It was Grandfather's, and Grandfather was a great dragonslayer. I thought that if I had Grandfather's sword I wouldn't be scared anymore and I…could get the bad men who took mother."_

_"You had the right idea, Bevin."_ Aedan said smiling warmly at him. The boys earnest spirit reminded him so much of Oren. _"You are indeed very brave."_

_"Th-thank you, ser. But the sword is too heavy for me. I can't lift it. I guess I'm not as strong as I thought. I guess I'm not a great warrior like you."_

_"Don't worry. Your body will catch up with your heart. You'll grow up eventually."_

_"That doesn't help us now. Kaitlyn says that we're all going to die tonight."_

_"Perhaps. Nothing is certain. Be brave, remember?"_

_"Yes, ser."_

_"Where is the sword now?_

_"It's in a chest in Mother's room. Father gave me the key to it before he died. Perhaps…perhaps you could use it to get the bad men? And save us all?"_

_"I…would be honored to wield your family's sword in the village's defense."_

_"Alright. Here's the key. I'm going back to the Chantry, to Kaitlyn. G-good luck."_

Wynne was…thoroughly impressed with what Aedan just did. After seeing how…severe he could be, she never would have guessed that he was so good with children. She had been mentoring students her whole life, and even when she started she wasn't that good with them. But Aedan earned that boy's trust and admiration so quickly. He was definitely one in a million.

Morrigan could scarcely believe what she saw and heard just now. The same man who she saw rip other men to pieces, and left bite marks on her skin was now acting as if he were this lost boy's brother or father. She'd never been fond of children, screaming, foolish things full of snot and tears and trouble, but Aedan handled him so well and was not in the least bit annoyed with the boy and his foolish notions. Morrigan had to admit, this soft side of him was unusual, yet very welcome.

How sweet! Never, never in a million years would Leliana have guessed that Aedan had such a soft spot for children. The man who tore apart a tower full of abominations, kills scores of darkspawn on a daily basis and ripped men apart limb from limb was actually a big sweetheart deep inside. His display with that little boy was just darling!

Aedan found the chest in the Bevin's parents' room. The sword was actually very impressive. It was unmistakably of elven design, but it was made of veridium instead of ironwood, yet it seemed….ancient. He ran his hand down the length of the blade and flicked his finger on the flat of it, and heard the beautiful ring it made. A design and make that had been lost centuries ago. The blade was slender and smooth, but oddly enough it was green and warm to the touch. Certainly a sword meant to be past from father to son.

* * *

Aedan returned to the preparing the village. Murdock had everything he needed help with, so Aedan went to the local tavern were some of the militia were drowning their sorrows. He knew the best place to get a feel for the men around him as well as the best place to gather Intel was always the local tavern.

All the men talked about how much they dreaded the oncoming attack, but they were all mostly distraught at the thought of the horrible war cries the dead made before the attack. It made them lose heart before the fighting even began. Aedan knew of this tactic. Strike fear into the heart of the enemy, make them too scared and forlorn to want to pick up a weapon, and then lambs to the slaughter.

But what was most appalling to Aedan was the fact that the proprietor was charging full price for this watered down swill the militia had to drink. What an asshole! After speaking with Lloyd and some "convincing" Aedan ended up with owning half of the tavern. What a fortuitous gain. Aedan left the running of the tavern as well as the distribution of free ale to the barmaid, Bella, everyone seemed to like her better than Lloyd. Hopefully this would raise the man's spirits before the fighting began.

Before Aedan left he noticed he was being eye-balled by a wormy looking elf who made it an effort to seem like he wasn't watching Aedan. But Aedan knew better. He asked Lloyd and Bella about who this elf was and after gathering some information on him Aedan decided to confront him. With Sten standing next to him.

_"Not looking for company."_ The elf said.

_"So I hear you're Berwick."_ Aedan stated.

_"W-what? Where'd you hear that?"_ He responded nervously. "_Err…well, that's my name. Why?"_

_"I hear you waiting for your brother."_

_"My what?"_

Now Aedan knew he had him.

_"Oh, yes. My brother."_ The elf sputtered. _"Yes. He was supposed to meet me her, but then I got stuck here when the monsters attacked."_

_"Heh. Right, and I'm the Paragon Aeducan. You expect me to believe that?"_

_"L-look, I don't want any trouble, I was told to…"_ He almost let it slip. _"Er…look leave me alone!"_

_"You were told to do what?"_ Aedan interrogated. _"And who told you to do it, elf."_

_"N-no one told me to do anything!"_ Berwick denied. _"Just because you're a Grey Warden doesn't mean you can just go around questioning people!"_

Aedan's reaver abilities started to manifest on his face. _"And how do you know I'm a Warden."_

_"I-I…overheard it, is all. Look, I'm just going to go, alright!"_

_"Sit down."_ Aedan told him.

_"I said I'm…."_

Aedan donned a frightening appearance of red eyes, fangs and a demonic voice, _"Sit your ass down."_ He demanded. _"Now tell me exactly why you're here, or I'm going to gouge out your eyes with a spoon and drop leeches into the empty sockets."_

_"W-what!? No! You wouldn't do that!"_

_"You'd be surprised, elf."_ Sten spoke. _"I saw this man choke another to death with his own entrails"_

_"A-alright, I'll talk! Just don't hurt men! This isn't what I bargained for. I was paid a few sovereigns to watch the village and report any changes from the castle, that's all. But they never said anything about monsters. I haven't even been able to report anything with all these damned attacks."_

_"Very good. But who's 'they'?"_

_"I don't know who he was, just some tall human. He said her served Arl Howe. He's an important man, the right hand of Teryn Loghain. Here are the instructions he left me."_ He handed Aedan a letter detailing what Berwick was to look for. _"I just thought I'd be serving the king and make a little money on the side, I swear I had no idea about that this was going to happen."_

If this elf was telling the truth and Howe was somehow involved with what has happened here, than that means that Loghain was in on it. Motherfucker! "_I think I understand your purpose in all this, Berwick. So here's what's going to happen: you will fight tonight and aid in the defense of this village and then you'll leave. I don't ever want to hear your name again."_

_"Very fitting."_ Sten commented.

_"A-alright. I'll do it. Thank you for not killing me."_

* * *

Aedan resumed his preparations for the village and went to speak with Ser Perth and was accompanied by Sten, Morrigan, Leliana and Alistair. Ser Perth seemed like a capable man but his men's and his own heart were starting to fail. Given what they've been going through Aedan was hardly surprised. But being knights of Redcliffe required them to be above the average Fereldan citizen. Aedan informed Ser Perth of the massive amounts of oil stored in the local store. Perhaps this could give them an edge by incinerating their undead adversaries.

_"Is there anything else you need?"_

_"My men and I are well equipped to fight these monster when the time comes. But…perhaps you could ask Mother Hannah for holy protection against these evil creatures?"_

_"Excuse me? You really need 'holy protection' to defend your arling?"_

_"We're trained to fight in was not against…evil."_

_"You're trained to fight for your arl and your people! Who your enemy is should not matter. You really think some absentee god is going to help you?"_

_"And who may do without it, Ser?"_

_"If you love your land and your home fight for it! Fight because you're knights of Redcliffe and because it's your duty, instead of giving into despair to the point you feel as if you need trinkets that may or may not be blessed by some absent deity. I thought the men of Redcliffe were made of sterner stuff."_

_"As I said, ser, we've never fought an enemy such as this."_

_"Did Maric need the Maker when he drove out the Orlesians? Did Dane need the Maker when he drove the darkspawn out of the Valley? No. You cannot rely on gods to fight your battles you can only rely on yourselves."_

_"The Warden's right!"_ called one of the knights. _"If the Maker were really helping us he'd of never let this happen in the first place!"_

_"Yeah!"_ yelled another. _"I don't remember seeing Him last night when those creatures killed my brother! I didn't see the Maker stop them from carrying him off neither!"_

_"The Maker isn't going to fight this battle for us."_ Aedan declared. _"The only person you can rely on is the man standing next to you."_

_"Y-you're right, ser."_ Ser Perth realized. _"I hadn't given it much thought. But you are right. Unless those silver amulets call down the Maker to smite these creature, I doubt they'll give us much protection tonight."_

_"You are a knight of Redcliffe, Ser Perth_." Aedan assured. _"Stand strong. And fight for your home."_

_"Yes, ser."_

Aedan and his group made their way back down the bridge to inform Teagan their preparations were as ready as they'll ever be. Sten was actually impressed with how the Warden raised their moral without invoking their superstitious deity. Morrigan thought it was about time someone told these men just how useless their Maker truly was. Leliana, however, was…uncomfortable with how Aedan virtually shattered those knights' belief and faith in the Maker.

_"Aedan, how could you say that to those men?"_ Leliana questioned. _"It's time like these that men need the Maker the most. I know you have no god, but do you really need to shatter the faith of others?"_

Aedan stopped their walk in the middle of the bridge and looked at the view it over looked. _"Look over this bridge, Leliana. What do you see?"_

What could he possibly mean? _"I see…the village, the lake and the castle."_

_"And that is all you can see. I see something more than that."_ Aedan explained. _"I see…my whole culture, my homeland. When I told you that I have no god, I lied."_

That surprised them all. _"Y-you lied?"_ Leliana was confused.

_"Ferelden is my god. She gave rise to my people and it's to her I want to return to when I die. I will fight only in her name. And if these men wish to survive not only this night, but the Blight as well, they must be willing to fight for Ferelden as well. Not wait for the Maker to grant them a miracle. We must make our own miracles, because that is the Ferelden way."_

That was very deep to Leliana. She had never seen someone love his country so much that even the Maker fell short. She had to admit, that kind of patriotism was…awe inspiring. And while she didn't agree with his atheism, she could certainly respect the fact he didn't religious dictum to tell him what was right and wrong.

* * *

As Aedan entered the chantry he was caught by surprise when the young lady, Kaitlyn ran up and hugged him. This certainly caused a wave of jealousy wash over Morrigan, who started thinking about using that lightening spell she knew. But to avoid embarrassing herself she quickly walked off in a huff.

_"This is the man I told you about, Kaitlyn!"_ Bevin said._ "He's going to save the village."_

_"Bevin said you're the one who found him."_ She cried overjoyed. _"How can I ever repay you?"_

Aedan thought for a moment._ "About your family's sword?"_

_"Bevin told me about Grandfather's sword. You found it then? I…suppose it won't go to waste in your hands."_

_"Perhaps I could pay you for it?"_

_"I suppose…but I've no idea how much it's worth."_

_"This is a very rare and valuable blade, plus it's a family heirloom. I can't give you less than five sovereigns for it."_ Aedan handed her a small pouch with the sovereigns.

_"That's…that's incredibly kind of you! Thank you so much. How can I ever repay you?"_

_"Just stay safe. And look after each other. Nothing is more important than family."_

_"The Maker sent you. I know it."_

Aedan approached Teagan and informed him of their preparations.

_"I must say you've done very well in helping us prepare and raising the men's moral. Well done, ser."_ Teagan complimented. "_There are still a few hours left before night falls. If there's anything you want to do before then I…."_

_"No. I'm ready to make my stand."_

_"So be it."_ Teagan confirmed.

* * *

**Dusk….**

The sun's last rays of light fell over the horizon and night had fallen on them. Aedan, his company and the knights of Redcliffe stood at bottom of the hill over the bridge and waited for the battle to begin. The moon was full and its light shined on them, but the air was dead with an unnatural silence that was reflected on the men. They waited in trance-like anticipation, waiting for it to begin. The tension in the around them was taught enough to hang a man from it. And then it started. Aedan was shocked but the most ungodly sound that ripped apart the night's deathly silence. Like someone ripped open the void and unleashed all the damned souls from within it! And they were **hungry!**

The screaming became louder and louder, the sounds of dead voices in dried throats screaming at them from the castle, crying out in insatiable hungry and hate! Alistair could see the fear gripping the men's hearts. At this rate the battle would be over before the undead even got to them. Alistair walked over to Aedan, perhaps he could give them some kind of speech to raise their spirits. He walked over to Aedan only to find him standing like a statue, introverted and making some kind of noise in his throat and mouth. Was he…humming? Then he started singing in a strong, powerful voice that carried over the screaming.

_Men of Redcliffe stop your dreaming._

_Can't you see their spear points gleaming?_

Ser Perth heard his words and joined his song.

_See their warrior pennants streaming_

_To this battle field_

_"Sing!"_ Alistair urged the knights. _"Come on, sing!"_

In the chantry Teagn stood at the door with the other men who guarded the barricade waiting for the battle and Mother Hannah recited her prayers. Kaitlyn held Bevin to her while the scared boy did his best to block out the screaming. Suddenly Kaitlyn thought she heard some kind of tune through the window, being carried over the screaming dead and Hannah's prayers. It continued to get louder and more powerful and she realized she knew this song. "The Men of Redcliffe." Her father taught her this song. And she joined, if perhaps to calm Beving.

_Men of Redcliffe stand ye steady_

_It cannot e're be said ye_

Bevin heard his sister's voice and slowly joined in.

_For the battle were not ready_

_Ferelden never yields!_

More and more people in the chantry joined their voices with the song of the men who were protecting them. Soon the whole village was singing this song of their courage and drowned out the screaming of the dead.

_From the hills rebounding_

_Let these war cries sounding_

_Summon all at Moira's call_

_The mighty foe's surrounding_

_Men of Redcliffe onto glory_

_This shall every be your story_

_Heed these burning words before ye!_

_Ferelden never yields!_

The undead spilled forth from the castle and charged onto the village! The villager's courageous song drove them into a frenzy as the bared down on the knight who stood in their path.

_"Light the fire!"_ Aedan commanded. The flaming separated them from the undead, searing their flesh and slowing them down, but they still continued forward! Aedan and Sten charged the one who made it out of the flame while the knights held back, waiting orders. Morrigan and Wynne threw their spells at any who got past the warriors.

The first wave defeated, Aedan regrouped with the men when a scout came running from the village.

_"Help us! The village is under attack!"_ He cried.

_"How did they get through!?"_

_"The monsters are attacking from the lake! Come on! We're not that well defended, we need your help."_

Aedan to go to their defense! But first he had to make sure their position here would be held. _"Alistair! You will lead the phalanx!"_

_"What? I…I'll do it! No one's going to die here!"_

_"Sten!"_ Aedan called grabbing Sten by the collar._ "Make sure no of them gets past the line. Do you understand!? NONE MAY PASS!"_

_"It will be done!"_ Sten confirmed.

_"Zevran! Guard the flanks! Kill anything that gets past them!"_

_"I'll make them wish they stayed dead!"_ Zevran boasted.

_"Leliana! Morrigan! Wynne! You're with me!"_ Aedan ordered and the rushed back down to the village.

Aedan charged back down the hill with the rest of their companions. Alistair was now alone. He had to lead these men. He would not falter now! Not when Aedan and these men trusted him! Another wave of the dead began to charge.

_"Knights!"_ Alistair ordered._ "Shield Wall!"_ The men all locked their shields together and the flaming undead smashed futilely into this impenetrable of steel and pissed of dog-lords!

The wall held the dead did not pass them and those that did were quickly hacked and slashed down by the qunari and the Crow. The dead continued to smash against the shield wall and it was starting to take a toll on the men. Alistair had to step up their tactics.

_"Phalanx!"_ Alistair cried._ "Pincer! Formation!"_ The center of the wall backed up while the flanks stayed in place and created a V-like formation that turned into a choking point for their enemy. Soon the undead were assaulted on all sides by steel and flame. There was no room for them to move, no room to breathe! Just enough space for them to become dead once more!

**Down in the village**

Aedan and his companions made it down to the village's barricaded square, where the men were engaged in combat with the dead. They were fighting in close quarters and firing arrows at random. Aedan charged into the barricades with Bevin's Green Blade and cut all his corpse adversaries down when they got too close. This was still only the first wave. They were not done yet.

_"Wynne!"_ Aedan called._ "Heal the injured. Use your magic to provide us some protection!"_

_"Of course!"_

_"Leliana, I want you to lead the archers! Give us well timed volley fire!"_

_"I can do this!"_

_"Morrigan, use you're ice and lightening spells to whittle them down before they leave the shore!"_

_"They won't be undead for long."_

Aedan stood in front of the barricade protecting the chantry alone, the people inside continued singing. Not the Chant of Light but the Men of Redcliffe. Not too long ago he wondered what reasone he had to live for. Well, now he found it. He refused to die until he knew his homeland and her people were safe! Once more the dead charged. Aedan went berserk and could his reaver abilities manifest as the entropic energy of the undead surrounded him, sustained him.

_"Volley fire, present!"_ Leliana called and the men drew their arrows. _"Fire!"_ She continued to lead consecutive volleys to whittle down the number of zombies that came at them, but the dead's numbers were many and their arrows were limited.

Aedan charged forward,_ "Come! Feed ME!"_ He cried as he cut down all that stood before him while Morrigan conjured the Perfect Storm.

Murdock and Tomas watched in awe and amazement as this single warrior stood alone against this terrible force! They watched as he knocked of their heads and cleaved their bodies. The singing the chantry continued on through the night as the Wardens continued to hold their ground and destroyed their enemy.

_Men of Redcliffe stop your dreaming _

_Can't you see their spear points gleaming?_

_See their warrior pennants streaming _

_To this battlefield_

_Men of Redcliffe stand ye steady_

_It cannot e're be said ye_

_For the battle were not ready_

_Ferelden never yields_

_From the hill rebounding_

_Let these war cries sounding_

_Summon all at Moira's call_

_The Mighty foe's surrounding_

_Men of Redcliffe onto glory _

_This shall ever be your story_

_Heed these burning words before ye_

_Ferelden never yields!_

**Dawn….**

It was done. After a long night of unwavering courage in the face of overwhelming odds it was done. They won the night. The sun's rays reached over the horizon and drove what remained of the undead horde back from whence they came. Teagan and everyone within the chantry emerged when the heard the men outside cheering both the Wardens' names as heroes and were amazed that not a single man who defended the village had died. It was nothing short of a miracle.

All eyes were on Aedan as he stood alone amongst a field of corpses, covered from head to toe in the blood and bile of his slain adversaries. As Aedan breathed the fire out of his lungs heard a sound he'd never actually heard before. It started small and grew louder and more powerful. Not the blood hungry screams of an undead horde, but the cheers of a thankful and joyous crowd. Everyone stood outside the chantry and cheered for the Wardens, and for the first time since Ostagar, for the first time in his whole life Aedan felt victory. He looked upon the joyous mass of people who cried their thanks and knew he'd found his reason for fighting again.

The Wardens and their companions gathered in front of the chantry were everyone waited to greet their saviors.

_"Dawn arises, my friends, and all of us remain!"_ Teagan called. _"We are victorious! And it is these good folk you see beside me that we still live. Without their heroism we'd have surely perished."_ Teagan faced Aedan and bowed humbly. _"I bow to you, ser. The Maker smiled on you when aided us in our darkest hour. Please, allow me to offer you the helm of Ser Ferris the Red, my great-uncle and a hero of Ferelden. He would be honored to have it passed to one so worthy."_

Aedan was humbled by this gesture. _"Please, I need no reward for doing my duty, Bann Teagan."_

_"I must insist. I refuse to let this act of yours go unrewarded."_

_"Very well. I humbly accept."_

_"Then take it. And use it in good health."_

_"Let us bow our head,"_ Mother Hannah announced, _"And give honor to those who died in the defense of Redcliffe."_

Mother Hannah said a prayed for them, but Aedan remained silent. He doubted the dead could hear him.

_"With this victory we have struck a blow that will allow to sneak into the castle and air your arl."_ Teagan explained. "_Be wary and watch for signs of renewed attack. We shall return with news as soon as we are able."_ Teagan turned towards Aedan. _"Thanks to you we have a chance of getting in to the castle. When you're ready meet me at the mill."_

Aedan acknowledged Teagan's instructions and decided he would first stop in the chantry to see Kaitlyn and Bevin. They were both ecstatic to see him.

_"You, you saved us. I can't believe it. We're alive because of you."_ Said Kaitlyn.

_"I told you he was a hero, Kaitlyn!"_ Bevin declared.

_"What will you do know?"_ Aedan asked.

_"With the money you gave us for Grandfather's sword, I've arranged for someone to takes us to Denerim. Hopefully we'll be safe there."_

_"About your family's sword, I think you should have it back."_ Aedan said handing over the Green Blade.

_"What? No. You already paid us for it. And you used it to save us all. You should at least take that as a reward."_

_"I'm honored that you'd give such a weapon, but this is something that belongs in your family. I cannot in good conscience part you from it. And besides, I like to use axes."_

Aedan handed the sword over to Kaitlyn and knelt down to Bevin. _"Your grandfather's spirit protected me in battle and helped me save this village. When you are a man that strength will be yours as well."_

_"Thank you, ser."_

Kaitlyn was in awe of this man. _"Thank you. Thank you so much! The Maker sent you, I know it!"_

* * *

Before Aedan and his companions went to meet with Bann Teagan they made a quick stop at the tavern to get some well-deserved drinks. A night of slaying a horde of the undead can really make on thirsty. The men sat around the tables and raised their mugs to both their honored heroes and their honored dead. Murdock called for a moment of silence for those who couldn't share in this celebration with them. While they stood in silence Aedan gestured Leliana to grab her lute and everyone was surprised when Aedan's strong yet gentle voice filled the tavern with his song.

_Of all the money that e're I had_

_I spent it in good company_

_And all the harm that e're I've done_

_Alas it was to none but me_

_And all I've done for want of wit_

_To memory now I can't recall_

_So fill to me The Parting Glass_

_Goodnight and joy be with you all_

_Of all the comrades the e're I had_

_They're sorry for my going away_

_And all the sweethearts that e're I loved_

_They would wish me one more day to stay_

_But since it falls on to my lot_

_That I should rise and you should not_

_I'll gently rise and I'll softly call "Goodnight and Joy be with you all"_

_A man may drink and not be drunk_

_A man may fight and not be slain_

_A man may court a pretty girl and perhaps be welcomed back again_

_But since it has, so ought to be_

_By a time to rise and a time to fall_

_Come fill to me The Parting Glass_

_Goodnight and Joy be with you all_

_Come fill to me The Parting Glass_

_Goodnight and Joy be with you all_

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Just so you all know, I heard the song "The Parting Glass" long before Assassins Creed: Black Flag ever came out. The Parting Glass is a traditional Irish song used in honor of past friends. The lyrics I used were in honor of the late George Donaldson of Celtic Thunder. The song "Men of Redcliffe" I based on the actual song "Men of Harlech". A song made in honor of the brave men who defended Harlech castle in a seven year siege. The lyrics I used were from the 1964 film "Zulu". I highly recomend listening to both songs as they're both really good to hear.**

**I do not own any of these songs or anything from the Dragon Age series. Dragon Age and all of its characters and the world of Thedas in general is the property of the BioWare gaming company. The story is completely fictional and made for the enjoyment of the community. Please enjoy and review.**

**PS: Mo Suile Orga Whurnin is pronounced as MO Shoolah Or-Ga WOOR-NEEN. If you wish to know the meaning keep reading**


	15. Several Moves Forward

**Several Moves Forward**

XoXoXo

Aedan and the others stood in the Castle Redcliffe's main hall, tensions high. Not too long ago the castle halls were infested with shade demons and walking corpses that tried to rip them apart. Now it was a quiet as a grave, and with all the people who died in these walls it may as well have been. Aedan stood by himself against a wall, his arms crossed and his face grim. All Aedan think of was how this was all Teryn Loghan's fault. His and Isolde's.

They found the bloodmage, Jowan, in the dungeon. The one Isolde hired to instruct her son in how to hide his magical abilities. The one brought to her by Teryn Loghain. The one who poisoned Arl Eamon on Loghain's orders. Aedan tried to weigh how much guilt both of them bore. While Loghain was certainly the reason behind so much death, the arl's wife also shared that burden. If she hadn't tried to hide Connor's abilities and instead tried to let him be properly instructed in the ways of magic, none of this would have happened. Her actions opened the door to all of this, regardless of what Jowan did.

She was fearful of magic because all the men in her family who had it were evil men and she believed that it would make her son evil. So she thought if she got an apostate to instruct her son in how to hide his magic she could still keep her son and he would be spared the evil of it. Instead her actions unleashed a horrifying evil on Redcliffe which will be known of for generations to come. The irony was so devastating it was almost hilarious. Her stupidity and the way she looked at Alistair further cemented his distaste for Orlesian women.

After what he had seen of what became of Uldred back in the tower when he was possessed, Aedan was committed to slaying the boy, despite Alistair's protests. After killing all of his undead guards Aedan was ready to kill him and be done with it. But he couldn't. When he arrived he found no abomination, just a little boy, full of fear and contrite, who wanted only to save his father.

_"Aedan, please, don't do this."_ Alistair pleaded.

_"Alistair, we can't allow this boy to do any more harm than he already has."_

_"This boy is innocent! He didn't cause all of this. It was the demon."_

_"I know that! But you remember what happened to Uldred back in the Tower and now the same thing has happened to Connor. It's better for him to die quickly than to be used as the demon's puppet. There is no greater hell than not being in command of your fate, you know this, Alistair."_

_"Wait."_ Wynne interrupted. _"There is another way. Aedan, please listen. This isn't entirely like what happened with Uldred. Uldred willingly merged with the demon. Connor and his demon are still separate entities. The two can be separated."_

Aedan paused for a moment. _"Explain this to me, Wynne."_

_"The demon's power has been greatly reduced from all the undead it summoned. This the perfect opportunity for a mage to enter the Fade where Connor and the demon reside and attempt to slay the demon and relinquish its hold on him. The ritual requires several mages and a significant amount of lyrium."_

_"The Circle Tower is days away. And the demon could launch another assault during that time."_

Alistair stepped forward pleadingly._ "Aedan, please. If there's another way we can save Connor we have to try. It's the right thing to do, do you understand?"_

Aedan saw that Alistair would not let this go. He had to try to save the boy.

_"Very well. Send a Raven to Kinloch Hold and make sure they know that the situation is dire. We will stay and make sure that nothing else happens here. But understand this: if the demon takes over once again I will not hesitate to strike him down. I cannot allow it to bring any more harm to this place."_

_"Thank you, Aedan."_ Alistair said with relief on his face.

Aedan couldn't bring himself to do it, the boy didn't deserve to die and Wynne assured him that Connor could be saved, they just needed to contact the Circle. Wynne formed a ward around Connor that would keep the demon at bay until the Circle mages arrived. Aedan stood with his shielded back against the wall, his arms crossed and stone-faced as he guarded the study's hallway. He had to be ready in case the demon took over again. Aedan was surprised and relieved that for the first time since they started traveling together Sten did not question or contradict him.

Arlessa Isolde approached Aedan from the main hall. _"Ser Aedan. Thank you for what you…"_

_"Silence, woman!"_ Aedan snapped. _"Your thanks are as unwanted as they are pointless. I would have cut your son's head off and gone to bed and slept like a baby if were not for Alistair. If you want someone to thank for saving your son's life, thank the little bastard."_ Aedan pointed over to Alistair who was in the arl's study.

Aedan could see he hit a nerve in the Orlesian arlessa. Obviously she didn't want to feel indebted to the man who she had resented for what he represented. Isolde decided she would walk away.

_"Arlessa Isolde."_ Aedan called with ice lacing his voice._ "Remember this and don't you dare forget it. All the children that have been left as orphans and all the parents who've been left childless, every death that has happened here is your fault. Your selfishness and stupidity brought doom to these people, and to your own husband, all because of your ignorance of magic and the shame you had of your son."_

_"No. No, it was Teryn Loghain who… why are you doing this?"_ Isolde sobbed.

_"Because it's true. You wanted to ignore the truth and now you have to face it. Jowan wasn't the true cause of Connor's possession, you were. And I'm not the one who's putting in the effort to save him, Alistair is. So why don't you swallow your pride, do the noble thing and thank him for it?"_

Isolde was shaken by his words. Never before had anyone ever spoken to her thusly. She looked over to the study and saw Alistair looking over some books and remembered how harshly she had treated him. Despite the fact he had every right to hate her, he spoke out in defense of her son and wanted to save him. Perhaps...perhaps this man was right. She could never undo the damage she had caused to her family and the village, but perhaps she could make up what she did to Alistair.

Aedan watched the arlessa walk over to Alistair in the study. He couldn't hear what was being said, but he could see the obvious discomfort around them. Alistair bowed to her but she beckoned him not to. After a few moments of awkward silence Aedan saw Isolde start talking to Alistair, rather than talking down at him, like she did when she first saw him out in the village.

_"Must you be so hard on that poor woman, Aedan?"_ came a sweet sounding Orlesian voice._ "Has she not been through enough?"_

_"No. Not nearly enough, Leliana. If we save the boy, she will still have her son while many others lost theirs. She will still be an arlessa, while many others will have nothing. She needs to understand the gravity of what she has brought here."_

* * *

Like the others Sten stood by himself waiting for the mages to arrive. While he felt that they were wasting their time here he decided to remain silent and respect the Warden's decision. Sten didn't think highly of this country, its weather was cold and constantly smelled of wet dog, and the people were too unruly to respect any kind of authority, but the Warden was someone worthy of respect. Last night's battle proved that. The Tevinter magisters had used such tactics on his people before and it took an entire garrison and a whole week to finally repel the assault. But under the Warden's command with only a handful of hastily equipped fisherman, and the Warden's own ruthless disposition, they were able to fell an entire legion of the undead in a single night. Sten decided it was time he showed the Warden the respect he deserved.

_"I have been mistaken."_ Sten admitted.

_"I know."_ Aedan responded casually.

_"Enjoy this while it lasts, it will not happen again."_

_"What changed your mind?"_

_"You did, of course."_

_"Cute."_

_"Thank you."_

_"So…will you tell me why you were imprisoned back in Lothering?"_

_"….I caged myself. As you know, a weak mind is a dangerous foe."_

_"Are you saying you put yourself in that cage?"_

_"I know that my failings were my own. As I said before I was sent to your lands by the Arishok to learn about the Blight with seven others of the beresaad, my brothers. We made our way across the Ferelden country side without incident, seeing nothing of the threat we were meant to observe. Until the night we camped at Lake Calenhad."_

Sten told Aedan of how he and his brethren were ambushed by darkspawn, which sounded almost like what happened to him at Ostagar. He told him of how he was rescued by a family of farmers. And when he discovered that his sword was lost he went into panicked, unthinking rage and struck down his rescuers.

_"How could you do that over a sword?"_ Aedan asked.

_"I have no excuses. That sword was made for my hand alone, it was a part of who I am, the thing that defined who I am. When I lost my sword, I lost who I was. When I realized what I had done, I shamed what was left of the qunari in me."_

_"What then?"_

_"I waited for several days for the village guard to come get me. I did not resist and I accepted whatever punishment they saw fit. It was no less than what I had earned. Even if I survive the blight and my people would kill me on sight. They would know me as soulless, a deserter. No soldier would ever lose his weapon while he still drew breath, no Sten of the Beresaad would shame the qunari in such a way."_

Aedan could see that Sten regretted what he had done and lamented his lost honor. Even though Aedan hated the qunari, even he knew that when that to lose one's honor and their right to return home was no small thing.

_"Where did you fight the darkspawn?"_

_"Near Lake Calenhad."_

_"If we have time we will find it."_ Aedan promised.

_"Perhaps those words are empty…but thank you all the same."_

* * *

Aedan left the study hall and went to the courtyard. Bodahn had set his cart up these and wasted no time helping refill the castle's stores. Aedan approached him and was vastly relieved and joyful to find that he Bodahn had a cask of Wild Wine. After all the crap he'd been through over the past two days he needed a real drink. He popped the cork and wearily sat down on one of the empty barrels next to Bodahn. Aedan downed half the bottle in one swig.

_"Having a bad day, I take it?"_ Bodahn observed.

_"Suddenly the war with Orlais doesn't seem so bad right now, Bodahn."_ Aedan answered.

_"I know the feeling, ser, I really do."_ Bodahn explained. _"It's always easier to want someone else's problems after they've been solved than wanting to face a problem we don't know how to approach, everyone does it. But one thing I learned early in life is when we have to come up with last minute, desperate solutions to impossible problems, all we can do is face them with our heads held high and do what we can with what we have."_

Aedan was actually impressed with that bit of wisdom. _"Did you learn that a bit of wisdom in Orzammar?"_

_"Actually I learned when I got lost in the deep-roads, and was wishing that I had just stayed home and got married to this girl my folks arranged for me."_

Aedan laughed for the first time since he arrived in Redcliffe._ "So tell me, any news on the road."_

_"Oh, there's plenty of news going around. Dark times indeed."_

_"Any involving Loghain?"_

_"Oh, he's the hottest topic of all. Even more so than the Blight going on. There are demands from the bannorn that Loghain must step down from the regency, and Loghain is calling these men traitors. Just last week the bannorn challenged him to open-field combat at Wintersbreath and Loghain met them but was outnumbered three-to-one. Despite that Loghain was able to win the day, but there where losses on both sides. Still that Loghain's tactical ablilities aren't to be underestimated."_

_"And his capacity for treachery isn't to be underestimated either. And now there are even less men to fight the darkspawn. What else have you heard, Bodahn?"_

_"Well, that wasn't the end of what happened at Winter's Breath."_ Bodahn answered glumly. _"I heard on the road today that Bann Grainne burned her own crop rather than let Loghain's men feed on them. Three soldiers were killed in the fire. Loghain killed Grainne's husband at Winter's Breath, you see. Then Loghain sent his men to chase the woman down and the murdered her in her own manor! 'Punishment for burning the king's grain without permission' is the excuse we're told."_ Bodahn explained with sarcasm and disdain in his voice. _"It's hogwash if you ask me! I mean, this is Ferelden, isn't it! A person can do with their crop as they please. A freeholder answers to no one!"_

Aedan could hardly believe his ears. _"What the hell is Loghain thinking? This is exactly this kind of tyranny that the Orlesians inflicted on us! And now he stoops to their level?"_

_"That's exactly what many people are saying."_ Bodahn answered. _"Loghain's actions have reminded many of why they fought against the Orlesians in the first place and are using it as a rallying cry to rebel against the crown. Queen Anora issued a plea the bannorn to step down, lest there be a repeat of what happened at Winter's Breath. I don't think they're listening, though. Many think the queen is just repeating what her father tells her to say. Can't say that I blame them."_

_"Damn right!"_ Aedan agreed._ "Where is the queen in all of this? She should be the one reigning in on her father's actions, but instead she's allowing her father to inflict this tyranny on our people."_

_"Well, she is still his daughter, isn't she?"_ Bodahn sighed. _"I mean you can't ask someone to side against their father, can you?"_

_"She's supposed to be the queen, Bodahn."_ Aedan answered. _"She's supposed to be giving justice and equality to her people. Do what is truly best for them. Instead she is doing only what her daddy tells her to do."_

Aedan quaffed down another large swig of his Wild Wine as he remembered Anora. His father brought him and his mother to Denerim during one of his meetings with King Maric. Aedan was only thirteen at the time and Fergus was already on his sojourn in Antiva. Aedan met the future queen that day. Anora was as beautiful as a summer dream; barely into her adulthood she was already the envy of every woman and the desire of man in the kingdom. He heard a rumor that even the Empress of Orlais had commented on her charm and intellect. But Aedan never liked her and did his best to avoid being near her; he was usually prone to bludgeon people he didn't like. While he couldn't deny she was incredibly beautiful and endlessly charming, he noticed that air of superiority around her. The way she looked and talked down to people she believed were beneath her. A very Orlesian, or even Tevinter attitude. She had Cailan wrapped around her little finger and he didn't even know it. What's more she completely idolized her father. At this point, that was a dangerous and even heinous trait to have. Aedan knew she would let half the country burn if her father told her, only so long as she was queen of whatever was left. Aedan took it into consideration that she may need to be deposed in order to stop Loghain. Thankfully, he had another heir to the throne in his company.

_"Excuse me. Are you the Warden? Aedan Cousland?"_ a stranger's voice asked.

Aedan looked up from his drink and met eye-to-eye with a middle-aged man with thick, dark hair. His face was long and his eyes were also very dark, almost black but very friendly. Kind of like the eyes of a puppy. Despite the timidity in his voice, the man nonetheless stood with a kind of humble pride and dignity.

_"I am Aedan Cousland, yes."_ Aedan responded. _"But I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage, ser…?"_

_"Oh, where are my manners? The name is Levi, Levi Dryden."_ The man revealed.

Aedan's eyes went wide. That was a name he'd never thought he'd hear from the lips of another living person.

_"Dryden is a black name."_ Aedan blurted unconsciously. _"Your family lost its land and titles almost over a hundred years ago!"_

The man didn't seem bothered by Aedan's outburst. _"But Teryn Cousland's son should know that in politics things are seldom as they seem."_

Aedan felt ashamed at his lack of tact. _"Forgive me, ser. I'm just surprised to hear your name still exists. How can I help you?"_

_"Did Duncan ever mention me? Levi of the coins? Levi the trader? No?"_

_"You knew Duncan?"_

_"He was an old friend, he was. Knew him ever since the Wardens came back to Ferelden, proudest day of me life, that was."_

Levi explained how he and other Warden supporters petitioned King Maric to rescind King Arland's decree that all Warden's be banished from the kingdom. And after Maric's mysterious venture with Duncan and the then Warden-Commander, Genevieve, in the deep roads, Maric finally lifted the decree and allowed the Wardens to resume their duties in the kingdom.

_"What promise did Duncan make you?"_

_"Well, as you know, the Dryden name is mud around noble circles and Duncan promised to help me investigate Soldier's Peak, the Order of the Grey's great fortress here in Ferelden. My hope is that we find a piece of history that will help clear my family's name and in so doing reclaim the keep for the Wardens. But poor Duncan is…well, he's no more. So I was hoping to come to you to fulfill his promise."_

_"Why were the Grey Warden's banished in the first place?"_

_"Well, that's also got to do with my own family being banished. There was a civil war going on back then, loads worse than this one."_

Aedan remembered the war from his history lessons. King Arland was a cruel and conniving king, most unworthy of the Theirin name. His actions devastated the country so badly that is left them open to be conquered by the Orlesians almost a century later. It was truly one of the darkest times in his people's history.

Levi explained to Aedan how Sophia Dryden was the last Warden Commander of Soldier's Peak and how Arland banished House Dryden's from the kingdom along with the Warden's, back when the order seemed to be nothing more than a bunch of freeloaders. If Aedan remembered correctly, Soldier's Peak was built during the late Glory Age not long after the second Blight. The Grey Warden's built their fortresses well and strong, and if Aedan was going to raise an army he'd need a place to house it. And he'd get an entire merchant family to supply it. What could be better?

_"Very well, Levi. Your family's faith will be answered and I will personally see Duncan's promise fulfilled."_

Levi's eyes lit up with delight. _"A thousand blessings on you, Warden. I'll mark the location on your map and meet you there."_

As Levi doodles the path to Soldier's Peak on the map, Aedan noticed the mage's entourage approaching from the gate. At last they arrived. Aedan left Levi to his business and approached First Enchanter Irving.

_"First Enchanter, I'm glad you're finally here. The situation here is dire."_

_"I understand, Warden."_ Irving said warily. _"Please, show me where the others are."_

* * *

All the mages, even Jowan, were gathered in the main hall. All of them, as well as Wynne, were making preparing the ritual and placed lyrium around a runed circle. When the circle was complete the mages all stood at each direction of it and entered in to a meditative trance. Aedan overheard the Ser Perth and the other knight-officers talking about their discomfort about these mages being in the castle halls. About what had happened to Connor. About how unnatural it all was. Their fearful superstition and lack of resolve made Aedan uneasy. He beckoned over to Teagan and the two approached the knights.

_"Knights."_ Teagan called. _"Come over here."_ The knight went over to Teagan, standing at attention away from the mages.

_"Now listen and listen well."_ Aedan told them with grim solemnity._ "I am only going to say this once and it will never be repeated again. What you've seen here will never be spoken of by any of you. What you've heard that has happened to the Arl's family is to never leave these walls. Do you understand?"_

The knights were visibly unnerved by Aedan's words and looked at Teagan for confirmation.

_"You heard him, men."_ Teagan addressed. _"This event will forever haunt this arling and my family. My brother and I do not want our family's name to be blemished by this."_

_"As far as the world will be concerned."_ Aedan continued._ "A bloodmage sent by Loghain summoned a demon here that took over the castle. If the mages save Connor than that is all that will be known. If Connor cannot be saved, then it will be known he died in the demon's attack. Any detail other than that, you will bury this in your hearts and take it to your graves. Are we clear?"_

_"We…understand, ser."_ Ser Perth answered.

_"Swear it. Swear it on everything you hold dead and holy."_

The knights swore their vows in the name of The Maker and his divine bride Andraste, that they would never tell a soul that what transpired here was of Connor's blind doing. Aedan held no stock in holy vows but he knew they did and accepted their oaths. Aedan and Teagan left the knights and rejoined the First Enchanter in the main hall.

_"The ritual is ready and we have tuned to circle to Connor's place in the Fade. We are ready to begin."_ Irving stated. _"You must choose who will be going in to the fade. The rest of us must wait here and maintain the ritual."_

_"Any last minute advice?"_ Aedan inquired.

_"This is most likely a demon of desire. Powerful and subtle. It will likely try to engage you in dialogue, you must not listen. Anything this creature says is merely a trick to destroy you."_

_"We understand."_

_"Now, who will you be sending into the Fade?"_

_"Morrigan will accomplish this."_ Aedan answered.

_"Oh, I will, will I?"_ Morrigan asked with sarcastic disapproval. She quirked an eyebrow and looked at Aedan questionably.

_"Morrigan, please."_ Aedan beseeched. _"I need you to do it. Wynne is a healer and I don't want her to face the demon alone. You have braved the Fade before and faced down the demons that reside there. Please, do this for me."_

Morrigan liked how Aedan looked at her with those blue, pleading eyes. So full of yearning. How could she say "no" to him?

_"Oh, very well. If I must."_ She answered flatly.

Aedan kissed her cheek. _"Thank you."_ He whispered into her ear. _"I promise: I'll be here until it's over. I have faith in you."_

Had Morrigan been a lesser woman she would have blushed furiously.

_"Now, let us begin."_ Irving called.

Morrigan sat in the middle of the circle with Aedan holding her hand. It somehow made her feel more confident to feel her hand in his. She had completely forgotten how foreign the gesture seemed to her before. Morrigan closed her eyes and entered a trance. When she opened her eyes she found herself in the shifting stillness of the imperminant and eternal land of spirits.

Aedan and the others watched Morrigan in resounding silence, Aedan's hand never leaving hers. Time dragged on in what seemed like days to Aedan. There were moments that Morrigan would squeeze his hand suddenly and her face would twitch in what looked like pain, and she would speak incoherently. Aedan surmised that she was fighting the demon and its minions. He hoped that he hadn't sent her to her doom. No. No, Aedan knew she would be alright. He knew how strong she was. She was going to save Connor and return to him.

Morrigan's eyes finally fluttered open. _"It is done. The boy is safe."_ She said in exhaustion.

Aedan quickly stole a kiss from her and she gladly reciprocated. _"I knew you wouldn't let me down, Morrigan."_

She smiled at him._ "When have I ever disappointed, my dear Warden."_

Arlessa Isolde ran up to her son's room and silently cried tears of joy as she held her sleeping baby to her. Aedan felt a twinge of relief and even…happiness at the sight of such accomplishment. After so much death a little joy was most welcome. Isolde picked up her tired child and quietly set him in his room.

* * *

Everyone left the castle and joined the village down below by the lake and properly burned and mourned their dead. This horror was finally over, but the nightmare has not yet ended. The Blight still threatens everything that lives. When the funeral was over, Aedan and the others joined Teagan and Isolde back on the upper floor of the castle.

_"So it is over."_ Teagan sighed with relief. _"Connor is his old self again. He seems to have no memory of what happened, which is a blessing. I suppose we will need to send him to the Circle for training…when the war is over. It's so odd to think of the boy as a mage, of all things. Eamon has much to mourn and rebuild should he recover. But at least he can wake up to find his wife and son are still alive."_ Teagan looked sadly over to his slumbering brother, still comatose on his bed.

_"I owe you my deepest thanks."_ Isolde credited in tired happiness._ "I had nearly…I can scarcely believe Connor is the boy he once was."_

_"But our task is not yet finished."_ Teagan spoke. _"Whatever the demon did to my brother, it spared his life. But he remains…comatose. We cannot wake him."_

_"The Urn!"_ Isolde declared. _"The Urn of Sacred Ashes! It will save Eamon!"_

_"The Urn is a myth."_ Aedan responded. _"I don't have the time or the resources to go chase after a fairy tale."_

_"The Urn may be a possibility, we are not just grasping at straws."_ Teagan explained.

_"Several years ago."_ Isolde continued. _"My husband employed a scholar, Brother Genitivi, who has been studying the inscriptions on Andraste's Birth Rock. He believed that he is close to finding the Urn. The knights I sent to his house in Denerim said that they could not find him, however."_

Aedan sighed in frustration_ "I have the darkspawn to contend with!"_

_"Eamon is well respect and powerful."_ Teagan assured. _"He can pull Ferelden together and end the war. Then we can focus on stopping the darkspawn. I assure you, this is no trivial pursuit."_

Aedan stood silently for a moment._ "…I will try to find this Urn."_

_"Thank you."_ Said Isolde. _"I owe you more than I could possibly repay you. I promise I won't forget what any of you have done here."_

Aedan, Alistair and Morrigan left the Arl's bedchambers and made their way out of the castle, but before they did Aedan looked into Connor's room and saw no abomination, but a young tired boy looking over some of his father's books. Connor peered over the pages and saw the three guests enter his room.

_"You…you're the ones who saved me, aren't you?"_

Aedan smiled at the boy and gestured to Morrigan._ "Actually, young man, that was Morrigan here."_

_"Really? I should thank her then. Father always tells me that you should thank people when they do nice things for you."_

~Chuckles~ _"I think that's an excellent idea, Connor. Go ahead and thank her in any way you feel like."_ Aedan's approval drew a look of confusion from Morrigan.

Connor shyly walked up to the Chasind woman and looked at her face bashfully and Morrigan looked right back at him with indifference. Then Connor hugged Morrigan affectionately.

The awkward look on Morrigan's face was utterly priceless, it took Aedan and Alistair everything they had to stifle their laughter. Alistair motioned the others to quickly and quietly see what was going on. Everyone did their best not to laugh at the awkwardly adorable display, despite the venomous look Morrigan shot at him.

_"Thank you, for saving me."_ Connor whispered sweetly.

Morrigan looked down at the little boy holding her, the venom leaving her face. She patted the boy tentatively.

_"You are…welcome. Connor."_ She replied quietly with an almost…sincere ring in her voice.

Connor finished his hug and waved her goodbye as they all left the room. As they left the castle Morrigan tried to keep her face neutral and her head aplomb despite the looks everyone was giving her behind her back and their pitiful attempt to hide their laughter.

_"Is something the matter?"_ She demanded, facing the whole group.

_"Oh, it's….nothing…Morrigan."_ Leliana chuckled sputteringly.

_"That was the most adorable display I've ever seen."_ Wynne finally said laughing.

_"Indeed!"_ Zevran commented. _"Who knew our residential ice-queen was such a sweetheart!"_

_"I didn't think she had a heart!"_ Alistair guffawed. _"Shows what I know. Ahaha-ha!"_

Morrigan turned away from the others and walked right next to Aedan with displeasure in her step and on her face. _"You are going to pay for this later!"_ She whispered in annoyance.

_"I can't wait."_ He whispered back, holding her hand.

**Back on the road…..**

The company, once more on the road, walked northbound to find the next destination in their quest. Alistair was glad that everything back in Recliffe ended well. If they hadn't arrived when they did things could have gone very differently. Now if they could find the Urn of Sacred Ashes they could save the arl and put a stop to this war.

_"If we move quickly we can be in Denerim in less than a few days."_ Alistair pointed out.

_"We will not be going to Denerim."_ Aedan rejected.

_"What? But the Urn…"_

_"We don't have time to go running around for some fairytale, religious relic, that probably doesn't exist, Alistair. Even the Chantry denies its existence. But, granted, what the hell do they know anyway?"_

_"But Arl Eamon!"_ Alistair argued. _"You gave your word!"_

_"Haven't I done enough for the Arl and his family for now? Yes, I gave my word, but I did not specify when I would waste my time and resources going after it."_ Aedan explained vehemently._ "I will go look for the fucking Urn, Alistair. But only after we've accomplished our other tasks and when I deem the time is right."_

Alistair didn't like leaving the Arl hanging like this, at all. But…Aedan had a point. They were still not even remotely ready to face the darkspawn, let alone Loghain, and the fact that the Urn might even exist was…slight. Damn it all!

_"So…where do you intend to go from here, then?"_

_"We're going to head back north."_ Aedan answered. _"To Soldier's Peak."_

* * *

**Three days later in the Soldier's Peak Tower….**

At this point Aedan was starting to see a recurring theme in every action he made to try and make ready for the Blight. The situation at the keep was almost identical to the ones at the Circle Tower and at Redcliffe. It was like almost every time he went somewhere to fulfill his duty as a Grey Warden all he did was stumble on spirits, abominations and evil magic. It was starting to bore him.

They had arrived at Soldier's Peak. Somehow Levi was able to navigate the narrow and convoluted tunnels that led to fortress. When Aedan inquired how he knew these passageways Levi told him that it came to him in his dreams. After seeing what happened in the Fade, Aedan could not doubt the very real power that dreams held.

Aedan and his company looked upon Soldier's Keep and were beholden by its ruined glory and decrepit might. Despite all the wear and rot that ebbed away the luster of this castle it was nonetheless a powerful testament to the Wardens strength and ingenuity. When they arrived they were instantly assaulted by the images and memories that haunted this place. Visions of the terrible and forgotten last days of the Fereldan Grey Warden's last stand.

Aedan vaguely remembered from his history lessons that Sophia Dryden was a top contender for the throne, a close cousin to Arland, but she lost the election in the Landsmeet. To keep her from trying to take the throne from him, Arland gave her a choice: face execution or join the Wardens. Sophia chose to join the Order of the Grey and survived the Joining. Then some years later she was somehow involved with the civil war that took place later. The results of that war left Ferelden weak and allowed Orlais to invade them.

The further they pressed into the keep the more they discovered the true story of Sophia's last stand and the truth behind the Warden's exile from this land. It seemed that the Wardens were preparing to break their oaths of neutrality and launch a coup against Arland, but something happened to their rebellion and they were trapped here in their own keep, forced to be starved out and then finally slaughtered. When the time came for Arland's men to finally finish their adversaries, Sophia ordered the Warden-Enchanter, Avernus, to summon demons to lay waste to their enemies, but in their desperation the demons turned on them as well. Levi was distraught to see his proud ancestor resort to such an unholy act.

But Aedan, Levi and all the others were horrified beyond words by the abomination that used to be Sophia Dryden. The once mighty and beautiful Sophia was now a rotting, talking meat puppet for a demon's perverse desires to interfere with the land of the living. Aedan's companions and everything inside him told him to slay the abomination; split it in twain with the Hound's Teeth, if only to give poor Sophia some peace. But…Aedan stayed his axe. He had no choice. The tear in the veil must be sealed in order to restore the keep to the Wardens and their cause.

"Sophia" made it clear that whatever it was that was in the tower that constricted her power must be destroyed. If they were going to be rid of all the damned freaks in this castle they to acquiesce to her demand. They entered the tower and were all appalled by what they found there. The long dried and desiccated remains of Warden's, still wearing their colors, were frozen in their last agonizing moments of death. They were all held in cages and strapped to strange torture devices with hooks, needles and thick spikes piercing their skin. The butcher who did this didn't even bother to give them back their dignity. Aedan found a strange red concoction in a vial and some kind of journal next to it. Aedan discovered that after the Veil had been torn, Avernus performed heinous experiments on his fellow Grey Wardens in some sick attempt to increase his power through blood and pain.

Aedan was disgusted. He had the same power flowing in his veins as a Reaver, but he never did and never would sacrifice his brothers-in-arms for something like that. He would rather slay a thousand dragons for on tenth of that power the mage discovered than ever do something this horrible to his sworn brethren. In anger and revilement Aedan destroyed the red vile. He was tired of strange vials full of blood.

They all entered into laboratory and found it almost as dead as the rest of the keep. Save for one figure at the end of the room, standing before some kind of alchemical table. He was so shriveled and frail-looking Aedan almost mistook him for a walking corpse.

_"I hear you."_ He called, his voice familiar. _"Don't disrupt my concentration. Even now the demons seek to replenish their numbers. Are you to thank for this welcome but temporary imbalance?"_

Aedan did recognize his voice! _"The Warden mage!? Alive!?"_

_"Only just."_ Avernus answered. _"I have only a short time left."_

_"Be careful, Aedan."_ Leliana warned. "_This…man has dabbled in arts forbidden by the Maker. He may look frail, but don't trust him."_

_"Oh? The Maker told you that, did He, young lady_?" Avernus mocked. _"Short-sighted men and religious zealots have forbidden my work, not some unseen god. Why…are you here?_

Aedan stared down the frail old man with seething hate in his eyes.

"_I want answers, old man."_

_"To what questions, I wonder."_

_"What happened here?"_

_"What use would storytelling serve? The toll of years has erased our failure, the tyrant Arland is long dead along with all our noble co-conspirators with the grand rebellion and the kingdom has survived. Sophia's corpse may walk and talk, but even she is gone as well."_

_"How was Arland a tyrant?"_

_"He ruled with fear and poison."_ Avernus answered angrily. _"His treachery pit noble against noble in bloody battle all for his heinous enjoyment. We thought him a monster and decided to act against him. We gathered nobles to join in our rebellion. But…in the end we failed utterly."_

_"Why did your rebellion fail?"_

_"Too many mouths to quiet. Even sorcery can go so far. So…we met with Teryn Cousland. With his aid we had a…chance for victory."_

What was Avernus talking about? Aedan had to know. _"Teryn Cousland? The Couslands almost rebelled? That's my family."_

_"Is it? Yes. I see it now. You have your ancestor's bearing, you even bare his shield upon your back."_

Aedan looked toward his family shield curiously. _"This shield was wielded by my great-grandfather Ardal in defense of King Vanedrin."_

_"Was it? Well, it was first wielded by his grandfather in defense against King Arland who ambushed us. I later saw his head upon the Landsmeet table with an apple his mouth. You lost many family members that day. Arland's butchers no doubt slaughtered enough of your kin to make them…pliable. It never would have gotten that far if I took my bloodmagic further."_

_"You used bloodmagic on the nobles?"_

_"Of course. To nudge people, to keep them quiet and our secret safe. Sophia should have let me nudge harder. Her scruples became our undoing."_

Aedan looked at the withered old mage with contempt. _"What was the purpose of your experiments?"_

_"To stop the demonic tide. To correct the miscalculations of the past."_ Avernus explained. _"Bloodmagic comes from demons, they could counteract every bit of lore I uncovered. But the darkspawn taint. That is foreign to them. And it has power. By experimenting on the taint in the blood of the Wardens I discovered such power, it became my saving grace, and with it I could bring the Wardens to even greater heights."_

This man's disregard for his fellow Wardens disgusted Aedan _"I'm debating on whether or not I should let you live or impale you on a spike."_

_"And here I thought you came to rescue me."_

_"I've seen you experiments, Avernus! How could you do that to your own brothers!?"_ Aedan demanded.

_"They were necessary!"_ Avernus argued. "_Any tool, any iota of information that could defeat the fell demons was justified. As a Warden you should know that better than anyone."_

_"He has a point there."_ Morrigan commented. _"If a single spell could and a battle, I wouldn't question its source."_

_"Hmm. Your charming friend is correct. You would do well to heed her. There was nothing to be done for them. The few years they would have had here were nothing compared to goal of maintaining the balance if this place. I gave their deaths meaning."_ Avernus explained earnestly, as if her preaching to mass.

_"Meaning!? You…you call this, this rot, this perversion and that… that thing that used to be Sophia meaning!?"_ Aedan spat. _"You didn't do this to stop the Blights, you didn't even do it to save Ferelden! You unleashed the demons to recreate forbidden magic! You sacrificed your fellow Wardens to save your own skin and hold back your own failure. In your unnatural curiosity you unleashed something you didn't fully comprehend and now the very balance of nature is suffering for your stupidity!"_ *SPITS!*

That did it. Aedan's words found their way to whatever sliver of a conscience Avernus had.

_"You….You're…right."_ Avernus admitted sadly. _"I…should never have._ *Sigh* _So old, so tire. Let me undo my greatest mistake. Let me cleanse this place."_ Avernus begged. _"Then…Then I will submit to whatever judgment you fell I merit."_

_"Sophia sent me here to kill you. We must deal with her first."_

_"You are wise not to trust her. She knows how to keep the Veil torn."_

_"Before we go, Avernus."_ Aedan grabbed Levi and urged him forward. _"This is Sophia's great-grandson. You will answer any question he has."_

Levi stepped forward nervously. _"Uh, master mage, ser. My family's name has been less than dirt for over a century. Is there any kind of proof you might have that could clear our names."_

_"So the boy who braved the mists, you heeded my call. *Laughs* And you're a Dryden! The cosmos has a sense of humor it seems."_

_"Your call?"_

_"He was but a boy when he entered the tunnels below the Peak. His heart pure. His character certain. It still is, it seems. In dreams I gave him the keys he would need, he would be my deliverance. And it seems he has…brought just that."_

_"Answer his question, Avernus."_

Utter sadness washed over Avernus. It seems even he knew the value of Sophia's character._ "Your great-grandmother was the very best of us. Brave, charismatic, full of fire and utterly devoted to her cause. I doubt there have ever been many women like her. She was able to convince us to forget out oaths to fight against a tyrant, to give the Wardens another purpose and protect Ferelden in absence of the Blight. But proof? There is none to be had."_

Aedan looked at Levi regrettably. _"I'm sorry, Levi."_

_"I…I had hoped for so long. But thank you, Warden."_

_"Come now."_ Avernus urged. _"We must go to the great hall. I will invoke the summoning circles and close shut the tears in the veil."_

They all left the tower and returned to the castle. Sophia was all fire and brimstone over Aedan's betrayal of their deal. But Aedan knew all too well now that there could never be an honest bargain with a demon. Avernus, with the strength of Aedan and his companions backing him, was finally able to vanquish his century old adversary. Aedan couldn't help but notice the look of sorrow on Avernus' face as he struck the killer blow. It was hard to kill Sophia, even if it was merely a demon wearing her face.

They all rushed to the great hall and assumed battle positions to face the oncoming demonic waves as Avernus prepared his summoning circle. The demons came in force! Rage, sloth and desire came forth with their abominable minions in tow. As Avernus chanted in ancient Tevene Aedan and the others held their ground and felled every spiritual denizen that dared to enter the mortal plain. With the final demon slain and the last word spoken, the Veil was restored. It was over. Avernus became quiet and solemnly approached Aedan.

_"The Veil is restored now. I…said I would submit to your judgment. What have you decided?"_

Aedan looked over at the fireplace and noticed the beautiful, black silverite longsword hanging over it. Asturian's Might, the sword of the first Warden-Commander of Ferelden. How appropriate. Aedan grabbed the sword and silently unsheathed it.

_"Kneel."_ Aedan commanded softly.

_"So be it."_ Avernus knelt acceptingly.

_"You cannot be serious."_ Morrigan protested. _"Surely you can see that his only crime was survival. Are our actions not as questionable, are not mine? Avernus is a prodigy and potentially an ally. You must spare him!"_

_"No! I cannot."_

_"Cannot? Or will not?"_ Morrigan argued.

_"Both!"_ Aedan shot back._ "He caused all this! Sad fact of the world is this, Morrigan: all actions done for good or ill have consequences."_

_"My dear."_ Avernus interrupted. _"The Warden is right. Everything that has happened here is my fault and I have postponed my judgment for far too long. It's time I've answered for my crimes."_

Morrigan shot a look of anger at Aedan, but he ignored her. He stood over Avernus' kneeling form and raised Asturian's might to his face ceremoniously.

_"Warden-Enchanter Avernus. For the crimes you have committed against your fellow Wardens and the unholy actions you have committed in this keep, that threw the very nature of this place out of balance, I, Aedan Cousland, acting Warden-Commander of the Order of The Grey here in Ferelden sentence you to die. If you have any final words please say them now."_

Avernus raised his head one last time and the bowed it repentantly. _"In Death Sacrifice."_

Aedan raised Asturian's Might above his head and then he let it fall. Morrigan looked away while the others watched Aedan carry out the deed. It was swift and clean.

_"You've done it, Warden."_ Levi appraised. _"The Peak is safe. A good thing you took care of that Avernus. A bloodmage, in the Wardens no less. Common folk should never learn about that. Folks still distrust the Wardens, even with a Blight on our doorsteps. Crazy buggers."_ A look of disappointed fell on Levi's face. _"But…there was no proof. Nothing that could have cleared my family's name."_

_"Levi, there's not a doubt in my mind that Sophia was a hero and a patriot."_ Aedan assured. _"She and every Warden in this castle was willing to discard their oaths to save this country. If I had to choose being a Warden and saving this country, I would choose Ferelden every time. Instead of focusing on the past, use the strength that Sophia had and make yourself a future."_

_"For so long I was so focused on answers, but you're right. Maybe it's time we Drydens start looking to the future. Thanks. You've got a whole fortress to yourself know and if I recall correctly you're gathering an army. You can send them here, and me and my family can do what we can to supply them."_

_"Are you sure you can pull that off?"_

_"We've got a huge family and we've thrived in the merchant trade for the past hundred years. And it's about time people started lending aid to you Wardens. Send your armies here and my kin and I will make sure they're ready to march when you are."_

_"Take care of yourself, Levi. It's been a pleasure."_

_"An honor."_ Levi said bidding farewell.

_"A Keep recovered, a demon invasion thwarted. We do good work."_ Alistair declared.

_"Indeed."_ Sten added. "_The castle is sturdy and defensible, it will do well to house an army. The Arishok would be pleased."_

_"The tear in the Veil has been repaired. In time the land's scars will heal. 'Tis all well done." _Morrigan commented.

Aedan noticed the less than sincere tone in Morrigan's voice and the effort she made in trying to avoid his face. Was she upset with him? Over Avernus, perhaps. Regardless it was a matter for another time. For now Aedan decided to take comfort in this victory. He now had a well-fortified castle to house the army he was going to build and exclusive trading rights with a family of able merchants to make commerce with. But now they had to move on. After all, it was one thing to have a place for an army, it was another to actually get them army itself.

* * *

**Several days later on the outskirts of Honnleath….**

Right this very second Aedan was suffering a most severe case of buyer's remorse. And the bitter irony was he didn't pay a damned thing! Alright so he killed a bucket load of darkspawn and a few demons but that's to be expected when he makes any kind of bargain. Aedan could still hear that damned walking quarry complain about birds and make backhanded comments, even with him/her/it still trailing at the back of the group. All that time in Honnleath Aedan thought he'd be getting his hands on a free golem to use as a walking battering ram and maybe even a coat rack. Instead he got Shale. Too fucking bad.

A few days after leaving Soldier's Peak with fresh supplies, Aedan and his company traveled westward towards the Frostback to seek the aid of the Dwarven kingdom of Orzammar. On their way they met with an unlucky merchant by name of Felix, who willingly parted with a golem control rod, with no golem. Felix gave the rod away for free as there was no way for him to go back to Honnleath and get the golem it belonged to on account of their village being under attacked by darkspawn. Aedan of course accepted the rod and decided to go and get the golem. After all Aedan could think of several uses for his own personal golem. Like have it wade into the darkspawn ranks or maybe use it as a shield when pissed off, crazy mages were throwing fire at him. What could be better?

They arrived at the village and cleared it of darkspawn but found that the control rod and the activation phrase didn't work. They found the remainder of the villagers hiding in some kind of underground laboratory, hiding from the rest of the darkspawn behind some kind of magical barrier. After they saved the villagers they spoke to Mathias. Apparently this lab and that golem belonged to the semi-famous mage, Wilhelm. Wilhelm was an officer in the war against Orlais under Queen Moira and later under Prince Maric; Wilhelm provided healing and used his golem against the Orlesian forces to devastating effect. Aedan's father used to tell him stories about Wilhelm and his golem.

Aedan was shocked to hear that it was Wilhelm's famous golem that killed him. Apparently one morning his wife went outside and found her husband so badly beaten, his bones so broken she barely recognized him. Felix frantically explained that his daughter ran into his father's research lab and something killed the men who went after her. He begged Aedan to save his daughter. And of course Aedan couldn't say no.

As they descended down through the tunnels to find Amalia they discovered that it was demons that killed the men that went after her.

_"What are demons doing here?"_ Aedan asked.

"_Wilhelm wrote several books on how to seal demons that couldn't be exorcised."_ Wynne explained. _"Perhaps he used this place to conduct his experiments with being under the scrutiny of the Chantry."_

They reached the final room and found Amalia conversing with a "kitty". "Kitty", obviously another demon possessing a freaking cat, was bound in this room by Wilhelm decades ago, and now had Amalia in her thrall. Kitty refused to be left in the room and Aedan refused to let her keep the girl. So they made a bargain.

_"I will release the seal on this room."_ Aedan explained. _"In exchange you are going to leave this girl and her family alone."_

_"But I like this one!"_ Kitty whined.

_"That is my deal, creature. You can choose to leave or you can choose to rot in this place even longer."_

_"Oh, very well, mortal. I accept your terms. These torches keep me sealed here. Solve the puzzle and I will be free."_

Aedan looked at the puzzle. It was a large square grid of small bannisters with arrowheads marked on them, all standing next to each other. On the top left and bottom right corners was a lit torch. He looked at the puzzle intently and realized….

_"I have no fucking idea what do here."_

_"Perhaps I can solve this puzzle."_ Wynne said. _"I read some of Wilhelm's books and how to seal spirits and demons, I think I know how to undo this."_

Wynne lit the bannisters and led the flame along the arrowheads until all the flames connected the two torches and unsealed Wilhelm's barrier.

_"Ahhh, yes. I had forgotten what it was like to be free. At last I can leave this place."_ Kitty shivered in delight as she turned her attention towards Amalia and was utterly oblivious to Aedan's axe bearing down on her and was split in half!

_"I said I would undo the seal. I didn't say I would let you live."_ Aedan said as he let Dane lick the cat blood of his axe.

Amalia had fainted as she was released from Kitty's thrall. Aedan caught her and returned her to her daddy. Mathis was so overjoyed to see his daughter alive and told him the control phrase for the Golem.

Aedan with the control rod and the correct control phrase returned to the inactive golem and tried again. He said the password and was shocked when the damned thing started talking!

*Sigh* _"I knew one day someone would find the control rod. And not even a mage this time." _The golem grumbled in a loud gravelly voice._ "Typical."_

_"Holy shit!"_ Aedan shouted in shock. "_You can talk?"_

_"So can it."_ The golem replied. It went on to complain about how long it stood in that one spot and how it was so wretchedly boring it was and then whining about how shitty it was being Wilhelm's little servant and test dummy. For an inanimate object it certainly liked to complain and had a colorful vocabulary.

_"It does have the control rod, doesn't it?"_

_"Right here in my hand."_ Aedan waved it.

_"Strange. I see it, yet I feel…Go on, give it a command."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Oh, go on. It'll be fun."_ The golem assured.

_"O-kay. Do the riverdance and sing us a sea chantey."_ Aedan ordered rather hopefully

The golem just stood there with that blank look on its face and did nothing. Too bad. Watching that thing dance and sing would have been funny.

_"And nothing. I….feel no urge to follow its command. I suppose this mean it's….broken."_

_"Call me nosy, but shouldn't you be happy about that?"_

_"I suppose if I can't be commanded, that means I have…free will, yes?"_ The golem asked confused. _"It's simply, I no memory outside this village and that wretched mage. I have no purpose…I find myself at a bit of a loss really."_

_"Perhaps you'd like to come with us then? I could have many purposes for a golem."_

_"What sort of purposes might those be?"_ The golem asked forebodingly.

_"I'm a mission to stop the darkspawn."_

_"It refers to the creatures that attacked this village. Hmm. The darkspawn are a menace that need to be destroyed, that's true. But not as much as those damned birds!"_ The golem suddenly went on alert and looked to the sky as if it were about to attack the golem. When it was sure there was no danger coming from the clouds it looked back to Aedan. _"I suppose I have only two options: go with it or go elsewhere. I…don't even know what lies beyond this village."_

_"You'd be most welcome to come with us. If you're not too picky about the company you keep."_

_"After decades of being frozen solid, any company is welcome at this point. So long as there aren't any birds."_

_"Fair enough. I am called Aedan. Do you have a name?"_

_"I…am called Shale."_

_"Well, then. Welcome to our little gang of unwanted misfits, Shale."_

A look of fascination crept over Shales face. _"This should be interesting."_

As they left the village Shale slowed them down to take some sweet-ass time to stomp on some damned chickens. After thirty years of inanimate silence and repression the damned thing couldn't keep its mouth shut and made a smart-ass comment about everything it could. His mother was right. Talking with inanimate objects is a surefire sign of insanity. And given the company Aedan kept, it was a sound judgment to question his sanity. Sometimes he wished he just kept dogs like a regular Fereldan.


	16. The Kingdom of Orzammar

**The Kingdom Of Orzammar**

**XoXoXo**

Aedan effortlessly led the way up the Frostback's bitter, snowy paths, barely noticing the deep snow and biting cold, while some of his companions were completely demoralized by the unforgiving frost of these mountains. Especially Sten and Zevran, the two of them were raised in very warm climates, so this much snow was actually a foreign, even alien concept to them. Leliana had lived in Ferelden for a few years now and she was used to winter in Orlais, but even she was unused to this turbulent Ferelden snow. Several times Zevran swore to the Maker that he was going to die in these frigid conditions, and how only a people as barbaric as the Fereldans could survive such extremes. It was true; Aedan, Alistair, Morrigan and even Wynne didn't seem to be very bothered by, in fact they seemed inured to it.

Aedan remembered coming by this path when he first left his homeland for Orlais and when he came back this way with the Avvar. It was in these very mountains Aedan learned what true strength was. He felt a wave of nostalgia wash over him and wished he could use this time to visit the Avvar of Bear-Hold while he was here, but that was not his purpose. He was here to get to the gates of Orzammar and enlist the aid of the dwarves, and hopefully this little bit of diplomacy wouldn't be such a pain. How hard could it be to get the deshyrs and king to combat the Blight?

As they continued up Gherlen's Pass they came across the mighty Paragons of Orzammar that marked their approach to the gates of Orzammar. The powerful stone gates were visible from leagues away, as were the merchants and surface dwarves showing off their wares. As they approached Aedan noticed a well-armed group waiting at the feet of the Paragon Bemot. They looked like they were waiting for them. It was not uncommon for the merchants and businessmen here to hire mercenaries to protect their goods from bandits, Avvar and competitors, but somehow Aedan doubted these guys were on a merchants payroll.

"_You waiting for something?"_ Aedan demanded.

One of them, a heavily armored man carrying a greatsword and closed helm tossed a crumpled piece of paper to Aedan. Aedan unfolded the paper and recognized the only thing that mattered "1000 Sovereign Reward for the capture of any Grey Wardens." Well, shit.

"_About time a Warden showed up." _The bounty hunter called. _"Loghain sends his regards."_

Before the mercenary could pull unsheathe his greatsword Zevran threw one of his daggers through the slit of his helm and into his brain. Morrigan and Leliana shot down two more with arrows and lightening, while Shale crushed the mage's head by throwing a giant boulder at her. The last one, a rogue with daggers, lunged at Aedan like a maniac intending to pounce on him. Aedan just reached out with one hand and caught the man in his grip, then crushed his larynx with a flick of his wrist, all the while not taking his eyes of the picture on the poster.

Aedan couldn't believe his eyes, even with the picture in his hands. It was terrible, how could anyone think of doing something like this?

_"This…is a shitty picture."_

The illustration of Aedan on the wanted poster was completely inaccurate and downright insulting. His face was squat, the ears too big, his nose was bulbous and his eyes looked like ones you'd find on an owl. The only thing they got right was the fact Aedan's face was tattooed, but the even got the design wrong. Aedan felt insulted as a person and as an artist. How did those bounty hunters even know who he was? Aedan looked at the bottom of the poster and it read "travels with an entourage of freaks and apostates". Well, that actually narrowed it down.

"_Would you look at this picture!?"_ Aedan showed. _"How the hell is this supposed to be me!?"_

Everyone took a close look and started laughing.

"_Oh, I don't know. I think it's close match!"_ Alistair chortled.

"_Indeed!"_ Zavran laughed. _"Who else could have a face that could slaughter an ogre!? Ha-haha!"_

Aedan shot a mocking scowl at them both.

_"Oh, don't worry, my dear Warden."_ Morrigan soothed sarcastically. _"You'll always be handsome to me."_

The group walked to the merchant stalls littered around the gates, all the while laughing behind Aedan's back. While here they decided to restock on some of their supplies. Morrigan and Wynne bought more lyrium vials, Sten bought a new whet stone for his sword and immediately set it to work. Alistair, for some odd reason, looked around for miniature golem dolls. Zevran surprised Aedan when came up to him with a small bag of scorpions!

_"These scorpions are a rare find indeed!"_ Zevran blustered. _"Red-Heart Scorpions, so named for the red heart shape on their backs. In Antiva these scorpions can go for a sovereign per pound!"_

_"Why the hell would anyone pay so much for a damned insect?"_

_"Well, for their poison, of course! Antivan wives use the venom for both a cooking flavor and to keep faithless husbands in line. The Crows also have methods to make the poison more potent and use it as a powerful neurotoxin. And scorpions aren't insects, they're arachnids, like spiders."_

Aedan backed away from Zevran and his little bag of…arachnids and was drawn to a stall being run by a rather weasel-faced looking merchant. His wares were total crap. Some arms and armor, and trinkets, all under quality and overpriced. How the hell did this guy turn a profit?

The one thing this merchant had that caught Aedan's attention was a strange amulet. It was a round disc with a diamond shaped square in it, with a design of waves crashing against one another. Aedan knew this symbol; it was the House of Tides, the symbol of the Qunari people and their qun.

How could this symbol be here? Aedan looked at the merchants other pieces and recognized bits of armor and a few weapons of obvious qunari design. There was no in hell such things could exist in Ferelden, even by Tal-Vashoth mercenaries. The only way they could was…when Sten and his brethren came to this land. That's when it dawned on Aedan. This merchant was also a grave robber.

"_Merchant…"_

"_Please, call me Faryn, ser."_

"_Whatever. Where did you get this medallion?"_ Aedan inquired.

"_Oh, that? I don't really know where I got, it truth be told. I think my mother-in-law gave it to me."_

Aedan wasn't buying it. _"This is a sacred qunari amulet. Even if your mother-in-law was a convert, there's no way in hell she'd just give it to you."_

_"Kyun-what? Look, as I said, I don't know where I got it. If you really want to buy it I'll give you a good deal."_ Faryn said rather nervously.

This was really pissing Aedan off. He hated being lied to, especially unscrupulous merchants. The look on Aedan's face screamed his displeasure.

_"I'll ask again: where…did you get this fucking amulet?"_ Aedan demanded.

_"Look, stranger, I told you already, I don't know. Now, are you gonna buy something or…"_

Aedan grabbed the lying merchant by his hair and smashed his head in to the stall. Hard!

_"Not only are you a grave robber, you're a fucking liar!"_ Aedan growled into his ear. _"And I hate fucking lying grave robbers!"_

_"Please, ser!"_ Faryn cried. _"I swear to the Maker and Andraste, I don't…!"_

Aedan smashed Faryn's head in to table, once, twin then three times!

_"Do you see the Maker here!?"_

_"W-what?"_

Smashes Faryn's head again.

_"Do. You. See. The Maker. Here!?"_

_"No!"_ Faryn sobbed.

_"Then you better swear to me!"_ Aedan looked over to Zevran who was watching with an amused look on his face. _"Zevran! Bring your damned bag over here."_

Zevran trotted on over and opened his bag wide enough for Faryn to see all the little scorpion jittering around inside it. Aedan reached inside the bag and grabbed the biggest one he could get by its tail and dangled it over Faryn's teary face.

_"Now, are you going to answer me honestly, or do you wanna have a little chat with my arachnid friend here?"_

_"Oh, sweet mother! No-oo!"_ Faryn sobbed. "_Please, I'll tell you! I found the amulet and half my stock on the bodies of some grey-skinned giants I found near Lake Calenhad!"_

Aedan was right._ "There was a sword. It would have been long and unwieldy."_

_"I-I s-sold it on the way here."_ Faryn confessed. _"In Redcliffe."_

_"To who?"_

_"A dwarf named Dwyn!"_

Aedan remembered Dwyn. Why would he want a sword like that? _"Are you telling me the truth now, Faryn?"_

_"Yes! Yes, I swear!"_

_"You swear to me?"_

_"Yes! I swear to you! I sold the sword in Redcliffe to Dwyn. He's got it!"_

Aedan supposed he got all he could out of him. _"If I go all the way back to Redcliffe and don't find that sword, I'm gonna come back here and you're going to have a lengthy conversation with my little friend here and all his little buddies."_

Aedan dangled the scorpion closer to Faryn's face and it took a few swings at him with its pincers. Zevran shook the bag a little, riling up the scorpions inside and chuckled deviously. When Aedan was certain he'd gotten the truth out of Faryn he tossed the scorpion back in the bag and walked away, leaving the grave-robbing merchant crying under his stall.

Zevran chuckled a little. _"I have to admit Aedan, I didn't expect you to be the extortionist type."_

_"I'm not. I'm just the type you don't want to lie to."_

_"A fact that I won't soon forget. And I'm certain that charlatan won't either."_

The two rejoined the others and judging from the looks on their, and all the other merchants, it was obvious they saw what transpired. It wasn't like Aedan was being very discreet.

_"What was that all about?"_ Sten inquired.

_"That merchant tried to sell me bullshit and I wasn't buying it."_

Seeing as that was the only answer he was probably going to get Sten inquired no further. They all decided to wrap up their business and make their way through the gates. As they approached they noticed the gate guard arguing with some human. The only thing that was said between the two that Aedan caught was the mention of "King" Loghain. And instantly felt his anger peak.

_"You insult all of Ferelden with your actions, dwarf!"_ The man barked. _"King Loghain demands the allegiance of your lords, or deshyrs, or whatever it is you call them in your assembly. I am his appointed messenger!"_

_"I don't care if you're the king's wiper!"_ The guard rebutted. _"Orzammar will have none but its own until our throne is settled."_

The two stopped arguing when the…diverse group of people approached the gate. Alistair could practically feel the murder radiating off of Aedan and felt it was best maybe he do the talking for once.

_"Uh, good day!"_ Alistair sputtered. _"We, er, we have *ahem*. We have important business in Orzammar, ser."_

_"None more important than mine."_ The messenger glowered.

_"As I said to this fool…"_ The guard explained. _"The gates have been sealed shut. King Endrin returned to the stone not a month ago. The assembly is deadlocked in choosing a successor and the gates shall remain closed until they make a sodding decision."_

_"Ah, I understand. But you see the Wardens were hoping to call upon our traditional dwarven allies."_ Alistair presented the dwarven treaties. _"These treaties obligate you to help us."_

_"The Wardens killed King Cailan and nearly doomed Ferelden! They're sworn enemies to King Loghain!"_ Imrek argued.

_"Well, that is the royal seal of King Bemot and the deshyrs of the Assembly. And only the Assembly can address it at this time. You may pass these gates, Grey Warden."_

Imrek became excited. _"You're letting in a traitor and a foreigner!? In the name of King Loghain I demand that you execute this…stain on the honor of Ferelden!"_

That was the breaking point for Aedan. He backhanded the mouthy messenger so hard he was sent flying off the gates doorstep! Aedan quickly dispatched his two guards by snapping the soldier's neck and punching the mage so hard in the throat his windpipe was smashed. Aedan strode menacingly toward Imrek with murder in his eyes.

Completely dazed by Aedan's fist, Imrek tried to stumble to his feet and drew his sword.

_"I-I will not go down easy! I serve King Loghain!"_ he declared.

Aedan quickly silenced the messenger by shattering his jaw with a devastating right hook! Imrek fell like a shattered statue. Aedan grabbed the man's head in both hands and proceeded to crush it like a melon!

_"Loghain…is not…king!"_ Aedan screamed into his victims dying eyes. The mouthy messenger gurgled and his teeth fell out of his face as Aedan applied so much pressure blood was trickling out of Imrek's nose, ears and eyes. And he kept squeezing until he felt the man's skull crack in his hands and his eyes popped out of their sockets!

Content with his little bit of murder, Aedan tossed Imrek's body aside like it was a ragdoll and went back to the gate.

_"You did me a service, Warden."_ The guard thanked._ "That fool Imrek has been bothering me for a week. Are all humans so touched? Uh, no offense."_

_"None taken."_

_"You are free to enter Orzammar, Grey Warden, though I doubt you will find much help."_

Aedan and company entered through the gates and were amazed at the massive hall behind it. This was the famous Hall of Heroes. Every Paragon that had ever existed had their statue gazing over this expansive hall. Fountains of lava and columns of mighty stone that held up the weight of the mountain. And in front of the fountains stood the intricately carved statues of the dwarven Paragons, which every dwarf in the hall looked upon with reverence.

_"If there's one thing about that can be said about these people it's that they have a remarkable aptitude for carving stone."_ Morrigan commented.

_"Is it just me or do all these statues look all alike?"_ Sten asked

While the entrance hall was truly impressive, they were all astonished by the breathtaking majesty and foreign beauty of the mighty city of Orzammar. An entire darkly illuminated city carved out of the very stone and foundation of the Frostback Mountains and extended through massive tunnels into very deep of the earth. It was a world within the world.

_"It's..big…"_ Leliana gasped.

_"For such a small people they certainly like their ceilings high…"_ Wynne observed.

_"Why would such a small people have such large buildings?"_ Sten asked. _"They must have an impressive array of ladders."_

As they entered they were witness to a brutal argument over the succession of throne by none other than they two contenders for it, Prince Bhelen Aeducan and Lord Pyral Harrowmont. The argument became so heated that a murder broke out between their men and both politicians ran back to the safety of the Diamond Quarter.

Aedan couldn't help but wonder what wonderful future this city would have with either candidate ruling over them. After all, both men seemed like such reasonable, upright and ethical men. First things first, he'd go to the Chamber of Assembly and see who had the authority to send him the troops he needed against the darkspawn.

* * *

As Aedan made his way up the Diamond Quarter to the Chamber of Assembly he could see why the dwarven nobles were so high and mighty: they lived in obscenely large manors that could house their whole freaking family tree, and they were so high up in the city all they did was look down on everything and everyone, which fit perfectly with their rank and caste system. Anyone who isn't as high as they, are looked down upon as something lesser to them and if you had no caste you were literally nothing to them. While Aedan knew his culture was far from perfect, he knew that in his society anyone of any class could make something of themselves by sheer force of will, not by relying on one's clan, class or who their dead ancestors were.

The Chamber of Assembly was higher than even the royal palace, marking its importance in dwarven society, even the doors were vastly larger than palace's. The hallway leading into the chamber was dimly lit by strange glowing crystals and it doors were guarded by grizzled, fearsome looking warriors.

_"The Assembly is in session, Warden. Enter quietly if you wish to observe."_ The guard informed.

Aedan entered into the room and was surprised at how many representatives were housed in this room and the fact that Orzammar had so many noble houses. He was also surprised and somewhat disturbed to see how many guards were posted in this chamber. Apparently the Steward had doubled the guard to prevent blood from being spilt by the deshyrs. And right now it seemed they were all about to come to blows over trade contracts. Trade contracts?! This city is on the brink of civil war and the world is about to fall victim to the Blight and these morons were about to kill each other over fucking trade agreements! When their heated argument turned into outright death threats Steward Bandelor aggravatingly called for recess.

The assembly reminded Aedan somewhat of his people's Landsmeet. Various clan leaders with a bone to pick with one another meeting once a year to settle disputes over land, justice and vengeance. The difference being every freeholder, not just nobles, had a voice in the landsmeet, and while all representatives who attended were armed and rbought their own guards, defiling the sanctity of the landsmeet with bloodshed was profanely forbidden.

_"Stone forsaken fools and dusters!"_ The steward cursed as left the chamber. He was so preoccupied with his anger he almost didn't notice Aedan. _"I'm sorry this the Assembly of the clans. Only deshyrs and occasional guests are allowed in."_

_"Do Grey Wardens count as special guests?"_

_"Oh, I clean forgot about the gate guard's message. I'm sorry, Warden, had we known of your arrival we'd have arranged a proper greeting. Welcome to Orzammar, Warden. I hope you can forgive our unrest. The loss of our king has hit us hard."_

_"Unfortunately, I'm not here for a visit, I'm here on official business. As you can see, these treaties…"_

_"I'm sorry, Warden."_ The steward politely interrupted. _"But these cannot help you. Respect for your role is great, but you will not receive a proper hearing from the Assembly until our throne is settled."_

_"A Blight is coming, steward. Your people should know best of all that the darkspawn aren't going to wait on politics."_

_"And we do. But to us the darkspawn are a constant threat and none of the noble houses are going to let our warriors leave this city without proper leadership for fear that their political rivals attacking them."_

_*Grunts!* "Then who the hell does have the authority to send the troops I need?"_

_*Sighs* "I am at a loss myself, Warden. It lies with Prince Bhelen of House Aeducan or Lord Pyral of House Harrowmont, and they are slow to trust anyone in these uncertain times. I would suggest talking with Dulin Forendar, Harrowmont's man, can be found at the Harrowmont estate. Vartag Gavorn, secong to Prince Bhelen, is often seen here at the assembly. Either one of these men could help arrange an audience with the man you seek. I wish there was more I could do for you."_

This recurring joke of fates was really becoming a pain in the ass for Aedan and he really wished he had something to hit right now.

_"I thought I heard something about a Proving when I came into the city."_

_"Yes. Prince Bhelen arranged for a Proving to honor his father."_

_"Good. Watching other people die in agonizing pain for the pleasure of the blood thirsty mob should make me feel better."_

* * *

Aedan stormed out of the Assembly Chamber less than satisfied and marched over to the ledge of the walkway overseeing the lakes of lava. He was getting very tired of playing errand boy to everyone in this goddamned country when their supposed to be lending him aid against the Blight! In a fit of anger Aedan kicked the railing and watched the shattered pieces fall into the lava below.

_"Hey!"_ Shouted some bearded dwarf noble full if indignation. _"This railing was carved in the days of King Garen! Show some respect, topsider!"_

Aedan looked down at the miserable, grub of a man with murder in his eyes. _"If this rail is so important, maybe I should just kick you into the lava instead?"_

Fear instantly sprouted in the nobles eyes. _"N-now you listen here…"_

_"No you listen, you putrid, fucking maggot!"_ Aedan cursed, scaring every dwarf in the next three stories. _"I don't give two nug-shits about your goddamned traditions and history! Get away from me before I punch a hole in your chest, rip out your heart! And eat it!"_

The noble quickly scurried off and suddenly everyone in the immediate vicinity gave the angry, barbaric human a wide berth. Even everyone in his company thought it best to give him some space. Finally Wynne and Leliana, cautiously, approached him.

_"Aedan."_ Wynne called gently. _"Aedan, what is wrong?"_

_"What's wrong? The better question is 'what's right'"_ Aedan answered angrily. _"It seems everywhere I go everyone has some kind of problem they want me to fix. Everyone has some kind of excuse or peril that prevents them from honoring their word and aiding me against the Blight. I'm supposed to be a Warden, not a goddamned errand boy!"_

_"I know it's hard right now."_ Said Leliana. "But you can't lose faith."

_"Faith? Faith in what, Leliana?! Where, oh where, is the fucking Maker, Ancestors, Creators or Korth when you need them. The only gods that seem to be doing anything is the fucking Old Gods! They may be trying to destroy the world, but dammit, at least they make their actions known!"_

_"Faith is not always with a person's gods, Aedan."_ Leliana reasoned. _"Faith should also always be in one's self, and in the people around you. You haven't failed the world yet, and we haven't failed you. Take strength in that."_

For once, just once, the naïve nonsense from Leliana's mouth actually made sense to Aedan. He had to carry on, had to keep moving and save this world, because apparently no one else was in a hurry to do so. Aedan tried to breathe the anger out of his lungs and focus.

_"So what's the plan, Aedan?"_ asked Alistair.

Aedan thought for a moment. Who was the better candidate for him to get support from? He barely knew this city or of its people and politics. Aedan was trained for war and governance, not for information gathering, but he had several people who were.

_"Zevran, Wynne, Leliana."_ Aedan called. _"I want you two to go around the city, talk to people. Try the tavern, the shaperate and the arena and find out everything there is to know about the candidates for the throne. If anyone asks tell them you're asking on behalf of the Warden. Alistair and Shayle you'll go with Wynne. Morrigan and Sten, you're with me."_

_"And where are you going, Warden?"_ Sten asked.

_"I'm going to the Proving Arena. And I'm going to show these dwarven fuckwits how to really fight the darkspawn."_

All of them left their separate ways to perform their given tasks while Aedan made his way to the arena. At this point beating people up for the amusement of the massed sounded like a well-desereved vacation. Wynne, Alistair and Shale went to the Shaperate of Memories. Leliana to Tapster's Tavern and Zevran scoured the rest of the city, questioning and charming people into giving them the answers Aedan needed.

**In the Shaperate of Memories….**

XoXoXo

Being raised in the Circle of Magi Wynne had been surrounded by books all her life, in fact reading was one of her favorite past times, but the Shaperate was something else entirely. Entire volumes and series of books based on just a single life time of a dwarven knight, entire genealogies of whole family trees and the complete history of the whole dwarven race. She could spend a year in this place and not even scratch the surface of all the information recorded here. Alas, she was not here to browse their impressive array of books and history. She saw some of the clerics and record keepers reporting to an elderly dwarf with tired eyes and long, intricately knotted beard which had bleached with age. Despite his advanced age and hunching stature, he nonetheless carried himself with quiet dignity and was given the reverent respect of his peers. She could only conclude that this man was the Lord Shaper.

_"When last I walked these hall, Endrin was king and Orzammar was at peace. The Memories often speak of the swiftness in which change overtakes us, but it is different to see it firsthand."_

_"I doubt any of us are ever truly ready for the abruptness of any change, Lord Shaper."_ Wynne responded.

_"Forgive me, my lady, I should not bore a stranger with such thoughts. I am Czibor, Lord Shaperate of Memories."_ The dwarf introduced.

Wynne curtsied politely. _"I am Wynne of the Circle of Magi, Lord Shaper. I come on behalf of the Grey Wardens."_

_"It is a pleasure to meet you. The Grey Warden's visit has been recorded in the memories, along with all who accompany them. Holy Ancestors!"_ Suddenly the shaper's attention turned solely to Shale. He approached the becrystaled golem and stared with awe and wonder.

_"Where did you find this golem? I don't recognize its design. We have but a few dozen left here in Orzammar and we'd pay a good sum for a new one."_

_"I'd sooner jump into a pit of lava."_ Shale responded grimly.

_"Unfortunate."_ Said the shaper who seemed rather unfazed the golem just spoke to him.

_"Now, how may I help you, Wynne of the Circle of Magi?"_

_"I am curious to know about the two candidates vying for the throne."_

_"Ah, yes the defining matter of this generation. Lord Pyral Harrowmont has been Lord-General of Orzammar for as long as the younger generation can remember and served as King Endrin's second for almost his whole reign. He is a pious man and firm believer in our traditions, and he has authored many compromises in the ever shifting winds of Orzammar politics. In Endrin's final hours it is said he appointed his second as the heir to the throne."_

_"Hmm, it sounds to me like he'd be the ideal king for your people."_

_"Perhaps and perhaps not. While he is a firm administrator and has a mind for politics, times such as these call for men of action."_

_"And is Bhelen a man of action?"_

_"Most certainly. Although not all his actions can be considered good. Prince Bhelen's candidacy rose in the wake of the death of his siblings and father. Prince Trian, who was the appointed heir, was supposedly slain by King Endrin's favored child and was sent into the Deep Roads to die, King Endrin died of heartache not long ago."_

_"It seems the sudden deaths in the family worked quiet well in Bhelen's favor."_

_"Yes, that is why so many oppose him right now. The case against his sibling was too quick and one sided to be considered a fair trial and many now believe that Bhelen set the whole thing up, some even believe he was responsible for his father's death."_

_"Sweet Maker. He sounds like a thoroughly devious man."_

_"Perhaps and perhaps not. As I said it has not been proven that he had anything to do with his sibling's death and his older sibling's guilt was recorded in the Memories. Lately he's has been spending much of his time here reading the histories and policies of past kings. Especially that of King Eithnar Bemot who dissolved the Assembly and decreed that the Warrior Caste must answer directly to the king in times of war."_

_"So he is willing to take action against the darkspawn?"_

_"So it would seem. But at what cost?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"The policies he wishes to make may seem too drastic to some. He wishes to allow the Casteless to have the right to bear arms, which is considered an insult to the Warrior and Smith Caste. And his impending marriage to a Casteless woman is also the center of great scandal."_

_"I see. Such a…scandal indeed. Thank you for answering my questions, Lord Shaper."_

_"You're welcome. Your visit has been recorded in the memories. I just wish I knew what importance it has."_

**Down at Tapsters….**

XoXoXo

Wynne and her company walked back down to the Commons and waited at Tapster's Tavern for the rest of their number. By the time they arrived Zevran and Leliana were already waiting for them. Leliana was singing an Orlesian ballad to the many patrons in the bar, all of them listened intently and stared at the foreign, red-headed beauty with wide eyes. Zevran was making bets and having a knife throwing contest with the drunken patrons.

Leliana and Aedan overheard an argument over someone named Branka go on between two warriors. The one, who reeked of putrid alcohol and puke, was making demands about going after her. Apparently the only Paragon elected in four generations was that soiled, sword-hands wife and he was left behind when she took their entire house into the Deep Roads in search of some ancient technology. She also learned as much as she could abour Branka herself.

Zevran walked around the city and learned all he could about the two contenders. Bhelen was losing support of certain members of the Warrior and Noble Caste because of how much freedom and privilege he wanted to provide to the Casteless. Apparently, trying to improve the lot of the destitute Casteless by allowing them the right to fight for their city was considered a profane insult to the warriors and nobles of this city. However, Harrowmont was losing support because of his lack of action against the lawlessness in the city and because of how he let his adherence to tradition decide his action.

A small ginger haired dwarf approached Wynne. _"Ah, it seems we got a full house of topsiders today. I'm Corra your hostess. Just let me know if there's anything I can get you."_

_"Hmm, actually I've always wanted to try some of that famous dwarven ale."_

_"You're in luck. We just got done brewing a fresh batch. I'll bring you a bottle"_

_"Thank you. And please bring something for my young friend."_

_"I'll have some Fereldan whiskey and some stew if you've got any."_ Alistair asked.

_"Got a few bottles of Coastland whiskey left and we just got done cooking some more nug roast if you're hungry. And anything for your walking statue?"_

_"If what you serve here makes these dwarves act the way they do, I'd sooner be chipped into pebbles with a chisel."_ Shale grumbled.

_"Your loss, creepy."_ Corra answered as she left to get her orders.

Wynne sat down on a relatively clean stool with a tall mug of lichen ale. The liquor was brewed from a fungus and was black as jet stone. The old woman took a long whiff of the sickly sweet smelling drink and drank it down in one long quaff. When she had swallowed the last drop she exhaled out the ale's scent. That was a very satisfying drink for the expierienced liquor connoisseur.

A surly, heavily muscled dwarf, obviously warrior caste, sat himself across from Wynne and downed his whole mug in a single swig, then slammed his mug to the table, shooting a challenging look at Wynne. The old mage smiled at him and raised her hand for another drink, as did the warrior and they both tried to down their ale as quickly as they could in one drink. Pretty soon they had themselves a drinking contest that got the attention of the whole bar!

Zevran saw how everyone circle of people around the two drinkers.

_"DRINK! DRINK! DRINK DRINK!"_ The patrons all chanted.

Sensing an opportunity here, Zevran decided to make some money off of this. "_I'll bet three to one on the old lady!"_ Zevran declared."

"_I'll take that bet!"_ One patron called.

"_I'll bet a week's salary that the warrior beats the topsider!"_ called another.

"_How is it she's still alive?"_

"_She must have Valos Atredum!"_

"_Chug it! Chug it! Chug it!"_

The warrior guzzled down every glass he could get his hands on like his life depended on it, while Wynne maintained a dignified posture and even as she drank down mug after mug she did not lose her poise. Alistair was amazed that she was still alive, let alone be able to keep drinking. The Joining would be like sipping tea to this woman!

*Sudden dead silence*

It was down to the last mug and both contestants were showing signs of fatigue, but had fierce determination in their eyes. Who would win this battle of wills, the hardy veteran or the experienced mage? This warrior was not going to be showed up by some topsider in his own house. But the mage didn't make it this far just to lose now. Both drinkers grab their mug and ready themselves, this would be the moment of truth. And now dead silence from the audience. Both drinkers raise bottoms up and pour their ale down their throats. They were both cutting close, drinking at the same pace, neither one exceeding nor defeating their opponent. Finally they both down the last drop of ale fell from their glass, and both contestants slam their mugs to the table. It was a draw!

No. No, no, wait. The warrior is losing posture, it doesn't seem like he can stay up! The warrior falls to the ground with a resounding thud and thunderous belch! Wynne was the victor!

*Everyone cheers*

All the dwarves who lost their bet grudgingly gave their payment to Zevran. _"Oh, beautiful profit, how I cherish thee. Wynne I don't think I've ever loved a woman as much as I do you right now."_

_"Be careful, Zevran."_ Wynne warned very tipsy. _"I may be drunk, but I can still liquefy your brains if you try anything."_

_"You wound me, madam! I would never take advantage of a woman while she was intoxicated!"_

_"Oh, really?"_

_"Yes. When I bed you, I want us both to remember it!"_

Wynne groans in disgust. Suddenly the cheering in the room was disrupted when a young dwarf burst in through the doors.

_"Everyone! Everyone, listen! Important news!"_ he cried out of breath.

_"What is it, boy? This a man's tavern."_ A miner called.

_"There's a topsider, one angry human at the Proving Grounds! He's declared he's going to take the championship from Piotin Aeducan and he's destroying the competition! He's fighting all the warriors bare handed! And he's naked!"_

Now this was news! Suddenly every person not unconscious from the alcohol or puking their innards out, cleared out of the tavern and rushed to the Proving Grounds.

Alistair only had one guess who this angry, naked human destroying all his opponents could be. _"Excuse me, does this angry, naked human have a lot of tattoos?"_

_"A lot of tattoos? He's practically covered in them!"_

_~sighs~ "That's what I thought. Shale pick up Wynne and let's get to the Proving Grounds and see what Aedan's done this time."_

_"How will we know where to find it?"_ Leliana asked.

_"Just follow the cheering crowd, I imagine."_

**Ten Minutes Later at the Proving Arena….**

Alistair and the others could barely here their own thoughts over the roaring of the crowds that filled the whole building. The place was so overflowing with dwarves that they could barely move, but thanks to the massive golem wading through the enormous crowed, they made their way to the front row where the crowds actually had a sheet to cover them when torrents of blood came their way. They looked down into the glorified fighting pit and they were all thankful that he wasn't actually naked, just half-naked with his shirt off and no armor. He was, however, covered in blood and giving one poor dwarf the beatdown of his life. Alistair could see that Aedan was pissed, more pissed than usual, if that's even possible. He was taking on all the veterans and elite of the warrior Caste in this Proving bare-handed, yet the way he was moving, the way he fought was like a rabid dog that just got kicked in the ass with a lead boot. Aedan had gone completely berserk and the look in his eyes was that over pure, unadulterated anger. Something, or someone really set Aedan off. Wonder who that poor bastard was?

**About half an hour ago in the Proving Arena….**

Aedan read books and seen illustrations that described Orzammar's Proving grounds, but just like any other experience, seeing it was a totally different matter altogether. Massive stone halls leading to the arena, statues of great champions and warriors who had made a name for themselves here were littered all across the inside of the arena. Aedan looked out into the stands and saw the massive, stone-carved arena. It was dug into the ground so that the crowd could look down and see the combatants fight one another, the very floor of the ring was scarred by the constant battles that took place in it. And above the arena were the carved faces of their Paragons that, supposedly, watched and guided the hands of the warriors below.

_"Ah, bloodsport."_ Morrigan remarked. _"Watching people kill each other for entertainment. The highlight of an underground society no doubt."_

_"But of course, Morrigan."_ Aedan responded. _"This is where a warrior's character is laid bare before his people and his ancestors. It's here, in this arena, honor is lost and won. A man's fate is decided by the strength of his arm and the courage of his spirit. All disputes are decided with honor and are left in this arena. To act dishonorably here, is to forfeit honor for all time."_

_"Judging someone's crimes or character for their ability to fight, rather than the evidence or how they act in the world. Yes, truly an enlightened form of conduct."_

_"That's a fair piece of judgment. Too bad you don't follow it yourself."_

Morrigan stood there stunned, and lost for words. Aedan called her out on hypocrisy and she knew he was right.

Aedan started talking with one of the local fans, a miner named Varik, about some of the best fighters in this proving. Aedan was impressed with the diverse training the dwarven warriors receive. With the darkspawn constantly pressing in on them, they've had to develop more training methods and fighting tactics. The twins, Myaja and Lucjan, used divide and conquer tactics. Myaja would attack from the front with a massive hammer and her brother would attack from behind with a knife. Then there was Hanashan, a member of the deadly Silent Sister. Just being a member of this legendary sorority spoke of her combat prowess, but Hanashan was in a league of her own. Lord Darvianak Vollney was a four time Grand Proving champion with a highly disciplined unit at his back, and was made more famous when he fought in a duel to clear his name about killing his brother, but refused to admit whether or not he did it. The real talk of the town was Piotin Aeducan, a close cousin of Prince Bhelen. His skill and tenacity was ao great that the late Prince Trian declared him "the horns of the Aeducan army."

_"You call yourself a warrior?"_ Came a loud and domineering voice.

Aedan turned around and saw a shaved dwarf clad in heavy, white, dwarven plate-mail. Unlike most dwarven men he had no beard, just a scruffy stubble and stamped on his chest-piece was the heraldry of House Aeducan.

_"Sweet, sodding Ancestors!"_ Varik yelled. _"Piotin Aeducan!"_

Apparently this bald thug was the toast of the Proving. He was surrounded by his men and an entourage of swooning Noble Hunters.

_"Look at the way you stand. You're stance is sloppy, your moves are predictable! There's no way you'll make to the finals, let alone survive your first match!"_ The Dwarven royal said with a mix of aggression and sheer arrogance.

Aedan tried to ignore the little prick's comments. What the hell did he know? Aedan turned his back and attempted to make his way over to Morrigan.

_"And now you're just going to walk away?"_ Piotin sneered. _"To have such weak warriors…No wonder Fereldan was conquered by Orlais."_

Aedan felt his heart burst with rage. Having to play errand boy to get his troops was one thing, but he would be damned before he would let some dwarven noble-rat insult his country to his face!"

"_**YOU MISERABLE, SOD OFF, LITTLE RUNT**_**!"** Aedan exploded, getting the attention of the whole arena. _**"YOU JUST FUCKED WITH THE WRONG ALAMARII! I AM GOING TO MAKE IT MY MISSION IN LIFE TO **__**SLAUGHTER **__**YOU INFRONT OF YOUR WHOLE GODDAMNED RACE! I AM GOING TO SHOVE MY BOOT SO FAR UP YOUR ASS, THE NEXT TIME YOU KISS A GIRL SHE'S GONNA TASTE THE SHIT ON MY HEEL!"**_

Aedan looked over to the proving master with murder painted on his face. _**"YOU, PROVING MASTER! SIGN MY NAME INTO THE DAMNED LISTS, AND YOU'RE ALL GONNA WANNA WATCH **__**THIS**__** PROVING. YOUR PARAGONS ARE GOING TO…WEEP…BLOOD! WHEN THEY SEE WHAT I'M GOING TO DO TO YOUR FIGHTERS!**_

**Five minutes later…**

_"This is Glory Proving, fought under the watchful eyes of the Paragons of Orzammar to honor the memory of King Endrin."_ The Proving Master announced from his podium. _"Up first we have the warrior, Seweryn! Many of you remember when Seweryn made Proving history when, as a lad of twelve, beat his own father in this very arena! Becoming the youngest Proving Champion in Orzammar history!"_

Seweryn puffs out his chest and raises his sword for the crowd, yelling in confidence and adoration.

_"Today we have a late entry, a member of the famed Order of the Grey, who has sworn to take the championship! Please welcome the Grey Warden!"_

Aedan marches into the arena carrying no weapon and wearing no armor, his tattoos laid bare for everyone to see. At first Seweryn scoffed at his unarmed opponent, but Aedan shot a glare at him that made the warrior reconsider his actions.

_"It-it seems that the Warden will be fighting this Proving unarmed and without protection. Just as Doarnik of the Servant Caste did when he fought to defend his family's honor against Lord Dace!"_ The announcer called. _"Fighters meet each other."_

_The two warriors meet in the middle of the arena._

_"You honor me with this fight." Seweryn called._

_"GRRRARR!"_ was the only response Aedan gave.

_"Fight!"_ Called the Announcer.

Before Seweryn could assume a stance Aedan charged him like his feet were made of lightning! He kicked the dwarf square in the jaw, sending flying a yard away and landing on his back, knocking him silly! Not giving his opponent any quarter, Aedan grabbed his opponent by the ankles and raised him the air like a ragdoll and slammed him back into the ground again and again and again! When Aedan was sure his opponent was done for, he spun his opponent around in the air and threw him across the arena and into a wall with a loud smash!

The crowd was dumbstruck. Even the Proving Master was at a loss for words. To the mob it became apparent that this human was going to be a crowd pleaser. To the other fighters it became apparent that Aedan was a berserker, his intense anger made him stronger than anyone else in the arena. But was not apparent was that Aedan was also a Reaver, so any damage he sustained would only increase his already herculean might.

_"Th-the winner is the Grey Warden! A stunning victory! Perhaps we have a new champion in the midst here! But first he must face the twin terrors of the Warrior Caste, Myaja and Lucjan!"_

The twin warriors strode in from their corner, Myaja with her hammer and Lucjan with his dirks.

_"May the Stone honor you…"_ Myaja started.

_"When you fall."_ Lucjan finished.

Aedan stared down the both of them. _"I'm gonna shove your sibling's head up your ass and turn you into a dwarven centipede."_

The two warriors assumed their stance but Aedan just stood their menacingly.

_"Fight!"_

The twins attempted to circle around the human, Myaja to the front and Lucjan to the rear. But instead of focusing on Myaja and her hammer, Aedan charged towards Lucjan grabbing him by the hair and proceeded to punch the living shit out of his face! Lucjan managed to stab Aedan a few times, but his blades didn't even tickle the human and he soon lost consciousness as Aedan pounded his nose and face into a pulp. Myaja tried to save her brother by charging at his human assailant from behind with her hammer, but Aedan heard her approach and used her brother as a shield against her powerful swing; she was able to stop her attack just inches in front of Lucjan's bloody face. Aedan dropped his out cold opponent, wrenched Myaja's hammer from her as she was distracted and then smashed her across the face with her own cudgel. Aedan was satisfied with making their faces look as similar as possible, as it should be with twins.

_"This is unprecedented. The three of the best felled by a barehanded topsider! What kind of training do these Wardens get? Will his winning streak continue? Let's find out! Next fight!"_

**Present time…**

By the time Alistair and the rest of his companions came into the arena, Aedan was already pounding Captain Roshen into a stain on the arena floor. Roshen was too used to finishing his opponents in a single swing he had no follow up attacks. Aedan quickly showed him the error of his style as he beat the living daylights out of him! When he was finished the guards had to drag Roshen's unconscious body out and get him to healer for the massive concussion he most definetly had.

Aedan was still so overcome with rage that he couldn't he Alistair calling his name or Zevran and Leliana cheering for him.

Morrigan looked down on Aedan with lust hidden behind her eyes. His muscles rippled beneath a sheen of sweat and the blood of his opponents. Somehow the blood accentuated his tattoos, and seeing him destroy everything that stood in his way with no fear or obstacle excited her. If she could get him this riled up in bed that would be a good night. Those skilled hands of his were capable of just as much pleasure as pain.

_"This is astounding! Not only has the Grey Warden fought barehanded, he has taken down every challenger he's come across. But how will he fare in against another proven warrior from another legendary order? Lords and ladies I give you one of the best from the Silent Sisters, Hanashan!"_

The crowed cheers and chants Hanashan's name as she silently but proudly enters the ring, but Aedan can't hear them. He could only hear the pounding of his own heart pumping his anger through his veins, fueling his bloodlust. He knew of the Silent Sisters and their practice of cutting out their tongues to honor their founder. How everyone of their order had to win a proving bare handed just to become a member. This would be fun.

Hanashan stood with a two-handed greatsword in her grip, but she quickly discarded it and assumed a barehanded stance to match her unarmed opponent. She would face him honorably. It wasn't going to save her.

_"Warriors, fight!"_

_"What? Nug got your tongue?" _Aedan tauntingly asked the Silent Sister.

Hanashan continued to stare back at him, her stance unchanged.

_"What's the matter? Got nothing to say?"_

Still she remains unflinching.

_"I will break your silence."_ Aedan promised as he charged his silent opponent.

Aedan swung fast, powerful and precise strikes at Hanashan, the smaller warrior was barely able to keep up and dodge him. One hit was all it would take. She ducked beneath one of his punches and jumped into the air and tried to land a powerful spin kick to Aedan's face, but Aedan quickly grabbed her ankle and slammed her back into the ground. With the Silent Sister dazed, Aedan grabbed her by the neck with both hands, lifted her in the air and proceeded to strangle the warrior woman. Hanashan's flight or fight instincts kicked in and she desperately landed several powerful Aedan's face, but he was unfazed, like he was immune to pain and injury.

_"Scream for me!"_

Hanashan glared in silence and defiance as she continued to hit him in the face, trying to escape his clutches. Aedan tightened his grip around dwarf's neck, until her hits became nothing but weak flails of the arms and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. When he was sure there was no more fight left in her, Aedan dropped the Silent Sister to the ground, still alive and in better condition than his other victims. Aedan was impressed and disappointed that she made no sound, but that's to be expected of warrior from her order.

_"And there you have it lords and ladies! Even the deadly Silent Sister couldn't match the Grey Warden's might! This is truly an historic day for this arena!"_

The crowed cheers for the Warden.

_"Now only two warriors remain. Fighting for honor of House Aeducan is Prince Bhelen's royal cousin Piotin! Piotin has led his unit to victory both in the Provings and in many thaig recovery expeditions. And challenging him for the honor of his country is Aedan of the Grey Wardens. Both men have fought and left a trail of broken dreams and bodies behind them to reach this moment. But who will claim Valos Atradem? Warden choose your battle unit."_

Aedan looked into his corner and saw that his companions had already made it there.

_"I call on my fellow Warden Alistair, Sten of the Beresaad and Zevran of the Antivan Crows!"_ Aedan announced.

_"Fighters meet in the center of the ring."_

All combatants approached one another in the ring. Aedan stared down the little bastard who dared insult his homeland and his countrymen and felt his anger reach its climax upon seeing the smug look on Piotin's face. If looks were capable of executions, then the look on Aedan's face would have crucified, disemboweled and emasculated the dwarven warrior. Aedan had the look of a rabid dog, foam frothing from his mouth and all, he was so angry.

_"You've done well to make it this far, Warden."_ Piotin admitted. _"But you and yours are still not Warrior enough to match me and my unit."_

_"This one…is mine to slaughter."_ Aedan instructed to his companions. They weren't going to argue.

_"Fight!"_

Alistair and the others quickly pressed the attack on Piotin's unit, while Piotin charged Aedan. Piotin made precise and accurate strikes at Aedan's head and vital points, but the human easily evaded until….

Piotin thrusted his sword right into Aedan's abdomen and Aedan didn't bother to evade. Shocked to see his opponent take such a blow without flinching, Piotin let go of his sword. The blade was just sticking out of Aedan like a tree branch, then Aedan slowly pulled the blade out and snapped it in twain.

Piotin backed away. What was this man? No human should have survived that!

Aedan marched to his opponent with death in his eyes. Piotin reached for his dagger and tried another stab at him, but Aedan caught his arm and crushed his arm guard in his hand, braking Piotin's arm. The dwarf screamed in agony, Aedan jammed his fingers into his enemy's mouth like a fish hook and ripped his right cheek off!

"AAaaooghh!" Piotin howled.

The pissed off Warden then picked up the screaming dwarf and raised his body over his head and smashed the dwarf's back on his knee! The dwarf's armor shattered, if Piotin hadn't worn it he'd be paraplegic now, but Aedan wasn't done yet. He raised the noble over his head once more and threw his enemy right out of the arena and into the crowd! The Proving watchers screamed as Piotin's body landed in the stands.

Sten and Alistair finished off their opponents while Zevran t-bagged his.

_"And so the Ancestors have spoken!"_ The Proving Master declared. _"Do you deny that this warrior, this Warden has Valos Atradem?"_

*The Crowd Cheers Their Approval!*

_"So be it! Grey Warden, you came before our people and tested your mettle against our best and before our Paragons! We are honored to reaffirm our friendship with your Order and declare you champion of this Proving."_

Aedan looked upon the cheering crowd, and after seeing them carry Piotin off in a gurney, felt his anger subside and addressed the dwarves of Orzammar.

_"It was an honor to take part in this Proving, Orzammar!"_ Aedan called. _"I am honored to continue or friendship. For a Blight is coming!"_

Suddenly the crowed went silent.

_"It is my hope that the warriors of Orzammar and the Grey Wardens will continue our joined fight together against the darkspawn. No other people are more suited to such a task."_

Aedan leaves the arena, his entourage in tow, the crowd cheering him. He enters the fighter waiting area with rest of his fellows waiting for him. Wynne tosses him a towel, which Aedan graciously used to wipe the blood, sweat and tears from his skin. When he was done he walked over to Morrigan and kissed her passionately, much to the distress of everyone else, and she gladly reciprocated.

Aedan separated his lips from Morrigan's and sat down, putting his clothes and armor back on.

_"What did you learn about the two contenders for the throne?"_

The others told Aedan what they discovered about Prince Bhelen and Lord Harrowmont. Telling him about their policies, their strengths and their flaws. Aedan sat there for a moment and contemplated who he should see about getting his troops

_"Well fought, Warden."_

Aedan looked over to see a dwarf wearing traditional silverite mail and carrying an axe. What did this guy want?

_"It is not often an outsider participates in a Glory Proving, let alone become its champion. Piotin is one of the best warriors in Orzammar and you thrashed him like a novice."_

_"I know. I was there. And you are….?"_

_"Oh, forgive me. My name is Vartag Gavorn, I act as second to our esteemed Prince Bhelen. He heard of your victory and of your need to combat the Blight."_

_"Are you saying your prince is willing to honor these treatise?"_

_"Combating the darkspawn is one of my prince's top priorities. Sadly, with this conflict over the throne, he is unable to honor the word of our kingdom."_

_"Then let me meet with him, and we can discuss how to break this stalemate."_

_"My prince wants nothing more, however, he cannot see someone who has not proven his undoubted loyalty."_

Aedan didn't have time for anymore of this shit.

_"Well, if your prince doesn't want the support of the topsider who has just claimed Valos Atradem in the eyes of the Paragons, then perhaps Harrowmont will grant me the audience I seek. And now that I have put the fear of the Blight into your people, there's going to be an even greater call for action."_

Aedan saw the look in Vartag's eyes and knew he had him. There's just no way he could let such a valuable supporter slip through his fingers.

"_Very well, Warden. I shall take you to see his Majesty now, if that's what you wish."_

_"That is what I wish."_

_"I warn you, be on your best behavior and keep your weapons sheathed."_

**In the Royal Palace….**

XoXoXo

Prince Bhelen stood in his quarters, overlooking some maps of the Deep Roads and a few treaties. When Aedan and his entourage entered he quickly turned his attention to them.

_"Welcome, Warden."_ The prince greet graciously. _"I am glad to have you here. It is not often topsider wins a proving so epically or gorily. I didn't realize that the Wardens could be so ruthless until after I saw what you did to my cousin, Piotin."_

_"I'm ruthless? That's a bit insulting coming from a man ruthless enough to kill his own brothers."_

Aedan could see that stung the prince, and he could feel his bodyguards reaching for their weapons.

_"If you believe that than why are you here?"_ Bhelen inquired.

_"Let's get something straight here, I wouldn't take the time to piss on your head if your beard was on fire. But right now I got darkspawn tearing up my homeland and need someone who's got the balls to get the wheels turning and get me the soldiers I need."_

_"Then we have a common goal."_ The prince confirmed. _"We may not like each other, but we do need each other. Harrowmont would hide behind protocol and tradition rather than take the action that is necessary to combat the Blight."_

_"Then you'll honor the treaty."_

_"Yes. And sworn on the mail of my Ancestors, as soon as I am king, will send all available troops to the surface to fight the darkspawn. But unfortunately there is another faction in play here."_

_"And who might that be?"_

_"I'm glad you asked. Have you heard about a woman called Jarvia and the Carta of criminals she runs?"_

_"Only that she's been mopping the floor with your guardsman and pretty making you and Harrowmont look like total idiots."_

_"Heh, just so. They know Orzammar is divided now and has no time for them. It's made them bold. If I can show that I can eliminate such a threat my position will be made stronger for it."_

_"And you'd like me to eliminate them for you."_

_"If you can get rid of them, I promise I will send as many troops as you need when I am king."_

_"Alright. When I come back here I will have Jarvia's head and you better have my troops ready."_

The Warden turned about face and marched out of the room with his people following after him. Perhaps having this human's support and having him eliminate the Carta would finally show this city of incompetent Harrowmont really was. Bhelen looked back to the map on his desk and traced the routes going from Orzammar to Caridin's Cross.

**An Hour and Half later….**

XoXoXo

Bhelen heard a huge commotion running through the palace, he saw a serving girl running away as if she just saw an ogre. Judging from the looks on his guards' face it was coming his way and it was frightening enough to make the stand still. Vartag suddenly started vomiting in disgust. The Warden waltzed right into Bhelen's room, covered in blood and slammed Jarvia's head right on to his desk. Her spine was still attached to her skull and clenched in the Warden's fist, as if he had pulled it out of her body with his bare hand.

Bhelen tried to maintain his composure. _"Well, Warden. You've certainly…outdone yourself. I was just hearing about a commotion in Dust Town, that someone waltzed straight into the Carta's lair and slew them like genlocks."_

_"I did what needed to be done."_

_"And you did well. And as promised I will send the troops you need when I am king."_

_"When will that be? I cannot wait on you and your fucking politics while the darkspawn destroy my homeland."_

_"There may be a way to break the stalemate. How much do you know of the Paragon Branka?"_

Bhelen told Aedan how Branka went into the Deep Roads, with her entire House, searching for an ancient treasure called the Anvil of the Void. Recently there has been discovery in the tunnels of activity reaching further into the Deep Roads than anyone has ever gotten before, and proof the Branka and her house still live. If Aedan could get the city's only living Paragon to support Bhelen it would instantly break the stalemate and nobody would dare challenge him further. Aedan hated the idea of traveling further from his homeland, but he knew he had no choice. In order to get the dwarven soldiers he needed he had to get to Branka. And as a Warden, whether he liked it or not, the Deep Roads was a part of his reality.

Aedan and the other's left the Diamond Quarter for the Commons to supply and ready themselves for the venture ahead. When Leliana left his sight Aedan arranged for a local nug wrangler to find him a big, but domesticated to give her a surprise present. She had told him earlier about how she would love one as a pet, but Aedan didn't see the point. May as well put a leash on a sewer rat. But perhaps the bard would appreciate the gesture enough to found over her new pet instead of annoying him.

As Aedan perused the stalls he found something that instantly caught his attention. A mirror. A golden hand-mirror encrusted with precious stones that glittered like stars in the dim light of the city. He was instantly reminded of the story Morrigan told her of when she was a child, how she stole a beautiful hand mirror, her only heart's desire. And Flemeth smashed it to the ground, breaking her childhood heart. Aedan tried to convince her that she no longer needed to live as Flemeth would, but he knew she would need some guidance to get away from Flemeth's influence. Perhaps a sign of his genuine affection for her would help.

_"Um, excuse me do you…have minute?"_ Chirped an unknown, young voice.

Aedan looked around for the owner of the voice but saw no one. Was he hearing things again?

_"Down here."_

Aedan looked down and was shocked to see a young dwarf girl, the smallest he'd ever seen. She looked like she was barely out of her adolescence. She had a sweet face and bright red hair.

_"You look like you're not from around here."_ The young lady obsereved

_"Did my unusual stature or charming accent give me away?"_

_"Oh, wonderful! I've been hoping to meet with an outsider for some time now. I don't suppose you've heard of something called the Circle of Magi?"_

_"Heard of it? Little one, I just got done with some business with the Circle not too long ago and my companion here is a Senior Enchanter of the Circle."_

The bright-eyed m young dwarf curtsied in excitement. _"Oh, my lady, it is truly an honor! Is it true you can wield magic as if you had lyrium in your veins?"_

_"Don't let the glamour fool you, child."_ Wynne answered warmly. _"Magic is a large burden and dangerous responsibility."_

_"My name is Dagna of the Smith Caste. I wanted to know if the Circle would accept me for study."_

Aedan quirked an eyebrow. _"It's common knowledge that dwarves cannot do magic."_

_"I don't want to use magic, I want to study the theory of magic. It would be an invaluable exchange of knowledge. Orzammar would learn about one of the greatest natural forces on the surface. And the Circle would gains direct access to our knowledge of lyrium smithing."_

_"You're not worried about losing your Caste and clan for this?"_

_"Orzammar doesn't need another smith making weapons and armor. That isn't going bring us any new knowledge or help us beat back the darkspawn. But magic is one of the greatest forces in the world, if we can learn its secrets, maybe we can regain our greatness."_

This young woman had an idealistic and almost revolutionary mind. The fact that she was passionate enough to discard what would make her a dwarf to her own kind was admirable. And she was so cute, it was almost heinous. How could Aedan say no?

_"I can bring your request to the Circle if you truly wish it."_

_"That would be wonderful! Tell them my name is Dagna, daughter of Janar of the Smith Caste. Tell them I've already begun reading the Tevinter Imperium's 'Fortikum Kadab' and it's just fascinanting!"_

The young woman bolted past Aedan and the others to ready herself for her travel the Circle when her request was brought to them.

_"She's so enthusiastic and adorable."_ Leliana cooed. _"I am glad we are helping her."_

With their preparations complete, Aedan and the other's walked towards the guarded tunnel that led from Orzammar to the Deep Roads. That is until some foul, ungodly stench assaulted their noses and left a disgusting taste in their mouths.

_"Stranger! Stranger!"_ called a grubby looking dwarf running their way. He had a messy braided beard with four locks hanging from his cheeks a shaved chin and short red hair. It was Oghren, the dwarven warrior he saw arguing earlier about the Paragon Branka, who saw fit to leave him behind when she took their whole House into the Deep Roads. After getting a whiff of him Aedan couldn't blame her! The rancid and almost unholy stench just radiated from his very being! It was…vile! Like week-old vomit on top of flat malt liquor, held together by wet farts and shaken all together with nug piss!

_"Stranger, ya seen Grey Warden here abouts?"_

_~Sniff, Sniff~ "You STINK!"_ Aedan screamed trying not to gag.

_"You're not telling anything half the city hasn't already told me. Anyway, ya seen a Grey Warden around here?"_

_"I'm the Grey Warden, you moron!"_

_"Really? If you're the best they've got then their standards have lowered in the recent years."_

_"That coming from a stench-ridden, drunk, sword-caste wannabe means less than what my dog shits every morning! What do you want?"_

_"I hear that Bhelen's sending you into the Deep Roads to go after Branka, if that's true you're going to need me."_

_"Right, you're her ex-husband."_

_"I'm **still** her husband, dammit!"_ Oghran growled. _"More than that, I'm the only one that cares about her as person. This whole, stinkin' city thinks of her and thinks only of a symbol to be left in the Deep Roads where she can't defend anyone, I knew her before she was just that! I know what she wanted and how she was going to get there and you know everything Bhelen's scouts have discovered that lead to her trail. If we pool our knowledge we're sure to find her in no time. Otherwise, good sodding luck."_

_"Oh, for the love of….Don't I have enough armed lunatics following me around!?"_

_"Perfect! What's one more?"_

_"This seems to be my punishment for some horrid sin I committed in a past life."_

_"If we're going, let's get moving. Branka's not going to sodding find herself."_

With this newest freak in Aedan's ever growing, walking sideshow, they marched forth into the Deep Roads. Many souls of all races had been lost inthe shadows of this godless void in the earth. And not just to the darkspawn who made this place their home, their are older and more deviant things than darkspawn that had been lost to memory here, and they laid dormant, waiting to be discovered. These infinite tunnels and infested caverns were said to be the end of the world, and the closest thing to hell a man could get to while he was still breathing.


	17. There And Back Here, Again

**There And Back Here, Again**

* * *

The Deep Roads were truly a marvel of the dwarves' ingenuity and genius. An entire world built beneath the world by the hands of such a small people with only their own stubborn determination and sharp minds to guide them. Sadly, all the genius, beauty and wonder of the Deep Roads was tarnished by the ever present taint of the darkspawn that infested this place, like poison in an artery. Ever since Aedan became a Warden he could feel the presence and taint of the blighted bastards, but never had he felt it so intensely, so devastatingly. It felt as if a storm was brewing in the back of his head and he could faintly hear some kind of tune, a mysterious melody whose words were barely on the edge of understanding, it was almost…beautiful to listen to.

They had already made it past Caridn's Cross and were now entering the ancient and fabled lost dwarven city of Ortan Thaig.

"_By the tits of my Ancestors, Ortan Thaig!"_ Oghren gasped. _"I never dreamed I would ever set foot in this place. I can see Branka all over this place. She'd always take chips from the walls at regular intervals when she was in a new tunnel to check their composition."_

Aedan could barely hear Oghren talk, he was almost drowned out by the music in his head.

"_But if she was here before, she'd long gone by now."_ The dwarf continued.

Aedan snapped out of his daze and tried to focus on what Oghren was saying. _"W-what can you tell me about these ruins?"_

"_This was Caridin's home thaig."_ Oghren explained. _"He was an Ortan before he got raised to Paragon. Even stayed here when he could have had his own house. I guess he didn't want move his family to Bownammar."_

"_What's Bownammar?"_

"_The City of the Dead. Caridin built it to honor the Legion of the Dead and act as their headquarters in their fight against the darkspawn. But it's more like a sodding mausoleum than anything else. That place has been lost and retaken so many times even the Shaperate can't keep count. I don't blame Caridin for keeping his kin away from there."_

"_Sounds like doing his part to fight the darkspawn was a life goal for Caridin."_

"_Yep. Then he built the Anvil of The Void. After that he was the city's pet genius, until he angered the king and fell into disfavor."_

"_Is that why he hid the Anvil?"_

"_No one knows. After Caridin angered King Valtor he and everything he knew, his notes, his prototypes even the records he had in the Shaperate just up and disappeared. Course, it's impossible to tell if the Anvil was moved or even destroyed. But trust me if we find the Anvil, we find Branka."_

The buzzing in Aedan's head continued. _"Then…let's get moving."_

"_I've been waiting for someone to say that for two sodding years."_

The group moved forward through the tunnel, but the further and further they went the music in Aedan's head became louder and louder, but not any clearer. As they continued music was accompanied by another sound. Laughter?

They happened upon a large grotto that was completely inhabited by darkspawn! Fortunately they were engaged in battle with the giant cave spiders. The darkspawn clearly had the advantage, but there were so few of them in this thaig compared to the rest of the tunnels they've been in. Where did the rest all go?

Aedan decided to try and play it smart. _"Everyone stick to the walls and keep quiet. If we're lucky we might…."_

"_Rawwwr! You beasties think you can keep me from Branka!? I'm gonna give you a face full of Oghren!"_ The dwarf bellowed as he charged the darkspawn and the spiders, giving away their position.

"_Motherf-! Grr! Morrigan, Leliana, cover us! Sten, Alistair, you're with me! Zevran, watch our flank!"_ Aedan ordered.

Oghren charged straight into the battle and went after the ogre that was fighting the spiders. He jumped off a boulder and lodged his axe right into the ogre's skull, dropping it instantly, and as soon as he jumped off the ogre's body he started laying waste to the spiders that surrounded him.

Fortunately for everyone else who wasn't suicidal, the darkspawn and the spiders were too busy fighting each other to pay attention to the other intruders. Aedan and the others were quickly able to cut down their enemies while they were distracted. However, Aedan wasn't counting on the Shrieks!

The lightning fast, darkspawn storm-troopers blitzed out of the darkness and assisted their ilk in finishing off the spiders and with them dead they turned their attention to the Grey Wardens. This fight just got more fun.

With the shrieks flanking them from behind, their battle turned into a brawl where all the combatants fought wildly to try and overtake as many of their opponents as quickly as they could. Aedan and Oghren both went berserk as slaughtered as many of the 'spawn they could get close to, while Alistair and the others held their ground and pushed them back. Leliana and the mages did their best to whittle down the other darkspawn before they overwhelmed their comrades. Leliana was so preoccupied with timing her shots she didn't notice the giant Hurlock coming at her with a battle-axe until it was too late! The massive creature reared back its axe and swung at Leliana, aiming to cut her in half! Leliana prepared to embrace the Maker.

Then out of nowhere Aedan placed himself between her and the Hurlock and intercepted the blow. His attack stopped, the creature screamed in anger at the human, but was quickly silenced by Aedan's axe cutting its head in half.

Oghren and the others finished off the stragglers, while Wynne helped Leliana up. Alistair saw Morrigan glaring at Aedan, with obvious jealousy in her eyes. Apparently Aedan saving Leliana from certain doom was getting under her skin.

"_Alright, everyone that group looked like a bunch of stragglers that got caught by the spiders. If we hurry we should be able to avoid any more conflict."_ Aedan announced as he turned to face his companions.

"_Sodding Stone!"_ Oghren yelled.

"_O Holy Andraste!"_ Leliana cried.

"_Aedan!?"_ Alistair called to him companion.

Morrigan shrieked in horror.

Aedan looked at his friends in utter confusion. Was something wrong? Why did they seem so deathly concerned all of a sudden? Aedan looked down at his abdomen and saw that the hurlock's axe had pierced his armor and was sticking out his ribcage as if it were lodged in tree trunk. And blood was gushing out of his body like a pierced wineskin.

"_It's just a flesh wound."_ Aedan stated. And then he suddenly collapsed, the axe still sticking out of him.

They all started to panic!

"_Quickly, we must get him out of here!" _Wynne yelled.

"_Can you save him, Wynne?"_ Morrigan asked frantically.

"_I might be able to, but we must get him out of here first. Those spiders and deepstalkers will come here soon to pick off the dead bodies and we have to be out of here before that. Sten, Alistair, I need you to carefully grab his arms and legs and carry him out. Leliana I need to hold the axe in place, I can't have it removed right now or he'll die from blood loss. Morrigan, Oghren I need you to clear the path, make sure nothing gets in our way."_

Morrigan quickly obeyed and led the way into the thaig. She tried to maintain her cool demeanor, not wanting to show weakness. But still…she couldn't help but feel like her heart was close to bursting with anxiety. She wanted Aedan to survive, she needed him to survive.

They managed to get him into one of the abandoned houses in Ortan Thaig. Wynne removed the axe, thankfully Aedan's armor prevented it from sinking in too deeply to cause great damage. But his ribs had been shattered and pierced, Wynne had to concentrate her magic on mending his bones and healing the torn muscles, otherwise he would need weeks, if not months of time they didn't have in order to recover.

The others waited outside the house and kept watch for any threats while Wynne tended their injured leader. Leliana was kneeling and praying to the Maker for Aedan's salvation, while Sten sat quietly sharpening sword on his whetstone, his eyes more solemn than usual. Zevran sat by himself in the shadows trying not to be seen. Oghren was off on the edge of their camp keeping watch, while Alistair stood watch by the door. Morrigan sat by herself by the fire, her face kept its neutral demeanor, but her eyes were filled with panic as she stared at the picture Aedan drew of her.

After what seemed like an entire age, Wynne finally emerged from the house, her hands sheened with blood.

"_Is he…?"_ Alistair asked.

"_He is fine."_ Wynne answered, drawing looks of relief from everyone, even Sten and especially Morrigan.

"_I was able to close the wound and mend the bones, but his reaver abilities were already healing him by the time I started"_ She continued as she wiped the blood from her hands. _"The axe that darkspawn used was laced with a paralyctic poison and that's what caused him to collapse. I was more concerned with the taint and infection getting into his blood, but thankfully being a Warden he seems to be immune to such things. If it were a lesser man he would have died."_

"_So he's going to be alright then?"_ Leliana asked.

"_Of course I'm going to be alright. It takes more than a darkspawn axe to kill me."_ Came Aedan's voice as he emerged from the door. He was shirtless with a bandage wrapped around his torso to cover his healing wound.

"_Oh, thank the Maker you're alright!" _Leliana gushed.

"_I'd rather thank Wynne."_ Aedan responded. _"I don't remember seeing the Maker closing my ribcage."_

"_You watched your own wounds get closed?"_ Zevran asked.

"_How often is do you get to look at your own shattered innards? I thought since I was lying there I may as well satisfy my curiosity and maybe get a look at what my insides look like."_

And just like that everyone resumed their camaraderie like nothing had happened.

"_This is good place to make camp for a little bit. We'll resume our journey in about three hours."_ Aedan ordered and then returned inside to rest. Everyone else gathered around the fire to prepare dinner, except Oghren who remained on watch. The only sustenance he needed was his blind determination and sack full of lichen ale.

Back inside the abandoned dwarven house Aedan sat by himself at the dust-covered table. He tried to undo the wrapping around his torso to see how quickly the wound had healed but was having difficulty getting it around his body. He heard the door behind him open and someone enter. It was Morrigan, she walked up behind and proceeded to help him undo his wrappings.

"_Decided to take a break from being a hero, I see."_ Morrigan said chidingly.

"_What? Are you upset?"_

"_I am merely concerned with how easily you'd throw your life away?"_

Aedan looked at her curiously and smiled slyly. _"Are you upset that I risked my life or that I risked my life to save Leliana?"_

"_Oh, yes, I'm sure she's just jumping for joy right now."_ Morrigan answered full of sarcasm. _"Her lifelong dream of being a helpless damsel rescued by a valiant hero finally come true. I'm sure she'll next want you to kiss her awake from some eternal sleep."_

Morrigan ripped the last bit of the bandage from Aedan's torso sharp enough to sting him and turned her back to him.

Aedan rubbed his stinging wound, which was now almost completely healed. He could see that Morrigan was jealous, but knew she wouldn't admit it. Not without some prodding.

Aedan walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"_Mo Siuile Orga Whurnin, are you jealous?"_ He whispered into her ear, kissing her slender neck.

"_D-don't be ridiculous!"_ Morrigan denied, the feeling of Aedan's kisses already taking their effect. _"I'm…merely stating how foolish it was for you to risk you're life for that girl. We need you more than we need her."_

Morrigan gasped in pleasure as Aedan pulled her closer to him, his bare chest pressing against the soft flesh of her slender back.

"_You know, Mo Siuile Orga Whurnin, I would do the same and more for you."_

"_Again with that name? How can you promise to do something so foolish?" _

"_It isn't foolish to protect what I care about."_ Aedan answered, his sweet breath tickling her skin. _"Whether they be my comrades, friends or lovers. I would always protect you."_

Morrigan's heart skipped a beat. What was this feeling welling up inside her? She could feel the sincerity in his voice and she longed for more of it. How could she be so weak?

Aedan turned her around to face him and his lips instantly met with hers. She happily accepted his passion and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening her their embrace. Aedan lifted her up and sat her down on the table. Morrigan separated from her lover for a brief moment to catch her breath and remove her blouse. As soon as she was finished she embraced Aedan with full passion once more, her bare breasts against his strong chest. With only a few hours to rest before they had to move on and being stuck in the dark void of the earth the two of them decided to get as much joy as they could from one another. Thankfully, this solid stone house and thick doors were virtually soundproof outside.

After a few hours everyone was ready to move one and Aedan and Morrigan finally emerged from the house, everyone could guess how they spent their break, especially Oghren. Judging from the way he was leering at the two, the lecherous dwarf was doing a lot of guessing. They picked up camp and made their way deeper into Ortan Thaig, and the further they went the more focused that song in Aedan's head became. He could almost make out the words of the eerie melody.

They happened upon a killing field, darkspawn corpses littered everywhere. Possibly victims of the giant spiders that infested this place. Strangely enough the scene didn't look like a battle, more like a slaughter, as if the darkspawn we're more preoccupied with getting to their destination than fighting off the spiders. What could possibly captivate them so much that they'd discard their own survival? They carefully walked their way over all the dead bodies. Then….

"_Raaarrrrghhh!"_ one of the bodies burst to life and ran from them.

Leliana drew her bowstring, ready to kill the creature.

"_Wait!"_ Aedan ordered. _"That wasn't a darkspawn. It was a dwarf. Follow him!"_

They chased after the deranged dwarf to giant cave near in the wall of the thaig. He turned towards his pursuers growling like a wild animal.

"_There's nothing for you here!"_ The feral dwarf snarled. _"It's mine! I've claimed it!"_

Aedan stepped forward cautiously. _"Are you part of the clan that came here?"_

"_N-no clan. B-but it's still mine!"_

"_Bah! He's bloody scavenger, good as sodding gone."_ Oghren informed.

"_Be gone, you!"_ The scavenger demanded. _"You'll bring back the dark ones, you will! They'll crunch your bones!"_

"_Word has it the only way to survive down here is by eating the darkspawn dead."_ Oghren continued.

Leliana went pale with disgust. _"That's revolting!"_

"_Darkspawn blood is poison. I've seen men die from drinking it."_ Aedan recalled. _"Why the hell would anyone do such a thing?"_

"_It brings the taint."_ Oghren answered_. "Turns their brains to sewage, but it hides them from the darkspawn. They think he's one of them. No different than a sodding ghoul."_

"_Poor creature!"_ Wynne pitied. _"Such are the lengths to which our survival instincts will drive us."_

"_It's my claim, not yours! Crunch your bones!"_ The creature cried again before retreating into the cave.

Out of nowhere they were beset on all sides by giant spiders. Apparently they weren't done eating when Aedan and company came walking through. As soon as they were done finishing their arachnid assailants they cautiously followed after the crazy dwarf.

The inside of the cave was surprisingly cozy and almost…domestic? It was as if someone else came here, not its current resident, and tried to make this place as homely as possible. Near the fire was the deranged dwarf, squatting near the fire like a crazed ape, fidgeting and swatting his hands as if some invisible fly were buzzing around his face.

"_Go away!"_ He ordered once more. _"This is mine! I found it! Only I's get to plunder its riches!"_

Aedan lowered his axe and tried to be as nonthreatening as possible. As if such a feat were possible.

"_I just want to talk."_ Aedan promised.

"_No! No, you topsiders are alike! You invade my territory, you come to pilfer my riches."_

"_I am not here to steal anything. I swear."_

"_You-you will not take Ruck's shinny rocks or glowing worms?"_

"_I am not here for your treasures. I just want to talk to you." _

"_Oh. W-well, Ruck not mind that, then."_

"_So your name is Ruck."_

"_Y-yes. I not hear very often anymore. So sometimes I likes to shout it to myself. When I'm all alone. Ruck! Ruck, Ruck! Ruuuuck!"_

Back in Orzammar Aedan had met with a widow who was praying before some kind of shrine to her ancestors. She was praying for her child's safe return or his eternal rest. Apparently he'd been lost in the Deep Roads on an excavation and no one was going to look for him. Ever since Ostagar Aedan was plagued by not knowing what had happened to his brother, and would part with anything to know is he was alive or not. Aedan promised the widow, Filda, that while he was in the Deep Roads if he found anything that could indicate her son's fate he would tell her.

"_Ruck, I think I met your mother. Filda."_

"_No! N-no mother. N-no Filda! No warm blanket and stew and pillow and soft words! No-no-no-no-no! Ruck does not deserve good memories!"_

"_Why don't you want your mother to know what happened to you?"_

"_She-she didn't know, still doesn't know. I cames here and then I was very, very, very, very angry. And then someone was dead! They wanted to send Ruck to the mines, but then Mother would know, Ruck couldn't let her know! So, so I's ran away from the others and made home here now._

"_Bah! He's a bloody murderer!"_ Oghren spat. "_Didn't have the stones to join the Legion, so he ran out here."_

"_It not so bad, once you let the shadows in."_ Ruck looked Aedan square in the eye, his gaze insightful.

"_You know, do you not?"_ He asked eerily. _"Once you eat….Once you takes in the darkness…you do not miss the light anymore. Ruck sees the darkness inside you."_

That was a truly frightening thought. Was it Aedan and Alistair's ultimate fate to become like this pitiful creature?

"_I am a Grey Warden. It's not the same thing."_ Aedan answered.

"_Grey, like the Stone. Guardian against the darkness. The Dark One fears you more than anything else."_

"_Hmm. He's talking about the Archdemon."_ Oghren surmised.

"_You've seen the Archdemon?"_

"_When the Dark Master woke he called his children to him, the beautiful song he made! Ruck wanted to go with them and bask in his beauty, but Ruck is a coward."_

"_Is the Archdemon still around here?"_

"_He stopped calling, the beautiful music stopped. The Dark One called all his children with his song, and now they are all leaving."_

Was this song Ruck kept talking about the song in Aedan's head? Was he hearing the voice of the Old God?

"_Has anyone else come through here, Ruck?"_

"_Y-yes. Not too long ago, many, many, many dwarves, many fires and warriors and papers. Ruck wanted to stay away. Didn't want to be seen."_

"_Did you see Branka?!"_ Oghren asked excitedly.

"_Don't know any Branka. They's led by a woman, pretty dwarf woman."_ Ruck explained _"She held a pretty silver mace. Many of the dwarves were angry, very angry. Wanted to leave, but she wouldn't let them. One of them yelled at her, say she was crazy, that the Stone rejected her. Then she take pretty, silver mace and bury it in man's skull."_

"_You're lying!"_ Oghren accused drawing his axe. _"You're lying! That's my wife you're talking about, you sodding freak!"_

Ruck backed away in fear from Oghren.

"_Oghren stop!"_ Aedan ordered grabbing the dwarf's axe. _"He's the only source information we have."_

"_The duster better watch what he says!"_ Oghren barked and backed away.

"_Can you tell us what happened to all the dwarves?"_

"_They came and tried to drive all the crawlers away. Then pretty lady orders them to leave, all the ones she left behind became food for the crawlers. They screamed for her to help, but she ignored them."_

"_So the spiders drove them out?"_

"_Yes. The crawlers take all the shinnies and metals to their nest. They takes the papers and words, to give their younglings a comfy crib."_

"_Paper and words?"_ Oghren was actually paying attention the crazy dwarf. _"Sounds like someone here was taking notes. It could be a clue as to where Branka moved on from here."_

"_They takes it all to the great nest, the nest the makes for the eggs. They puts the shinnies inside, they do."_

"_Doesn't sound like we're gonna get more out of this moss-licker, Warden. We best clear outta here before more those cave-crawlers show up."_

Aedan nodded his head and motioned them all to leave. Just as they left the entrance to the cave he heard Ruck skittering behind him.

"_W-wait! You c-cannot tell the mother! She c-cannot know Ruck is alive. She remembers a small boy with bright eyes and a hammer. She cannot know what Ruck has become."_

Aedan didn't look back at the pitiful creature. _"I'll tell your mother that you died bravely, if that will give her peace."_

"_Y-yes. Tell her that ruck is dead…like the bones on the ground. Dead and food for the crawlers."_ Ruck receded back into his cave, his tainted eyes glowing the shadows.

"_That bone-picker's squattin' in Branka's old camp. Those must be her notes that were taken by the spiders. Nothing that sensitive would be left from the thaig."_

Oghren's input actually made sense. And as much as they all dreaded going into a nest full of giant, hungry spiders they had no choice. It was the only way they'd know where to go, the only way to get the dearven armies to assist the surface.

The further down they went it the attacks from the spiders more and more fearsome, this was a surefire sign that they were getting closer. The spiders had become huge, gorging themselves on the dwarve sand darkspawn that they preyed upon. But no matter their size one irrefutable truth remained; hit them hard enough and they still squash.

The finally reached the bottom of the cave and it seemed….vacant?

"_Where the hell did all the spiders go?"_

"_Perhaps they finally had enough?"_ Zevran suggested.

"_No. If this is the nest the will fight the hardest here, not abandon it. This feels like….A trap!"_

Suddenly the giant crawler bursted from the ground and dropped from the cave ceiling! They were beset on all sides by the massive arachnids but they weren't going to go down easy. Aedan and Oghren both went berserk and each cut down a whole score of the creatures in one stroke. Alistair charged the spiders, using his shield to protect himself from the fangs and then stab it in the thorax.

They were all able to hold their ground against the spiders, but still the creature kept coming. Then the most massive and grotesque of all the spiders crawled forth from the shadows. It was easily four times the size of all the other spiders, and it had massive egg sacs webbed to its body and newly hatched spiders crawling from it. Obviously, this was the Queen Spider. It screeched an earsplitting cry, saliva and venom dripping from it fangs.

Finally Morrigan was through playing around.

"_Enough!"_ She cried. She waved her staff in the air, it crackled with energy and suddenly there was a harsh frost and electricity in the air, as if a storm was coming their way.

"_Everyone, grab the floor!"_

Suddenly a perfect storm burst forth from Morrigan's staff, a vortex of cold and lightening sucked up the spiders freezing them solid and electrocuting them. As all the other spiders were being sucked up and blown away. The queen attempted to claw into the cave floor and use its weight to keep it from being sucked in to the storm, but it was in vain. The vortex swallowed the queen up and sent her hurdling smack in to the cave ceiling and was impaled right on to a stalactite, and then it slid off and fell to the ground with a resounding, wet *SPLAT!*

The storm died down and they picked themselves up and dusted off. The spell took its toll and Morrigan and she leaned wearily on her staff trying to hold herself up. It took a lot of mana to conjure up that storm. Before she could fall Aedan arms wrapped around her, he held her to him warmly and kissed her face.

"_Very well done, Mo Siuile Orga Whurnin."_

She smiled to herself and felt her strength return to her while she was in his arms.

The rest searched for the notes that Ruck mentioned, with any luck those notes could tell them where to find their wayward Paragon. Oghren ran over to pair of stone slabs that were surrounded by a treasure trove and on top of the slabs were a set of books, journals. They found what they were looking for. Apparently Branka took her expedition beyond the Dead Trenches, where she believed Caridin's forge was held.

Oghren found a renewed zeal in finding proof that his wife was alive and in the words he found in her journal. Perhaps soon the two of them would be reunited.

Before they left they searched the spider nest for any treasure, relics and equipment they could use to aide them in their journey deeper in to the earth. They found dwarven-made amulets and rings that that boosted their strength and would give them protection against poison and harmful magic. Aedan found a massive dwarven hammer with metal binds that strapped the giant stone head to the shaft; it was aptly named "Nug Crusher". Aedan gave the enormous maul to Oghren, the weapon seemed to suit him.

When they were done pilfering the spider nest they continued their way on to the Dead Trenches.

**In Dead Trenches….**

XoXoXo

* * *

Upon entering the Dead Trenches they looked down into the underground canyons and bore witness the massive flood that was the darkpawn army. It was bleakly awe-inspiring. Aedan didn't know that such a force could exist, their torches lit up the black underground of the Deep Roads like the sun, and their numbers could crush any army in Thedas. Strangely the creatures were standing in disciplined formation, as if they were waiting for orders from their commander. Then from the bowels of the earth it came, on black wings and black fire….The Archdemon. It perched upon a giant stone bridge and roared in terrible glory, as if he were addressing his children. The terrifying roar was almost…melodious to Aedan's ears. Within the horrific warcry of the Old God Aedan knew he could hear it speak. Just one word: Welcome. Then like an evil flood the darkspawn poured out of the canyons, their terrible war drums and battle cries echoing through the deep as they marched upon the surface, to raze Ferelden to the ground.

With the horde moving on, they beheld the mighty fortress Bownammar. Over the centuries it has been called by more appropriate names, The City of the Dead and the Dead Trenches. Paragon Caridin built this mighty fortress in honor of the Legion of The Dead to be their headquarters and to stave of the encroaching darkspawn. This place has been lost and retaken by the Legion so many times that not even the Memories could accurately number their victories and defeats.

As they approached the fortress they happened upon a squadron of Dead Legionnaires fighting off waves of darkspawn, and despited being heavily outnumbered the Legion held its ground. Their commander led from front and wielded a finely made silverite axe and shield with effortless dexterity.

"_Hold the line!"_ He cried. _"Let them come! Saves us having to walk to their lairs!"_

Aedan couldn't just stand there while these men fought the darkspawn on their own. He drew the Hound's Teeth and charged the darkspawn on the bridge.

With the power of their numbers nullified by the bridge the darkspawn were easily cut down by Aedan, Sten and Alistair. As soon as the line was cleared and bridge secured Aedan walked over to the commanding officer.

"_Atrast Vala, Grey Warden."_ The commander greeted. _"I've never seen one of your kind this far in the Deep Roads before."_

"_How do you know I'm a Warden, ser….?"_

"_It's commander, actually. Commander Kardol and I know a fighter of darkspawn when I see one. It marks in a way that only warriors like us can understand."_

"_And yet you don't sound surprised that I'm here."_

"_In the Legion of Dead we abandon our lives to fight the darkspawn, to free us from hopeful blindness. The surprise is not that you've come, but that you've come in such a small number. What do you want here, Warden?"_

"_Let's just say I'm…looking for allies."_

"_That's odd tactic, recruiting from the frontlines. Darkspawn pitch their camps in our tunnels between your Blights, you know? Gimme a dwarven reason to look topside."_

"_Okay, let's cut the bullshit. I'm looking for Paragon Branka."_

"_Who the sod put that dull idea in your head? We've got bigger problems to worry about in Orzammar than…ah, now I see. The deep lords in the Assembly can't make up their minds and so the pretenders need added influence, is that it?"_

"_Yeah, pretty much. You got anything useful to add?"_

"_Warden you've got your line of work cut out for you, Paragon Branka is dead."_ Kardol's hard gaze turned to Oghren. _"Everyone with sense knows it. Past our line, the darkspawn kill everything."_

"_Then move your sodding line!"_ Oghren barked.

"_I'd gladly lead an assault through the Dead Trenches and retake Bownammar for the Legion. But without an ass on the throne we have no orders. So we hold our line. I won't risk my men's lives for fool's gold from a pretender. You wanna go looking for Paragons good sodding luck to you. You're as lucky to find a dozen as one."_

"_You said the Blight was obvious to you, yet you don't seem to really care about it."_

"_Surfacer problems. Down here the darkspawn are a constant threat, sod we've lost our empire to them. At least when the clear out of the Deep Roads to attack the surface we have chance to reclaim our lost territory."_

Aedan could understand and even respect Kardol's standpoint. He didn't give two nugshits about the rest of the world or how the darkspawn affected it. He only cared about the security of his homeland. Aedan felt the exact same way. Ferelden was the only thing that mattered to him, everywhere else can burn for all Aedan cares. If it wasn't for the fact he was trying to raise an army for Ferelden's defense he wouldn't be in this sphincter of the earth.

"_Have you ever heard of the Anvil of The Void?"_

"_Like dusters have heard of respect: never seen it, and if it exists it wasn't meant for me. But if you're looking for Paragons, you may as well look for the Anvil and endless lyrium."_

"_Can you tell me anything about what's been going on in this part of Deep Roads?"_

"_I'll tell you one thing, the darkspawn ranks have surged forth from Bownammar in numbers I've never seen before. Couple months back the darkspawn couldn't have pushed us back, but then all of sudden more of them showed up here, like something just bolstered their ranks. I don't know what it is, but I doubt it's anything pleasant."_

Just one more thing Aedan had to ask before he left, he'd always wanted to know more about these dwarves who abandoned their home and caste to die fighting darkspawn.

"_What can you tell me about the Legion of the Dead?"_

"_We die in the eyes of our brothers and our city so we can fight without fear. It offers redemption for the promise of the greatest sacrifice. That's all you need to know. To say more invites judgment. Or worse, imitation."_

"_Your order sounds like my country's Ash Warriors."_

"_Oh? And how's that?"_

"_Anyone, no matter their crime can join with them. And any record of their existence is destroyed, birth certificates, marriage contracts, anything that proves that they're alive."_

"_Yeah? And what do these…Ash Warriors fight for?"_

"_For an honorable cause, no matter how dangerous or suicidal. They don't fight for money or glory or advancement. They fight only to die well."_

"_Well, sounds like you got some stone-hearted warriors topside. You one of them?"_

"_I was trained by one."_

"_So as an Ash Warrior and a Grey Warden you know better than most what we gotta do to get the job done down here."_

"_Yes. Sometimes that means promising and seeking the impossible. That's why I'm looking for your Paragon."_

"_Well, then I wish you luck, Warden. And be careful. Drunks make poor allies."_

The two dwarves eyed each other with obvious dislike. Not wanting to waste any more time or for Oghren to pick another fight, Aedan decided to move on into the Dead Trenches not knowing what awaited them in there.

**Later Deep In The Heart Of Bownammar…..**

_First Day, the come and catch everyone_

_Second Day, they beat us and eat some for meat_

_Third Day, the men are all gnawed on again_

_Fourth Day, we wait and fear for our fate_

_Fifth Day, they return and it's another girl's turn_

_Sixth Day, her screams we hear in our dreams_

_Seventh Day, she grew and in her mouth they spew_

_Eighth Day, we hated as she is violated_

_Ninth Day, she grins and devours her kin_

_Now she does feast, as she's become the beast_

_Now you lay and wait, for their screams will haunt your dreams_

Aedan never knew such horror actually existed. He wished he never learned that it did. When he first laid eyes upon the bloated mass of flesh, this foul smelling behemoth, he couldn't believe that this…thing was once a woman, a wife, a dwarf. And Branka let her become this, this abomination?

Their battle with it was fierce, Zevran would have had his face bitten of if Aedan didn't cut the tentacle holding him. Aedan managed to climb on to the monstrosity when it reached to grab him and cleaved its skull in twain with his axe.

Aedan couldn't take his eyes of the now slain broodmother, he wanted to so much, but he couldn't. He had to see, had to know exactly why the Grey Wardens fight, and tried to understand what rationale Branka used to let this happen to someone of her own House.

"_Hurrgahh!"_ Leliana finally allowed herself to puke in disgust and horror.

Wynne and Alistair tried to avert their eyes as best as they could. Oghren looked up at the dead creature, his eyes filled with sorrow and horror. This woman was once Laryn of Hous Kondrat, his kin.

"_That's where they come from. That's why the hate us…that's why they need us. That's why take us…that's why they feed us."_

Hespith's voice came from atop a ledge looking over the cavern that the broodmother, her former sister-in-arms was housed.

"_But the true abomination….is not that it occurred, but that it was allowed. Branka…my love…. The Stone has punished me dream-friend. I am dying of something much worse than death….Betrayal."_

She turned from them, walked towards the ledge of the cliff and she let herself fall into the dark abyss.

Her last word haunted Aedan. Betrayal. He knew that word all too well and knew how horrid such a fate is. But he also knew that a far more horrid fate awaited those who betrayed: revenge.

Aedan turned his gaze to dead monster. Knowing what he knew, who this thing once and that she deserved better. He knew what he needed to do.

Aedan lit a torch and walked over to the dead broodmother, its brood still kicking in it massive womb.

"_What are you doing?"_ Zevran asked.

"_You heard what Hespith said. This used to be someone. I can't…leave her like this. She deserved better and, dammit, I'm going to give it to her as best I can."_

Aedan tossed the torch on to the bloody, mass of flesh and it lit up like a crucible. Oghren lowered his hammer and bowed his head in respect, while Leliana and Alistair kneeled and whispered a prayer for this poor soul and what she endured.

Aedan gazed into the fire, the smoke stinging his eyes, the horrid stench of burning flesh filling his nostrils and said a prayer of his own.

"_Rest easy now, Laryn and Hespith of House Branka, warrior of Orzammar. You did not deserve what happened to you in life, but I swear you will get it in death. I swear the bitch who did this to you will pay and will never reach the sacred halls you and your ancestors reside."_

They picked themselves up and once more walked into the Deep Roads. To the Anvil of The Void and Branka.

**The Anvil of The Void….**

XoXoXo

* * *

As they entered the final chamber of the Deep Roads where supposedly, the Anil was housed the tunnel behind them collapsed, trapping them within. What the hell caused it?

"_Let me be blunt with you."_ Said a dwarven woman overlooking them atop a wall, safely out of their reach. _"After all this time, my tolerance for social graces is fairly limited. I hope that doesn't bother you."_

"_Well shave my back and call me an elf! Branka!?"_ Oghrean yelled in genuine joy and surprise. _"By the Stone, I barely recognized you!"_

"_Oh. Oghren. It figures you'd find your way here. Hopefully you can find your way back more easily."_

Branka's eyes looked to Aedan suspiciously. _"And how shall I address you? Another hired sword for some lordling sent to come find me? Or just the only one who didn't mind putting up with Oghren ale-breath?"_

"_Be respectful, woman. You're talking to a Grey Warden!"_

"_Ah. So an important errand boy, then. What is it you want? Is Endrin dead? That seems most likely. He was on the old and wheezy side last I saw him. Are you here for one of his would-be replacements?"_

Aedan looked at her with hate in his eyes the memory of Laryn's fate burning in his mind. _"I _was_ here for one of those would-be replacements, but now I'm here for you. Just…you."_

"_Ooh, very intimidating, Warden, but you'll find I'm not impressed. And I don't care who wins the election, they can put a drunk monkey on the throne for all I care. Our protector, our greatest invention, the thing that once made our armies the envy of the world is lost to the very darkspawn it should be fighting. The Anvil of The Void, the very thing in which the ancients forged their army of golems and held off the first Archdemon to arise is so close I can practically taste it!"_

"_Oh, but let me guess there is a problem."_ Aedan surmised.

"_Yes. The Anvil lies on the other side of a gauntlet riddled with traps set by Caridin himself to prevent intruders from reaching it. I have given up everything and sacrificed all that I have to reach the Anvil of the Void."_

"_Bullshit!"_ Aedan yelled. _"You didn't sacrifice anything. You only sacrificed others, like Laryn and Hespith! Do you even remember them!?"_

"_Enough questions! If you wish me to get involved with this imbecilic I must first have the Anvil. There is only one way out Warden: forward. Through Caridin's maze and out to where the Anvil rests."_

"_What has this place done to you!?"_ Oghren cried. _"I remember marrying a brilliant girl. A girl you could talk to for just a moment and realize her brilliance!"_

"_I am your Paragon."_

XoXoXo

Aedan was further disgusted with Branka as she explained how she let her own House become infected with the taint, as if her skewered logic made up for what she did to the people of her House. As their Paragon, it was her duty to watch over and protect them but she knew, she knew exactly what was going to happen to the women tainted with the blight, but she let it happen so that they could become broodmothers and then she'd have an endless supply of darkspawn to test Caridin's traps. Aedan never wanted to kill a dwarf more than he did right now.

Never had Aedan been so glad to have an apostate and two assassins in his company as well as several warriors. When they entered the gas chamber Morrigan created a vortex to suck out all the gas in the room so they could reach the levers and turn off the gas.

When they entered the room full of traps and guarded by golems, Leliana and Zevran disarmed the traps, while Shale provided protection from the golems and then smashed them into pebbles. The last trial of the gauntlet was some kind of Spirit Apparatus, a giant stone carving with the angry face of past Paragons carved into it. It summoned the spirits of dead dwarven warriors to fight them, but they were still capable of being killed and the apparatus was destroyed when they smashed the anvils that seemed to give the apparatus life. Was this somehow connected to the Anvil of The Void?

At last the entered the chamber in which the Anvil was housed. A giant chasm with veins of lyrium jutting out of the ground like giant, glowing roots and waterfalls of lava springing forth from the walls. Like Orzammar it was harsh, yet majestic, and at the very edge of the chasm, surrounded by massive veins of lyrium stood their objective…The Anvil of The Void.

As they entered the found themselves surrounded by an entire squadron of inactive golems that were just standing in the chamber. The way they were standing was as if they were in formation, and the way they stood was reminiscent to soldiers standing at attention, waiting for orders from their commander. In the center of the formation, standing in their way to the Anvil, stood a massive golem of iron and steel, vastly superior to all the other golems in the room. The golem easily towered over any golem Aedan had seen and was laced from head to toe in Tevinter and Dwavern runes. Was this meant to be the commander of these golems?

Suddenly the massive golem spoke in a booming voice that seemed to echo in its hollowed body.

"_Welcome, strangers."_

"_Another talking golem. Sure, why not?"_

"_My name is Caridin. Once, longer ago than I care to think, I was a Paragon to the dwarves of Orzammar."_

"_The Paragon smith?"_ Shale questioned. _"Alive?"_

"_Ah. Now there is a voice I remember. Shayle of the House of Cadash, step forward."_ Caridin beckoned.

"_You know my name? Was it you who named me? Was it you that forged me, then?"_

"_Have you forgotten? *Sighs* It has been so long. I made you into the golem you are now, Shayle. But before that you were a dwarf, just as I was. The finest warrior to ever serve in the army of King Valtor and the only woman to ever volunteer."_ Caridin explained

"_The only…woman? A dwarf?"_

"_I laid you on the Anvil, here in this very room, and put you in to the form you now possess."_

"_The Anvil of The Void…That is why we are here. That is what we seek."_

"_If you seek the Anvil, then you must care about my story, lest you be doomed to repeat it."_

Aedan could practically see where this was going. _"So you want something, right? Everyone does."_

"_I do. Though I made many things in my time, I rose to fame and earned my status as Paragon based on a single item, The Anvil of The Void. It allowed me to forge a man of stone or steel as flexible and clever as any soldier and as an army they were all but invincible, but I never told anyone the cost."_

Aedan could see that this was a tale more tragic than he thought.

"_No mere smith, however skilled, has the power to create life. To make my golems live, I had to take their lives from elsewhere."_

"_This sounds akin to bloodmagic. Very dangerous, very unpredictable and capable of untold ruin in the wrong hands."_

"_You couldn't be more right, human. I originally took only volunteers, the bravest of the Warrior Caste willing to lay down their lives for the dwarven people. But King Valtor became greedy, he began to force people, casteless and criminals, his political enemies, all of them were to be given to the Anvil. Their bodies torn asunder and their souls trapped within the Anvil only to be caged within the body of a golem."_

"_So this thing enslaves souls? It robs them of their free will to be all but slaves to the will of a control rod? Heh. It sounds like you earned you fate."_

"_Indeed. A fitting and poetic punishment, laced with irony. When the rivers of blood flowing and echoes of screams from this place became too much I refused to make more golems for King Valtor, and so he ordered my own apprentices to turn me into a golem. It took feeling the hammers blow myself to realize the height of my crimes. My apprentices knew enough to forge me into this form, but not enough to fashion a control rod and so I retained my mind."_

The golem turned towards Shale and looked upon her beseechingly. "_You were amongst the most loyal, Shayle. You remained at my side throughout and in the end I sent you away, out of mercy with your."_

"_I…I do not remember."_

"_We have remained entombed here ever since. And I have sought a way to…destroy the Anvil. Alas, I cannot do it myself. No golem can touch it."_

Suddenly Branka came charging into the chamber with madness in her eyes. "_NO! The Anvil is mine! No one will take it from me!"_

"_Shale!"_ Caridin cried. _"You fought to destroy the Anvil once. Do not let it fall into unthinking hands again!"_

"_You speak of things I do not remember. You say we fought. Did you use our control rods to do so?"_

"_I destroyed the rods! Perhaps my apprentices eventually learned how to replace the rods. I do not know. But if so then all they'll need is the Anvil to make all the slaves they need."_ Caridin turned to Aedan, if he had a face it would have be twisted with yearning. _"You! Please! Help me destroy the Anvil! Do not let is enslave anymore souls than it already has!"_

"_Don't listen to him! He's been trapped down here for a thousand years stewing in his own madness! Give me the Anvil and you'll have an army of the likes you've never seen!"_

"_Branka! You mad, bleeding, nug-tail!"_ Oghren yelled, trying to get through to his wife. "_Does this thing mean so much to you that you cannot see what you've lost to get it?"_

"_Look around you. Is this what our great empire should look like? A cramped tunnel full of darkspawn-spume? The Anvil will allow us to retake our glory!"_

Aedan turned to face the made Paragon and stared her down with hatred burning red behind his eyes. _"The Anvil enslaves souls! I cannot allow it to exist! And after what you've done to your own House, Branka, I cannot allow you to exist either!" _

"_So it fights with Caridin, then? Good, that seems right."_ Shale agreed.

"_Surely you cannot be serious?"_ Morrigan protested. _"The Anvil is a marvel, an object that creates life. Surely you aren't going to waste this opportunity. You could rival the Maker with this relic. I swear if you destroy it, you will regret it in the end."_

"_Use it? You mean make people into slaves? How would you like to be the first on the Anvil!?"_

"_You would not dare!"_

"_You think so? You think if I was like Branka that I wouldn't?"_

"_I'd rather not risk it. Very well, destroy it then. If it means that much to you."_

"_Thank you, stranger."_ Caridin said, relieved. _"Your compassion shames me."_

"_NO! The Anvil is mine! You will not take it from me! Not while I still live!"_

"_Well, that's easily solved."_

"_Branka, please! Don't throw your life away for this."_ Oghren looked to Aedan. _"Just give her the blasted thing! She's confused! Maybe when sh calms down we can talk some sense into her!"_ he begged.

Aedan looked to Oghren. _"She is not the woman you married, Oghren. She's too dangerous to have the Anvil and her crimes demand punishment!"_

"_Bah! Caridin's not the only Paragon smith here!"_ Branka screamed and raised a lyrium laced rod above her head. _"Golems, obey me! Attack!"_

Suddenly all the golems awoke and broke their formation, ready to obey the one who held control over them.

"_A control rod!"_ Caridin screamed. _"My friend, please! You must help me fight her, I cannot beat her alone!"_

The fight commenced. This was the largest number of golems they ever faced and they were in close quarters, the golems had the advantage. Wynne set up a barrier to block the golems from pulverizing them with boulders, while Morrigan threw lightning and thunder at them. All the warriors charged the golems and tried to push them back while Zevran and Leliana set explosive traps around them. And Oghren engaged his wife.

He swung his hammer, intentionally hitting her shield. _"Branka, please! You don't have to do this!"_

Branka blocked and swung at Oghren. _"Out of my way! I never loved you, you sodded ale-rat! That's why I left you! You only held me back! And you won't stop me from taking what's mine!"_

Oghren continued to fight against his wife, but refused to unleash his full strength on her. He couldn't bring himself to kill his wife. Branka could sense his weakness. Using her mace, she knocked Oghren's hammer out of his hands and swiped him across the face, knocking him senseless to the ground. She stood over him and raised her mace to finish him off!

Then blood spurted from her mouth and there was a searing pain in her back. Aedan's hunting knife found it way between the plates in her armor and between the vertebrae in her spine.

"_That was for Hespith and your entire House."_ Aedan whispered venomously. He twisted the knife, everything beneath her waist went completely dead and she fell to the floor like a boned fish. Aedan kicked the control rod out of her hand.

Branka vainly tried to crawl to the Anvil. As if her coveted prize was still within her reach.

"_Th-the Anvil. I…I can hear it…calling to me. I can…almost reach it."_ She sobbed

Aedan looked down on the once mighty Paragon Branka, his face twisted with hate and disgust as he watched her pathetically crawl to Anvil. He stopped her crawling by placing his foot right on top of her head and slowly grinded it into her skull.

"_And this one…is for Laryn!"_ He raised his boot above her head and stomped on her temple with all his might! Her skull exploded beneath his heel and her brains splattered all over the cavern floor!

The golems, no longer under Branka's control, broke off their attack and resumed their formation. Everyone gathered around Aedan, and Oghren looked upon the splattered remains of what used to be his wife. Aedan saw the look in his eyes. It was not anger or sorrow, in Oghren's eyes but pity. He spent two years holding out hope for his wife's return, hoping that she'd return from the Deep Roads. Instead she let the Deep Roads turn her.

"_Listen to me."_ Caridin called. _"Another life lost because my invention. I wish no mention of it ever made it into history."_

"_Yeah, you ain't kiddin'."_ Oghren agreed. _"Stupid woman. I knew the Anvil would be the death of her."_

"_But at least it ends here. Thank you for standing with me stranger. The Anvil waits there for you to shatter it. But before that, is there any boon I can offer for your aid, a final reward before I am freed of my burden?"_

Aedan looked over to Oghren. _"Oghren, you've lost the most to this thing. What do you want?"_

"_Er, I…I don't suppose you could bring Branka back? Make her a golem like you?"_

"_I would not do such a thing to her, even if I could."_

"_Somehow, I didn't think so. Well, then I don't want anything that would remind me of…this. Best to just leave it behind." Oghren stood and thought for a second. "There is still the matter of the election. I mean we still need a Paragon to get the Assembly's support right?"_

"_For the aid you have given me, I shall set hammer to steel one last time and give you a crown for you chosen king."_

Caridin marched over to the Anvil and picked up a smithing hammer and set to work on forging a crown of precious metals and lyrium. To watch a Paragon smith work his craft was truly an honor for a topsider and all who bore witness. Caridin presented Aedan with a crown more worthy than either candidate deserved.

"_Here you are, stranger. A crown that befits a king, forged by the hands of a Paragon."_

"_And as I promised, I will destroy the Anvil."_

Aedan approached the glowing Anvil and could hear the humming and feel the power radiating from it. He could faintly hear the screams of the trapped souls within. He grabbed the smithing hammer and smashed the wretched relic with all his might. The Anvil of The Void exploded into white light and shattered into pieces.

"_If I still could, I'd be shedding tears right now." _Caridin walked over to the ledge of the chamber. _"You have my eternal thanks, stranger. Atrast Nal Tunsha. May you always find your way in the dark."_ Caridin dropped himself over the edge, his body fell quietly into the lava below, and at last he was free.

Before they left they found the golem registry of all the brave dwarven warriors who willingly sacrificed themselves to become golems. Their bravery could not be forgotten. They took a rubbing of the registry and would take it the Shaperate to be recorded in the Memories. Perhaps Shayle's name was amongst these dwarves. Their business here complete, they now made their way back to Orzammar.

**Back In Orzammar….**

XoXoXo

* * *

At last it was finally done, all the political bullshit he had to put up with in Orzammar was now behind him. Aedan went into the Chamber of Assembly and presented the crown to Prince Bhelen on behalf of Caridin. His throne secured and the crown on his head, the first kingly order Bhelen called for was Harrowmont's execution, to be carried out immediately and anyone who spoke out against it would also be killed. Aedan didn't give two shits, he didn't care for Harrowmont and dwarven politics weren't his problem. As Aedan left the Chamber of Assembly one of Harrowmont's supporters in the Assembly spat at him and called Aedan "traitor" to his face.

"_What did you say me?"_

"_You heard me surfacer!"_

Aedan grabbed the dwarf by his throat and dragged him out of the building and over to the ledge of the walkway.

"_What are you doing, human!? I demand that you unhand me!"_

"_Let's have a little test shall we, deshyr. Let's see which on the Ancestors favor more. You or gravity?"_

"_You-you wouldn't dare!"_

Aedan tossed the dwarf off the walkway and heard him screaming on his war down. He watched the miserable dwarf bounce off several roofs and into the Market District with a thud.

"_Is he dead?"_ Asked Alistair.

"_After hitting those rooftops? Nah. Just fucked up!"_ Aedan hocked a loogie over the edge and it hit the gravity-bound deshyr in the face.

"_I give you ten points for accuracy and ten more for height!"_ praised Zevran.

Aedan looked back into the Assembly. _"Anyone else wanna call me traitor to my face!? No? Fuck you, then!"_

Aedan walked over to the palace and waited to be addressed by King Bhelen, who was now being sworn oaths of loyalty by the other houses.

"_You have proven yourself and more, Warden."_ Bhelen complimented.

"What can I say? It's a talent. Now, about my troops."

"_My generals are already preparing for a mission to the surface. When you have need of us, you will have very able-bodied dwarf ready to combat the Blight. And since you did more than I expected, please let me offer you're a personal reward as well. This was a maul favored by my brother, Trian. May it serve you well."_

"_Very well. Then my business here is done and I can return to my mission. Good luck with the kingdom, King Bhelen."_

"_And luck be to you, Warden. May we both crush our enemies."_

Aedan walked out of the palace with the hammer in hand. It was truly a masterful piece of craftsmanship. The hammer head was a giant diamond set atop a silverite shaft and hard enough to crush skulls and armor. He exited the palace and tossed it to Zevran.

"_Get what you can out of that. It belonged to Prince Trian, so that should add to its value."_

"_Don't worry, dear Warden, I can charm chastity from a grand cleric if I want to."_

"_I don't need some old crone's nookie, Zevran. I need coin. Get all you can from that thing."_

Aedan turned around and was surprised to see Commander Kardol standing before him.

"_You are Stone-Carved, Warden. I've never seen the like."_ He congratulated. _"If I heard it second hand I'd have called it a sodding lie. Warden, we've got a king 'cause of you. There rest is impressive, but the Legion thanks for our renewed leadership, it frees us to fight the darkspawn properly."_

"_Can I count on your support against the Blight?"_

"_Nay, our place is down here. You'll have our aid indirectly."_

"_Kardol, I think it's time that we showed the world what the likes of Ash Warriors and Legionnaires of The Dead are truly capable of. I would honored for you to fight at our side."_

"_You alone have the strength to back up your words, Warden. Back to Orzammar when we win, though. I'm not staying topside long enough to lose my Stone-Sense."_

"_You have my thanks, Commander."_

"_Warden. Perhaps my men can show you our gratitude. I see you and I are both fond of marking our skin. Perhaps my men can give you the Mark of the Legion. From one death seeking warrior to another?"_

"_I would be honored to bare the Mark of The Legion."_

Aedan received the Legion of The Dead's mark over his right hand. For any surfacer to wear such a mark was a tremendous honor, one Aedan would wear proudly.

Morrigan sat by herself in the Market District, waiting for the others. She was still pining over Aedan's foolishness in destroying the Anvil. How could he be so thoughtless? Was the potential of what the Anvil could so frightening that he destroyed simply because the two Paragons had conflicting interests? Men always complicated things, made the world so much harder than it needed to be.

She watched from afar as Aedan gave the girl, Leliana, a nug for a pet. Morrigan recalled that those creatures had all been put to death in Kirkwall because it was believed that those oversized cave-rats carried the Blight. Morrigan couldn't fathom having one for a pet, yet Leliana squeeled in delight and held the thing to her as if it were some precious treasure. How could Aedan constantly be going over to that girl, when he had her? She couldn't understand this need he had to always please everyone in his company as if their needs were relevant to his task.

Morrigan noticed Aedan walking up to her, a parcel in hand.

"_Here, Morrigan. I found this for you."_

Morrigan took the package from his hand and carefully opened it. What was this? A mirror? Morrigan couldn't believe her eyes. It was a golden mirror encrusted with multi-colored gems, and mirror shined like the surface of water. She felt her heart overflow with nostalgia and…joy. Like being reunited with a long lost friend. She fought her hardest to keep herself from shedding tears

"_Tis…just the same as the mirror which Flemeth smashed on the ground…so long ago. It's incredible that you found one so like it. You…you must wish something in return, certainly."_

"_What? No. This is a gift, Morrigan. I want you to have this because I thought you'd love it."_

"_I am…uncertain what to say. I have never received….a gift. Not one that didn't also have a price attached."_ Morrigan looked at Aedan and smiled with genuine happiness. _"Perhaps there's a price to be paid yet. If so 'tis well deserved. Thank you. Truly."_

Aedan placed his hand on her cheek and brought her into a soft, loving kiss. _"All I want, Morrigan, is for you to always smile for me."_

Morrigan placed her hand on top of his. _"Only for you."_

Aedan went back to making preparations for their departure, while Morrigan continued to marvel at the mirror. All the disdain and dissatisfaction she had for him a few minutes ago was completely gone. She hugged the mirror to her chest just like she did when she was a child, and for the first time since then, felt nothing but utter joy well up inside her.

As Aedan finished preparing to return to the surface he was surprised when the redheaded dwarf, Dagna, ran up and hugged him.

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squealed_. "The Circle contacted me with a letter and told me that they've accepted me for study! They've even set up a room for me with the Tranquil! The First Enchanter said I have you to thank. I have to go now, I hope at the Circle one day." _

With the very enthusiastic dwarf scurried towards to surface Aedan noticed Oghren approaching him. Aedan knew it was him by the signature stench that emitted from the dwarf. The now widowed warrior walked up to him tentatively.

"_So, hey, Warden. I was thinking, we did some pretty good work down in the Deep Roads. I mean, the both of us were sodding killing machines down there."_

Aedan looked down at him trying to ignore the stench. _"Yeah, I hate to admit it, Oghren. But what you lack in sobriety, manners, decency, dignity, cleanliness and self-respect, you quickly make up for in remarkable fighting prowess."_

"_Well, thanks for noticin'. So I was thinking, there's nothing keeping me here and while I was with you I felt like an actual warrior for the first time in a long time. So if you've got room for a nug-licking assassin, a whiny Templar and walking, talking quarry, maybe you've got room for a drunk, sword-caste wannabe?"_

"_If you can lay waste to darkspawn down here in the Deep Roads, Oghren, I'd love to see what you can do to them on the surface. Welcome aboard."_

"_Well, smack my ass and call me sally! I'm in! Let's get moving."_

XoXoXo

* * *

As they left through the Hall of Heroes, every dwarven warrior and guard saluted them in respect for what that had done. They even managed to show respect to Oghren. They had accomplished what they set out to do and got the dwarven armies to come to their aid, but at what cost? Aedan couldn't help but dread at the thought of what Loghain and the darkspawn had been doing to his country while he was playing errand boy for the dwarves. He had to get back a soon as possible and complete his task, before there nothing left of his country to protect. But getting back to the lowlands might take longer than Aedan wanted. He could feel a powerful storm coming.

* * *

**Author's Note.**

**Hope you all Like This Chapter**

**Next I'll be featuring some people from Aedan's past, Please Review.**

**I Do Not Claim Anything.**


	18. Shelter in The Frostbacks

**Shelter in The Frostbacks**

The further they went down from Gherlen's Pass the more fearsome the snow storm became. It came so quickly and from out of nowhere, like someone kept the storm in a box and decided to let it go. The howling winds whipped their faces and the stinging snow was almost blinding. They had to practically force themselves forward to fight back against the pushing force of the wind that tried to throw them back.

_"We should double back to Orzammar!"_ Alistair called trying to get his voice over the wind.

_"It's too late. Before we could even reach the gates the storm will catch up and swallow us."_ Aedan answered.

_"Well, we can't stay out in this."_ Said Leliana. _"This storm is getting worse! Wynne is too old to be in weather like this and Shale could fall into a snow pit or off the mountain. We need to find shelter."_

Aedan though for a moment. He'd be damned if het let everything they've accomplished this far be for nothing because they died in a snowstorm. Then it hit Aedan. There was a way out of the storm. Perhaps.

_"Everyone, listen. I think I know of a place we can get shelter. But it'll be dangerous."_

_"More dangerous than being out here?"_ Zevran asked sarcastically.

_"Well, we'll either find shelter from the storm, or a shortcut to an early and shallow grave."_ Aedan answered very seriously. "_It will depend if anything's changed since I was last there."_

**XoXoXo**

Aedan led them from Gherlen's Pass and through a hidden path in the mountain's canyons. The walls of the canyon and the trees in its valley offered them protection from the storming winds and harsh snowfall. Their pace became slow as they tried to tromp through the deep snow and once Shale actually fell into a hole covered by the snow and they spent the better half of an hour trying to yank her out. When they finally did, they found themselves exhausted, and underneath the canopy of the trees.

Aedan noticed something that instantly caught his attention and raised his alarm. A single golden eagle flying through the canyon, circling around them and finally perching atop a tree, looking down upon the group of intruders. This raptor was enormous, its wingspan was easily eight feet across and its talons were large and powerful enough it could carry off Oghren in full armor if it wanted to. Aedan stared at the lonesome bird, that just so happened to be out flying in the middle of a horrible storm, and it stared right back at him. Its eyes seemed somehow...familiar. The eagle raised its head and gave a loud, powerful cry that resonated off the walls and echoed throughout the canyon. Aedan realized too late….

_"No. One. Move."_ Aedan ordered.

Aedan stepped forward and raised his axe above his head in both hands, as if he were surrendering to some unseen foe.

This was unsettling. What could be out there that would make Aedan, of all people, surrender before fighting?

_"Aedan, what's going on?"_ Alistair asked.

_"DON'T! Make any sudden movements."_

No one moved. They watched Aedan stand in the snow, his axe still raised. Who was out there?

Aedan called out to the trees in some unknown language, his voice resonating throughout the canyon. What was he saying? Who was he talking to?

Suddenly a group of people, apparently the ones Aedan was speaking to, emerged from the trees, out from the snow and even the very shadows! They were all massive men wearing chainmail armor and thick furs with the animal heads hooding them, all armed with massive mauls, axes spears and bows, all pointed on them. The arrows they were using were so large they could have easily been mistaken for javelins. The giant golden eagle flew down and perched itself on one of hunters' shoulders.

_"You see, Aedan?"_ Alistair asked glibly. _"This is why swooping is bad. You know who these men are?"_

_"They're Avvar."_ Aedan answered grimly.

Everyone paused at Aedan's answer. The Avvar were practically legendary for their dislike of the lowlanders and Andrastians, and they were equally famous for their cruelty towards their enemies. Suddenly, dying in the snow didn't seem so bad.

_"What do they want?"_ Wynne questioned.

_"They want us to go with them. They're going to take us to their keep, Bear-Hold."_

_"And should we choose not to follow them?"_ Sten asked.

_"They're not giving us a choice, Sten. We're a group of heavily armed outsiders who look like we just walked off a traveling freakshow, and we're trespassing on their land."_

_"Are they here to help us?"_ Leliana inquired.

_"Maybe they'll give us shelter or maybe they'll slaughter us and feed our bodies to their sacred animals."_

_"But, uh, I believe I once heard it said that you were on friendly terms with the Avvar."_ Zevran pointed out. _"Surely they'd lend a helping hand to an old friend?"_

_"That was a few years ago, Zevran. Things might have changed since then. We can either take our chances with the Avvar and go to Bear-Hold and wait out the storm, or we can die out here in the cold."_

_"I don't about the rest of you."_ Wynne interjected. _"But I'm too old to be traipsing around in the cold. And if these men can offer us hospitality, I say we take it. And if not, well, I'd rather die where it's at least warm."_

Seeing as they had no choice, they followed their leader's advice and followed the infamous mountain men to their keep. They said nothing to the tribesman, made no attempt to ask where they were going or attempt to oppose them, they all just walked silently to their unknown destination as the storm picked up.

And then they reached it. The mighty Avvar settlement of Bear-Hold, and were awed by it harsh yet maginificent splendor. It was a motte-and-bailey keep built of cut oak and quarried stone. Large, grey, stone drum-towers built upon man-made mottes and all connected by the spiked, oaken walls harvested from the forest and it's back built into the side of the moutaint. Its front gate was massive, made of thick oak and reinforced by an iron portcullis. And on both sides of the gate stood two giant bears carved from redicoulously large trees, they both stood tall and proud, snarling angrily at any would-be invaders, both had cubs carved at their feet. To the others the foreign beauty of this keep was breathtaking, but to Aedan he felt more like he was returning to a home away from home.

When they were but a mere hundred yards away from the gate the hawker and two of his compatriots walked to the gate alone, leaving their companions alone with the Warden and the others. Aedan used this time as an opportunity to turn to his fellows, urgently.

_"Alright, everyone listen and listen well, because I'm only going to say this once and, more importantly, if you do not listen it could be the death of us."_

They all nodded in confirmation.

_"Sten, no matter what you see, no matter how they act or how odd their ways may seem to you, you are not to say a fucking condescending word to them. You got that? Not a word, don't even scowl at them, 'cause if you do they'll take that as an insult and demand blood."_

_"I will…make a conservative effort to oblige."_

_"Wynne, their shamans practice a form of magic unknown and forbidden by the Circle. Don't contradict them or say anything about what is and what's not prohibited."_

_"Understood."_

_"Zevran, Oghren. Keep it in your pants."_

_"Hey! Don't mix me up with this washy, elven, pipe-cleaner!"_

_"Yes, Aedan. How can you be so inconsiderate? I am much more desirable."_

_"Yeah, he's…Hey!"_

_*Sighs* "Morrigan, I know I'm asking a lot, but please, don't make any backhanded comments about how dirty, wild or savage they might be or how much their animal pens might stink."_

_"Ohh…fine if you insist."_

_"Shale. Just don't break anything."_

_"As if I were that clumsy. But it's not my fault if they don't make their building sturdy enough."_

_"Alistair, don't even give them the idea that you're a Templar. And Leliana, for the love of all you hold dear, don't even think about saying anything about the Maker or Andraste. Can you two do this?"_

_"Of course."_ Alistair answered.

_"Why are you asking this of us?"_ Leliana questioned.

Aedan pointed to the the oaken gate, on top of it were the bleached remains of prisoners that had been crucified to it, and still clinging to the skeletans were the tattered remnants of Chantry robes and Templar armor and helmets.

Leliana gasped in shock and horror. _"How…how could they do something so horrid?"_

_"If I had to hazard a guess those idiots came here trying to convert these people. The Maker and His prophetess mean nothing to these people, and the Avvar know that 'conversion' is another word for 'conquest'."_

Their escorts motioned them to follow. They all proceeded through the giant gate as its oaken doors creaked open and its iron portcullis raised. Inside the court yard was an entourage of Avvar warriors, all armed to the teeth with spears, mauls and axes, even the sentries on the wall had their bows trained on them. Amongst them stood a man with a distinguished horn-mounted helm, he had dark red hair and a close-shaven beard with a long, knotted mustached and a forked goatee. He wore a massive bearskin pelt and carried a long, powerful spear with animal bones and charms hanging from the head. Obviously this man was the chieftain of this tribe.

_"Is mise Jarl Maferath Ar Balak O Bear-Hold."_ The the chieftain announced.

_"M-Maferath!?"_ Leliana gasped.

Aedan smiled widely and stepped forward, _"Agus is mise Aedan Cousland Ar Bryce O Highever."_ He called holding out is axe authoritatively. Aedan removed the armor and sleeve around his left arm and showed of the Avvarian tattoo beneath it. _"Agus glactha deathair ar Bear-Hold."_

There was a moment of tense silence as the two warriors stared down one another. The silence was broken when the two laughed boistrousley and shook hands as if they were old friends.

Suddenly the eagle they saw earlier swooped down once more to the ground and bursted into a burst of light and turned into a woman! She was tall and beautiful with a modest bust, narrow hips and flowing, sun-kissed hair cascasding down her back. Her face was small, heart shaped and had plump, crimson lips that were pulled into a lovely smile and showed off her white teeth. She walked up to Aedan and hugged him affectionately, laughing loudly.

_"Failte roimh, mo dearthair."_ The eagle woman laughed as the chieftain shook Aedan's hand welcomingly.

Everyone in Aedan's company breathed a sigh of relief, except for Morrigan. She glared daggers at this woman and her blatant sign of affection that Aedan seemed to be returning.

They all watched as Aedan spoke with the chieftain for a few minutes in their strange language. A few times the chieftain eyed and pointed at them curiously. No doubt these strangers were the oddest thing to ever walk through their gates. Leliana noticed a few children peering at them from around a corner, she smiled at them and they shyly ran off. When they were done Aedan walked back to them.

_"I've spoken with the chieftain and he says that we can stay until the storm has passed."_

_"Oh, well that's a relief."_ Said Alistair.

_"Provided of course, the 'bronze-skinned giant' and the 'golden-eyed….witch' stay away from their children." Aedan finished._

_"And how do they now I'm a witch?"_ Morrigan inquired.

_"Oh, they don't. They just now you're Chasind. 'Witch' wasn't actually the word they used for you."_

Alistair and Oghren laughed at Morrigan, she shot a deathly glare at them.

One of the chieftain's men showed them to the one of the barns where they stored some of their winter supplies and where they would be sleeping. It was warm enough at least and aside from the owls roosting in the roof it was relatively clean. They all gathered around the massive fire in the courtyard and tried to recover from the cold. Their hosts were even kind enough to bring them some soup and bread.

Wynne had read about the Avvar during her time in the Circle and she had to admit what she found in the books about them fell utterly short. While they were a wild people, Wynne could see their ingenuity. This keep was truly a testmant to their ability for building, much like their dwarven neighbors. In fact, as she recalled, the Circle tower was originally built by Avvar hands before the Tevinter Imperium took it over and eventually changing hands over to the Circle. As she looked around she couldn't help but admire this people for what they must endure everyday to survive.

Sten sat quietly by himself. If he thought the Fereldans were barbarians, then these people definetly were. They lived far on the fringes of the world living like animals, clinging to the safety of caves to escape the elements. Yet, every man, woman and child in this keep had a purpose, everyone was doing something, all of them were contributeing to the function of the keep. While they seemed little better than animals, Sten had to admit that they seemed formidable, every warrior and even children seemed ready for combat. Sten had to remember that survival was the first method of training.

Before Zevran came to this country he thought Ferelden was nothing more but a cold backwater infested with dogs and barbarians, but after spending time here and interacting with its people…..he still thought it was a cold backwater infested with dogs and barbarians, but these were something else entirely. How could anyone want to live in a place like the Frostbacks and like it? Being here made him miss Antiva's warm climate, it soft rains and the familiarity of her cities and dangers. This land and its dangers were completely foreign to him.

Morrigan sat herself across from Aedan and ate her stew in silence. She noticed the look of…contentment on his face, like he felt his place was here. She hadn't seen that look on him since she found him in the Fade. After seeing the remains of those Chantry fools on the keep's gates, she could see where Aedan got his mean streak. Judging from how Aedan and the chieftain reacted to one another it was plainly obvious that they knew eachother, and more painfully obvious that he and that woman were on more than familiar terms. Morrigan couldn't shake off that stinging sensation in her chest ever since she saw that woman holding Aedan like that. What did she call him? "Mo dearthair?" It sounded almost like the nickname Aedan called her so affectionately. She could see the appeal, certainly. Aside from her beauty it was obvious the woman was a mage and a shapeshifter…just like her. She even had the same golden eyes as Morrigan. Was this why Aedan dallied with her? Was she a replacement for this Avvar woman?

_"So…tell us Aedan, who was that woman we saw earlier?"_ Morrigan finally asked, breaking the silence.

_"Oh, yes."_ Zevran agreed. _"If I stumbled upon a beauty such as that I would never want leave."_

_"Oohhh, Mo Deathaire!"_ Chimed a melodious voice. _"Ye dinnae tell them about me? I'm hurt." Said the Avvar woman as she sat herself very close to Aedan._

_"Oh, yes, sorry."_ Aedan said. _"This is Siobahn, she's the Bear-Hold shaman's apprentice."_

_"Pleased to meet you all."_ Siobahn greeted. _"Any friend of Mo Dearthaire is a friend of mine."_

Morrigan glared at the blonde mage intensely. Siobahn noticed and just smiled at her, mockingly.

_"You and Aedan seem to know each other very well."_

_"Oh, Aedan dinnae tell any of you?"_

_"Well, he mentioned that he was recued by your people when he came through this way, when he was returning from Orlais."_ Alistair answered.

_"Actually, it was Siobahn who found me in the snow after I got caught in a storm."_

_"Aye, I was out searching for any game that might have been moving out of the snow and any ingredients I could use for salves. Imagine my surprise when I instead stumble upon a handsome Alamarri just left there in the snow like a gift from Haakon Wintersbreath himself."_ Siobahn explained as she affectionately hugged Aedan's arm.

Everyone could feel the anger radiating off of Morrigan. If it was a weapon everyone this side of the Amaranthine Ocean would be dead. Aedan was too busy looking at Siobahn awkwardly to notice so Alistair tried to difuse the situation.

_"So, uh, this great soup! I don't remember that last time I stew like this. What kind is it?"_

Siobahn looked at the Templar sinisterly. _"Darkspawn blood will make you strong."_

Everyone froze in silence and stared at their bowls, except Oghren, he kept eating like a starved pig.

_"Bahahah!"_ Siobahn laughed loudly. _"Just joking!*Laughs Loudly* It is goat blood though. Do you like it?"_

After hearing what its main ingredient was, Alistair had to force himself to swallow another spoonful. _"It's…delicious."_ He answered through teeth.

_"I'm afraid I can't eat anymore."_ Morrigan stated.

_"Oh, is the soup to much for ye, Chasind?"_

_"Aha, after eating my mother's marsh cuisine for twenty years, this little bowl of soup of yours is nothing. It's just that I have suddenly lost my appetite. Perhaps a change of scenery will help rid me of this sick feeling I have in my stomach. Good night."_ Morrigan strutted angrily away from the fire and found a solitary corner next to the wall to read Flemeth's Grimoire.

_"I have things I must see to as well."_ Siobahn stated. "But please make yourselves comfortable during your stay. And Mo Dearthaire, the shaman would like to you before you leave." She winked at Aedan and went on her.

Aedan sat by himself and continued to eat his dinner quietly until he could feel everyone staring at him.

_"What? What is it? I feel like you want to accuse me of something."_

_"How can you let saucy piece of rump roast like that slip through you're fingers!?"_ Oghren demanded almost jealously.

_"Indeed."_ Zevran agreed. _"Cannot you not see how enthralled that woman was with you? She was practically oozing with desire."_

_"I wouldn't have put it in such terms, but yes that young lady seems incredibly fond of you."_ Wynne confirmed. _"It's almost scandalous."_

_"Yes. Especially when you're already lying in the arms of another woman."_ Leliana pointed out almost scoldingly.

_"Siobahn just likes to tease me. She doesn't actually feel that way about be me."_

_"Or you blind!?"_ asked Alistair. _"She was completely in to you, and she'd be several steps up from Morrigan. She may be an apostate but at least she's not a bitch."_

_"Trust me, I'm definetly not her type."_ Aedan assured.

_"You're not? Then pray tell, what is?"_ Zevran insisted. _"Perhaps I'm her type."_

_"Well, for starters, you need to be good looking."_

_"Ha, I have that covered."_

_"You need to be accepting of her people and their ways."_

_"Mmm, the cold will take some getting used to and I'll need to overlook some of their practices, but I could do it. Go on."_

_"Be sexually adventurous."_

_"Ohhoho, she is going to love me!"_

_"And have a complete lack of penis."_

_"I'm sorry, what?"_ Zevran asked completely shocked.

_"Yeah, imagine my surprise when I found out. So unless you're willing to go around a corner with a sharp knife and cut down your pride like a pine tree, she won't even give you a pity touch."_

_"But the way she was…."_

_"Like I said she likes to tease me and everyone else around her."_

_"Well that's…disappointing."_ Zevran admitted.

_"You're not the only one who thinks so. But since she's the clan's shaman no one here will say anything about it. That, and she has reputation for turning into a bear and mauling men who come after her."_

_"Yes, I noticed she uses the same kind of magic as Morrigan."_ Wynne observed. _"Is that magic common here?"_

_"Yes, and it's something they guard closely, especially from the Chantry."_

_"Eh? Is this where you learned to be a berserker then?"_ asked Oghren.

_"I first learned the ways from my teacher Argylle who was an Ash Warrior, and when I came here Maferath taught me more so that I may be the master of rage in battle."_

_"I thought you said that they guard their knowledge dearly."_ Sten pointed out. _"Did they so easily teach this to you?"_

_"No. At first they wanted to kill me, being a Lowlander they didn't trust me. But Siobahn and Maferath believed that after surviving the storm I was caught in, that I must have the favor of Haakon Wintersbreath so they let me stay and taught me their ways."_

_"I find the chieftain to be a bit unsettling._" Leliana admitted.

_"Why? Because his name is Maferath?"_

_"Well, yes. Maferath was Andraste's betrayer and to be named after the man who betrayed the Maker's prophet just seems…heinous."_

_"You think these people give a damn what you or the Chantry thinks is blasphemous? The Maker and His prophetess mean nothing to these people! Maferath is an Avvar name, and the chieftain was named after his grandfather who was a great warrior. So tell me which do you think means more to him, his grandfather's legacy or the opinion of the Chantry. Those Chantry servants you saw hanging from the gate came were they were not wanted or needed with the intent that was not welcome to these people and they got what they deserved."_

Leliana looked at Aedan almost pityingly. _"Why do you have such hate for the Chantry Aedan? It has helped do many people."_

_"I hate anything that would put a man on his knees!"_ Aedan barked angrily. _"The Chantry, the Tevinter Imperium, the Qun! If it were up to me I'd let them all burn."_

Aedan got looks from both Leliana and Sten. Alistair decided to try and diffuse the things before things got out of hand.

_"So, uh, where do you think Morrigan went?"_ he asked absently, _"Maybe one of us should try finding her before she says or does something she shouldn't?"_

Aedan could take a hint and got up to go look for Morrigan before his temper got the better of him.

**XoXoXo**

Morrigan was still sitting in the corner she found by the wall, the nearby torch gave her enough light to read the Grimoire. She was still upset at seeing Aedan and that Avvar woman, Siobahn, so close together although she didn't understand why. Why was this bothering her so? She told him after the first night they laid together that she had no plans to hinder his independence, yet here she was feeling like the unappreciated wife. Morrigan noticed the shaman approaching her but tried to ignore her and keep her eyes on the book.

_"So, you're the little Chasind lass whose taken hold of Mo Dearthaire's heart."_

Morrigan glared at the golden-haired woman from behind her book. _"I am not fond of sharing, Avvar. Just so you know."_

_"Oh? And do you think yourself worthy, let alone capable of keeping him?"_ Siobahn asked approaching Morrigan.

_"I don't know what you may have had with Aedan and I don't care, that time is over!"_ Morrigan declared standing up to Avvar woman. _"He is mine now. And I willing to fight for what is mine."_

_"Oohh. You say that with such confidence. But do you really think you're pathetic Chasind magic can match my own?"_

_"Perhaps, perhaps not. But I promise you after it's done you will remember me for the rest of your life."_

Morrigan and Siobahn stood facing eachother, neither one taking their eyes off another. Morrigan would not back down from a challenge, especially not some Avvar woman. Then, unexpectedly, Siobahn started laughing loudly as if she just heard a very funny joke.

_"I see why he chose you!"_ She laughed. _"You're most certainly his kind of woman. If he hadn't already claimed you I most certainly would have."_

Morrigan stood their shocked, slightly confused and a little disturbed. Was this all just a joke to this woman?

Aedan appeared behind Siobahn with a confused look on his face. What just happened here? Siobahn turned from Morrigan and walked away from her.

_"She's definetly worth holding on to, Mo Dearthare."_ She said walking past Aedan. _"If you don't hold keep her close or I might take her from ye."_ Siobahn whispered something to Aedan before she walked off.

Aedan stood for second with a confused look on his face._ "What was that all about?"_

Aedan approached Morrigan but she crossed her arms and turned her back to him._ "Why don't you go and ask her yourself. I'm sure she'd love to make up for lost time with you. That is what she wants isn't it?"_

_"Is something wrong?"_

_"No, nothing at all just the way you and the Avvar woman carry on with each other. Am I just a replacement for that woman to you?"_

Aedan tried to smile reassuringly at her. _"Morrigan there is and has never been anything between me and Siobahn."_

_"Then what is this name that she keeps calling you so affectionately?"_

_"Mo Dearthaire. It means 'My Brother'."_

_"I want to know now."_

_"Know what?"_

_"I want to know what it is you've been calling me."_

Aedan placed his hands on her face and looked her gently in the eyes. _"Mo Siuile Orge Whurnin. It means My Golden Eyed Darling."_

Morrigan felt her heart flutter in chest and cheeks burn. This is what he'd been calling her all this time? Part of her was embarrassed and wished she didn't ask, while the other part felt…happy to know what he called her so affectionately.

_"W-well, just so long as you know I will not tolerate anymore women blatantly throwing themselves at you."_

Aedan continued to smile at her. _"Of course, my golden eyed darling."_

_"And if you ever call me that in front of anyone I'll gouge your eyes out."_

Suddenly that sly, mischievous look in appeared in Aedan's eye, _"You know, Siobahn said that she her hut was going to be empty while she tended to the shaman, and that we were more than welcome to make ourselves…comfortable was she was gone."_

Morrigan said nothing, but the carnal look in her eye screamed volumes. Aedan grabbed her hand and led her to Siobahn's empty hut, both of them barely able to contain themselves. The moment they passed through the taut hide-door they began viciously tearing each others clothes off and viciously attacked each others bodies with their mouths.

**XoXoXo**

After Aedan's outburst the rest of them just sat there around the fire in awkward silence. Leliana was a little shaken from what Aedan said. How could he think of the Chantry that way? How could he not see all the good it has accomplished?

Alistair could still feel the tension in the air. Perhaps some of his famous wit could help ease things. _"So, uh, have you noticed? Morrigan and Aedan are, uh, you know….?"_

Leliana to Alistair with her finger against her lip. _"Have you nothing better to do than spread idle gossip? And besides you're not being very discreet. He'll probably hear you."_

_"No-oo, he can't hear us, he's not even near us, look!"_

_"Hmmm. You don't think…you don't think he's serious about it do you?"_ Leliana asked quietly. _"That woman is a vile a fiend."_

_"Ha! Now looks who's being an idle gossip! Me-ow!"_ Alistair laughed.

Leliana blushed with an embarrassment. _"You're the one who started this, I might remind you. And I…well I'm ending it."_

_"What do you women even see in him anyway?"_ Oghren asked almost jealously.

_"Surely that's not a serious question Oghren."_ Wynne answered.

_"'Bout as serious as a stroke. I mean I've been killing darkspawn since before that guy was knee high to his pap, and I could barely get all the women in the Warrior Caste to give me the light of day."_

_"Well, for starters he's young and handsome."_ Wynne explained. _"And he can be incredibly charming when he wants to be. And that whole air of danger that surrounds him is just so…exciting. If I were younger I would have undoubtedly been smitten with him. If I was younger, that is."_

_"What about me, Wynne?"_ Zevran asked playfully. _"Would you be smitten with me if you were younger?"_

_"Hard to say. I doubt I could see you through all that self-coneitedness and ego you have blocking your face."_

Everyone busted out laughing at Zevran. Leliana noticed several dirty-looking children peering at them from around a corner. No doubt they were curious about the outsiders who were taking refuge in their home. Leliana waved to them and they retreated behind the corner bashfully. Several of them pushed one of their number forward and the little girl shyly walked up to Leliana and gave her a small bouquet of wild flowers.

_"Oh! How precious. Thank you!"_

The little girl smiled at Leliana and ran back around the corner giggling while her friends were standing around Shale and started touching her legs, maybe even considering climbing her. Normally Shale would have squashed the little twerps at this point, but because of the promise she made Aedan she grudgingly restrained herself, even as the little brats started to climb her like she was a damned treehouse.

And then more of them showed up and gathered around the strangers. They pointed a gasped at the sight and size of Sten, but stoic giant ignored them as if they weren't even there. Wynne decided to try and entertain the children by conjuring up a ball of blue magic and flew it around them. The children all laughed and chased after the flying ball trying to catch it. Some of the children even started playing fetch and tag with Dane.

After a while Morrigan and Aedan returned to their comrads and it was noticed by everyone the very…satisfied look on the couples face. Apparently they did a lot of making up. Once more they all sat around the fire and talked nonsense as they waited out the storm. When dusk began to set the all the villagers came out from their huts and ceased their chores, and gathered around the courtyard as if they were waiting for something.

_"What's going on now?"_ Asked Alistair.

_"The Shaman is coming out to tell a story, a piece of their history."_ Aedan answered.

Aedan got up and they all joined the gathering of people around the courtyard who were circled around a great fire waiting for the shaman to come. Soon Siobahn came walking towards the gathering leading a hunched, hooded figure to them by the hand. He wore a long robe made of hide and feathers, his hood, which covered his eyes, was a deer head with the antlers perched on his head and various charms dangling from the antlers.

The crowd gathered around the shaman and were awed as the watched Siobahn change from woman to eagle, and eagle to wolf and then in to bear and into a woman again. Then about ten men hauled in a massive slab of quarried stone and they dropped it to the ground with a loud thud. Maferath picked up a hammers, stood in front of it and just stared at it. Then he went completely berserk and attacked the giant rock as if it were a threat to him. Within a moment the once large piece of rock that ten men had to carry was reduced to nothing but pebbles. If Shale could make any facial expressions she'd probably look worried.

_"You all know of the gifts that this clan posses."_ The shaman spoke with a voice that was deep and echoed through the keep. _"The greatest gift one can be bestowed is knowledge and knowledge from the gods is the most prized of all. Long ago when our ancestors first migrated to these mountains from the valley, two brothers, their clans greatest warrior and their shaman sought out the the great bear spirit, Sigfrost the guardian of knowledge and asked him for knowledge that would help them protect their people. The great bear challenged the brothers to a game of wits and if they won he would teach them, but if they lost he would devour them. With their combined knowledge and wisdom the brothers beat Sigfrost at his own game, and true to his word he gave brothers knowledge to bring back to their people. He taught the shaman the ways and wisdom of all the animals in the Frostbacks and he taught the warrior how harness his rage like a provoked bear and become a berserker. The brothers took this knowledge back to their people and renamed their keep Bear-Hold to honor the guardian of knowledge."_

Everyone applauded the shaman's tale and the demonstrations made by his apprentice and their Jarl.

_"That was a wonderful story."_ Leliana applauded.

_"And a most enthralling demonstration."_ Wynne commented.

Next Maferath revealed a giant and ancient looking battle axe made completely of dragonbone. It was a two-headed axe with the Avvar inscription of Korth the Mountain Father on both of them. Along the shaft was written various runes in the Avvarian language and the butt of the axe was a heavy, rough stone bound to the shaft with metal bindings.

"_When I was a boy, many, many seasons ago…"_ The shaman continued. "_My grandfather's father told us of a time long forgotten by modern men. When the fortress of Kinloch Hold was still in the grasp of our kin and before the rise of Dane Wolfsbane, when the sons of the dragons first invaded our lands. And they brought with them fire, slaves and bloodmagic. Why did they come for our lands? What could our cold lands so far from their empire have that they could possibly want? It was this."_

Maferath brandished the axe for all to see.

"_My forefather told me that in the land that was beholden to a thousand vigils there existed a place, hidden from the eyes of mortals, where the dragons came to die. A dragon graveyard. Our ancestors were the first to lay eyes upon this terrible, wonderous place where a dragon would go when she reached the end of her life and would let the frozen touch of Haakon overtake her. And when the sons of dragons heard of this place they wrested it from our people and gave it them name Drake's Fall. This axe is the last remnant of our days when we still held our land against the dragon sons. Carved from the bone, marrow and flesh of a terrible High Dragon, it felled legionairre, juggernaut and magister, even when our people were forced to flee it struck fear into the hearts of the dragon sons. And thus it has remained with us ever since, a permanent reminder of what we must do to protect our lands from invaders."_

When the shaman was done with his stories night had fallen and all the denizens of Bear-Hold retreated to their huts for the night. As Aedan and the others were about to retire for the evening, Maferath approached him.

_"The Shaman will see you now, Mo Dearthaire. You and your entourage should they wish."_

_"Is something wrong, Aedan?"_ asked Wynne.

_"When the clan Shaman asks to see you, you don't turn him down, it's a huge insult."_

They all went to the shaman's hut and were greeted once more by Siobahn who solemnly welcomed them inside. The hut was one of the biggest in the village, inside were various dreamcatchers, charms and bones hanging from the canopy. The floor was covered in various animal skins and in the middle of the hut was a large, burning hearth with runes inscribed around it. On the other side of the fire stood the shaman.

_"Welcome once more, Aedan Cousland Ar Bryce O Highever."_ He greeted as he romved his antlered hood, revealing his head beneath it. His face was ancient, wrinkles upon wrinkles and scant strands of hair clinging to his head. His eyes revealed that he was blind, but it was like there were two bright, milky voids buried in his sockets. He pointed out to Aedan's companion….

**Author's Note:**

**In this part I decided to have a different reaction to each companion kind of like in the game.**

Alistair:

_"And welcome you as well, Lowland lordling."_

_"You…know of me?"_

_"The gods saw fit to take my eyes, but they were kind enough to leave my ears and so I listen. Grey Warden says the trees. Templar says the snow. King says the wind. You are all of these, and yet you have the potential to be more, but it's potential that you fear."_

Zevran:

_"You may come in if you like, assassin."_ The shaman said discourteously.

_"And how do you know I'm an assassin, old man?"_

_"I smell the blood on you. I can hear the cries of your victims as you walk. You hide your guilt and your emptiness by hiding behind your deviancy and your indulgence, trying to hide from it like a coward."_

Sten:

_"Come or go, it matters not to me, foreigner."_ He said almost angrily to Sten.

_"Cast your gaze elsewhere, mage."_ Sten replied with hostility.

_"Hurmph! Even in exile and when you're a guest under another's roof you still act like a savage. Your victims saved you only to be slain by you; they curse you from the beyond."_

Shale:

_"Come in, dwarf. My roof is tall enough to have you."_

_"I am not a dwarf, I am a golem."_

_"Are you? I wondered why your footsteps seemed so heavy. But I can sense the faintest glimmer of a soul that could only belong to a dwarf and a warrior."_

Leliana:

_"Don't be afraid, faithful of Andraste. I mean you no harm."_

_"How do you know I….?"_

_"Your faith gives protection. Hold on to it. Your path will become darker before you find the light."_

Wynne:

_"I smell the sweet stones of Kinloch Hold upon you. Enter and be welcome, Mage of the Circle."_

_"Thank you. I am truly honored to be here, shaman."_

_"Hmmm. There is a light radiating from you. You've been touched by the otherside and bring healing with you."_

Oghren:

_"Hmmm. I smell misery, disgrace, too much alcohol and a lot family issues. You must be a warrior of Orzammar."_

_"Yeah, yeah. Anything else you wanna add to that, gramps?"_

_"You bare the burden of the loss of an entire House. It weighs you down and consumes you like the drinks you imbibe. Before you can truly move on, you must let it all go to find the warrior you once were."_

Morrigan:

_"Enter, Chasind daughter of the Wilds. And don't worry I care not for what secrets you may keep."_

_"And how do you know I'm keeping anything, Shaman?"_

_"That is unimportant. But know this: you will never truly be free from her shadow until you truly free yourself from the cage of doubt and deception you've built around yourself."_

_"….T-turn you gaze else, Shaman. I have no need for your words."_

_"I doubt you called me here to exchange pleasantries with my companions, Shaman."_ Said Aedan.

_"No. That I didn not. There is a great change in you, son of Highever, I sensed it the instant you arrived. You've undergone the ritual I revealed to you before you left? The one our people created when we fought the Imperium?"_

_"I did. Good fortune and a mother's kindness brought dragon blood into my possession and I consumed it to make my pain my strength and to feed on the deaths of my enemies."_

_"But that isn't all, is it? I smell something else. Something in your blood. You bare…the taint."_

Siobahn looked at Aedan in shock, he mouth open in horror.

_"Yes."_ Aedan confirmed grimly. _"Like Alistair I am a Grey Warden now."_

_"Hmm. Then it is as I feared, the Bligh has begun anew. And it is in the Valley. How large a force does your Order bring with it?"_

_"Just the two of us."_ Aedan explained to the old wiseman about the betrayal at Ostagar, the actions of Teryn Loghain and the civil war he started.

_"Hmm. You Lowlander are always fighting over something, and always at the most inconvenient time. Jarl, we cannot alow the Blight to spread outside the valley, we must rescue the Lowlanders from destruction or be destroyed ourselves."_

_"I will gather every ablebodied warrior in this keep and call upon all the Avvar of the Frostbacks to combat the Blight. It is time the Lowlanders are reminded what Avvar warrior are capable of."_ The Jarl announced zealously.

_"You will give us aid against the Blight?"_

_"But of course, Mo Dearthaire!"_ Siobahn chimed. _"It's obvious you Lowlanders can't solve your own problems, so you need outside help."_

_"When the storm passes I will send ravens and messenger to all the keeps and clans and bring them to you. We will fight under your command."_

_"Bring them to Soldier's Peak. You will find the rest of our gathered forces and supplies there."_

**XoXoXo**

The next morning the storm had passed and the adventurerers prepared once more to depart once more through the massice bear-guarded gates. All the inhabitants of the keep came out to give supplies and bid farewell to their strange guests. As promised Jarl Maferath sent out ravens and messengers to alert and gather the other Avvar clans for war. Before they left through the gates Siobahn once again approached Aedan with a gift...of sorts. It was large lump of unrefined metal.

_"What is this, Siobahn?"_

_"Last winter in a storm, not unlike last night's, a great ball of fire fell from the sky and when it landed we all felt the mountains shake. This is starmetal and it landed in the same spot I first found you in. And now you return to us yet again in the same fashion. I know you do not believe in such things, but i know the gods favor you and they sent this here for you to show their favor. Take it and may it help you in your quest."_

The masive lump shined almost as if it were white hot but it gave off no heat and it seemed to hum ever so gently in Aedan's hands. Starmetal was one of the rarest and most prized ores in existence, even the dwarves barely heard of it and only a rare few smiths even new how to forge this material. Perhaps he could find a smith with the skill and knowledge to refine this prized ore into a weapon legendary enough to match its rarity.

_"I will pray to the Lady-of-The-Skies to give you protection in the coming days, Mo Dearthaire."_ And with that Siobahn morphed into her elegant eagle form and flew off into the distance.

The travelers made their way back down Gherlen's Pass, their pace quicker now that the storm had died. Aedan had never expected to gain the aid of the Avvar in such a manner. The Avvar were legendary for the animosity for the inhabitant of the Ferelden Valley for being driven out by their ancestors so long ago. But Aedans sole connection and friendship with these people cemented an alliance never thought possible. Perhaps they had a chance to once more push the darkspawn out of the valley as Hafter did centuries ago, perhaps they had a chance after all, prehaps they could win. But first they still had to bring down the Hero of River Dane and bring him to justice.

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for the wait i didn't intend for this chapter to take so long, I had a computer crash. Please review and tell me what you think.


	19. Preparations of War & More

**Preparations of War & More**

* * *

Loghain sat in his solar feeling older each second that passed by as his best lieutenant and his top advisor were both speaking to him about the situations going on with the civil war.

"_The situation in Highever has just gotten worse, your lordship." _Ser Cautherine explained.

Cautherine had just returned from her assignment in Highever punishing those miserable poachers that dared defy Teryn Loghain.

"_What do you mean it's gotten worse?"_ Loghain asked obiously aggravated.

"_There's now rioting going on all over the north, many of the freeholders are demanding you step down from the regency, and they're crying out to have justice for the Couslands."_ Cautherine explained.

"_Justice for the Couslands?"_ Arl Howe repeated both offended and annoyed. _"If these filthy peasants feel loyalty to those traitors rather then they're rightful lord then we should have done worse to those dirty upstarts."_ Howe continued obviously talking about himself.

"_If we had given those men a fair trial this more than likely would never have happened."_ Ser Cautherine explained, she still felt guilty about what she had been commanded to do.

"_If we're to have full unity to halt the darkspawn horde, we cannot allow dissention for any reason. All those who defy the crown will suffer terribly for their treason."_ Loghain explained. In the back of his mind he couldn't help but think of those men he ordered to be strung up on poles and left to starve in the heat of the sun but he pushed from his mind, he had bigger things to worry about.

"_Well said, your grace."_ Howe said sucking up to him. Cautherine, however, looked abashed by what they both said but said nothing.

Loghain couldn't blame how she probably felt but it was all nessecary, and he knew that no matter what, Cautherine would still follow him. Ever since he knighted her she had been his most stalwart soldier that always readily followed and carried out his commands.

"_While we're on the subject of the darkspawn we've received word from Arl Wulf of the Western Hills. He has lost his Arling to the darkspawn and his two oldest sons, much to his grief. He and what's left of his forces have taken up residence at South Reach with Arl Bryland. Both of them have sent a letter for your eyes alone."_

Loghain took the letters and observed the seals of both South Reach and The Western Hills.

"_And there's more news, my lord. There is word of an army coming down from Orzammar."_

"_Did Imrek succeed?" _

"_No, my lord, he's dead."_ Cautherine answered. _"I had soldiers hail the dwarven generals and ask if they have come to the surface to support you, but they acted with hostility and said that Orzammar is fighting for the Grey Warden, Aedan, and will not lend us any assistance at all."_

"_Dammit!"_ Loghain slammed his fist into the arm of his chair.

"_I'm afraid it gets worse. There's also a very large force of Avvar marching down Gherlen's Pass and making their way to Soldier's Peak."_

"_Soldier's Peak is abandoned."_ Howe stated skeptically. "_And what are those savages marching for anyway? Do they seek to take advantage of the civil war?"_

"_No, they too have declared for the Wardens; it would appear that the Wardens have reclaimed the old fortress to house this new army. And that's not the end of our troubles. We've received a letter from the First enchanter of Kinloch Hold."_

"_Uldred?"_ Loghain asked hopefully.

"_No, First Enchanter Irving. He has said that the mages are upholding their treaty to lend the Grey Wardens assistance against the Blight and are currently waiting for him at Redcliffe."_

"_Can they do that? Won't the Chantry put that down?"_ Howe asked.

"_The Grand Cleric says her hand are tied in this matter, and the Knight Commander of Kinloch Hold has already agreed to give the mages leave."_

"_Is Eamon still alive?"_ the Teryn asked almost venomously.

"_As far as we know he is still alive but is in a deep coma. His brother Teagan is ruling the arling in his stead."_ His lieutenant finished.

Teagan. Loghain remembered how that miserable third son dared to incite rebellion against him when he tried to rally the lords to secure Ferelden's freedom. None of this can be a coincidence. The mages waiting in Redcliffe must have found some way to keep Eamon alive, meaning his assassin, Jowan, had failed. He was now wishing he had sent a real assassin to cut Eamon's throat, or at least made it look like an accident. That's who they should have sent the Antivan Crows after.

The Crows? His mind went to that Antivan elf he met. How could the Crows of all people fail to terminate the Wardens? They must have paid the Crows off, how else can people as infamous and expensive as the Antivan Crows fail? Loghain had no doubt that the Wardens didn't want for resources with the Orlesian Empire backing them. Yes, he could see it now. Aedan Cousland was bringing in a new army to take advantage of the war to usurp the Fereldan people.

He'll pretend that the army is just to combat the Blight, but he'll use it as opprutunity to wipe out all the true and loyal lords and replace them with Orlesians lickspittles, and they in turn will summon their chevaliers. Loghain had to think of a way to stop them, but the only way to do it was with a united Ferelden which meant combating the darkspawn themselves and prove that the Warden were unnessecary.

Loghain could feel his temples bulging and his heart thumping. He looked at his two confederates and they looked worried that he was about to have a heart attack. Loghain breathed deeply, leaned back into his chair and regained his composure. There would be time to think about what to do next, but first he needed to know the full situation of the state.

Loghain exhaled slowly, _"Is there anything else to add?"_

"_I'm afraid so, sire."_ Howe answered. _"It would appear that the crown is in dire financial straits." _

"_You had better be able to explain this to me, Howe."_ Loghain warned.

"_The treasury is completely…empty, your grace."_ Howe finally let out.

Cautherin looked both shocked and angry, Loghain however, shouldn't have been surprised, but his brow furrowed nonetheless.

"_How can the crown be broke!?"_ Cautherine demanded angrily.

"_Well, with all the smallfolk fleeing for Denerim or the Freemarches, farming has come to a complete halt, and not to mention we haven't been able to collect any taxes from all the lords." _Howe explained. _"The ones that are loyal to you are spending their resources fighting the horde and the traitors are spending all their coin fighting you, the Battle of Wintersbreath was by far the most draining of the royal vaults."_

"_Not to mention all of the spending you've been doing, Howe."_ Loghain slowly seethed.

"_My Lord?"_ Howe asked taken back.

"_What? You didn't think that your careless spending with your new palace in Denerim, that I so genoursly granted you, wouldn't add on to the crowns debts!? And now you're making it worse by refusing to pay the Crafter's Guild too!?"_ Loghain lashed out, his voice getting louder and him rising out of his chair.

"_W-well your grace, T-the palace needs to be… suited to the needs of me and my family, we are from a much colder part of the country after all."_ Howe excused trying, badly, to stay composed and praying to the Maker that the Regent didn't find out he was embezzling the treasury himself.

"_I made you the Arl of Denerim and the Teryn of Highever so that you could handle affairs of state while I'm busy handling affairs of the military, and thus far you have been failing! Need I find a more competent adminastrator!?"_

"_N-now, my lord, please hear me out."_ Howe pleaded. _"I have a solution."_

"_Like 'solution' you had when you hired The Antivan Crows to kill the Warden?"_ Loghain reminded. Hiring the Crows was probably another reason why the treasury was empty.

"_Please, my lord, listen. After I put down the riots in the Alienage for murdering the Urien family, a plague apparently broke out. And as you know we don't have the resources to deal with this epidemic should it break out of the Alienage. So, I have found a way to deal with both this Alienage problem and the crown's finances."_ Howe looke over to one of his guards, _"Please show our… guest in."_

A minute later the guard returned with Howe's guest in tow. This newcomer was undoubtedly a foreigner, a bald man in his early forties with a triangular beard around his lips and chin, with a sharp beak nose. His clothes said he was a Tevinter, his staff said he was a mage.

"_May I present Enchanter Caladrius of the Minrathous Circle of the Tevinter Imperium"_ Howe introduced.

"_It's a great honor to meet the Hero of River Dane,"_ greeted the _mage "Even in the Imperium we hear tales of your exploits."_

Loghain dismissed the obvious flattery, he didn't have time for it. _"How can you fix the crown's debts, mage?"_ The Regent demanded

"_Ah, straight down to business is it? I like it."_ Caladrius continued with the obvious flattery. _"We'll, it just so happens that the Imperium is always in need of… new blood, mainly due to similar problems you're having; they're all fighting and dying against the Qunari or fleeing to the Anderfels or the Freemarches…"_

"_Get. To. The point."_ Loghain angirily interjected. _"How can you solve the realm's need for gold?"_

"_Yes, well, the Minrathous Circle needs…workers and you need gold, and you have an overcrowded Alienage full of elves who have contracted a plague and we're more than willing to pay you so that we may... uh, take care of them."_

Loghain saw where this was going.

"_You're talking about slavery!?"_ Cautherine called out _"My Lord, surely you can't be considering this!"_

"_Well, what other option do we have?"_ Howe asked casually. _"The crown has incurred a massive debt, and somehow I doubt anyone is going to notice that a few elves here and there are missing. And besides, they're going to die of plague anyway."_

"_Precisely."_ Agreed Caladrius. _"If you allow us to take them back to the Imperium we can cure them of their plague and they will be of more use to the Imperium than they could ever be of use to you, it's a win-win situation for all of us if you ask me."_

"_My lord, please."_ The knight pleaded. _"Slavery is everything against what Ferelden stands for. King Maric would never have wanted this."_

"_King Maric would never have wanted the Orlesians taking our country away from us again either, and there won't be a Ferelden to stand for if the darkspawn overtake us, now will there?"_ the Arl argued.

"_Enough!"_ Loghain yelled out. Everyone in the room could feel his powerful presence and they were all holding their breath to see what the Teryn would do next. Loghain stood up from his chair, went over to the window and looked outside. He could see the soldiers practicing in the training yard, the merchants selling the wares in the city square, and the children playing in the yards with their families. _This is what I'm fighting for, this is why I do what must be done, and if all I have sacrificed is too much, let the Maker judge me for it. No, this isn't what Maric would have done, but Maric isn't here anymore and I must do what I can with what I have._

"_Will the elves be mistreated or abused?"_ Loghain finally asked not looking at the mage or his advisors.

"_Well, I certainly won't abuse them."_ The Magister explained. _"Harming valuable merchandise is bad for business. I promise I will treat them right and see to it that those with plague are cured. However, I can't make promises for what their new master's will do with them, you understand that, I hope."_

Loghain looked long and hard. While this was against everything his country stood for, it was needed. He couldn't let how he felt about the few elves in the Alienage dictate about what he must do to keep the rest of his great and beloved homeland free. _"How much are you willing to pay the crown?"_

"_For good elves? Ones that have all their body parts? I'd say about a hundred sovereigns a head."_

Was that how much a citizen of Fereldens freedom was worth? But if that's the price to keep Ferelden a free kingdom it's a price that must be paid. "_Will this be linked to me?"_

"_Oh, I certainly won't tell anyone, I can't make promises for these two however."_

"_Of course not." _Howe said haughtily_. "It's for the good of Ferelden."_

"_I will follow your lead, no matter the course, my lord."_ Ser Cautherine said with a voice full of guilt.

"_Then I give you leave to take elves from the Alienage."_ Loghain let out slowly.

"_You have made a wise decision, my lord. I promise you won't regret it."_ Caladrius announced.

"_I already do!"_ Loghain vented. _"If it weren't for the damned, traitorous Wardens I never would've agreed to this! Do not think for a moment that I made this decision lightly!"_

The enchanter looked nervous again. "_Yes, yes of course, your grace, but I'm afraid there's one last thing to be done before we can begin our, ah, business venture. I need you to sign these documents with your seal and signature to make sure that everything is legal."_

"_Now wait a minute!"_ Cautherine interrupted. _"Is it not enough he has agreed for you to perform your horrible trade, now you want him to make it officially legal!?"_

"_Beg pardon, milady, but I need some assurance that your regent doesn't back out of this deal and try arrest me should anyone outside the alienage find out."_

"_Oh, don't worry." _Howe assured. _"As the Arl of Denerim I can make sure the local authorities keep their noses out of your affairs."_

"_Teryn Loghain is a man of honor. He doesn't make idle promises."_ Cauthrine explained vehemently.

"_Forgive me, my lady, but you said so yourself slavery's against your nation's ideals, and your dear Loghain is making deals with a slaver. Hardly honorable to me, but I'm not judging."_ The enchanter chided.

"_I'll sign it."_ Loghain said surprising Cauthrine.

Loghain put his signature on the paper making sure the whole horrible affair was legal and with the authority of the regent. He stamped his seal on the paper finalizing the transaction.

"_Excellent, my lord, here's something upfront so that you know what a wise investment you've made."_ The enchanter snapped his fingers and an elven lass with messy brown hair came in with five bags busting at the seams with gold and dropped them on the nearest table. _"It's been a pleasure doing business with you, Lord Regent. I'll be sure to see you regularly so that you know everything is going smoothly. Until next time."_ The Mage gave a curtsy and left with his elven cohort.

Loghain looked at the dirty money on the table and couldn't help but wonder how many elves where worth this much gold. _"See to it that gold is used to replenish the crown resources."_ Loghain commanded slowly as if trying to catch his breath.

"_You did the right thing, sire…."_

"_My lord, this isn't…"_

"_Leave me, both of you."_ Loghain said without either of them finishing. A few of Howe's soldiers gathered of the bags of blood money and left the room, both his advisors bowed their heads and took their leave of the Regent.

Loghain walked back to his desk and looked at the two letter he had received from the two Arls and decided it was past time to read them.

Arl Wulff's letter was written in large broad strokes.

**My lord Teryn, I send this letter to you with gravest of urgencies. The South has fallen. The Darkspawn have overtaken the Western Hills and are now surging northward. My two eldest sons died fighting against the vile vermin defending YOUR people, and despite their sacrifice and the countless deaths of so many others you still won't lend assistance. When King Maric appointed you the Teryn of Gwaren, I swore fealty to you because The Savior trusted you, and I believed you would defend our people in times great of need. Was my faith misplaced? Was Maric wrong? I beg of you, please stop this needless fighting with bannorn and concentrate on bringing the fight to the present and true enemy; the Blight.**

**Urgently and Emphatically,**

**Gallagher Wulff, Arl of the Western Hills.**

So, Wulff lost his two elder boys to the darkspawn. Unfortunate, but there are always casualties in war, both of common and noble birth. Loghain understood why Wulff was pleading for help, but to combat the 'spawn he needed all of the armies of Ferelden. The darkspawn are not a thinking military force, they are base, savage and diseased boogeymen, if anything Wulff should be pleading to the Bannorn to come under the banner of the Yellow Wyvern.

Before Loghain responded to Wulff's pleas he would first read Arl Brylands letter. Loghain remembered Leonas from the rebellion, he served in the same regiment as himself and Maric.

Arl Bryland's letter was written in graceful hand writing.

_Teryn Loghain, you've always had gall, and at one time I admired that, but now you have overstepped your bounds. How dare you take the Bann of Lothering to fight in your war against the Bannorn and not consult me first!? Not only did you leave the people of Lothering defenseless against the darkspawn, you didn't even have the grace to secure them safe passage from the horde. And now hundreds, if not thousands of people are dead because of your attempt to seize the throne. If in the Maker's grace Ferelden survives this Blight, there will be a reckoning at the landsmeet, and you can count on the fact that I will be there to see to it that you are deposed!_

_Sincerely,_

_Leonas Bryland, Arl of South Reach_.

Loghain could feel the blood boiling in his veins, but he shouldn't be surprised that this is how Bryland would react considering the fact that he is half Orlesian. ALL lords of Ferelden answer to the crown. He needed the Bann's army to assist in rebuilding the royal army. What happened at Lothering was tragic, but if the Bannorn had done their duty and given him their support Lothering and its people would still be alive.

Both Arls where powerful and popular men, beloved by the people in their respective arlings. Now the question was how to proceed next? Loghain knew he couldn't rely on Bryland, he made that quite clear in his letter. When the lords have been subdued and the darkspawn dealt with he would have to do something about that half-breed.

Bryland was not without powerful friends, however, particularly Bann Sighard of Dragon's Peak and Bann Alfstanna Eremon of The Waking Sea. Not only did Sighard have a very sizeable army, he was one of the wealthiest lords in the Ferelden and was renowned for having a strong moral character and possessing a sharp wit and good humor. Bann Alfstanna, on the other hand, was a different matter. She ruled one of the oldest and most powerful bannorns in Ferelden, and her army was legendary for having the best bowmen in the kingdom. She would make either a powerful ally or a dangerous enemy.

Fortunately he had contingencies for both of them. Alfstanna's older brother, Irminric, was the Templar that was hunting Loghain's assassin, Jowan. He was currently being held in Arl Howe's dungeon. Loghain had no interest in killing the Templar, a man who was doing his duty to the Maker, but the threat he posed to Ferelden's independence was too high, he would stay imprisoned for now, and perhaps Loghain could use him to bring Alfstanna to their side. Howe had already informed Loghain that they have leverage on Sighard should he ever rise against them. Loghain didn't know what "leverage" Howe had on the Bann, but perhaps it was best he didn't know so he could have deniability in the rest of Howe's schemes.

Wulff on the, however, could still be useful. If Wulff could be persuaded to support Loghain a great deal of members in the bannorn would be inclined to listen to him, and since he lost his Arling to darkspawn they will understand the nessecity of uniting under Loghain's banner for the good of Ferelden.

Loghain had just finished his letter to Wulff and saw to it that it was sent him immediatley. When he returned to his private chambers a dark-haired elven girl was waiting for him. It was Anora's handmaiden, Erlina.

"_My lord, forgive me for coming to see you so late in the evening, but the queen has asked for your presence."_ The maiden said in a thick Orlesian accent.

"_I will speak to my daughter later."_ Loghain dismissed.

"_Forgive me, your grace, but it has come to the queen's attention that you held a council meeting today and did not bother to inform her to attend, she wants to know why."_

Loghain was beginning to feel annoyed. "_There was no need for Anora to attend today's meeting, all affairs of state and the military are being handled. Tell the queen she does not need to concern herself."_

The handmaiden bowed her head and took her leave.

Loghain entered his bedchamber, poured himself a cup of wine and drank deeply. Above his bed was picture of himself, his wife and Anora when she was a little girl. He looked over at the far side of the room and gazed at the wedding portrait of Cailan and Anora. Cailan looked so much like Maric it was like seeing his ghost. Perhaps it was the wine, but the picture of Cailan didn't have his happy childish face like it did when the portrait was painted, instead it seemed to be staring at him accusingly.

It was nessecary, Loghain told himself. Cailan was leading Ferelden down a path that would've made them slaves to Orlais again. He was confident that he could've convinced Cailan that they could fight the darkspawn without the assistance of Orlais or the Wardens, if the Wardens hadn't blinded the boy-king with their fairy tales of griffon riders and dragon slayers. What he had said about the Grey Wardens betraying the king at Ostagar was not a lie, Loghain just wished he didn't also have to sacrifice all the good soldiers who had died there, but it was for the sake of their homeland and it was a sacrifice he would honor.

Loghain's mind drifted back to the civil war. Too many of the lords were being too stupid or selfish to realize that what they were doing was destroying Ferelden. Every time he went to a local bann to claim their armies to defend their homeland instead of greeting him and giving him their military they acted with hostility and told him to leave! Loghain remembered what happened with Bann Bronach. The teyrn had no reason to feel guilty about what happened but he did feel very angry. Loghain went to Bann Bronach's land to have him and his army join forces with Loghain's so that they may deal with the rebel lords and the darkspawn. Instead of greeting Loghain in his halls, Bann Bronach greeted him with his army, barring him from entering his lands.

The Teryn and the Bann met eachother face to face however to discuss terms so that they may avoid needless bloodshed.

"_**You can't just demand support from the lords and expect them to just give you their armies, especially so soon after the loss of our king, Andraste guide him."**_ Loghain remembered Bronach saying. _**"Don't you see what you're doing? You're stooping to same tyranny as the Orlesians!"**_ Remembering those words still made Loghain furious, how dare that miserable traitor compare him to those foul false-knights!? After Bronach made that fatal comment Loghain took his sword and decapitated the traitor and seized his lands by force. That should make all the other lords understand what happens when they betray their country!

None of these lords had the right to question him. Loghain is the reason why Ferelden is free to begin with! _He_ was the one that drove out those chevalier bastards back across the mountains! _He _was the one that gave good council and sound advice to their beloved King Maric! Don't any of these poor fools realize that Orlais is on the verge of taking over their homes again, using the Grey Wardens as a means to covertly infiltrate their nation?

Loghain never had a reason to trust the Grey Wardens. They were a rudderless order of castoffs whose only purpose in life to kill the darkspawn because the dwarves were unable to handle it. What possessed Maric to bring back that archaic order to begin with? No doubt that Orlesian mage, Fiona, hypnotized him to allow them back in Ferelden, and Duncan more than likely stayed in the kingdom to report to his imperial masters in Val Royeux. He heaved a deep sigh. If Maric had never allowed this forgotten and unneeded band of criminals and undesirables back into their borders none of this would have happened. They would've defeated the darkspawn by now and many dead would still be living, even Cailan.

He remembered the day when the Wardens were practically begging Maric to give them a footing in this country. From what Loghain understood, Duncan was in the order because he was a thief and a murderer, and was spared the noose if he swore himself to the Wardens. That was more than enough reason not to trust the Rivaini. Then Loghain remembered when Maric came and told him of his bastard son, Alistair. Maric didn't tell him who his mother was, but Maric needed help in trying to rear this boy up without shaming the memory of Queen Rowan, or making him a political threat to Cailan. Loghain had convinced Maric to let the child be raised at Redcliffe under the stewardship of Arl Eamon, and Eamon had gregariously accepted the boy.

Eamon was always staunch ally, a kind man, and a beloved leader. Loghain had no doubt that under his tutelage, Maric's bastard would've grown into a fine man worthy of the Theirin blood. But then Eamon got married to that Orlesian woman, Isolde. He had heard that Isolde thought that Alistair was Eamon's bastard and convinced her husband to send him away to be raised by the Chantry. An interesting solution to have Alistair not be a threat to Maric's memory or Cailan's reign, but if Eamon could be so easily convinced by his lady wife to send the son of their beloved king to the Chantry, could she have also convinced him to allow the chevaliers' return? That was why Logain sent Jowan to poison Eamon, the threat that the Arl of Redcliffe posed was too high to take any chances.

Loghain never really thought of Alistair again until he saw him at Ostagar, a Grey Warden recruit and under the apprenticeship of Duncan no less. Now he knew he couldn't trust Maric's second son either. Loghain saw how Alistair looked up to Duncan and no doubt the Warden Commander had filled Alistair's head with Grey Warden rot that was actually Orlesian propaganda. Remembering Alistair reminded Loghain that Maric's bastard wasn't the only noteworthy recruit he met that day.

Aedan Cousland. Thinking about that boy made Loghain's head just want to explode. He never would've thought Bryce's second son would turn into such a nemesis when he first met him at Ostagar. Bryce Cousland. He remembered when he served with him during the war. A brave man; pragmatic, wise, but also charming and humorous. Loghain was surprised by how many lords wanted Bryce to be king after Maric disappeared, but Bryce never volunteered himself for the throne. The regent didn't fully believe what Howe had said about the Couslands being Orlesian collaborators, as the Arl had no proof. The Couslands however were ardent royalists and would have opposed him at every turn, and who was to say they weren't consorting with the Orlesians? Every other year or so Bryce would frequently visit the Orlesian Empire and make nice with them as if everything they fought for meant nothing.

That's when Loghain's heart began to race again, and he remembered why he had to either end the darkspawn threat himself, or kill what's left of the Wardens. Because of what Howe did, Aedan, the supposed rightful heir to the Terynir of Highever, would had never supported Loghain for having Howe as his advisor. So now, for the sake of his revenge, rather than the good of their country Aedan had taken up the Wardens' cause to bring back Orlesian influence into Ferelden and was shaping Alistair into being a puppet king for those sycophants across the Frostback Mountains.

No, Loghain had to end this threat and soon. If he could get the bannorn to support him, they could defeat the Blight themselves proving to the whole world that Ferelden will always stand on its own, without the support of outside influence. That is the course that they are set on. First he must bring the nobles back into line, then they'll finish what's left of the horde, and if Aedan and Alistair haven't left for the Anderfels or the deep roads to rot away with the rest of their needless Order, then Loghain will make them both wish they had died at Ostagar with all the other traitors.

Loghain decided to turn in for the night. As he rested his head upon his pillows his mind flashed back to the moment when he first met Aedan at Ostagar; a strapping young man who already had a reputation for being a fearsome warrior, it was most impressive for someone so young. Then he remembered the terrible death Aedan swore he would inflict upon Howe. That he would kill Howe with his teeth. If Aedan was willing to inflict that much violence on Howe, what kind of fate would the young usurper have on him? Loghain dismissed that thought from his mind, it will never come to that.

**Back at Soldier's Peak….**

**XoXoXo**

Aedan and his company had just returned to Soldier's Peak, after treding up the hills Aedan was pleased with what he saw when he reached the top. Dwarves and Avvar all preparing together, training together, and even drinking together.

"_Hey, everyone."_ Aedan called to his companions. _"Take this time to rest, I'm going to see how this army is shaping up."_

All of his companions were more than relieved that they finally got some time to settle down after the harsh journey down the mountains, through the valleys, and back up the hills again. Dane followed his master around the yard. Oghren joined his fellow dwarves in a drinking game. Leliana decided to go sing on one of the castles towers with her lute, and tried to keep the dwarves from eating her new best friend, Schmooples. Sten walked off to the far end of the yards to brood by himself. Shale went to go hide indoors away from the filthy birds. Alistair went to the keeps library to ponder by himself and Wynne joined, hoping to console the potential king. Zevran went to go find a pretty woman…or man, he was so pent up right now he didn't care what gender or race it was so long as they were adventurous and experienced. Bodahn and Sandal went over to Levi to ask permission to sell their wares, and maybe convince the old trader to buy something as well. Morrigan decided that this was the best time to fully read her mother's Grimoire.

After Aedan had spoken to the Dwarven generals and Avvar battle leaders, he decided go find Mikael Dryden immediately. Aedan _needed_ to have a weapon made out of this star metal. Aedan approached the forge where Levi's brother, Mikael, was tending to his craft. Mikael, unlike the rest of his family who soft skinned, Mikael was hard and strong from years of working the forge. And whereas the rest of the Drydens were glib and had laugh marks going across their faces, Mikael was stoic with a burnt-patched beard on his face, and had that thousand yard stare in his eyes. Mikael had told Aedan, without boasting, that he was a master smith that could forge weapons out of practically anything, and with an army settling at his family's new home they were going to need as much weapons they could get their hands on. But Aedan needed Mikael to forge a new type of blade from a matieral that will probably never be seen again.

"_Warden."_ The smith acknowledged.

Aedan returned the greeting, then reached into his pack and revealed the heavenly treasure. "_In my travels I found this."_ Aedan presented the war bright stone to Mikael. _"I was told it came from a fallen star, can you make anything out of this?"_

The smith looked both shocked and awed. _"This….this is Star Metal!"_ Mikael gasped. "_If you give this to me I can craft for you a thing of legend!"_

Aedan could barely contain his excitement but first things first. _"How much will it cost to make?"_

"_Nothing, my family owes you much Warden."_

Aedan was a little surprised. _"If you can forge a weapon of legend, as you say you can, you should at least be compensated your work."_

"_Please, Warden."_ Mikael beckoned. "_You've done so much for my family, and you're working hard to stave off a Blight. Just making a great weapon for you out of material such as this is reward enough. I won't accept any coin from for this blade."_

Aedan was humbled by this smith's gesture.

"_Now tell me, what kind of weapon do you seek?"_ Mikael urged.

"_A greatsword."_

"_And the blade's balance?"_

"_Power. One stroke, one kill."_

"_A sword such as this must reflect the one who wields it. Tell me, how shall this blade reflect you?"_

Aedan thought for a moment. _"Let it represent the love and pride I have for my country, and my family."_

"_And so it be." _Mikael took the starmetal ore and set to work on it in his forge. Aedan was amazed with the ease the smith seemed to have with his craft. It was as if the very forge was an extension of his very will. Aedan decided to let the smith forge this great blade in peace while he checked up on his companions.

All of his companions were in the main hall, enjoying fresh food instead of the dried up rations they had taken to since leaving the Avvar. Aedan noticed all of his companions were there, except Oghren who was still outside and, along with many other dwarves, was passed out in a large puddle of alcohol and puke. Morrigan wasn't there either but Aedan was sure she'd turn up later.

Aedan sat across from Alistair, who was sitting next to Wynne, and Dane rested himself next to Aedan's legs.

"_So."_ Alistair began. _"Are we going to do this or not?"_

He was referring to Ostagar.

_Flashback…._

On their way over to Soldier's Peak they ran into small band of mercenaries chasing an unarmed man. Aedan recognized the man as Elric Maraigne, a member of King Cailan's honor guard, and the soldiers as Bann Loren's men. Before Aedan and his companions could intervene the bastards ran Elric through.

Aedan, with his companions returned the favor and slaughtered the soldiers. Wynne went over to Elric to see if she could heal, while Aedan and Alistair went over to the last surviving soldier to get answers.

"_What is the meaning of this!?" _Aedan demanded.

"_That bastard's a bloody traitor and a prisoner of Bann Loren's!"_

"_This man was King Cailan's personal bodyguard!"_ Retorted Alistair.

"_And now he's a dead man!"_ the filthy bastard sneered. _"This is what will happen to anyone betrays King Loghain!"_

Aedan stomped on the cretins left kneecap, crushing it! He heard the bones pop and break while the soldier howled in agony. _"What did your call Loghain!?"_

"_Mercy, milord, mercy!"_ the coward begged.

"_Why were you keeping this man prisoner!?"_ demanded Aedan

"_Bann Loren was promised by Teryn Howe that if he kept the traitor a prisoner he'd be rewarded for it!"_ the pathetic soldier cried.

Bann Loren. Aedan remembered that sniveling bastard, he was Lady Landra's husband. Loren was reputed for being fluid with his loyalties and having a spine made of butter. Aedan knew he would bend over for any stronger lord that leaned on him, but how could he accept anything from Howe, the man that murdered Loren's wife and son!?

Having heard enough Aedan grabbed the soldier by his throat, dragged him over to the edge of the high hill they were standing on, threw him off and watched his skull splatter on the rocks below. Aedan turned his attention to the critically injured guard to see what he could do.

Despite Wynne's best efforts, even she couldn't heal a mortal wound. The guard told them of the Royal Arms chest that contained, not only King Maric's legendary sword and shield, but also corresponding letters between King Cailan and Empress Celene of Orlais.

_Back at the present…._

Aedan was finished contemplating.

"_Alistair, you and I will be heading back to Ostagar to retrieve those correspondence letters and, if possible, the Theirin royal arms."_

"_You'll be taking me along, of course."_ The matronly mage interjected. _"The events of Ostagar still haunt me as well."_

Dane began barking loudly at Aedan, obviously he wanted to go as well.

"_We will be bringing everyone else?"_ Alistair inquired.

Aedan paused for a moment, then he stood up to address the rest of his company.

"_Listen everyone, tomorrow Alistair, Wynne, Dane, and I are going back to Ostagar to take care of some… unfinished business."_ Aedan informed _"The rest of you will stay here and oversee the army's preparations."_

Everyone looked at him with surprise. They were all quiet for a moment until the golem broke the silence.

"_Ostagar was where the rest of its order was killed, was it not?"_ Shale inquired. _"Try not dying there yourselves then."_

"_Thanks for the concern, Shale."_

"_I'm not going to question your reasoning for going back, but what if you're killed back there?"_ Leliana asked.

"_We won't be."_ Aedan answered confidently.

"_So you're going back to last respects to your brother and king, eh?"_ Oghren slured, barely half sober. _"I can understand that, do what'cha gotta do."_

"_Thanks, Oghren."_

"_Well, I certaintly won't try to convince you not to go, but it sounds awfully dangerous. Just in case you perish on this little venture, how about you and I have memorable night together Wynne?"_ The perverted elf solicited.

"_I'd sooner be tied to a stake and burned."_ Wynne informed grimly.

"_Well, just in case you don't return, I just want you to know I shall always mourn what could have been between you and me, my dear Wynne!"_

The Senior Mage groaned in disgust.

"_Interesting. Tell me, Warden, how do you plan to move this army forward when you are going backwards?"_ The Qunari asked with contempt.

"_I don't have to explain myself, least of all to you, Sten. You who know nothing of us or our values."_ Aedan responded with anger.

"_Your duty is to combat the Blight not look after a dead man's husk. If you die all this effort you've made will have been for nothing."_ Sten argued.

"_Are you a Fereldan, Sten?"_ Aedan vented.

"_No."_ Sten answered dismissively.

"_Are you a Grey Warden?"_

"_No." _

"_Do you actually know how to interact with the people of this country so that they will listen to you?"_

"…_.No."_

"_And are you not in my custody?"_

"…_.Yes."_

"_Good. Now. Shut. Up. I know my duty and unlike you, I have yet to fail at it."_ Aedan reminded the giant.

Sten continued looking at Aedan with his grim stone-faced expression. "_Do what you wish."_

"_We'll be leaving in the morning, I suggest everyone get some rest." _

With that, the company of the Grey Wardens left the dining hall. Levi's nephew informed they had a room prepared for him on one of the upper floors passed the library. As Aedan made his way through, he couldn't help but marvel at the majesty of Soldier's Peak now that it was reclaimed and demon free. As he was making his way to the library Morrigan walked approached him, and he noticed she had a forlorn and disturbed look on her face.

"_Morrigan? Is something wrong?"_ Aedan asked with concern.

"_I…I have been studying Mother's Grimoire. Do you wish to know what I've discovered?"_ The witch asked anxiously.

"_What have you discovered?"_

"'_Tis…not what I expected. I had hoped for a collection of spells, a map of the power Flemeth commands. But this is not it."_

Aedan could see that his lover was shaken by whatever she found in the pages of that book and tenderly grabbed her hand in an attempt to comfort her. _"Yet you look disturbed."_

"_Disturbed? Yes, I suppose that is the best word for it. One thing in particular written in her book disturbs me the most."_ The witch admitted. _"Here, in great detail, Flemeth has written down the means by which she has survived the centuries."_

"_So, what? Does she…eat the hearts of children? Bathe in the blood of virgin women?"_

"_That is closer to the truth than you may think."_ Morrigan answered grimly. _"Flemeth has raised many daughters of her long lifetime. There are tales of these many witches told amongst Chasind legends, and yet I have never seen any sister of mine and I have always wondered why not."_ Morrigan explained _"Now I know why. They are all Flemeth."_

"_What? How…how is this possible?"_

"_When Flemeth's body has become old and wizened, she raises a daughter. And when the time is right, she takes her daughter's body for her own."_ Morrigan answered. _"And when that body comes to the end of its lifetime she must seek out another…host and start the cycle anew."_

"_Like some kind of twisted parasite."_ Aedan commented in disgust.

"_A parasite and an abomination."_ Morrigan confirmed.

Aedan could scarcely believe his ears. No, he could, but that is what disturbed him the most. How could anyone do this to their own flesh and blood? _"What do you intend to do?"_

"_There is only one thing to be done: Flemeth must die."_ Morrigan declared. _"I will not sit about like an empty sack waiting to be filled."_ Morrigan looked desperately into her lover's eyes. _"I…need you to go back to Wilds and confront her…without me. You must slay her quickly, and even then I doubt she will be truly dead. When it is done I must have her real Grimoire. With it I can defend myself for her power should she ever return in the future."_

Aedan held her hand firmly in his and looked at her with promise in his eyes. _"I will do whatever it takes to make sure she won't harm you, Morrigan."_

As Morrigan looked into Aedan's deep blue eyes. The fact that he was so willing to face a powerful malifecar solely for her sake made Morrigan's heart flutter inside her breast. Before this confounding sensation could completely take over her mind she averted her eyes from his and turned from him. "_I…am grateful, Aedan. The sooner this can be done the sooner I'll be at ease."_ She quickly turned from him and scurried back to her room before Aedan could see the flush turning her face crimson, her heart still fluttering and her knees feeling weak. Why did she feel this way? Not a moment before she was seething with anger, but now? Now she didn't know how she felt.

The next morning when Morrigan woke she still could not shake the feeling of anxiety and frustration that gripped her heart, and it became worse as she watched Aedan and the others prepare to leave. Why did she feel this way? Going against her better judgment, Morrigan finally worked up her courage and walked up to Aedan before his departure. _"I have something for you."_ She declared abruptly, trying very hard to cover up the emotional torrent going on inside her.

"_Oh? What is it?"_

"'_Tis a ring."_ She answered causing Aedan to quirk his eye in surprise. "_Now, before you get any foolish notions, let me explain. Flemeth once gave me the ring so that she may find me wherever I went, in case I was captured by hunters or Templars. I disabled it power as soon as we left the Wilds. Recently, however, I thought to change it. Now, I will be able to find the one who wears it instead."_

Aedan smiled at her slyly. "_Oh. I'm touched, Morrigan. It's a sweet gift, thank you."_

"'_Tis not given out of sentimentality!"_ Morrigan defended, her cheeks blushing. _"I…I simply think you are too important to risk. If you were captured or lost I could use this ring to find you."_

Aedan held the ring in his fingers. It was band of twisted rosewood, the grain seemed to shift one moment to the next in the forms of animals and people. Aedan had never seen such a ring before but thought it was beautiful in its uniqueness. _"Does it do anything else?"_

"_Flemeth once told me that it created a link between us, one that I presumed worked both ways."_

"_So I could use this to find you if need be?"_

"_It is possible, I am uncertain. As I said I never fully tested it."_

Aedan smile grew wider. _"Morrigan the more you describe this ring the more intimate it becomes. I'm glad to see you care."_

"_I…! You….Now you are simply mocking me. Do you wish the ring or not?" _Morrigan sputtered embarresdly. "_I am tempted to just simply keep it."_

"_Thank you, Morrigan."_

"_You…are welcome." It felt so strange for her to say that and actually mean it. "Perhaps it will useful someday."_ Morrigan turned away from him to leave but was stopped when he wrapped his arms around her.

"_I promise, I will come back, Mo Siuile Orge Whurnin. And you will be safe." _He whispered in her ear. He turned her to face him and kissed her so deeply and lovingly she feared her knees would give out beneath her. Once again that strange feeling took hold of her heart and would not let go.

As Aedan walked out the doorway Morrigan fought the urge to just run to him and hold him, tell him not to go back to the Wilds and face Flemeth. But instead, Morrigan fled back to her room and locked the door like a coward. What was possessing her to feel this way? Aedan was already hers, yet she found herself wanting more from him. She sat on her bed and rummaged through her sack and found the gem-encrusted mirror he had given her. Morrigan hugged the mirror to her chest and found how oddly comforted she felt as his gift calmed her heart down. She looked into the mirror and saw that her eyes were on the verge tears. How could she be so weak?

As Aedan and the others were about to depart Aedan was approached by one of Levi's nephews. _"Sir, my Uncle Mikael wants to see you."_

Aedan made his way to the forge and was greeted by Mikael and several of his nephews who were also his apprentices. Mikael looked exhausted, his eyes bagged and bloodshot and one his nephews had to hold him up. One of the apprentices' emerged from the forge carrying a sword wrapped in cloth.

Aedan unwrapped the sword and was in awe of it. The sword was a single-edged kriegmesser with only a slight curve in the blade. The handle was wrapped in tightly knit leather straps and curved inward towards the edge of the sword to give more cutting power, the pommel was fashioned in the shape of a snarling mabari head. The hilt was a straight-cross design with a ring on either side of it to protect the wielders hands. The blade was sky blue with streaks of white shining through, the edge of the blade was the color of white-hot steel and stamped upon the ricasso was the heraldry of House Cousland. Aedan gently waved the sword through the air, testing the feel of it in his hands. He heard the sword's song, and it was beautiful.

"_This…is beautiful."_ Aedan announced.

"I call this blade Starfang. Use it well." Said Mikael.

"_And so I shall, Mikael, and so I shall."_ Aedan gave the master smith his thanks and joined with Wynne, Alistair, and Dane on their return to Ostagar.

**Back in The Wilds….**

**XoXoXo**

The fight all throughout Ostagar wasn't as arduous as everyone thought it would be, but trekking back down to through the Hinterlands, however, that was tough on them. For Wynne and Alistair, coming back here was about getting closure but Aedan? He got more than what he thought he would get.

As they gave King Cailan his funeral pyre, Aedan began to clutch the correspondence letters in his hands. It would appear that Cailan had plans to set aside Queen Anora in favor of a more….fertile bride, more specifically Empress Celene I of Orlais! Was this the real reason why Loghain abandoned his king in his hour of need? Even if that was the case Loghain is still a traitor and a regicide of the highest caliber.

The irony of this whole situation, however, was so thick it was practically laughable. For Cailan to hand them back over to Orlais so soon after they had regained their independence? Unthinkable. Celene would've seen Ferelden as an extension of her own borders, not as allies or even citizens, and Anora? Well, Anora was at least a bitch he knew. Had Cailan lived and actually divorced Anora for the Empress, Aedan would've been the first one to pound on Cailan's door and demand his head. He, along with many of the lords and citizens of Ferelden would've seen this as the gravest of betrayals. In death, however, Aedan was risking life, limb, and liberty to avenge him. Oh, the irony. Oh, well. It does no one any good to think about what could've been, all we can do is move forward with what we have. His father told him that once.

Aedan looked over to his companions. Alistair looked mournfully at his half-brother's smoldering body, but his eyes were full of resolve. Alistair was now wearing the ornate royal armor of King Cailan, he looked so much like his deceased sibling it was scary. Placed in his sheath and strapped to his arm was the shield and sword of King Maric the Savior. Aedan thought it would be appropriate for him to wield the arms of his family to avenge them. The sword was something magnificent; the blade was made of highest quality dragonbone and while the blade appeared to of ancient elven design, it was etched with magical dwarven runes. Just who could've made such a wonderful blade? There was a word etched towards the center of the crossguard, Katriel? The name was most definitely elven. Was this the name of the sword or was it the name of someone important to King Maric?

He looked over to Wynne and indeed she was looking younger, all of this adventuring outside the Circle must've been good for her health. Held in her hand was that staff Aedan found in the tunnels beneath the Tower of Ishal. It appeared to be made of red burnished metal, at first glance it didn't look all that impressive, but they could all feel the great and even sickly power that was emanating from it. Aedan decided it was best not to leave it just lying around in case it fell into the wrong or just stupid hands. Both Wynne and Aedan agreed that once the Blight was done the staff had to be either hidden away or destroyed.

After collecting the king's ashes they turned to leave from these ruins, adorned with various corpses with carrion happily feasting on them.

"_So, back to Soldier's Peak I take it?"_ Alistair asked with tire and humor in his voice.

"_No."_ Aedan said abruptly. _"I have one last piece of business to take care of."_

"_What business could you possibly still have here?"_ asked Wynne.

Aedan looked into the wilds that Ostagar overlooked and then looked at Alistair with grim smile on his face.

"_Alistair, remember the way to Flemeth's hut from hear?"_

Immediately the blood drained from Alistair face.

**Deep in the Korcari Wilds…**

**XoXoXo**

The Noble, the Knight, the Mage, and the Hound had made it through the frostbitten swamps. Alistair still couldn't understand why they were going to kill Flemeth. Don't get him wrong, Alistair thought she was a creepy old hag that talked too much, but didn't she save them from the darkspawn? And more importantly, didn't she give Aedan a pretty apostate to warm his tent with? Wynne didn't question him, she trusted Aedan's reasons, but if this _was _the Flemeth of legend…Wynne hoped she was a powerful enough mage to contend with the shapeshifter and skilled enough a healer to keep her companions alive. Dane was just happy to be outside with all his best friends.

As they approached the witch's abode Aedan noticed that the atmosphere of the wilds had changed dramatically and it wasn't because there was snow and ice all over the swamps. The air was more still, silent, as if nature itself feared the great power of the mage that made this terrible place her home. There was another feeling in the air, something Aedan had become all too familiar with: death.

They came atop the hill that overlooked Flemeth's hut and the first thing Aedan noticed was the pieces of flesh were no longer hanging from the trees. Perhaps she ate them already? As the came over to the hut Aedan for the first time was beginning to feel nervous, after all what plan did he actually have to kill this powerful abomination?

They were only a few yards from her front door, and just outside of it was the legendary abomination herself. She was standing there in full confidence with a devious grin across her ancient face. Aedan noticed she was wearing what looked like battle armor with a touch of animal leathers and bird feathers. Had she been expecting them?

"_And so you return."_ the hag practically laughed. _"Lovely Morrigan has at last found someone willing to dance to her tune. Such lovely music she play, wouldn't you agree?"_ Flemeth asked with craftiness in her eyes trying to repress her urge to cackle at the top of her lungs.

Aedan glowerd at the old crone. _"So I should dance to your tune instead?"_ he snorted.

"_Why dance at all? Why not sing!"_ Flemeth let out a long cackle that seemed to echo all throughout the wilds. "_What has Morrigan told you, hmm? What little plan has hatched against me this time?"_

"_Does it matter? You deserve to die no matter what the reason."_

"_True."_ The witch agreed. _"There are many, many reasons to kill poor Flemeth."_

"_Good. Then you won't mind me piking your head back on the walls of Castle Highever."_

Flemeth stared at Aedan with astonishment and death in her eyes. "You threaten me in my own place of power? My, but you are brave."

"You knew what I was and what I was capable of when you plucked me out of that tower."

"_Yes. I suppose I cannot expect anything less, but let us get to the point, shall we? If I had to guess Morrigan has discovered something terrifying and leaps to you, her man, to defend her."_ Flemeth continued. "_Ah, but it is a tale Flemeth has heard before, even told. Let us skip right to the end shall we? Do you slay the old wretch as Morrigan bids, or does the tale take a different turn?"_ the witch inquired.

"_Oh, this should be good, what do you propose?"_ The Warden asked mockingly.

The witch sneered at them _"Morrigan wishes my Grimoire? Take it as a trophy, tell her I'm slain."_

She'd actually give them real grimoir? Didn't see that coming, but the witch couldn't be trusted. _"You think she'll actually believe that shit?"_ Aedan asked disbelievingly.

"_We believe what we want to believe, it's all we ever do."_ Flemeth responded.

"_What we believe or don't believe in is irrelevant."_ Aedan reminded. _"When circumstances rise all we can do is act."_

The witch began to laugh again. _"Now there's an open mind, not one full of mush."_

The cackling was beginning to get on everyone's nerves, but they might as well her the rest of Flemeth's "deal"_._ _"What happens to you should I do this?"_

"_I go."_ She said simply. "_Maybe I'll surprise Morrigan one day…maybe I'll just watch. It would be interesting to see what she does with her freedom, enlightening even. Would you do an old woman this?"_

Aedan stared hard at her. _"I need Morrigan, I have no choice in any of this."_

"_There are always choices."_ Flemeth spat at him. _"There is power in choices and also lies, especially when there is so much to be gained."_

"_There is power in choices and lies but there are also consequences, and you've had yours coming for far too long."_ Aedan responded with Starfang pointed at Flemeth.

Flemeth stared at him for a moment and then said _"A shame, now what will you do?"_

Aedan gave her a threatening grin. _"Now? I think I'll kill you and, just for good measure, I'm going to cut off your head and feed you to my dog."_ Dane barked viciously at the witch.

"_Sounds appetizing."_ The witch smiled. _"Come you'll earn what you what you take, I'd have it now other way."_ Flemeth said walking away from them and her hut into the snow filled clearing of the wilds. The witch raised her hands into the air and then a flash of light appeared, engulfing her. She was changing into something, Aedan and his companions drew their arms to prepare for what she was about to become, but what she changed into caught them all of guard….A High Dragon!

Aedan gazed upon the epic creature and could scarcely believe that this legendary monstrosity was the same haggard old crone he just threatened. She tried to stomp on Aedan but he dodged out of the way and slashed at her thick limb with Starfang. Wynne shot a ball of energy from her staff at the dragon's horned face, while Alistair flanked her side and attacked her ribs. Flemeth beat her massive wing, launching a massive gust of wind that knocked her attackers back off their feet. Flemeth breathed fire at them, Wynne and Aedan were saved by the magical barrier she created, while Alistair hid behind his father's shield, it was good to discover that the shield was not purely decorative. There was no way they could beat her in her own territory. Only one thing to do in a situation like this. _"FALL BACK! Get to the trees!"_

Aedan's companions ran under to the canopy of the nearby trees for cover, while the warrior stood his ground to cover them. The dragon reared back its serpentine head and lunged at Aedan, aiming to chomp the warrior in half! Aedan held firm, Starfang held firmly in his grip and swiped the newly forged blade across the dragon's snout. The beast threw back its head and roared in agony and anger, giving Aedan enough time to follow his comrades into the swamp.

Flemeth extended her mighty wing and flapped them, causing a powerful gale to almost knock the nearby trees over. She lunged into the air and glided over the swamp's canopy, searching for her prey. The three humans stuck to a large tree and watched as Flemeth searched for them. None of them saw this coming, they needed a plan. _"Well, I certainly didn't see this coming. Any plans?"_ Alistair gasped.

"_We can't let her stay airborne."_ Aedan answered. _"We need a distraction to bring her down and someone to keep her down."_ The longer this battle drew out the more likely it would be for them to be killed by the dragon. Aedan quickly devised a plan and told them how they would execute it.

Wynne cast a protection spell around Aedan, hopefully it would give him enough protection against the dragon's fire. The warrior ran back out into the clearing where the dragon could see him. _"Hey! I'm right here you frigid swamp-slut!"_ He yelled instantly getting her attention. The massive lizard dove down at Aedan at an alarming speed, inhaling the air and preparing to roast the young Alamarri. Alistair and Wynne watched from the edge of the trees waiting for their opening. Wynne cast a spell over Alistair's sword, hopefully this would give it the extra kick it needed. Flemeth was getting closer, she was right in Alistair's sight. He prayed that he wouldn't let his friend down and that his father's sword wasn't just for show. The dragon was almost down upon Aedan! Alistair held his father's sword firmly in his grip, swung his arm back as far as he could and threw the sword straight at the oversized lizard!

Wynne's enchantment carried the blade through the air like a bird, the dragonbone sword deeply pierced Flemeth's thick hide and the enchantments on blade caused an ungodly amount of pain to surge through her body and caused her to hurdle right out of the air. Wynne reached into the Fade and connected it to the earth, bending it to her will and made jagged spikes of rock catch Flemeth as she landed, ripping her wings and shredding her hide.

The plan worked almost too well. Flemeth's massive, draconian body smashed the earthen spikes, she crashed to the earth, almost landing on Aedan! Wynne put a protective barrier of rock and earth shielding him from Flemeth's mass as she slid for about a hundred yards and finally came to a crashing halt. Aedan broke out of the earthen shield and cautiously proceeded to the dragon's body. The beast seemed stunned, this was the perfect opportunity to finish her off. That is until the bitch suddenly woke up!

She hauled her battered, lethargic body from the earth, whipping her tail at Aedan as she turned to face him. She breathed fire at him, Aedan ducked in to one of the crevices she made into the earth. Wynne and Alistair raced over to try and help their comrade, but Flemeth spat a burning barrier that spererated them from the fight. She had Aedan in her sights, she would not burn him; it'd be too easy. No, she would devour him and savor his taste. Once again she coiled her horned head back on her serpentine neck and lunged at the warrior: This would be the end.

Suddenly Dane jumped out of nowhere at the dragon's gargantuan head and leapt right into her eye! Dane clasped her scaly eyelid in his powerful jaws and furiously clawed at the gleamed eye. Flemeth screamed in horrifying anger and pain as she whipped her head around trying to shake the massive dog of her head! Finally she whipped her head hard enough that it sent Dane into the nearby pond with a loud plunk! Aedan heard the dog whimper in pain and was pissed! _"Nobody! Hurts! My Dog!"_ With her head still reeled back in pain, Aedan charged the shapeshifting bitch and sliced her throat right at the base of her neck! Her head fell back to the earth with a resounding crash, but Aedan wasn't finished yet. He took Starfang, and buried every in of it through Flemeth's skull and right into her brain!

Wynne and Alistair hurried to Aedan and where amazed at the sight. Very few men had ever encountered a High Dragon, let alone slay one. But Aedan not only killed one, but this one happened to be Flemeth! The Witch of the Wilds! Aedan ran past Wynne and Alistair and hurried over to Dane who was limping towards him. Aedan hugged the giant war hound like he never hugged him before_. "Good boy, Dane! Good boy! When we get to Denerim I'm going to get the fattest, juiciest steak they got in the whole damned city."_ Dane barked in happiness at his master's promise while Wynne tended to his wounds.

Aedan yanked Starfang out of the dragon's thick skull, whipped the creature's crimson blood off and, as promised, began to cut the bitch's head off. The craftsmanship and material of the sword was incredible. It only took Aedan three powerful strokes to fully cut through the dragon's thick neck and decapitate her.

Not wanting to let anything go to waste, especially this perfect opportunity to degrade and defile his enemy's body, Aedan proceeded to fleece the scales from Flemeth's draconian body and fed her flesh to Dane, which the dog at happily. He also hacked off her forelegs and shredded the flesh, muscle and sinew off of them to collect the bones. Dragonbone was a very prized material and would fetch a very high price. When he was done Aedan went into the hut and found Flemeth's true Grimoire and with it Morrigan would be able to protect herself. Aedan was tempted to burn the hut down, but decided that it was best to not linger any more than they already had, so instead, he burned what was left of Flemeth's eviscerated corpse and they all got out of there, carrying Flemeth's bones, scales and Grimoire with them.

**Back as Soldier's Peak...**

**XoXoXo**

Within a week they found theselves back at Soldier's Peak, though the journey was much harder than it had ever been. The south was now being completely overrun by darkspawn and Loghain's armies were nowhere to be see. Well, nowhere to be seen helpful at least. They actually came upon soldiers of Loghain's trying to take a local lord's land by force when the lord and his men refused him. Aedan and his comrades assisted in killing the Mac Tir upstarts. When they made it back, all of their companions were ecstatic to see them, even Sten showed approval of their return and Shale was trying to hide her relief. Aedan handed the dragonbone and scales over to Mikael to make arms and armor for the troops and then set off to find Morrigan.

This entire time Morrigan cooped herself in her room, waiting for Aedan's return. She heard a knock upon her door and felt a wave of relief wash over her when she saw that it was her lover that entered. She fought the urge to kiss and shower him with affection as he entered the room alive and unharmed; she had to fight the urge even harder when he presented her with her mother's true spell book.

"_Ah. Mother's real Grimoire, is it? You have my thanks, Aedan. I shall begin studying the tome immediately."_ She took the tome and set it down on her desk.

"_So now Flemeth is dead, now what?"_ Aedan asked.

"_Now I have enough time to study mother's Grimoire to find a way to prevent her from stealing my body in the future. For she will be back. One day. I have no doubt of it. And if I cannot protect myself, one day I will track her down myself and slay her in whatever body she posseses…and she will die again. And again if needs be."_ Morrigan explained fervently. _"But…there is no need to think of such things now, is there? I have you to thank for saving me, so…let us return to the task of dealing with the darkspawn, no?"_

Aedan gently brought his hand to her face and looked at her, his blue eyes full of promise and care. _"I will always protect you, Morrigan."_ He swore, causing her knees to grow weak and her heart beat erratically again.

"_I…there is too much that could happen in the future. For you to make such…promises."_ Morrigan flushed. _"There is still much to done before…..There is still much to be done."_

Aedan could see that she wanted to be left alone and respected her wishes. When he was gone Morrian tossed her mother's tome away into her traveling sack. She pulled out the mirror her gave her and once more hugged it to her chest, and this time she let her tears flow freely down her face. She couldn't deny it or fight it anymore. Despite all her efforts and intentions, she was in love. She was in love with Aedan, and she couldn't do anything about it. She continued to weep gently at this revelation. This weakness that she had fallen prey to was only going to make what needed to be done even harder. Just thinking about it…made her heart start to break: she didn't know that was possible.


	20. Werewolves and Dalish and Curses, Oh My!

**Werewolves, Dalish and Curses, Oh My!**

They had begun their search for the Dalish Elves. They had heard along their way around the country that there was a clan of Dalish inside the Brecilian Forest. This made Aedan worried for a number of reasons. 1: This territory was further down south were darkspawn pretty much had free reign thanks to Loghain's negligence. 2: The Dalish were considered to be merely a myth because of their ability to not be found unless they wanted to be, so going into the Brecilian and finding nothing would only waste precious time. 3: Even if they did find the free elves the may not have the numbers the Wardens need to combat the Blight or even want to send their own to die for human problems. 4: Most importantly, the Dalish may just kill them rather than lend any assistance.

As they entered the supposed haunted forest Aedan's mind drifted back to the conversation him and Morrigan had since they left Soldier's Peak.

_**Flash Back….**_

Aedan sat at his desk late at night after everyone had gone to bed, overlooking the expenses and needs of his growing army. His forces were steadily growing, but he wasn't sure they were ready to combat the Blight, and Aedan didn't want to risk their numbers and supplies fighting Loghain. The constant assessing and evaluating was causing Aedan's head to hurt so much he decided to start drawing to take his mind off of the stresses of his duty. Just as he was about to set his pencil to paper there was a knock on his door. It was Morrigan. She entered his room and slowly, quietly walked up to him, her face was plastured with confusion and…regret? _"I wish to ask something of you."_ She announced quietly and averting his eyes.

"_Oh? What about?"_

"_I wish to know your opinion of…love."_ She finally mustered.

"_My opinion?"_ Aedan asked confused.

"_You and I have been…intimate for some time. You even fought Flemeth for me without hope of reward."_ Morrigan explained, her hands fidgeting with each other. "_I feel…anxious when I look upon you, my heart races and I feel…weak whenever I see you in danger. I detest this sense of dependency, 'tis is a weakness I abhor. If this is love then I wish to ascertain that you do not feel the same way. Please. Please, tell me 'tis so."_ She beseeched.

Aedan couldn't understand what she was saying. She had told him once that love is a weakness, one that she refused to suffer. No doubt a lesson she learned from Flemeth's warped mind. Aedan didn't know how to respond. Did he really have such an impact on her that she was questioning her own beliefs? Did he love her? Morrigan was unlike any woman he'd ever been with; more than beautiful, she was mysterious, fierce and independant. And as much as she may have yearned for it otherwise, he couldn't bring himself to tell her falsely. _"And if I do love you?"_

Her eyes became shocked and her voice became frantic. _"Then we are both fools and we must do something about it." _She declared as if this emotional revelation was some kind of disease. _"I have allowed myself to become…too close. This a weakness for us both."_

Aedan tried bring his hand to Morrigan's face but she pulled away from him. "_Love is not a weakness, Morrigan."_ He tried to assure her.

"_You are not listening!"_ She argued. _"Do not be such a blind fool! I am not like other women. I am not worthy of your distraction, and you are not worthy of mine."_

"_Why are you so afraid of this, Morrigan?"_ Aedan asked urgently.

"_Tis all so…unexpected."_ She admitted. _"I have no experience with it. Yet I find myself…wanting it, hungering for more of it. For you."_ Morrigan's eyes went wide with shock at what she just said. _"No. No this isn't right. This isn't what I want. I can't live like this. Please. Please, release me."_ She begged. _"Release me, and make me believe you and I…will be grateful."_

Aedan could see the desperation in her eyes. Why did this frighten her so much? Was having love for someone truly so terrible to her. He gently took her hands into his and looked at her eyes longingly. _"I...I don't want this to end, Morrigan."_

Morrigan's eyes flashed with anger and she yanked her hands out of Aedan. _"You miserable, selfish bastard!"_ She cried as she sharply smacked him across the face. Aedan's face snapped to the side, but he didn't respond to her strike. The anger in her eyes quickly turned into sorrow. She grabbed his face and pulled it to hers, pouring all her passion and sorrow into a heartfealt kiss. When their faces separated hers was filled with even more regret. _"You will regret this, and so will I." she promised sorrowfully. "And perhaps that is simply how it must be."_

She turned from him and tried to leave, but Aedan wrapped his arms around and tried to give her comfort. She let out a longing gasp as he kissed her neck longingly. _"No matter what happens, Morrigan." _He whispered into his lover's ear. _"I will never regret loving you."_

Morrigan's eyes were now on the verge of weeping but she couldn't let her weakness be seen by him. _"If…if only I could feel the same."_ She released herself from his loving arms and quickly ran out of her love's room, weeping tears of sorrow and regret as she went. Morrigan couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye the same way again.

_**Back to the Present….**_

Ever since then Morrigan had been avoiding him, not speaking to him but kept her barbed tongue pointed towards everyone else.

They had been searching for at least two days now and still found nothing. Aedan went as far as calling out to the Dalish saying that they were in need of assistance but to no avail. On the third day they continued their search and traveled further into the forest than they had intended. That was when they appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, the Dalish Elves! Aedan could scarcely believe it. They just appeared so suddenly, like apparitions, as if from the forest itself had hidden them, and they were all armed. Now if they could sneak up on them like this, Aedan wanted to see how well they could sneak up on darkspawn.

"_Stop right there, outsider!"_ said the blonde elf in charge. _"The Dalish have camped in this spot. I suggest you go elsewhere, and quickly."_ She finished in a threatening tone.

Aedan noticed that all the Dalish elves had intricate tattoos on their faces, they reminded him of the tattoos the Avvar and the Chasind use. He also noticed that there were at least 20 archers with arrows pointed at them. Aedan had no desire to fight these elves so he would have to use everything his parents taught him of diplomacy.

"_Actually, we've been looking for the Dalish Elves."_ Alistair admitted.

"_I find that hard to believe."_ The same elf said skeptically. _"What business could our clan have with a group like yours?"_

"_We are Grey Wardens and we have come here for the Dalish to uphold the treaties they signed with our Order for assistance in times of a Blight."_ Aedan said authoritively.

"_Grey Wardens? But…. How do I know that what you are saying is true?"_ The elf questioned.

"_How many people actually come to you and say they're Wardens?"_ snorted Aedan

"_That's true, Mithra, it wouldn't help these….people much by pretending something there not. Especially when the claim to be Wardens."_ A fellow Dalish pointed out.

"_You raise an interesting point, lethalan."_ Mithra confirmed and turned back towards Aedan's company. _"I will let our Keeper speak to you. In the camp I suggest you keep to your best behavior and know that our arrows are still trained on you."_

As they entered the camp Aedan saw what a marvel the Dalish were. Their "camp" for lack of a better word was more akin to a large community rather than a small tribe. Their wagons, called Aravels, were flagged with their clan's banner on what looked like sails on top of them. Were these capable of floating on water? Towards the back of the camp were the mythical white stags of the Dalish, the Halla. Aedan had hunted plenty of deer but these Halla were much larger than deer and looked strong and capable enough to carry a rider on their backs. He also noticed that they had intricately formed antlers. Aedan read in a book once that the Halla were companions of the Dalish people just as the Mabari were for the Fereldan people, or as the Griffons originally once were for the Ortho tribesman of the Anderfels.

Mithra lead them through the camp until they reached who Aedan guessed was their leader. A tall man for an elf, even taller than some humans, infact he stood a foot taller then Aedan. He was an old elf, but it was impossible to determine his age with the lack of wrinkles on his face, and his bald head lacked any greying hairs. But Aedan could feel the long years of experience and seasons that seemed to radiate off him, almost akin to the presence Wynne carried. Aedan noticed that there was an air of authority around him, but not like that of a commander or leader, but more like that of a teacher or a priest. He noticed all the other elves had a way of looking at him, like most children would look at their father.

"_Hmm, I see we have guests_." The old elf asked in an intrigued but neutral tone. All of a sudden Dane lunged out and begun barking and snarling furiously at the old mage. _"Hmph! And is see they have brought a hound with them. As if we haven't had enough of our fair share of these wreteched animals."_ The elf scoffed.

"_Dane, heel."_ Aedan called to his dog who loyally complied. It was strange, usually Dane was very sociable, but something about this old elf made Dane very angry. Aedan took it as a sign to be wary, after all, Mabari were not known for leading their partners astray.

"_Who are these strangers, Mithra? I have precious little time for visitors today."_

"_This one claims to be a Grey Warden, Zathrian. I thought it would be best for you to speak with them."_

"_That was wise of you, Mithra. Dareth Shiral."_

"_Ma nuvenin, Keeper."_ And the young hunter took her leave.

"_Now, please allow me to introduce myself. I am Zathrian, the keeper of this clan and you are…?"_

"_My name is Aedan Cousland, representing the Grey Wardens of Ferelden. A pleasure to meet you."_ Aedan said with as much courtesy as he could muster while giving a respectful bow.

"_Manners? From a shemlen? Interesting. No doubt you are here to inform us of the Blight that has stricken this land, yes?"_

"_Actually I have come here to request assistance combating the Blight and to see the agreement between your people and my Order is honored."_

"_You are referring to the treaty we made with your Order, I figured as much. I have been aware of the Blight's corruption for sometime and have been trying to move my clan westword."_

"_Does that mean you won't honor the treaties your people signed?"_ Aedan asked worrisome that all of this would have been a waste of time.

"_No, the Dalish are not a people who go back on their word, but I'm afraid we may not be able to lend your Order any assistance."_ The Keeper said in a solemn and sad voice. _"Come, this will require explaning."_ Zathrian motioned them to follow him and he led them to a part of the camp that looked like it was under quarantine. As they wen't passed the tents they saw dozens of elves all bloodied and wounded lying on stretchers and makeshift cots with all the nurses' tirelessly trying to tend to all of them.

"_My clan came to the Brecillian forest a month ago, we are well aware of the dangers that lie within these woods, but we did not expect the werewolves to lying in wait for us. We were…ambushed and although we drove the beasts back, many of our warriors and hunters lay dying as we speak. Even with all of our magic and healing skills we cannot save all of them."_

Aedan could scarcely believe his ears _"Werewolves? Here?"_ he said while tracing his fingers on the winged laurel wreath adorning the shield strapped to his back.

"_Yes, at a time they were many in this country."_ The elf answered.

"_Flemeth once told me that werewolve once overran these lands, that werewolves were possessed beasts, not unlike abominations."_ Morrigan explained obviously intrigued.

"_I understand that the Blight must be stopped and that it is your duty to combat it, but we are in no position to help. I am sorry."_ Zathrian explained sincerely.

Aedan could understand the clan's plight, however, no matter what his duty to his country demanded that he could not leave these woods without further assistance. He had to find some way to help these elves. Besides his family was raised to the status Teryn by leading successful campaigns against the werewolves. There was no way he was going to miss this opprutunity to carry on an old family tradition. _"There must be some way to help your warriors. To combat this Blight we need as much help as we can get, the simplest of soldiers might make all the difference."_

"_Perhaps there is a way you can help us. Within these woods there is a great wolf, Witherfang, it is from him that the curse originates. If I were to have his heart I might, perhaps, be able to cure our hunters from the affliction in there veins."_ The Keeper explained.

"_You said_ perhaps_."_ Wynne observed.

"_There is no gurantee that this is what will cure our wounded. I have sent hunters into the woods bring back Witherfang's heart themselves but they have not returned, and I cannot risk sending more of my clan. If you were to help us in this matter we would owe you greatly."_

"_Enough to help the Grey Wardens stop the darkspawn?"_ The Reaver asked.

"_Without hesitation."_ The Keeper confirmed.

"_Then we have an agreement."_

"_I cannot thank you enough, then. Please feel free to explore the camp and trade with our craftsmaster I only ask that you behave yourselves and keep that _witch_ away from our children."_ Zathrian warned glaring at Morrigan.

Morrigan looked both amused and insulted. "_You speak to me in that tone when you have been offered assistance? You are either very brave or foolish."_

"_You speak with both arrogance and ignorance, I would expect nothing less from a daughter of Asha'bellenar."_

That name, it was the Dalish name for Flemeth. It translated as "Woman of many Years". Aedan stepped in front of Morrigan defensively. _"She is here to assist the Grey Wardens, I assure you she will do you or yours no harm."_

_Unless you give me a reason. _Morrigan thought to herself.

Zathrian gave you her a cold hard stare then looked over to Aedan. _"I'm afraid I have much to do, if you have any questions, please seek out my First, Lanaya. May the Creators speed your way."_ And the Keeper took his leave.

"_How will we know were to find Witherfang?"_ Aedan called before the Keeper left

"_Watch for the white wolves."_ Zathrian called back. _"They are his eyes and ears."_

Aedan and his companions decided to all go look around the camp and try their best not to upset these people. As Aedan went to go look for the craftsmaster a young Dalish woman approached him. She was a lovely young lass with green eyes, honey blonde hair tied into two tight buns at the back of her head, and her tattoos somehow made her seem much prettier.

"_Andarin Atishan, Grey Warden."_ The young elf greeted politley. _"I am Lanaya, Zathrian's First and I give you the welcome of our clan." _

Aedan noticed that her accent was different than the rest of the Dalish elves, as if she had to learn how to speak that way instead of growing up into it. _"First? First of what?"_

"_Your kind would call me an 'apprentice'. I have studied under the Keeper all my life." _

"_Studied what, exactly?"_

"_The ways of our ancestors, of course."_ She answered. _"I have studied the history and magic that has been passed down through our people since the days of Arlathan."_

"_It sounds like you've done much with yourself."_ Aedan commented.

"_No. Not really. Surely as a Grey Warden you've seen things and gone to places I could never dream of." _Lanaya shuffled her feet nervously and shyly dodged his eyes. "_I…am a bit curious about the outside world. Would you mind if I asked you a question or two?"_

"_You asked me a question just now, actually."_ He answered humorously.

"_What an odd thing to say."_ She laughed. _"I meant about the outside world."_

Aedan smiled at her_. "I'll answer to the best of my ability."_

"_I hear that the human cities are very large: thousands upon thousands of souls all packed together in their houses. Is that true?"_ The young apprentice asked wide-eyed.

"_You've never been to a city before?"_

"_The few settlements I have been to were small settlements. I have never experienced anything a permenant as a city."_

"_Well, I don't know about thousands upon thousands packed together, but yes several cities I've been to have tens of thousands of inhabitants."_

"_How loud it must be with everyone talking all at once. I try to imagine those of our kind living in such a place. It…is a difficult thought."_ Lanaya said sadly.

"_They are used to it, just as the humans are."_

"_Being accustomed to hardship and pain doesn't make it any less tragic."_ Lanaya lamented. _"My heart goes out to the elves who live in such conditions."_

Aedan was reminded of sweet Iona and how she might have felt about Lanaya's assertions about the lot of City Elves. _"Well, that depends on what walls of stone and indifference you're talking about, Lanaya."_

"_What do you mean? Are you saying that elves are better in some places than they are in others?"_

"_Sad truth is, no where in the world do the elves have it easy, but at least in Ferelden an elf can make something of themselves if they should choose to. Here an elf can learn a trade, own a business and no matter how lowly their job may be they are justly compensated for their work. In Orlais they are, at best, treated like lowly servants and are paid in the promise of eventual payment, and at worst they are treated like pets. And I think you and I both know what the lot of elves in Tevinter is like."_

"_I suppose you've seen enough of the world to know that."_ She pointed out almost enviously.

Now it was Aedan's turn to ask a question or two. _"I notice that you accent is different from the rest of your clan, why is that?"_

"_I was not born among the Dalish, I came to the clan when I was very young." _

Lanaya began to tell Aedan of the sad tale of how she became one of the Dalish. At first he felt sympathy for her but then he couldn't help but admire how she became Zathrian's First through hard work and determination. She spoke of Zathrian with such awe and revenance but Aedan became wary of him after Lanaya told him of how her Keeper was a terrible force to be reckoned with when roused.

"_How long has Zathrian led this clan?"_ Aedan asked.

"_He has always been the clan leader, for three hundred years in fact."_ Lanaya answered simply.

Three hundred years!? He was about as old as Ferelden was as a united kindom! _"How….how is that possible?"_ Aedan asked disbelievingly.

"_Our ancestors used to be immortal, and with time and seclusion we too shall regain it."_ Lanaya countiued to explain.

"_Yes, but why him and not others?"_

"_We Dalish live longer lives than humans anyway, but Zathrian claims it is because of his intunement to nature."_

Aedan could scarecely believe it, if the Ancient elves were immortal then losing so many centuries and not just millennia of knowledge was heartbreaking even to Aedan. This alone made the elves hatred for humans justified.

"_He has led the clan with wisdom and truth for all these centuries but he has also lost much."_ Lanaya continued.

"_Lost much? What do you mean?"_

That's when Lanaya knew she had said too much but still felt compeled to answer the shemlen question. _"He lost both of his children a very long time ago."_ She said sorrowfully. _"The circumstances were…very violent."_

"_I see."_ Aedan responded sympathetically.

"_I have one more question: do your people regret what they did to ours?"_ Lanaya asked intently.

Aedan thought for a moment. _"You're asking a difficult question with no easy answer. Do I feel that what happened to your people was tragic? Yes, most definetly. No one has the right to take from another what's not theirs. But do I feel responsible about what happened to you? No. Not at all."_

"_Why not?"_ The young mage inquired almost offended.

"_Despite what you may think, my ancestors had nothing to do with the destruction of Arlathan or the downfall of the Dales."_ Aedan explained. _"During the sacking of the Dales my ancestors were still warring tribesman and two thirds of us didn't even believe in the Chantry, infact up until three centuries ago we weren't even a kingdom. So, while I feel sympathy for what happened to your people, I feel no responsibility for it."_

"_And yet, those of you who do feel regret do nothing."_ Lanaya continued.

"_No. Why should we?"_ Aedan asked flaltly. _"We've all got our own problems to deal with. For example, eighty years ago my people were conquered by the Orlesian Empire in almost the same fashion that your homeland was conquered. If we came to your people for aid would you have given it?"_ Aedan rebutted. _"Don't answer that question. We both know the answer."_

With both their questions answered Lanaya pointed Aedan towards the craftsmaster, if Aedan was going to go werewolf hunting he was going to need fresh supplies. As Aedan made his way over to Master Varathorn he noticed Oghren was there as well.

"_What are you doing? You've warped the wood entirely! Did you leave it in the rain!?"_ Varathorn lectured at a young elf who was must've been his apprentice.

"_N-no, Master Varathorn. The wood wasn't taking form so I thought it needed more heat…"_

"_Your not smelting ore like a durgen'len. This is living wood! It requires patience and delicate hands!"_

"Elves and their woodshaping, its unnantural." Oghren commented. The thought of using wood to make weapons was almost alien to him. _Why use wood when you've got perfectly good steel or stone?"_

"_Spoken like a true child of the stone, my friend."_ Varathorn said condescendingly.

"_Who you calling a child, old man?"_ The dwarf retorted in a huff.

Wait, all these weapons were made of wood? Impossible! Aedan took a good look at all their arms and armor. They were all of high quality make, yes, but surely they couldn't be made of wood. Varathorn shooed his apprentice away and noticed that the human had a bewildered look on his face.

"_Greetings. I am Varathorn, the clan's craftsmaster, is there something I can help you with?"_

"_Yes, uh, may I get a better look at one of your swords?"_

"_Certaintly."_ Varathorn said almost gleefuly.

He handed Aedan one of his blades hanging on his aravel's wall. Aedan couldn't help but be in awe of such a beautiful weapon. It was a curved, one edged longsword, similar to the Green Blade Bevin lent him at Redcliffe, but it shined with a white and blue hue. He felt the weight of it, it was light as feather! He glided his hand gently against the blade, it was so smooth and didn't feel like steel at all; it felt like the grain of wood and it was much more flexible than and twice as sharp as any steel sword.

The Craftsmaster had a smile on his face, pleased that a human was admiring his people's craftsmanship.

"_This is a beautiful weapon, ser and you say it's made of wood?"_ Aedan asked.

"_Yes, ironbark to exact. We craftsmasters try our best to remember the forgotten forging crafts of our ancestors and what we do know we pass down to our apprentices only."_ Varathorn explained.

"_Well, what you do know, most of our smiths pale compare to your work."_ Aedan complimented handing the blade back.

"_You are most kind to say so."_ Varathron said gently taking back the blade and placing it with his other fine works.

"_How much ironbark do you have?"_

"_Not very much I'm afraid. We had just ran out when the werewolves attacked and with the Keeper forbidding us to enter the forest I have not been able to restock our storage."_

"_I'm going into the forests to find Witherfang, perhaps I can search for some for you."_

"_I would be hesitant to ask, but I would be most grateful."_ The craftmaster said not expecting a human to help him.

"_Where would I find some?"_

"_It is usually found on trees that have fallen from great age, but not cut down."_

"_If I see some I'll bring it back to you."_

"_That would please me, so long as our hunters come first."_

As Aedan made the purchases of potions and kits that they were going to need a pair of gloves caught his eye. Aedan remembered Zevran telling him about how found he was of leather and about the gloves he had when he was a child but were taken from him when he was recruited into the Crows. He was sure Zevran would love to have something that reminded of his mother in his possession.

Aedan found the Assassin sitting with a bunch of other elves around the clan's Hahren, or Historian/Storyteller. Aedan guessed Zevran was trying to reconnect with his Dalish roots judging by how enraptured he was at the stories being told. When Aedan gave Zevran the gloves Zevran was taken aback, no one had just given him something unless he had a knife to their thoat first. Zevran thanked the Warden and Aedan was just glad that his friend had something that reminded him of happier days.

Aedan saw Dane trotting over towards the stables were the Halla were kept and following Dane with laughter and giggles was a large group of elven children. Apparently Dane had become Mr. Popular. As Aedan made his way over to the stables Dane barked at his master's coming but as soon as the children saw him they all pointed and laughed before running away in mock terror. Dane whimpered as all his new friends ran away and gave Aedan a lecturing huff.

"_Aw, you hurt his feelings."_ Alistair said walking up towards them.

As Aedan was about to retort he noticed in the stables was a young elven woman with white inspecting on of her Halla. Strange. Why did she have this one so far away from the rest of the herd?

"_Who comes?"_ the elven woman asked alarmed not expecting anyone.

"_Oh, I beg your pardon, stranger. I was so busy tending to the halla I didn't sense anyone approach. I am Elora, the master herder in charge of caring for the Halla."_ She introduced._ "Not as exciting as being a Grey Warden, but they are vital to us."_

"_Well, less dangerous that's for sure."_ Alistair pointed out.

"_So, these are the Halla."_ Aedan marveled at the beautiful creature.

"_Yes, they are the noble beasts that guide the Dalish and pull our aravels."_ Elora told them adoringly.

"_So, they're like horses?"_ Alistair asked and the herder looked on indifferently.

"_We ride the Halla but not with reigns or saddles, the Halla choose to guide us and it is our privledge that they pull our aravels, and in turn it's the herder's duty to speak to the Halla and make sure their needs are taken care of. It's a bond of friendship not servitude."_ Elora finished.

"_So, their more akin to Mabari then?"_ Aedan pointed while petteing Dane; the massive hound barked happily. _"Mabari aren't pets or service beasts, they are companions for life, as strong and intelligent as any friend would be. They are as sacred to the Fereldan people as the Halla are to the Dalish."_ Aedan explained while Dane trotted over to Elora and began to gently paw the herder in an attempt to charm her.

As Elora admired and petted Dane as Aedan looked at the Halla she was tending to. _"I notice you have this one separated from the rest of the herd."_

"_I am afraid she may have been bitten in the werewolf attack, a bite would not be have the same affect on her as it would others but it is lethal and I'm afraid it may be contagious. I have tried speaking to her but she is too agitated to respond. I can find no wound but….if she truly is ill I will have no choice but to put her out of her misery."_ Elora told him sadly.

Aedan could sympathize with that, if something were to befall Dane Aedan would mourn his loss as he would a brother. _"I am sorry, this must be hard for you. Is there anything I can do to help?"_

"_I don't know, if you have and special skills to help her I would be most grateful."_

Aedan walked over to the Halla and hoped his survival skills and his own companionship with a noble Mabari would help to calm her down. At first the Halla backed away fearfully, but as Aedan put his hand on her gently, then began to stroke her head tenderly she began to calm down.

"_She-she's calming down!"_ Elora exclaimed excitedly. _"That's it love, calm, tell me what troubles you."_

Elora placed her hand on the Halla and if Aedan and Alistair didn't know any better they'd say it looked like they were having a conversation.

"_Hmm, yes, oh, I see! Now I understand! It is her lifemate that was bitten the last attack not her, and she fears greatly for him. I had not realized another Halla had been bitten."_

Wait. She actually understood what the Halla wanted? Aedan shoudn't have been surprised since he could understand what Dane wanted but the Mabari converse with barks and motions. How the hell can she understand them just by putting her ear to their snout?

"_This will allow me to stop the sickness from spreading to the entire heard. Ma seranas, you have done a great boon for my clan."_

As Aedan accepted the thanks from the herder he decided it was time to take care of the werewolf problem and gathered up his company. He began to hear of how the clan was grateful for their assistance, and how they had helped the beloved Halla, he also heard how Leliana was playing matchmaker to a pair of lovesick elves.

Before they began to make there was towards the Brecilian Forest Aedan was approached by a middle aged elf who seemed distraught.

"_Excuse me, ser."_ He began. _"I am told that you are the Grey Warden who is going to hunt Witherfang, is that not so?"_

"_Yes, can I help you?"_

The man looked down in sadness and then looked at Aedan again. _"I was actually considering going with you but…. Zathrian has forbidden me from doing so."_

"_Well, I understand that but you look more than just upset about not going to find your fellow hunters."_

"_It's just that…. During the first werewolf attack my wife Danyla and I fought together but she was so gravely wounded the curse spread through rapidly. Zathrian did his best to cure her but there was nothing he could do, and although he said that Danyla had died he won't let me see her….her body."_ Athras choked up. _"I am beginning to believe that she became a werewolf and it is being kept from me so don't go chasing after her."_

"_And if she was a werewolf? And if the elf chased and found her? What then? Sweet blissful reunion?"_ Shale mocked.

"_I….don't know. Perhaps she would now me as he love even still?"_ Athras sounded like he was trying to fool himself.

"_More like she'd love to __**eat**__ you!"_ Shale mocked once more.

"_Shale…"_ Aedan growled. _"Another word from you and I will have our residential Crow shit on you for the duration of the Blight!"_

"_Oh, and I'd do it too, just to see what golem vomit looks like!"_ Zevran laughed.

"_Enough! I shall be silent."_ The golem quickly conceded.

"_If I could know if she is alive….or what became of her…..then I could be at peace."_ Athras said with forlorn.

"_Perhaps I could speak to Zathrian and insist he tell you what exactly happened."_ Aedan suggested.

"_No! No, it would be rude to accuse the Keeper of lying… I know he means well, but I need to know what happened to her one way or another."_

What? If the Keeper was lying to him Athras had every right to accuse him of such, this was the man's wife they were talking about for fuck's sake! However, he would respect Athras' decision. _"Very well, should I learn what became of her, I will return and tell."_

"_Ma serenas, you are most kind."_

In the Heart of the Brecelian Forest….

As they were making their way into the forest outside of the camp and the entrance to the forest, Aedan couldn't help but look and admire the Dalish elves. The were all one huge family but everyone had a purpose, everyone acted with a certain discipline and that's when Aedan felt that what the Tevinters and the Chantry did to them was a great shame. Perhaps Ferelden could reconcile with these people, starting by helping them against the werewolves.

The company had made their way throught the eastern part of the Brecilian forest, not really running into anything but regular wolves and a big bear, not much of a challenge. However, they soon came to a waterfall and a river crossing and there was a group of werewolves standing there, as if waiting for them.

"_It would seem that the Dalish have sent a human to exact revenge for our attack, to put us in our place. What bitter irony."_ One Werewolf said.

What the Fuck? They can actually talk? Why didn't the Dalish tell him this? They were just like the legends, giant wolves that stood like men, only much larger. Aedan looked down with amusement at his hound as he growled at the possible attackers; Dane and the Werewolf.

"_You speak? Why didn't the clan tell me of this?"_

"_You know nothing, human! You speak to Swiftrunner, I lead my cursed brothers and sisters."_ The beast informed. _"Go back to the Dalish, tell them you failed. Tell them we will gladly watch them suffer the curse as we have all suffered for too long. We will watch them pay."_

Aedan stared down the beast. _"So it was you and yours who attacked this clan."_

"_Yes! My only regret is that we didn't infect all of the cursed Dalish!"_ Swiftrunner snarled. _"Tell Zathrian that we will gladly watch his kind suffer the same fate we have suffered! We will be ignored no longer!"_

They knew the Keeper's name? "_You speak as though you know Zathrian."_

"_Hrrr. We have never met. He would not surivive the encounter. I promise you that."_ Swiftrunner answered. _"This isn't your affair, human. Leave while you still can."_

"_But werewolves and my family have such a rich history together."_ Aedan sneered. "_You can't expect me to leave without carrying on the family tradition of hunting you."_

"_Hrrr! You know nothing! Were are no true werewolves."_ The beasts snarled angrily. _"I suggest you leave now! Before we devour you!"_

Not real werewolves? What could he mean? Still, Aedan wasn't going to be threatned by a creature his family helped wipe out; it would make him ashamed to be a Cousland. Aedan stepped up to the creature, his eyes burning red and killing aura surrounding him. He got so close to the werewolf he could feel its breath on his face. "Take a good look at me, creature. Do I look like someone you want to fuck with?" Aedan threatened.

Swiftrunner stared down his human adversary. This one was different from anything he had killed before, like something dark resided in him; something tainted_. "Hrrr! Very well! I will not throw my brothers and sisters at you like unthinking brutes."_ He answered. _"Come, brothers and sister! Retreat back to forest's heart. We will let the forest deal with this one."_ And as quickly as the appeared, they disappeared back into the darkness of the Brecelian Forest.

Back in the Dalish Camp….

It had been almost two days since the Grey Wardens and their strange entourage left to find Witherfang, and Zathrian hoped to all the Creators that they killed the wretched beast and all those vile werewolves soon so that he may cure their warriors before the curse claimed them as well. He was surprised by how well the clan had taken to these outsiders, not only had they saved their halla but they also brought some joy to the clan by bringing Cammen and Gheyna together.

All of a sudden he heard a horn blowing signaling that the hunters on outskirts of the camp have found something. Mithra had returned from the forests and she was carrying one of the hunters he sent out earlier to find Witherfang.

"_It's Deygan."_ Mithra informed him. _"He was injured, but by the Creator's mercy he wasn't bitten by the werewolves."_

"_Oh, thank Mythal."_ Zathrian sighed.

"_With all due respect Keeper, I think we should thank the shemlen, he was the one that found Deygan and brought him back to us." _

That was surprising had the Warden returned just to bring back one of their own? If so, he was most grateful. Zathrian saw Aedan go over to master Varathorn and he presented the Craftsmaster with a very large amount of ironbark. Varathorn looked ecstatic, it appeared he wanted to reward the Warden with one of his arms or armor but the Warden turned him down, surprising them both. Then he walked over to Athras, what business could the Warden have with him? That's when Zathrian saw Aedan give Athras a red scarf, Zathrian recognized it as it was once Danyla's. Then Warden walked over to him and he looked less then pleased.

"_Greetings, I understand you're the one to thank for brining Deygan back to us."_ The Keeper said.

"_It was no trouble."_ The Warden acknowledged. _"There were somethings I discovered in the forest that I need to talk to you about._

"_Oh? Go on then."_

"_Do you know anything about a rhyming tree that called itself the Grand Oak?"_

"_We call them Sylvan, they are usually trees possessed by powerful spirits, and I am surprised that you found self-possesed enough to speak let alone rhyme."_ Zathrian informed. That's when he sensed that the elder mage that accompanied him was carrying a new staff, more than likely a branch from this Grand Oak. He could sense that it had powerful magic on it, perhaps this is what will guide them to that accursed ruin and if so he had a way of following them should the need arise.

"_Did you know of a half-mad human hermit that lived in these woods?"_ Aedan asked as if nauseous.

"_I believe I do, yes. Years ago a shemlen came to these woods seeking to hide from your Circle of Magi. While he was here he erected a great tower that could be seen from leagues away, but then one day the tower just vanished, I assumed he did as well."_

Aedan still thought that freak in the woods was creepy and still felt annoyed by some of his questions, but was surprised that Wynne and Morrigan both were wary of his power.

Zathrian noticed Aedan's facial expression become stone hard.

"_Were you aware that the werewolves could speak?"_

"_Speak? You mean speak actual words? I doubt that. They are savage beasts with minds afflicted by rage."_

"_Well these ones did, one of them was named _Swiftrunner_, and he told me that you have wronged him and his."_

"_What they feel against me and my clan is what any visious animal would feel. All a werewolf is capable of understanding is hatred and savagery!"_ Zathrian defended angrily.

"_Odd, you speak as if you knew about the werewolves."_ Aedan inquired.

"_They have been part of these woods for centuries, of course I would know about them."_

"_Good. Then you'll know about this one; Danyla."_

Zathrian stared at Aedan with cold eyes. _"I know who Danyla was, she ceased to be when the curse took hold of her."_

"_Yeah? Well, she told me that there is a way to end the curse without killing Witherfang."_

"_Hmph. Since you insist that the beasts can speak it's obvious that the creature was trying to deceive you to prevent you from killing its pack leader."_

"_Really? Somehow I doubt savage animals want their love sent back to their spouses before they are put to rest. I already told the truth to Athras." _Aedan seethed out.

Aedan could tell that Zathrian's anger was beginning to rise but he didn't care, he knew that the old Keeper was hiding something from him.

"_I see. I hope that be telling him you didn't just add on to his grief." _

"_Oh, so it's alright for you to lie to him and wrong for me to tell him the truth?"_ Aedan called out.

"_I have led this clan for centuries. I know what's best for my people and if you want our support against your Blight you will bring me Witherfang's heart."_ The Keeper announced.

This old man was beginning to remind Aedan of Loghain. Aedan decided now was the time to go back to forest to find Witherfang and hopefully the truth about these werewolves. Witout saying anything more he took his leave of the Keeper and his clan, but Aedan knew that Zathrian would probably be trouble before this whole affair was said and done.

Back in the forest….

Thanks to the Oak Branch they finally got passed that damn mist that barred them from following the werewolves. Just as they walked passed the mist who should they run into but Swiftrunner?

"_The forest has not been diligent enough, still you come."_ The werewolf observed. "_You are stronger than we anticipated, the Dalish chose well. But, you do not belong her outsider. Leave!"_

"_I am not leaving until I know the truth of the attack!_" Aedan yelled back.

"_You care nothing for the truth! You've come to destroy, as all your kind have! We will not risk bringing you to Witherfang!"_ The Warden and the Werewolf were practically nose to nose.

"_What is Witherfang to you? Is your leader?"_ Wynne asked.

"_He is not our leader, but he is our only hope and the treacherous Dalish wish to destroy him!"_

"_Why such hatred for the Dalish? What did they ever do to you?"_ Leliana asked.

"_You know nothing and I am not about to enlighten you. Witherfang protects us, with him we have names, and we are beloved. We have warned you enough and you chose not to heed it, the threat you pose ends now!"_ And with that Swiftrunner and his brethren attacked.

As savage as they were, and despite their augmented strength and speed, Aedan and his companions made short work of them until only three, including Swiftrunner, were left alive. Just as Aedan moved forward to finish them a giant white wolf lept from the wood and knocked Aedan on his ass! This new beast was the size of a horse and strangely, it had green vines adorned with thorns were wrapped around his legs. Was this creature Witherfang? The great white wolf snarled at them and gave a great howl then he and the rest of the werewolves fled deeper into the woods.

As they followed the werewolves they soon ran into another very large pack, but rather then fight them this group started retreating into these ancient ruins that stood behind them.

"_Into the ruins quickly my brothers and sisters!"_ A werewolf cried. _"Protect the lady!"_

Lady? What lady? Aedan didn't have time to think about it, instead beheld in awe of the ruins of they retreated into.

"_Well, here we are. Going into flea paradise."_ Alistair commented.

They had finally made it to the bottom of this haunted, ancient ruin. At first glance on the outside the place didn't seem all that large, but apparently all the rest of this temple was underground! They had to fight their way through skeletons, demons, giant spiders, and even a fucking dragon! When at last they reached the bottom tier floor Wynne bade them to stop. _"There is something else here in these ruins."_ The old mage sensed.

"_Besides the werewolves, undead and giant spiders?"_ Alistair asked sarcastically.

"_Yes. Something from else. Something…from the Fade."_ Wynne answered.

"_A demon? An abomination?" _Aedan inquired.

"_No, not all."_ Wynne answered almost confused. She tried to feel into the Fade and determine what it was she was feeling. _"It feels almost…serene? Like a comforting spirit."_

That was odd. What would a benevolent spirit be doing in this godforsaken pit? As they made their way through the final floor of the ruin they happened upon a room of slain undead. Judging from the shredded wounds and claw marks these walking corpses were mauled by the werewolves who had taken up residence in this part of the ruins. This meant they were getting closer to their quarry and that they had to be on even higher alert: no beast was more dangerous than it was when in its den. When they made their way to the room past the slain corpeses Aedan felt a sudden difference in the air, something was waiting for them. _"It's a trap!"_

From out of the very shadows of the ruins massive, black, shadowy werebeasts descended upon them. One of them managed to sneak up on Aedan and bit down on his shoulder! The creature's massive jaws went down from Aedan's shoulder to his sternum, but thankfully his armor gave him protection from the beast's fangs. Aedan pulled out his hunting knife and jammed it into the werewolf's eye, killing it instantly. The warrior threw the beast's dead corpse off of him and at the creature's brethren who attacked them.

In such close quarter the werebeasts had the tactical and numerical advantage over the intruders. It didn't help them, at all. With Starfang in hand Aedan cut down one after the other that tried to pounce on him, while Shale squashed every single one of them that got too close. The werewolves' claws couldn't penetrate Alistair's armor and his dragonbone sword cut through their hide and coarse fur like paper. Morrigan charged a bolt of lightening that charged through several of the beasts, electrocuting them to death and leaving behind the horrid stench of singed fur in the air. Dane lived up to his name as fearlessly charged the werewolves and ripped their flesh and crushed their bones in his powerful jaws.

When their numbers began to rapidly dwindle the remainder of the werewolves retreated further into the ruins.

As they moved further down they came across another pack of werewolves, but while they were all snarling visciouscly at them they did not attack.

"_Stop, my brothers, be at ease!"_ This new werewolf beckoned his fellows. _"We do not wish anymore of our people hurt. I ask you now stranger: are you willingly to parely?"_

"_Parley!?"_ Aedan asked angrily. _"Motherfucker, I've tried parleying with you this whole time and now only after I've killed scores of you, you stupid mutts are willing to talk!?"_

"_Swiftrunner didn't think it would matter, but The Lady wishes to speak with you, she believes you are unaware of things you should know."_ The werewolf informed. "_She means you know harm, provided your willingness to parley is an honest one."_

"_This could be a trick, Kadan."_ Sten warned warily. _"They could hope to lure us into a trap."_

"_What use is fighting?"_ The same lycan pointed out. _"If we were capable of killing you Swiftrunner would have succeded by now."_

_Oh, now the figure it out. _Aedan thought to himself.

"_Who is this _Lady_ you speak of? Is she Witherfang?"_ Wynne asked.

"_No she is not Witherfang, she will tell everything and more if you are willing to listen."_

Aedan looked at the werewolves for a moment. He was curious as to who this Lady and Witherfang were and why the werewolves had such a hatred for Zathrian and his clan.

"_Fine, take me to your Lady."_ Aedan finally said.

"_I warn you, if you harm the Lady I will return from the Fade itself to see you pay!"_ The werewolf threatened.

"_Don't bother with the threats, creature! You already admitted you're no match for me. Now stop wasting my time and take me to this Lady."_

As they entered the inner sanctum of this ruin Aean began to reconsider his position, the whole room was filled with werewolves and they all looked either angry or hungry. As the all began to snarl and lowed at the Grey Warden and his company as something emerged from the background. A beautiful, bare-naked woman approached them. Under most circumstances Aedan would've thought the woman bold, but her skin was pale green and her limbs seemed to be made of wood. As she walked all the angry beasts seemed to calm around her.

"_Welcome."_ The woman greeted in beautiful songlike voice that seemed to echo through nature itself. "_I am the Lady of the Forest."_

Aedan could tell she was a powerful spirit, so undermost circumstances it would be smart to be cordial, but if this spirit was so damn powerful and wanted to speak to him she should have said something before him and his came all the way down to this haunted sphincter in the forest!

"_Really? You look more like the Lady of the flea infested hell-hole." _Immediately his companions wished he hadn't said that as Swiftrunner came at him with threatening speed. He took a slash at Aedan, but Aedan nimbly ducked and gave Swiftrunner a powerful uppercut under his jaw that sent the werewolf reeling back towards its master.

Swiftrunner got back on his feet rigidly and went over to the lady. _"Do not listen to them, they will only deceive you, my lady!"_

"_Peace, Swiftrunner! Your want for conflict has only brought harm to those you would see protected, do you truly want more death to come to us?"_

"_No, my lady, anything but that."_ Swiftrunner said while kneeling to the spirit.

"_Please, forgive Swiftrunner, he fights against his very nature."_ The Lady beckoned to Aedan.

"_I don't forgive beasts that try to kill me. I kill them!"_ Aedan retorted.

"_But these are not beasts and the very nature they fight is a curse brought upon them by those who have sent you. Zathrian has not told you everything."_ The Lady explained.

"_How do you know what Zathrian has or has not told us?"_ Zevran inquired.

"_Because there are things he would not tell you. You see….it was Zathrian who created the curse that these poor creatures suffer, the curse that his own people now suffer."_

This bit of information caught everyone off guard. If Zathrian created this curse why didn't the rest of the clan know this, unless Zathrian had been deceiving them too?

"_Centuries ago…" _The Spirit continued. _"When the Dalish first came to these lands, a tribe of humans lived close to this forest. They sought to drive the Dalish away. Zathrian was a young man then. He had a son and daughter he loved greatly, and while out hunting one day the human tribe captured them both."_

"_Hrrr….the humans tortured the boy….killed him…"_ Swiftrunner picked up. _"The girl they raped and left for dead. The Dalish found her but when she learned she was….with child she…killed herself."_

Aedan was disgusted. _"Am I supposed to feel sympathy for this tribe? They deserved what they got and worse!"_

"_Indeed they did."_ The Lady agreed. _"And they did get what they deserved, and worse."_

The Werewolf walked forward and continued. _"Zathrian came to these ruins and summoned a terrible spirit, then bound it to the body of a great wolf. So Witherfang came to be. Witherfang hunted the tribe down. Many were killed, but others were cursed by his blood, becoming twisted and savage creatures…"_

"_Twisted and savage as Witherfang himself it."_ The Lady finished.

"_Deceit is the nature of men."_ Sten pointed out.

"_So the elf misled us?"_ Shale asked.

"_Tis not truly surprising is it?"_ Morrigan commented.

"_Are you really surprised, Shale?"_ Alistair added.

"_No. Just trying to picture squishing the elf's head….and there we go."_

"_They were driven deep into the forests. When the human tribe finally left for good, their cursed brethren remained, pitiful and mindless animals."_ The spirit carried on.

"_Unitl I found you, my lady. You game me peace."_ Swiftrunner said kneeling again.

"_I showed Swiftrunner that there was another side to his bestial nature. I soothed his rage, and his humanity emerged. And he brought others to me."_

"_All of this is very tragic." _Aedan interjected. _"But that doesn't explain why you attacked the Dalish. What do you truly want? Revenge?"_

"_No, not revenge, not yet." _The Lady said gravely. _"We seek to end the curse. The crimes commited against Zathrian's children were grave, but they were commited centuries ago by those who are long dead. Word has been sent to Zathrian every time the landships have passed this way, asking him to come, but he has always ignored us. We will no longer be denied."_

"_So we spread the curse to his people, now he will be forced to come."_ A werewolf said angrily.

Now everthing made sense. The anger and intelligence of the lycans, Zathrian's indifference towards them and why both parties seemed to have a personal animosity toward's one another. Aedan had now grown very angry at Zathrian, he had his vengeance three hundered years ago and he was now taking it out on those who had nothing to with it! Hell, the miserable bastard was letting his own people suffer the curse and rather than speak to werewolves, he wants Witherfang killed just to avoid another solution. Just as Aedan felt the veins in head tighten the Lady beseeched him again.

Aedan stared down the Lady and her lycan guardian. _"Why should I be willing to help any of you? Your attacks on me and the Dalish clan just prove how unworthy you creatures truly are."_ The warrior spat hatefully.

"_How can they be anything else when Zathrian's curse prevents them from being more than what they are?"_ The spirit rebutted. _"Should they be allowed to suffer for the crimes committed by others who have been dead for centuries?"_

The spirit had Aedan there. Lycanthropy is a disease and if not treated then that is all a person will ever be.

"_Please, mortal…you must go to him. Bring him here. If he sees these creature, hears their plight…surely he'll be willing to end curse." The Lady begged._

"_Doubtful."_ Aedan said flatly. _"Zathrian didn't even care about one of his own people when the curse turned her. To him if you're a werebeast, you're automatically his enemy. If he's not willing to listen to the words of those who were once his clan, why in the hell would he listen to me?"_

"_Will he truly let his rage blind him to the suffering of his clan?"_ The spirit asked. _"Tell Zathrian that if he comes, I will summon Witherfang, and if he does not then he shall never find Witherfang and the curse will take hold of his people."_

Aedan couldn't risk the clan joining Zathrian's hateful curse. These creatures didn't deserve his rage, but moreover he needed the Dalish clan's warriors to help him against the Blight. _"I will find Zathrian and bring him here kicking and screaming if I must."_ He promised.

"_We are grateful, mortal."_ The Lady thanked.

"_This passage will take you to the entrance of these ruins. Please return with Zathrian as soon as you can."_ The spirit pointed towards a door and Aedan felt like an utter moron finding out that there was a shortcut passed all the bullshit that they had to go through to get down here.

They made their way up through the passage way and Aedan began to wonder how he was going to bring Zathrian down here without risking the wrath of his clan, the last thing he needed to do was kill the very people whose help he needed. When the came out of the secret passage way, fate it seemed was finally on Aedan's side, for who could be there as if waiting for them but Zathrian himself?

"_Ah, and here you are already."_ The Keeper said as if nothing was wrong.

"_Somehow, I had a feeling you were waiting here for us."_ Aedan seethed.

"_Oh, really? Aren't you the intuitive one?"_ Zathrian responded gravely.

"_What can I say? My mother didn't raise me to be a fool."_

And then Morrigan started chuckling as if someone had just told a joke. _"He wishes to see if we have done his work for him. Is that not why you are here now, sorcerer?"_

"_Do not call me that, witch."_ The keeper replied deeply offended. _"I am the Keeper of my clan, and I have done what I must. Tell me, do you have the heart?"_

"_You and I, Zathrian, we need to have a little…heart to heart first. For starters, why didn't you tell me about these ruins before I entered the forest?"_

"_There was no need, I knew you would find them eventually…" Zathraian said as if it was okay. "But why are you leaving them without Witherfang's heart?"_ Zathrian said.

Aedan grinned slyly. _"I think you know why."_

"_I suspect that the spirit itself has already spoken to you and told you of our history, is that not correct?"_ Zathrian then walked towards the passage way. _"You do realize that she is in fact Witherfang?"_

Aedan wasn't surprised and didn't try to look it_. "Yes, I figured as much."_

"_She is the powerful spirit of this very forest that I summoned long ago and bound to the body of a great wolf. Her nature is that of the forest itself. Beautiful and terrible, serene and savage, maiden and beast. She is the Lady and Witherfang both, two sides of a single being."_ The old elf explained. _"The curse came first from her. Those she afflicted with it mirrored her own nature, becoming a savage beast as well as human."_

"_The curse came first from _you_." _Alistair pointed out.

"_Those beasts attacked my clan and they are they were the savages then as they have ever been. They deserve to be wiped out not defended."_ The keeper didn't raise his voice or look it, but he was obviously angry. Aedan didn't give a shit. _"Come. I will accompany you back to the ruin. Let us speak to the spirit and I will force her into Witherfang's form. He may then be slain and the heart taken."_

"_Won't you consider talking to them?"_ Leliana requested.

"_Why? You claim that they have regained their minds, but they are still __**savage**__ beasts. Their nature has not changed."_

"_Their nature was forced upon them by you."_ Wynne scornned. _"What you have done to these creatures was both unnatural and perversed, keeper."_

"_All they will want is revenge…or a release that I will not grant them."_ Zathrian declared. _"No. Let us take the heart and end it."_

"_Will killing Witherfang truly break the curse?"_ Leliana asked angrily.

"_No, it will simply end the curse, not change the humans back, the curse is far too powerful for that. Even if there was a way to change them back I will not grant it to them. They are no better than their anscestors, worse even. The deserve nothing but misery."_

Aedan was getting tired of hearing Zathrian self-righteous rants and decided to force the Keeper's hands as well as risk his own people's existence. _"Zathrian, either you come with us to speak with the Lady of the Forest or my companions and I leave this accursed place, and you and your clan can suffer the curse by yourselves!"_

They gave the old man a moment to let that sink and then he sighed exhasperated. _"I fail to see the purpose behind all of this…but very well. Let us see what the spirit has to say."_

They made their wasy back down the passage way and to say the werewolves looked pissed see the man who had cursed them would be an understatement. Finally after so many centuries the spirit and her creator were reunited.

"_So, here you are, spirit."_ Zathrian observed.

"_She is the Lady of the Forest!"_ Swiftrunner snarled as he ran up to the keeper threateningly. _"And you will address her properly!"_

Zathrian was not intimidated. _"So you have taken a name spirit? And you've give names to your pets? These…beasts that follow you?"_

"_It was they who gave me a name, Zathrian. And the names they take are their own."_ The Lady explained. _"They follow me because I help them find who they are."_

"_Who they are does not change who their ancestors were. Wild savages! Worthless dogs! Their twisted shapes only mirror their monstrous hearts!"_ Zathrian lashed out furiously.

"_It was the Clayne, wasn't it, Zathrian?"_ Aedan interjected. Zathrian's angry scowl at the mention of that name was his answer. _"You're older than the foundation of this kingdom. The Clayne inhabited this region before they were absorbed into Ferelden. But before that you cursed them and wiped out what few of them remained."_

"_Yes."_ Zathrian seethed. _"After what they did to my family I swore to avenge them. My pain is eternal, human, as is my vengeance. This is justice!"_ the elven mage declared.

"_There is no justice in this, old man!"_ Aedan yelled. _"You had your vengeance. The men who wronged you are dead! How can you let this continue?"_

Zathrian glared at the human warrior angrily. _"You are not Dalish! You could not possibly know what it's like to struggle to survive the way we do!"_

"_And you think your actions honor your people? Your family?!"_ Aedan argued.

"_Tell me, if you held your daughter's lifeless body in your arms, if your family had been slaughtered the way mine was, would you not wish an eternity of pain on those who did it?"_

Aedan's mind instantly went back to that moment when he found little Oren's corpse, his life ended before it even began and how Aedan still had yet to avenge his little nephew and his mother. Aedan wanted revenge more than anything. _"Vengeance is my sole purpose for existing, mage."_ Aedan answered. _"It's the only thing that makes me wake up every morning. But you've had your vengeance! The ones who killed your family are dead! You have no right to inflict your revenge on others!"_

"_My pain is eternal! If I must suffer, then so must they!_" The old keeper swore.

"_Are you sure your pain is the only reason you will not end the curse?"_ The Lady asked ominously. _"Have you told the mortal how you started the curse?"_

"_He said he bound you to the body of a great wolf."_ Aedan answered.

"_Indeed he did."_ The spirit acknowledged. _"Witherfang and I are bound as one being. But such a powerful feat of magic could not have been accomplished without Zathrian's own blood."_

"_Blood magic?"_ Wynne gasped. _"This is more heinous than I thought."_

"_Your people think that you've rediscovered the immortality of your ancestors, Zathrian, but that is not true."_ The spirit announced. _"So long as the curse exists, so do you."_

"_No! That is not how it is!"_ Zathrian denied.

"_I can't believe you'd betray your own people this way, Zathrian!"_ Aedan cried in disgust.

"_It is not a betrayal! I did what was necessary, what was just, and it still is!"_

"_The curse would not end with Zathrian's death. His life, however, relies on its existence. But I believe his death plays a part in its ending."_ The spirit explained sadly.

"_Hrrr! Then we kill him!"_ Swiftrunner roared. _"We tear him apart now!"_

"_For all your powers of speech, you are beasts still!"_ Zathrian yelled. _"What would you gain by killing me? Only I know the ritual to undo the curse, and I will never perform it!"_

"_You see! We must kill them all!"_ Swiftrunner screamed furiously!

"_See? They turn on you just as quickly!"_ Zathrian stated. _"Do what you came her to do, Grey Warden, or get out of my way!"_

Aedan glared down the self-righteous elven mage with anger in his eyes. _"You will undo this curse, you miserable bastard, or I will beat it out of you!" _

"_Were are doing what's right here." _Alistair said sternly.

"_Then you will die with them, as you all deserve!"_ And with that Zathrian drew his staff and engaged in a spell. Zathrian cast a paralization hex on all the werewolves and forced the Lady back into the beast. Then just as Aedan and company whipped out their weapons, Zathrian made the roots within the ruins come to life and began turned them into sylvans, and to top it all off he summoned warrior spirits!

While the summoned help took on the treacherous beasts and their miserable sympathizers Zathrian himself released lighting and earth on them, he even used the roots of the ruin to try and grasp at them so that he may squeeze the life from them, just as those horrible human took his children's lives from them. Zathrian being a three hundered year old blood mage and dalish keeper was very powerful in terms of magic, but even so, he was only one man against a group a very powerful combatants.

Morrigan froze the trees in place as Oghren took his hammer and shattered them like glass. Shale began tackling and wrestling the sylvans to the ground. Sten proved that these spirit held off the warrior spirits with his greatsword while Zevran stayed to the shadows and dirked the spirits from behind. Leliana stayed at a distance and launched fire arrows that set the sylvans afire and burned like paper. Wynne began using her magic to release the Lady and lycans from their parlysis. Alistair let loose a very powerful Cleanse Area to rid the whole chamber of the summoned spirits and the strong Holy Smite to end Zathrian's spell casting.

With the Keeper's magic finally disabled Aedan made his way over to him, dodging the the falling sylvans and swinging roots, and when he finally reached Zathrian the Warden decided not to kill him with Starfang but instead proceeded to beat the old man to a bloody pulp with his bare hands!

Zathrian swung his staff at Aedan, but the Warden's mailed fist punched through the staff and into the Keeper's chest! With Zathrian knocked flat on his ass, Aedan stood over him and proceeded to punch the old mage's face! Hard! Again! And again! And again! Then just to make sure he understood his position, Aedan began kneeing him in the ribs and felt them break beneath his robes! Zathrian gave a loud groan as his ribs became gravel and then tried to creat a fire spell in the palm of his hand, but Aedan saw what he was doing and grabed the bloodied elf's hand, crushing it in his own and sent the spell back into the fade. Zathrian fell to the ground and grabed the remains of his staff then suddenly teleported away from the angry Warden and over to Witherfang! He was leaning onto the paralyzed creature with a knife from his robes held firmly in his fist to finally finish the wretched creature.

"_This is for my children!"_ Zathrian cried out but before he could stab the great wolf in the neck Leliana shot him throught shoulder with a Shattering Shot that knocked him back from Witherfang.

Aedan walked back over to Zathrian as he pulled the arrow from his body and kicked the elf back against the wall. _"And this one is for Danyla!"_ He yelled out as he continued to beat down the mage with all of his might and rage. As Zathrian's bald head had become bruised, cut and welted Aedan let up, in order to break the curse he needed the old hypocrite alive.

"_You want to continue, old man?"_ Aedan demanded.

"_No, no more."_ The old elf sadly begged through a bloodied mouth, his spirit crushed and tears of pain and defeat crawling down his face. _"I cannot….cannot defeat you."_ As he conceited defeat, the sylvans fell down dead and the roots retreated back into the walls and the earth.

"_Kill him! Finish him off now!"_ Swiftrunner yelled out and his accursed brethren all barked and howled with approval.

"_Yeah!"_ Oghren agreed. _"Bleeding duster deserves it! Start with the toes and work your way up!"_

"_No!"_ Leliana cried in horror._ "My Lady, please, don't kill him!"_

"_Peace, Swiftrunner."_ The Lady beckoned. "_If we do not have mercy in our hearts, how can we expect others to have mercy in theirs?"_

Zathrian attempted to stand up dispite all of his broken bones and possible concussion. _"You ask the impossible, spirit. I am too old…too old to know mercy. Everytime I see the werewolves all I can think about is my children's faces."_

"_Is that the real reason why you won't break the curse or are you just afraid of dying, old man?"_ Morrigan lectured.

Zathrian took a moment to pause. Was that the truth? Was his sole reason for living to see those afflicted with the curse suffer? That is when the old Keeper began to see how low he had sunk. He was now using his children as an excuse to continue his hatred. Zathrian felt ashamed. _"And what about you, Spirit? You are just as much a part of this curse as I am."_

"_You are my creator, Zathrian, nay, you are my father. I have known fear, hope, love, and joy, but above all else I desire an end."_ The Lady said.

Zathrian had not expected that. He was for too consumed in focusing his hatred on the Lady he had not taken into account that spirit was also just as much apart of him as his children once were. He looked around the chamber, the Lady with pleading eyes, the werebeasts holding onto the hope that perhaps the curse will finally end, and Grey Wardens whose deeds brought all this together. Perhaps it was in the Creators' will that these outsiders found them. "_You shame me, spirit. Perhaps…perhaps I have lived for too long."_ Zathrian had finally admitted.

"_Then you'll do it?"_ The Spirit asked her voice full of hope. _"You'll end the curse."_

The Keeper looked at all present one last time. He would miss his clan, he had guided them for so long but he knew that Lanaya with her kindness and wisdom would make a far better Keeper then he ever did.

"_Yes, it is time to end it."_ With that Zathrian took the Lady's hand in his own and raised them up towards the roof. All of a sudden a great white mist came over them and the werewolves. Aedan and his companions shielded their eyes. When the light died down the looked to see that the werewolves were not there and in their place was a large group of humans who were all embracing, laughing, and crying but Keeper Zathrian and the Lady of the Forest were gone.

"_It is over."_ A human said that Aedan guessed was once Swiftrunner. _"She is gone…and we are free."_

Aedan couldn't help but smile at all these people finally released from their curse. _"What will you do now?"_

"We will make for the closest human settlement. We still have families to return to." The man looked at his saviors one last time. _"You have our eternal gratitude and we will never forget you."_ And with that the humans, once beasts, ran back to their original lives and Aedan thought it was best to return to the Dalish Camp, hopefully all of the hunters were cured of their affliction with the breaking of the curse.

The Grey Warden's company made it back safely to camp without any incident, and to look at the Dalish now you'd think a miracle had occured. All of the hunters who had been wounded by the werewolves and stricken with their curse were now healed of their injuries and cured of the lycan's sickness. As Aedan witnessed all the elves laughing and embracing one another he made his way over to Lanaya.

"_I can't believe it! You actually did it!"_ She exclaimed happily, and all of the elves of this camp began to huddle around them to thank Aedan and his companions. Then Lanaya began to look on sadly. _"Zathrian is gone, isn't he?" _

Aedan looked at her and asked "_Did you now of his connection to the curse?"_

"_I had my susupicions, but I didn't want to believe it._" She replied sadly.

"_How did he die?"_ an elf child asked. All the elves began to look at Aedan intently for an answer as to what happened to their beloved keeper. Aedan explained to them all calmly about Zathrian's connection to the curse and why he inacted it to begin with. The Dalish all expressed shock and some were even angry, Aedan, however, knew that if they were to fight against the Blight they would need to have a high morale and most of all hope.

"_But…."_ Aedan continued. _"In the end he died with forgiveness and humility in his heart. He died letting go of his hatred so that his beloved clan may live."_ When Aedan explained that all the elves had a look pride, joy, but grief in their eyes. With that they all shared a moment of silence for the one who had led them and kept them safe for so long.

"_I suppose with Zathrian gone I am the Keeper now. And the very least we can do to thank you for all that you have done for us is give you our full support against the Blight."_ Lanaya declared.

"_So, you'll honor the treaties?"_ Alistair asked gladly.

"_Yes, when you have need of us, the Dalish will be there for you."_ The new Keeper confirmed.

With that Aedan gave Lanaya directions to Soldier's Peak were they could meet up with the rest of his growing army. His company gave farewells to the noble elves. Aedan had a feeling that with Lanaya as the Keeper ths particular clan was going to have a positive impact on his own country.

As they made their way out of the Dalish camp, Aedan's mind drifted back to Zathrian and how his hatred and want for revenge drove him to make his own clan suffer. About how Loghain's hatred for Orlais was now causing his own country to bleed during a time of Blight. And about how Aedan's need for vengeance was one of the only things that kept him going through all this hardship and suffering. Was Aedan's bound to fate such as theirs if he continued to live for vengeance? No! Loghain and Zathrian fell so low because they were weak! They let their vengeance and hatred control them instead of controlling it. Aedan had no such weakness. Aedan would not rest until all those who betrayed their country had paid the price, and he would never know peace until he tasted Rendon Howe's blood in his mouth.


End file.
